Harry Potter and Libromancy
by Mist of Rainbows
Summary: While running from Duddley's gang Harry finds a magical book that opens all sorts of worlds for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or any of the recognizable characters or objects from other books. The ability to jump into books and pull things out of them was loosely inspired by the Libromancy series or at least the part about the books charring was.

o0o0

Harry Potter blamed puberty and the cute substitute teacher for the fat whale like creature that was chasing him. The well developed substitute had called on Harry and he'd answered a question correctly without really thinking about the consequences, hypnotized by how tightly her sweater was stretched across her chest. That might have passed unnoticed, but she'd called on Dudley next and he hadn't been able to answer a simple question which had of course caused him to blame Harry, for some reason only understood by the fat idiot. Things had spiraled from there into another round of Harry hunting after school, only this time Dudley wasn't giving up.

Harry had already ran seven blocks and Dudley wasn't slowing down, though to be fair Dudley had punched some kid in the gut and stolen his scooter halfway through the chase, which gave him just enough of an edge to keep up. He gulped as he saw several of Dudley's friends/minions trying to ride him down on their bikes. He turned and looked up at the window of the library which was his favorite hiding place. He wasn't going to make it this time. The tension seemed to build until the whole world blinked and he found himself in his normal seat in the library. "What the heck?" He turned his head when he heard a crash and screams of pain from outside.

Harry stood up and peeked out the window where two of Dudley's minions had smashed into each other on their bikes. Another minion was looking around trying to find something. Harry ducked down on the off chance that they looked up and saw him in the window. 'How the hell did that happen? I was about to be clobbered and then I appeared here.'

He took a deep breath then let it out as he tried to calm down. 'I'm so dead when Dudley gets home. Maybe he'll calm down, eventually.' Harry glanced down and blinked when he noticed a glowing book sitting on the end table. "That's neat, first time I've seen a book made out of glow in the dark material." He picked up the book and looked at the title. "Libromancy For Dummies. What the heck is Libromancy?" He opened the book to see if he could figure out what what the book was about then twitched as the words on the page seemed to ignite with purple fire. He stumbled back and dropped the book on the end table. "What the hell was that?"

Now a more intelligent or at least less curious kid would have ran like hell to get an adult, but Harry was a curious kid, so he peeked at the pages of the strange book. He found himself spellbound as the words on the page flew into his eyes and seemed to burn their way into his brain. Had he been able to he would have screamed, he would have thrashed, and he would have cursed as the magical book worked to awaken magical talents never before seen in this world. As it was, he could do none of those things as the book gave up its knowledge before bursting into flames and turning to ash.

Harry lurched as he found himself once again in control of his body. "Brain freeze." He rubbed his temples to try to get his head to stop hurting. He blinked as he realized that the book was magic and that he suddenly knew what Libromancy was or at least the basics. It was the art of connecting to the world of books. "Bloody hell." Harry's eyes widened as he realized that he'd never have to fear the Dursleys again if he could make his new talent work. "That's assuming I'm not lying in a pool of blood in the street or something imagining all this." After a couple of moments of thought he decided that he didn't care, because if it was a dream then it was a damned good one. 'Okay, overuse of a book can char it which means that the book will be locked forever. That means I should practice with something that I don't care if I lose access to.'

He looked around, but no one else seemed to have heard or noticed what had occurred. Harry glanced at the pile of dust on the end table that was evaporating as he watched. "I'm not sure where the book came from but I'm glad I found it." He quietly headed toward the section in the library devoted to cooking and selected one of his favorite books on finger foods, like the ones his aunt would make for her little tea parties but he wasn't allowed to touch. He checked to make sure that no one was looking then opened the book. "Okay, let's see, focus and…" Harry reached out and stuck his hand in the book. His eyes opened wide as he realized that his new magic trick actually worked. "Yes!" Harry immediately ducked and ran for it once he realized that he'd just shouted in the library. Thankfully the librarian was an older lady and contented herself with shouting, "Quiet!"

Harry pulled a delicious looking tuna fish sandwich out of the book. He sniffed the sandwich then cautiously took a bite and realized that it was the best sandwich he'd ever had. 'Okay, this is going to be great.' He quickly finished the sandwich then leaned up against the stack as he tried to figure out what to do next as he really didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. 'Okay, I can probably eat for a couple of days off this book, maybe a week or two before it chars. I need a better solution.'

He rubbed his mouth to get any crumbs off then headed toward the section of the library that held children's tales. He remembered a book from a couple of months ago that should help, if he could actually pull magical items out of the books like he could food then he wouldn't need to char the cooking book or go hungry.

A little searching and he found the book he was looking for, it was a story about a Russian family with a magical tablecloth that created food when you said, 'I'm hungry' and spread it on the ground. It wasn't much as far as magical items go, but it was the only magical item in the story and there wasn't anything else interesting in the story so it would be a good test. He opened the book and flipped to a page with a picture of the magical tablecloth. 'Okay, let's see if this works.' He reached into the book and pulled a copy of the magical tablecloth out of the book. He frowned slightly as the book looked a bit more worn than he remembered. He blinked as the book alternated between looking normal and looking worn, like a flickering image on one of the old school projectors. 'Okay, that's strange.'

Harry put the book back on the shelf then looked at the tablecloth. 'Okay, what else do I need?' He spent the next ten minutes looking through the books in the children's section for interesting things to acquire. He smiled as he saw The Little Boy Thumb. He remembered the story from school mostly because Dudley had thrown a fit about the magic in it. "I could use new shoes." He opened the book and searched through it until he found the page with a picture of the giant's magical boots. "I don't think I can fit the boots through the book." He flipped to the next page where the black boots had shrunk down to fit the little boy. "That's better."

Harry reached into the book and pulled the pair of leather boots out of the book. "Seven league boots, at least I'll be able to outrun Dudley even if he steals another bike." He frowned slightly as the book alternated between showing the boy with boots and showing him without them. 'I should start a list of what books I'm pulling things out of.'

He smiled when he took off his ratty and taped trainers and slipped on the oh so comfortable magical boots. 'I could get used to this. Okay, I need something that will keep me hidden and safe from everyone.' He started reading the summaries on the back of the books and flipping through them as needed.

Harry was startled out of his searching by the librarian shouting that the library would be closing in ten minutes. He glanced down at his pile of books. 'Hercules and the Nemean Lion, Billy's Magical Bag, Sally's Magical Wallet and Aladdin's Ring of Thievery.'

They were all children's books and rather silly, but they had very useful magical items. Mostly he didn't want to risk charring anything important before he mastered his new skill, which meant that he wanted to stay away from any of the more important and famous stories until he had a lot more practice pulling things out of books.

The Hercules book was a modern take on a child version of Hercules, the character reminded Harry a lot of Dudley, always going around and beating people up. He'd managed to kill the Nemean Lion that was guarding a temple so that he could steal ambrosia. Of course in the end the main character had 'reformed' and given up his magical coat of awesome so that some old man named Zeus could bring the lion back to life to continue guarding the temple. While he'd felt sorry for the cat, he couldn't really picture Dudley ever growing out of being a bully or giving up a powerful magical item, so he suspected that the main character becoming a better person was crap as well. Then again, that part didn't really matter as all he needed was the coat.

Harry reached into the book and pulled out a copy of the magical coat. The arms of the leather coat had barely exited the book when the book caught fire. Harry dropped the book and jumped back then blinked when the book fell to the ground no longer on fire. He blinked again and the book was a charred mess on the ground. He focused on the book and watched in fascination as it flipped back and forth from looking like it had been pulled from a fireplace and an old dusty book.

He shook his head as he realized that he was wasting time. He looked over the coat then slipped it on. "That's actually comfortable." He turned his attention to the next book in his stack. 'Billy was an idiot, but his backpack was awesome.' Harry reached into the book and pulled out Billy's dark blue backpack. He wasn't sure why the main character had a magical backpack but the why didn't really matter. He smiled as he realized that the book wasn't completely charred yet. 'I might as well grab some school supplies while I'm at it.' He reached into the book and started grabbing notebooks, scissors, pens and pencils until the book finally gave out. He set the charred book on the floor next to the other charred book.

He reached into the next book and pulled out Sally's black leather wallet. Sure, Sally had eventually figured out that the money came from her saving account after going on a spending spree, but it was still a neat magical wallet that provided semi real 'fake' identification on command.

"Five minutes!" shouted the librarian.

Harry picked up the last book and reached inside of it. He pulled out the Ring of Thievery and slipped it on. He smirked as he looked down at his transparent arm. 'I'm going to have so much fun with this.' He used one of the notebooks to quickly write down a list of the books he'd pulled things out of then put the books back on the shelf.

'Okay, if I'm careful, I should be able to stay here all night.' He carefully put his magic tablecloth and the rest of his supplies in his backpack then slipped it on over his coat. 'Okay, I need pants that fit and magic to fix my eyes, because these glasses are annoying.' He wasn't sure exactly what could fix his eyes, but since there were tablecloths that created food and rings that made you invisible there was probably something that could do it. He avoided a couple of people as they headed for the front desk and he headed up the stairs toward his favorite out of the way spot.

He sat down on the chair in 'his' corner and thought about what else he needed to grab before he left for his adventure. 'I have armor but I don't have a weapon. Even if I had a weapon, I can't see anyone letting me wander around with it. Maybe I can find a magical weapon I can hide.' He closed his eyes and drifted as he waited for the library to close and for the librarian to go home.

0o0o0

Harry almost screamed as he woke up and realized that everything looked strange and shadowy where the light from the window wasn't hitting it until he remembered that his ring of thievery gave him sight in darkness. "Okay, that's neat." He grinned as he carefully and quietly headed down to the main floor to check on the librarian. 'Okay, it looks like I'm in the clear.' He resisted the urge to laugh as he looked around the empty library and realized that there was no reason to ever go back to the Dursleys since he could pull what he needed out of books.

Harry headed for the young adult books and started looking at the various book summaries. It didn't take him all that long to find something interesting. "Indian In The Cupboard." He smiled brightly as he opened the book, reached into it and pulled out a copy of the magic key, watching as the book seemed to age and grow brittle, but didn't quite char. "Let's hope this works." He carefully put the key in his pocket and put the book back on the shelf. He turned and ran toward the magazine rack only to crash into the rack when everything sort of blurred and he found himself moving a lot faster than he was used to.

Harry sighed as he looked at the mess he'd made and at the scattered magazines and then down at his oh so comfortable magical boots. "That's going to take some practice." He glanced down at one of the magazines that had fallen on the ground and saw a female figurine that was wearing a translucent witch's robe. "Okay, not exactly what I was looking for but at least she's a witch, maybe she can teach me magic." He reached into the magazine and pulled the foot tall doll out of the magazine. "Huh, that's larger than I thought."

He closed the magazine so that he could see the cover. "Girls of Fantasy Art Models and Accessories." He opened the magazine and flipped through until he found a potions lab model that reminded him of old monster movies he'd see on television at Mrs. Figgs. He pulled it out of the magazine and set it on the floor next to the action figure. "Let's see, you obviously need a toy broom." He pulled a stylish looking toy broom out of the magazine and set it next to the lab and girl. "Let's see, what else. Oh, a library." He pulled the library/desk out of the magazine even though he had to sort of tilt it a bit to get it completely out of the magazine.

"Let's see, oh scrying." He pulled the authentic crystal ball and stand out of the magazine rather than the plastic version considering he didn't have to pay for it. He flipped the next page and saw a bunch of pictures of swords. He reached in and pulled out a model that had little plastic flames coming off the sword. He put the sword in the action figure's hand. "Okay, that should be good enough for a test."

Sadly, five minutes of looking proved that there wasn't anything he could use to bring the models to life in the backroom. "Crap." He walked back over to the mess that was the magazine rack and stood it back up with a heave. He smiled as he started looking through magazines as he worked on putting them back on the rack. He stopped as he saw a clothing catalogue. "Okay, I'm tired of wearing Dudley's castoffs." He reached in and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of black pants that should fit and didn't clash horribly with his boots. He stuffed them in his backpack then put the magazine on the rack and continued restocking the rack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"One non magical sword, belt and sheath from a weapon's catalogue, one overly expensive survival watch, some camping gear and a sleeping bag from a sports magazine and I should be set. Now if I can just figure out how to get out of here without being seen." Harry headed to the second floor and opened the window after checking to make sure that no one was around. He climbed out the window then shut it without latching it just in case he needed to get back in.

Harry crawled over to the edge of the roof then climbed down a drain pipe as carefully as he could. He blinked as he looked up at the pipe that he'd climbed down then down at his ring. 'There is no way that should have been that easy.' Harry pulled out his magical wallet and checked to see if it had any cash in it and was surprised that it actually had five twenty pound notes in it. 'Huh, it must have come with some money. That helps.'

Harry started running toward the furniture store. He had to grin as he dodged people on the path and outpaced the cars on the street. 'I could get used to this.' He smirked as he saw a slightly open second story window that the shopkeeper had forgotten about in the hot weather. He smirked slightly as he climbed up the drainpipe and carefully walked across the roof to let himself into the storeroom. There wasn't much to steal, not that he would have, but most of the stuff was boxed up and looked heavy. Thankfully finding an empty cedar chest the right size was rather easy. He carefully opened the chest and transferred his action figure and her stuff to it, He closed the chest, pulled his hopefully magical key out of his pocket and placed it in the lock. He closed his eyes and gave the key a turn.

A soft voice called out, "Hey, who turned off the lights?"

Harry unlocked the chest and opened it with a grin as he saw her. He whispered, "Hi."

The foot tall purple haired witch inside the chest grabbed her broom, tossed her leg over it, causing her skirt to fly up and revealing a distinct lack of undergarments to Harry's gaze for a moment before she flew up so that she could look Harry in the face. "You're a giant."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said distractedly as she wiggled on her broom and Harry's brain started several lines of thought on what being her broom might feel like.

"I'm Sarah," she introduced herself as she looked up at him.

He whispered, "Pleased to meet you." The robe wasn't as translucent in the dark as it had been in the pictures, but he really liked the way it clung to her figure.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because we're sneaking… wait you can see me?" Harry asked curiously, feeling a bit guilty at getting caught staring at her bits.

"Ah, well yeah, I can see invisible creatures. I'm a blade master, a nymph, and a witch. If I couldn't see invisible creatures, I wouldn't be very good at my job, species, or religion, now would I?"

"I guess not."

Sarah turned and looked down at the potions lab, library and the crystal ball. "Let's see, I don't need these right now." She gestured and banished her library, lab and crystal ball back to her pocket dimension. "So, you must be my new student."

Harry blinked as the structures vanished. "Wait, new student?"

"Yep," she agreed with a nod and a bounce that was quite distracting.

"I'd like to learn magic," Harry said eagerly,

"Excellent, ah where are we?" She spun around on her broom.

"In a storage room in Surrey, England," Harry replied.

"In that case, we should probably get out of here before you get caught, I can hear someone coming up the stairs."

Harry carefully closed the lid of the chest, pocketed his key then headed back toward the widow. "What about you?"

"I don't suppose seeing tiny flying people is normal around here?"

"Not at all."

"In that case we'd better hurry. My notice-me-not charms don't last all day," Sarah said as she cast a notice-me-not charm on herself so that everyone other than Harry would ignore her.

Harry headed out of the window trying not to make noise, but wanting to get out of the room before whoever was coming up the stairs noticed the fact that he'd opened the window all the way. Thankfully it only took a couple of seconds to get outside and partially close the window before he made his way back to the ground.

Sarah giggled as she flew down with her broom. "Remind me to teach you how to summon a broom later."

Harry glanced around to make sure that no one was all that close before whispering. "Sure."

"So where are we going next?"

"There's a used bookstore that I want to hit."

"Why?" she asked, deciding he must want to be an apprentice thief in addition to an apprentice mage.

"I can pull things out of books."

Sarah stared at Harry. "Holy shit, you won the lottery for magical talents. Let's go."

Harry grinned as he led the way toward the used bookstore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry blushed as he looked at the adult picture book that Sarah had pointed out after they'd spent half an hour browsing. Thankfully he was invisible, otherwise the slightly overweight nerd that was manning the front desk wouldn't have let him into the adult section of the bookshop. He whispered, "What about it?"

Sarah snickered as she pointed at the magical glasses on the page. "The 'plot' is paper thin but the glasses are an awesome failed experiment. Just read it."

Harry rolled his eyes then quickly read through the naughty book about the adventures of a 'failed' pervert enchanter. None of his magical creations were actually failures but none of them worked quite right and he took it way too personally as far as Harry was concerned. The best example was the magical X-ray glasses that continually fixed a person's sight until they couldn't be used anymore. Losing the ability to see through walls would be annoying, but not having to wear glasses would be great, so he didn't really see how that was a failure. Another example of a 'failed' magical item was a ring that created a magical hand that could only exert five pounds of force on something. Sure, it wasn't perfect or exactly what the enchanter wanted, but it had only taken the man an hour so Harry wasn't sure what he was complaining about. He whispered, "Okay, the glasses look nice and the ring is worth stealing."

Sarah giggled softly. "Take the enchanter's spell book if you can."

Harry reached into the book and pulled out the magical glasses, aging it by at least a decade. He put the glasses on the shelf then pulled out the enchanter's spell book and put it in his bag as the pages became brittle. He reached back into the book and pulled out the ring which caused the book to finally char, making it worthless to him. He was rather pleased he'd gotten so much out of one book, as he was sure if he'd done this earlier he'd have charred it before he'd gotten the ring out. He slipped the ring on and swapped out his glasses then blinked a couple of times as he realized that he could actually see a lot better with his new glasses than his old glasses. He put his old glasses in his backpack then whispered. "Good call."

"Yep." Sarah giggled as she went back to looking through the adult fantasy section, well aware that Harry was peeking at her with his new glasses.

Several minutes later Sarah pointed to a graphic novel with a bikini clad teenager on the front and said, "Oh, you might like the Loliblade."

Harry whispered, "What is it?"

"It's a parody of the Witchblade comic, if you put it on it turns you into a teenage female and gives you magical armor that doesn't actually manage to cover much of anything."

Harry coughed. "Is the change permanent?"

"Yeah, even if you take off the armor."

Harry whispered, "Why the heck would anyone want that?"

"Because it gives you really large claws and a force field while you're wearing it," she told him.

Harry shivered. "I don't think I'd want to use that, I like being male."

"Not on yourself, but it's a great revenge item." She smirked. "Nothing says you can't trick someone else into using it."

"Oh." Harry grinned as he thought about several people that he didn't much care for. "Is there anything else in the book that I should steal?"

"You'd have to look." Sarah smirked as she flew over to the next section that she wanted to scan through.

Harry flipped through the book as quickly as he could. It didn't take him too long to figure out that there wasn't much worth taking other than the Loliblade. He reached into the book and pulled out the silver bracelet with a ruby that was the dormant version of the Loliblade. He carefully put it in his bag then put the charred graphic novel back on the shelf. He whispered, "Anything else?"

Sarah said, "You might try pulling a monster girl training manual out of this monster book."

Harry walked over and opened the book and blushed as he looked at the pictures of naked girls with animal features. "Huh?"

"Just go for the training book, it's close to the start."

Harry reached his hand in to grab the book he could see on the page. He'd almost pulled the manual out when someone walked up behind him and he panicked forgetting that he was invisible and wished to be anywhere but caught.

Sarah blinked as Harry vanished into the book dropping it to the floor. "Well shit." She dove towards the book and found herself following Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore turned and stared at the monitoring devices as half of them started making horrible screeching sounds. "What the blazes?" He pulled out his wand and conjured a shield a second before half of the devices exploded. He took a couple of seconds to study the devices, "He's still alive but he doesn't consider Number 4 his home anymore and isn't with his family... great."

Using a spell to restore a small bubbling silver device he attempted to read its last setting. "...and he's either managed to move beyond the moon or has wandered someplace with better wards than Hogwarts. Strange…" He walked over to the fireplace and tossed a pinch of floo powder into it. "Leaky Cauldron." He stepped through the flames and out into the crowded bar then apparated close to Harry's residence.

Dumbledore frowned as he noticed huge rips and tears in the ward structure. "Curious, most curious and most problematic as well." He stalked up to the door of Number 4 no longer really caring who saw him or what the neighbors thought. He rapped on the door until it was opened by Vernon. "Where is he?"

Vernon went red when he saw how the man on his doorstep was dressed. "Who? I'm sure you have the wrong address, now leave."

Dumbledore looked down his nose at Vernon. "When is the last time you saw Harry?"

"There is no one by that name here, I will not be talked to like this in my own home! Now go away." Vernon slammed the door in Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore sighed as he drew his wand. "Minerva was right." He flicked it at the door, unlocking and opening it. He stepped inside.

Vernon's face went purple with rage as he stared at the wizard that was invading his house. "Now see here, you can't just barge into someone's house!"

"Where is Harry?"

"Hopefully dead! Now leave before I call the police."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and sent Vernon crashing against the wall. A second flick stuck him to the wall. "I suggest you tell me what I want to know Vernon." He hated to use his skills this way, especially against those that couldn't defend themselves, but a child's life was at stake. He glanced into Vernon's mind and found he had no idea where Harry was and truly did not care.

"I'm going to kill you!" the fat man shouted struggling futilely.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and silenced the large idiot then turned as Petunia walked into the living room going pale as she saw her husband pinned to the wall. "Ah, Petunia, have you seen your nephew lately?"

"Dumbledore?! W-what has the boy done now?" she asked nervously.

"Apparently left or been kidnapped as he doesn't consider this his home," Dumbledore said dryly.

"Good!" she snapped.

"You agreed to take him in, you failed in your duties," Dumbledore said, wondering if she was truly so ignorant as to not know the price magic would extract from her family for their betrayal.

"It's not that simple." She glanced at her husband. "I didn't want him to start with!" Petunia snapped.

"Then you should have refused. I could have found a different place for him, surely after a few weeks or months once things calmed down," the old wizard said with a heavy sigh.

"Well he's gone now and good riddance!" Petunia snapped back.

Dumbledore sighed. "I suggest you move far from Britain."

"You're threatening us?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not, but as soon as the magical world finds out that you lost their savior, I don't imagine that they will be all that thrilled with you. I'm truly sorry the war cost you your sister, she was an amazing young woman, but your choice on how to respond to that..." he fell silent and merely shook his head. He apparated back to Hogsmeade to send Snape looking for Harry.

0o0o0

Harry blinked as he looked around at the waiting room filled with people ranging from a little younger than him to people in their early teens. "Okay, what's going on?"

Sarah tumbled out of thin air, thankfully she had her broom still so it wasn't that big a deal. "Okay, that was weird."

"Where are we?" Harry asked, his eyes roaming over everything in sight, his eyes drawn to various girls as he tried to figure out where he was.

A woman with green hair and a sexy translucent nurse outfit walked over with a clipboard. "Invisibility spells are prohibited."

Harry took his ring off. "Sorry about that, forgot I was wearing it."

The woman nodded. "No worries, just see that it doesn't happen again. Are you here to register for monster girl training?"

Sarah giggled. "Yep."

The woman nodded and handed her clipboard to Harry. "Just fill everything out as best you can, dear." She turned and headed back to the counter showing off her well toned rear.

Harry blushed as he pulled his attention away from her cute behind. He whispered, "Is that because of my glasses or?" He glanced around at the various people and realized that he could sort of mentally control if the glasses saw through clothing or not.

"Nah, she's wearing a sexy outfit. Almost as good as mine."

"Okay." He glanced down at the form. "How am I supposed to fill this out?"

"I'm not sure, it's not like I've ever filled one of these out before, but it can't be that hard. How did you fall into this book anyways?"

"I was reaching for something then I got distracted," Harry admitted.

Sarah grinned. "It could be worse. At least we didn't get stuck in the Lord of the Rings or something similar," Sarah replied.

"Never heard of it," Harry said, "but then the Dursley's didn't like me reading at all, said it gave me ideas above my station."

"They sound evil," she noted absently dropping a hand to caress the hilt of her sword.

"They weren't nice, that's for sure." He walked over to an empty section of seats and picked the seat furthest away from the next young man who was reading a newspaper. He whispered, "Why aren't we just leaving?"

Sarah said, "Because learning to handle monster girls should be fun. I mean look at the nurse, she's hot."

Harry blushed. "What if I suck?"

"Then the girl giggles and thanks you?" Sarah suggested, confused.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

Sarah stared at Harry. "Really? Yeah, okay we're so signing you up for monster girl training classes and teaching you spells to make sure you top out the class."

"Ah... okay, fine whatever." He grabbed the pen attached to the clipboard and started filling out details as best he could, even if most of them caused him to blush.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape scowled as Albus finished explaining about Harry vanishing without a trace. "I would have heard something if there was a plan by Death Eaters. I haven't heard anything, though I suspect that as soon as the Ministry hears about his disappearance it will make the front page of the Prophet."

Dumbledore nodded. "Which is why we need to find him first."

"I'll see what I can find. There has to be some trace of what happened or who grabbed him, unless he wandered off and stumbled on an old portkey."

Dumbledore shook his head. "None of the Wards designed to detect him leaving the general area were tripped and I haven't received a notice from the Ministry about any portkeys being used in the area. I'm at a loss as to how someone managed to kidnap him."

"I'll find him." Snape stalked out of Dumbledore's office on his way to his quarters to pick up some enchanted devices that might be useful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One of the doors opened and a naked teenage girl with a clipboard called out, "Mister Potter?"

Harry blinked as he realized the naked girl was talking to him and it wasn't just his glasses looking through her clothes, she was genuinely naked. "Ah, that's me."

The girl smiled as she walked over to where Harry was sitting. "Excellent, it says you need basic Sex Education."

"I missed that day in school…" The Dursleys had just refused to sign the paperwork so he'd only gotten the talk second hand from various sources.

"No worries, we'll get you caught up. Please come with me. Your…" she frowned slightly as she wasn't sure what Sarah was exactly as she didn't have wings, "girl can come with."

Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

"One of the training rooms, that way you'll be more comfortable."

"Oh good." Harry sighed in relief as he didn't want to have a bunch of people snickering at him as had happened at school when he'd missed the lecture.

Sarah giggled as she flew after Harry and the girl.

Harry gulped as the naked girl led him to a room with a large four poster bed in it. "Ah… I thought you said this was a training room?"

"It is," she replied easily.

"Why are there chains connected to the bed posts?" he asked nervously.

"So that you can chain up your monster girls if you need to, or they can chain you up, if you feel like playing that role, but that's rather advanced for a 101 class and we won't be covering that in any detail unless you impress me," she explained with a grin.

"Why would I need to use chains with some of the girls?" he asked blushing.

"Some of them are super strong and some of them instinctively claw and or bite their partners while they're having sex."

"Ah…"

The girl giggled as she walked over and jumped backwards onto the bed and spread her legs playfully once she landed. "Normally I'd jump right to the fucking or at least the techniques used during such, but judging by your blush and the forms you filled out we should start with a basic anatomy lesson."

Harry felt his cheeks furiously burning as he stared at the girl. "Ah… that might be helpful."

The girl smiled as she started explaining the basics about the female body before moving on to a practical demonstration. "If you'd care to remove your clothes," she said.

Harry was about as red as the pillows, but quickly shed his clothes and Sarah found she didn't need to cast any spells to allow Harry to respond properly after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stumbled slightly as he appeared in the real world with an equally tired Sarah on his shoulder. He was just glad that they'd healed him before they handed him three capture balls and told him that he qualified as a monster girl trainer. He doubted that he'd ever find a use for his newly acquired whip skill, but the rest of the lessons were definitely helpful, even if they had started off really embarrassing.

He grabbed the book he'd just stepped out of and the rest of the parody series. 'No way am I not grabbing the book where I got my first kiss, my first shag… well a lot of firsts.' He was still a bit shocked about some of the things he'd had to do in training, but the upside to having your first be in a book meant that they couldn't really tell tales about how many times you had to do things over to get it right. He blinked as he realized that the shop was closed. "Oops."

Sarah looked around. "We might have been in there a bit too long."

"At least we know that time doesn't stop while we're in books. I guess that means we should explore a bit before we make our escape. We can leave money for the books on the counter."

Sarah said, "That works for me."

Harry picked up rather a naughty adult picture book version of Alice in Wonderland and flipped through it looking at the pictures of Alice getting into all sorts of trouble and all sorts of compromising positions. "I don't remember this version from school. Various interesting cookies at the Hatter's party though."

"You might as well grab a copy," Sarah replied.

He set the book on his pile then went back to looking through the stack. He'd just grabbed a picture book titled Aurora Knight of the Round Table that looked particularly interesting when Sarah yawned loudly. He glanced over at Sarah, "Tired?"

"Just a bit," Sarah replied.

"We should probably grab some sleep in a book."

Sarah gestured at the shelves. "Which book?"

"I'm sure we can find something with a hotel in one of the books." Harry replied as he started looking through the various books to see if any had hotels that he wouldn't mind staying at.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry watched as Sarah gestured and a virtual tide of bugs fled out of their hotel room. "That's an awesome spell. I guess that's why the 'beds' are hammocks."

"Thanks. It's not a palace but it has a certain amount of charm," she admitted.

"It beats my cupboard or sleeping on the ground." Harry glanced out the window at the group of naked elf girls playing volleyball on the beach. "My Aunt and Uncle would blow their tops if they knew I was enjoying myself." He grinned even wider at the thought.

"Eh, let them. I mean seriously, life is supposed to be fun. If they can't be happy that you're happy then they aren't worth worrying about," she told him firmly.

Harry nodded as he turned away from the window. "Now what?"

Sarah gestured toward the hammock. "Now we get some sleep or at least try."

Harry frowned slightly as he looked at the Hammock. "How exactly do you get into one of these?"

"Carefully or in my case I just fly. You might want to take your sword off though." She snickered as she watched Harry attempts to get into the hammock after setting his sword on the table.

Harry was just glad that he managed to get into the hammock after a couple of tries despite Sarah's snickering. "This is actually rather comfortable."

Sarah snickered as she flew over, landed on his chest and dismissed her broom. "Good night Harry."

He smiled as Sarah snuggled against him. "Night."

Thankfully it only took Harry a couple of tries to get into the hammock and after a couple of minutes of shifting around he drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0 99

Harry woke up feeling rested and ready to take on the world. He whispered, "Are you awake?"

Sarah giggled as she sat up. "Yep."

Harry yawned. "I'm awake, should we see if we can find anything interesting to jump into for a bit of adventure?"

Sarah giggled as she stood up and summoned her broom. "That sounds good to me." She flew over to the table so that Harry could crawl, or rather fall, out of the hammock.

Harry grumbled as he ended up on the floor. "That could have gone better."

Sarah snickered. "You'll get used to it."

Harry stood up, glared at the hammock then walked over and picked up his sword. "Any suggestions for where we go next?"

"I saw a naughty Adventures of Zelda book in the shop that might be fun to check out."

"Zelda? That's Link's princess, right? A couple of people at school mentioned it but Vernon wouldn't get it for Dudley, probably because it has magic in it."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Idiots and yes that's the one. There are some interesting magical items in that world that we can probably grab if we're careful."

"Like what?"

"A magical sword that shoots energy, heart pieces that make you tougher, a magic wand that you can use to shoot energy, potions that heal you and a power bracelet that makes you strong enough to move boulders."

"That actually sounds rather interesting and useful," Harry replied as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Yep and the best part is we can probably grab a game guide to use as a map." Sarah smirked at Harry's look of surprise.

"That's cheating…" Harry trailed off as he realized that grabbing a game guide was probably a really good idea.

"If you're not cheating, you're just not trying hard enough," Sarah said cheerfully but firmly.

"I'm not sure that's how things are supposed to work, but we'll try it your way." Harry made sure that his ring was on his finger then he checked to make sure they hadn't left anything. "Okay, ready to head back?"

Sarah recast her notice me not charm. "Yep."

Harry focused and returned them to the bookstore. He glanced around and realized that it was still dark in the store. "Okay, what the heck?" He glanced at his watch. "We only spent like twenty minutes in there."

Sarah frowned. "Maybe sleeping is like a video game, it's all done instantly?"

"Maybe, because time passed in the other book normally enough while we were awake. Where was that naughty Zelda book?"

Sarah flew over and pointed to the book. "Right here."

Harry walked over and picked up the book. "Okay, let's grab a game manual and get started killing monsters." He walked over to the kidfriendly part of the store and searched around until he found a guide for Link that explained where to find everything and tricks for farming gems. "Okay, let's go have some fun."

Sarah giggled. "Yep!"

Harry set the naughty version of the book on the table then focused and brought himself and Sarah into the book. He looked around the dirt covered area they found themselves in that was surrounded by cliffs. "Okay, do we need to enter the cave or do we take one of the three paths?"

Sarah flew over to hover by Harry. "You're the one with the game guide."

Harry opened up the game guide and flipped through it until he found the first area. It wasn't a perfect match but it looked close enough if you squinted and imagined looking at the area from a top down view. "The cave should contain a wizard that gives us a wooden sword. Not sure a wooden sword is all that good though."

Sarah grinned. "Free is free."

Harry headed into the cave cautiously just in case there was a monster in the cave. There wasn't a monster but there also wasn't a wizard like he'd been half expecting. "Oh."

A naked elf girl looked up from the marshmallows she was roasting over an obviously magical fire. "Ah, you've come for training then? Come in, come in."

"Training?" Harry asked hesitantly, as he walked into the cave with Sarah floating after him.

"Of course, I teach young heroes how to create wooden swords out of tree limbs with a simple spell." The elf girl pulled her marshmallow off the fire and took a bite.

That wasn't what Harry was expecting but learning magic sounded fun. "What do I have to do?"

The girl finished her marshmallow. "Well, to start with, you can kiss me."

Harry looked at the cute girl elf that was slightly taller than he was. She was rather cute so kissing her wasn't actually a problem. He walked over and kissed her on the lips tasting the marshmallow on her lips. "Like that?"

The girl smiled at Harry. "Well, I was thinking a bit lower if you know what I mean and at least a couple of times."

"Right." Harry knelt down and went to work making the elf girl happy, glad that his Sex Ed training included elf-specific techniques.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry grumbled slightly as he dodged yet another tentacle then slashed at the strange and very creepy monster until it died and transformed into a gem. "I'm starting to dislike this place."

Sarah snickered as she flew a little closer now that Harry wasn't fighting the strange tentacle monsters. "These things aren't half as bad as the cute but deadly dryders."

Harry made a face. "Girls should have legs not spider parts…"

"Just because they have six legs doesn't mean they don't have legs."

"You know what I mean! Sure they're sort of cute in the book, but not so much when you're trying not to die!"

Sarah laughed. "At least they dropped some bombs that we can use to get another crystal heart which we'll need so we can get the White Sword before we go into the dungeon."

Harry sighed as he walked over and picked up the gem. "That should make sixty, which is how much the elf witch wanted in order to teach the blue flames spell. Are you sure that you can't just teach me the spell?"

"I don't know that particular spell and the trees seem oddly resistant to the spells I do know. At least you have your glasses so you can tell where you're supposed to burn and place bombs."

Harry shook his head. "Can you imagine what this stupid world would be like without the glasses? We'd be randomly tossing bombs to see if they blew things up and burning down every bush in a forest on the off chance that they led somewhere."

Sarah laughed. "Either that or we'd get bored and leave."

"Probably," he agreed. "We still have a few hours before the shop opens, so we might as well see how far we can get before we skip town." Harry replied as he headed down the path at a fast walk. "Can you fly up and make sure that I'm going to correct direction?"

Sarah snickered as she flew up to scout the surrounding area. "Yep!"

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Okay, another four hours and the bookshop should be open, which means that we can just walk out the front door."

"In that case, let's pick up the pace." Sarah flew back down. "Your path is clear for the next couple of areas, but I suspect they'll fill back in soon enough."

Harry started running, making sure to hold his sword off to the side so that if he tripped he wouldn't impale himself. That had been a painful lesson. He wasn't sure where all the monsters came from, but at least they dropped gems, hearts, or released captured fairies, never mind where some of the creatures had been holding the fairies. Still, despite his complaints, running around stabbing monsters was fun and gave him a lot of experience swinging a sword. Between that and Sarah's helpful pointers, he was doing okay, not perfect but okay. He sighed in relief when he reached the Witch's Cave without being jumped.

The elven witch looked up as Harry walked in. "I see you've returned. Do you have the 60 Rupees?"

Harry walked over and handed the witch sixty gems. "Here."

"And…" she drawled out.

Harry rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of her while trying not to smirk.

Ten minutes later...

The witch smiled as she tapped Harry on the head and gave him the knowledge of how to cast the blue flames spell. "There you go."

Sarah asked, "Can you teach me?"

"Sixty Rupees." The witch smirked at Sarah.

"Rats." Sarah pouted, but figured she'd just have to learn the new spell from Harry at some point.

Harry turned away from the witch and concentrated on the mental framework that sprung to mind and cast the blue flames spell at the wall. He had to work pretty hard to suppress the urge to giggle as he watched the flames crawl up the stone wall. "Thank you for teaching me."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure," she said with a wink. The witch waved as Harry and Sarah left.

Harry asked as he stepped out of the cave and looked around. "Where to next?"

"I want to bomb the boulder so we can grab the heart and then grab the sword from the cave by the waterfall. That should eat up the rest of our time tonight." Sarah figured that would give Harry a decent head start on surviving his adventures, and adventures he would definitely have because he practically had the words 'Boy Hero' floating over his head as far as she could tell.

Harry asked, "What about the power bracelet?"

"It's way up north, you have to touch a statue of a knight, he comes alive and tries to kill you. Not sure it's worth it truthfully."

Harry nodded. "Right, but you don't actually have to defeat him, right? You fly in, touch him and then snag the bracelet and flee, or rather fly, like the wind."

"Oh… okay I see what you mean, if you want to make your way up to the sword, I'll fly up north and grab the bracelet and meet back at the starting area or where the white sword is."

Harry pulled the guide/map out of his backpack and showed Sarah. "Here, I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Sarah smirked as she snapped her fingers and conjured a pixie sized copy of the map. "Okay, don't forget rule number one, no dying."

Harry said, "Same to you."

Sarah flew off toward the north.

Harry looked over the map as he plotted out where he needed to go next. 'I've got my thief ring that lets me climb most anywhere, but having the ladder spell would help as well. It should also let me pick locks though the locks in the dungeons might be magical. Wait, a damn second, I should just stealth around all of these damned monsters. If she asks, I'll just say I was working on my stealth skills, yeah that works.' He smirked as he headed on his way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry wrote the title of the Zelda hentai manga, a handful of adult pokemon books, and the adult Alice in Wonderland book he was taking, on a note along with 'keep the change' then stuck a couple of twenty pound notes with it and set it on the counter when the old man wasn't paying attention.

Sarah giggled. "You know you could just walked out of here with the books, right?"

Harry shook his head and whispered, "That wouldn't be nice."

Sarah shook her head as she followed Harry out of the store. 'Worst thief ever.'

Harry relaxed once he got outside. "We should probably pick a direction and find a library."

"What's wrong with the library here?" she asked. "There's still enough free floating mana to use for at least another week. Shame they don't build bookshops on ley lines, but that's mundays for you."

"Free floating magic?" Harry shook his head as he realized he could ask later. "I want to be out of here before anyone notices that I'm gone and I'd rather not come back if I can help it. The farther I am from the Dursleys' the less chance I have of having to see them ever again."

Sarah nodded and changed the subject, "I got the strength bracelet… or I think we did since you're wearing it. Same thing with the White Sword."

Harry looked down at the bracelet on his wrist and the sword on his hip. "They didn't fall apart so I'm going to assume they work. We can test them once we get out of town."

Sarah smiled as they headed out of town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore frowned as he read the note the goblins had sent. "Mr. Potter withdrew one hundred muggle pounds at the Surrey public library at…" He trailed off as he tried to figure out how Harry had made a withdrawal from a library of all places.

"We have tracked the anomaly to a family artifact, so no additional action is needed." He shook his head. "No additional action is needed? Family artifact? He shouldn't even know that much about magic, let alone have access to his vault yet. Well at least this will make it easier to track him down." He sighed as he stood up and went to find Severus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger blinked as she glanced toward the adult aisle in her favorite bookstore as she walked past and saw a boy dressed up as Link with a foot tall doll that he'd somehow gotten to float around him without any obvious strings or wires.

"You shouldn't be in that aisle." Normally it was older boys sneaking over to look at the naked pictures, but that didn't mean he was supposed to be over there. She was halfway over to him when the floating girl turned and waved at her. She stopped and stared as she realized that the girl's expression had changed, which shouldn't be possible.

"What the…" she trailed off as the boy and the 'pixie' vanished into thin air or possibly into the book that tumbled off the shelf. "Heck?"

'Am I seeing things?' She walked over and picked up the book that fell to the ground and looked at it. 'So You Want to Be a Spy, Bond Jr. Goes To Training Camp.' She blushed slightly as she flipped through the book looking at the pictures of naked girls. "I must be imagining things."

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow as she noticed her daughter standing in the adult section looking at a book. She walked over as quietly as she could so see what her daughter was reading. "Hah, Bond. I had a crush on him when I was your age and Sean Connery played the roll. Well, like mother like daughter I suppose."

Hermione jumped and nearly shrieked as her mother scared the stuffings out of her. "Mum."

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow, "You're in the adult section reading a naked picture book and you're trying to Mum, me?"

"Ah…" Hermione blushed furiously. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh? What is it supposed to look like then?" She was curious how her daughter would try to talk her way out of being caught red handed.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain about seeing the vanishing boy and flying little person and realized that it sounded more than a little crazy. "There was a boy and he dropped the book, I was going to put it back on the shelf…" she trailed off as she ran out of things to say without lying.

"And you noticed the pictures?" Mrs Granger's eyes danced with amusement as she teased her daughter. "Not that surprising, considering how much you stare at the girls when we vacation in France."

"I was looking at everyone not…" Hermione trailed off as she realized her mother was snickering at her.

"That's not helping your case." Mrs. Granger smirked.

"Not like that. Growth rates and… okay I'll shut up now. You're obviously having fun at my expense," Hermione replied.

"That's a parent's job. Don't worry, I have the full series at home, you're free to read them as long as you don't get the pages stuck together." Mrs. Granger turned and walked off trying hard not to smirk at the horrified expression on her daughter's face. 'Ah, to be young again.'

Hermione put the book back on the shelf and followed her mother hoping that her face didn't catch fire or anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry blinked as he looked around as he found himself in an office with several teenage boys and girls. "What's going on?"

A rather large tall scary looking man said, "This is weapons training, 101. Any messing around and I will shoot you, do you understand?!"

Most of the girls and boys shouted, "Yes, Sir!"

"I can't hear you!"

The volume increased as everyone including Harry and Sarah shouted, "Yes, Sir!"

"That's better. Now, I don't care who you are, I don't care who your fathers are, I don't care who your mothers are, and I certainly don't care about the rest of your family, well maybe your sisters if they are single. I certainly don't give a damn what your names are. Everyone will take a nametag with a number on it." He gestured toward the basket on the desk. "For the duration of training you will be that number. If there are any questions feel free to ask them, however if anyone asks a stupid question I will shoot them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Excellent, I might actually get through a training session without shooting anyone. It's bound to happen eventually. Take a name tag people!"

Harry moved over with the rest of the students and grabbed a name tag. '013, could be worse I guess.' He moved back as the rest of the people got their numbers.

The instructor waited until everyone had their name tags then said, "We're going to the firing range next, no one will shoot at a target not on their line, if anyone points a gun at a fellow student or myself, I will use them for target practice. I will turn a red light on when it's time to start and off when it's time to stop. Ear protection will be worn at all times while the red light in on. Any questions?" His hand caressed the butt of his gun.

"No, Sir!"

"Excellent." He pointed toward the door. "Through the door and to your left."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow at Hermione's stack of books on the paranormal. "Not to complain but I have several of these books or rather your father does. He went through a bit of a paranormal craze a couple of years ago, not that he found what he was looking for. Is there some reason for your interest in unexplained things?"

Hermione said, "I'm trying to figure out…"

"Why the lights sometimes flicker when you're upset?"

"Something like that." Hermione sighed. "I don't remember Daddy having any of these."

"That's because most of them are packed away in the attic." Mrs. Granger smiled as she got rid of ⅔ of her daughter's stack. Sure, it meant organizing the attic but that would give her time to have the Talk with her daughter about boys, girls, and sex. It wasn't like she was going to leave it to the idiots at her daughter's school or her husband. The schools basically drew pictures and said, don't do it, her husband would likely try to traumatize her and or avoid it until after she'd had her first child. She smirked as she remembered that she had several rather graphic anatomy books up in the attic that would be perfect for embarrassing her daughter.

"He could have had another bookshelf installed," Hermione complained.

Mrs. Granger laughed. "If we put in more bookshelves, the house will look more like a library than a home."

Hermione said, "It's not that bad."

"The couch has a bookshelf under it. Your room is filled with bookshelves and the hallway is one solid bookshelf. To say nothing about the bookshelves against the walls in various rooms. It's bad enough that the kitchen has a shelf that is overflowing with your Dad's cookbooks."

Hermione asked, "Can I get the others?"

"Of course though I think you could look up most of these at the London library Monday while I'm at my conference."

"That's two whole days I could be reading," Hermione replied.

"One and a half, I'm planning on making you read several anatomy books as homework after I give you the official 'Talk'."

"You don't need to do that…" Hermione blushed.

"You'd rather your father give you the Talk?" She smirked as Hermione shook her head.

"No."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive." Mrs. Granger set the books they weren't going to buy off to the side of the table for reshelving. "Don't worry, I have a conference the day after tomorrow which means you can spend all day in the London library looking up anything you can't find here."

"Good." Hermione wanted to know why strange things seemed to happen around her when she got upset and possibly figure out what she'd seen in the store.


	2. Chapter 2

"013 it's turn your head and cough, not run your fingers through my hair and chat me up, though I can tell that you'll score very high on the seduction examines," the nurse noted.

Harry glanced at the container filled with needles next to the nurse. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"That's not going to stop me from stabbing you in the bottom with a needle, you know that right?" she teased.

"Are all nurses this evil?" He shifted his behind on the cold metal table.

"No, just the ones that work for secret government programs."

"Why do I have to get stabbed in the behind?" Harry asked nervously.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm. Now, roll up your sleeve so I can give you a shot of XX7."

"What exactly is XX7?" he asked curiously.

"It's a booster shot against most known diseases, it was developed because of a certain 00 agent, who shall remain nameless, had way too much exposure to certain diseases. I believe one villain actually tried to weaponize a strain of VD that was unique to that agent, which lead to the R&D branch developing this serum."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore sighed as yet another bookstore proved to be yet another dead end. "We know he was here and yet there is no evidence to support that fact beyond a note and payment for purchases when the shopkeeper had his back turned."

Snape was slightly more upbeat, "At least he's spending time improving his mind. He's also showing cunning by avoiding notice."

"There is that," Dumbledore agreed with the first part at least. "It would have helped if the shopkeeper had told us what he'd bought."

"I'm more concerned about the fact that he's not making any purchases outside of bookstores that we have any evidence for," Snape said thoughtfully.

"He likely either has a friend or companion who takes care of those items or he has enough left over from his continual book purchases to handle it," Dumbledore suggested.

"Continually raiding bookstores is something that I'd expect from Lily, not James' son," Snape replied.

"James was quite studious, he just used his skills to harass people with a particular fondness for the dark arts and certain redheads."

Snape sighed. "And I fit both."

"You weren't exactly innocent even back then." Dumbledore frowned slightly as one of his devices twisted to show that Harry was on the move. "He is moving remarkably fast, perhaps a broom or an airplane. I don't think a car would be fast enough." He smiled as Alastor Moody stepped out of the shadows. "Alastor, you have news I take it?"

Alastor walked up to Dumbledore. "Someone spotted Harry in a bookstore with some type of fey."

"Fey?"

"A foot tall girl, possibly a leprechaun with an enlargement charm to change her size. They didn't get a good look at Harry, I'd just heard someone at the office talking about the flying girl and suggesting that they get the magical creature department to look into it. I asked to see the memory of it and recognized him," the old auror explained.

"Thank Merlin for small mercies," Snape muttered.

Dumbledore frowned as he tried to figure out what type of magical creatures could fly and look like foot tall girls. "I'd like to take a look at it with my pensieve."

Alastor said, "I have a couple of hours free, I'd love another look at it."

"Thank you. We need to know what we're dealing with." Dumbledore was hoping that seeing the creature would help him identify it which would hopefully help him track Harry down before something horrible happened to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron snorted as he walked into the living room where his sister was reading another Harry Potter book. "Great, another book, is that one as stupid as the last one Loony let you borrow?"

Ginny looked up from reading about Harry's adventures and glared at Ron. "It's not stupid."

"Look, no ten year old is going to be fighting monsters with a wooden sword he enchanted himself."

"He's Harry Potter," Ginny said as if that explained everything.

"He's ten, Ginny. You don't see me casting spells all over the place."

"You're not Harry Potter and you're lazy," Ginny replied matter of factly.

Ron scowled. "Oh please, maybe he's been given special training, but really, the last book you got from Loony had him kissing a bunch of girls." Ron shuddered. "He's a boy, he's not going to want to do that."

"Just because you think girls have dragon pox doesn't mean Harry Potter is an idiot like you are."

Ron shook his head as he left. "You're nuts."

Ginny giggled as she went back to reading about Harry Potter and the monster girls. "Idiot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry looked up as one of his fellow trainees walked up to him. "Yes?"

069 otherwise known as James Bond Jr. asked, "This is a little embarrassing, but can I get some pointers on seduction? I can help you with marksmanship."

Harry asked, "Why ask me?"

"The nurse might have mentioned that you made a better pass at her than I did. She wouldn't say what you did and my father will kill me if I don't pass seduction training. He considers it a point of pride and all that."

"Ouch, of course I'll help. I'll even toss in some trade secrets if you help me with my lockpicking."

069 smiled. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

McGonagall frowned slightly as they 'exited' the pensieve. "She might just be a lord of the fae, she's certainly no leprechaun, not to mention she's too tall to be one of the lesser fae. Got the wrong look all around."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Wrong look?"

"She wasn't glowing or giving off sparkles," Minerva explained, describing the many lesser fae that the wizarding world typically dealt with.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "It's been over a century since anyone has had a reliable report of seeing one of them."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Fifty years, I caught a glimpse of something like it in Scotland years ago. They might be little but the feeling of power, certainly isn't."

Snape opened his mouth to object then realized that McGonagall wasn't given to flights of fancy. "Could they be cloaking Harry?"

"There is a reason they're not found unless they want to be. They come and go as they please, for their own reasons and in their own time," she said with a nod.

Dumbledore glanced around his office as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Do you have any idea why a fey lord would be involved with Harry?"

"It could be anything from him wandering into her area or her looking for adventure, we have no way of finding out short of asking her and that often confuses more than enlightens."

Snape asked, "Will she interfere in him coming to Hogwarts?"

McGonagall sighed. "I don't know, perhaps or perhaps not. We have no way of telling."

"Let us hope that she doesn't."

"We should be able to track him down with his Hogwarts letter since they usually don't block communications regarding family duties such as schooling, unless the fey lord is intentionally playing with the wards because she knows that we're looking," she said thoughtfully.

"As you're the only one of us to have seen a fey lord, I'll leave you to give him his introduction into the wizarding world if we can't find him before the letters are sent," Dumbledore said relieved.

McGonagall resisted the urge to hit Albus with her hat as he dumped the problem neatly in her lap. "Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two rather traumatizing days later, Hermione was wandering around in the library relaxing, trying to forget about her mother's mostly failed attempt to give her the 'talk' on account of flying pillows. Which, while an easily repeatable proof that something paranormal was going on, her mother seemed completely unconcerned about and just used as an excuse to tease her even more.

Hermione blinked as she walked around an aisle and saw the very boy that had started her weekend of embarrassment, sitting in her favorite spot. She stalked up to the wild haired boy. "You!"

Harry blinked as he glanced around then looked back at the girl with wild curly hair that was staring at him. "You can see me?"

"Why wouldn't I see you?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Because of magic," he replied.

Sarah floated up to the level of Hermione's face as she floated back and forth. "She obviously has some."

Hermione stared at the one foot fall girl in revealing clothing. "You're real…"

"Yep!" she hooted cheerfully, posing on her broom.

Hermione winced and glanced around. "You shouldn't shout in the library."

"Don't worry, no one else can see or hear me unless I let them," Sarah replied as she floated back over to Harry's shoulder which had become her customary resting place because shoulders were way more comfortable than brooms.

Harry asked, "How can she see us then?"

"Because she obviously has magic of her own," Sarah said.

"Magic? I guess that would explain the fact that I can float pillows around," Hermione said in wonder.

"Just pillows?" Sarah asked curiously.

"And other small objects," Hermione replied with a slight blush, as she thought back to the failed 'talk' where she'd learned her new magic trick.

Harry said, "That's handy. I can pull things out of books myself."

Sarah giggled. "And jump in them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure, I'll show you. What do you want me to pull out?"

"How about some growth cake from Alice and Wonderland?" Sarah asked mischievously.

Harry smiled as he pulled out his Alice in Wonderland book. "One growth cake coming up."

Sarah giggled as she summoned her broom, jumped off Harry's shoulder, and flew down to the table. She dismissed her broom.

Hermione asked, "Can you teach me how to do stuff like that?"

"I might be able to, we'll have to see," Sarah replied.

Hermione's response died on her lips as she watched Harry slip his hand then half his arm into the book. "You weren't joking…"

"Of course not." Harry laughed as he pulled out a strange looking cupcake that was half white and half black and handed it to Sarah. "Here you are, my dear."

Sarah accepted her cupcake. "I better start with a nibble."

Hermione stared as she watched Sarah take a nibble of the white side and grow three inches almost immediately. "Woah!"

Sarah frowned slightly as she realized that her dress didn't fit exactly right anymore. She set the cupcake down on the table then slipped out of her dress/robe and let it fall to the table. "Okay, let's see if I can get back to a normal size." She winked at Hermione then took another nibble out of the white side of her cupcake.

Hermione watched as Sarah grew bit by bit until she had eaten the entire white side of the cupcake and she was a fair bit taller than both her and Harry. "Magic…" She'd almost been expecting some type of mental power or something, but wild growth was more likely magic than psionic powers of some type, which had been her working hypothesis until now. "Clothes…"

Sarah smirked at Hermione. "Entirely not required considering no one else can see me. Though I could use some shoes if I'm going to be walking around in the city."

"That should be easy enough. There are a lot of books that have magic shoes that I haven't charred yet," Harry replied.

Hermione asked, "Charred?"

"What I call it when my power burns out a book and I can't pull things out of it any more."

"You're burning books!" Hermione winced as she realized that she'd said that entirely too loudly.

Harry shook his head bemused at the intense look the girl was giving him. "No, the book just isn't usable and looks charred to me. Sarah says the books still look normal to her."

"Oh… for a second I thought you were burning books." Hermione relaxed.

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't do that."

"So… what have you pulled out of books so far?"

Harry chuckled. "All sorts of things, cakes, gems, magical items and clothes."

Hermione asked, "How long have you been able to jump into books and can you teach me?"

Sarah shook her head. "I haven't been able to figure out how he does it, so I'm assuming it's a unique talent."

Harry pulled his gaze away from Sarah's rather lovely breasts and looked at Hermione. "I've been at it for a bit now. I've been exploring. Was there a book you wanted to visit?"

Hermione paused as she considered the boy's question and realized that she didn't know his name. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry held out his hand. "Harry, Harry Potter and my friend Sarah."

Sarah smiled at Hermione. "Pleased to meet you."

"Any book?" Hermione asked curiously.

"So far."

"I've got some books at home, and I'd really like someone to be able to explain all this to my mother, we've been trying to figure out why weird things happen around me for nearly forever!"

Harry frowned slightly as he played with some ideas. "Okay, how long until your mother picks you up?"

Hermione looked down at her watch. "Maybe ten or fifteen minutes. We were going to go out to lunch."

"Okay, here's what we do, we head over to the clothes catalogue and get Sarah an outfit she can wear in public and she can be my older sister."

Hermione glanced back and forth between Harry and Sarah. "I think you'd do better claiming to be cousins."

Harry frowned as he thought of his whale of a cousin. "On my dad's side."

Sarah nodded. "That works for me."

Harry said, "That should keep your mother from worrying about why I'm running around without any adult supervision."

"Why are you?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I've got an evil aunt and uncle. I swear, it's like they hopped out of a book themselves, they're like the evil in-laws from Cinderella." Harry got up and headed toward the section of the library that contained the magazines. "Let's go."

Sarah grinned as she jumped off the table and followed him.

A blushing Hermione pulled her gaze off the nude girl and followed Harry. She wanted explanations and he was the only other magic user she'd ever ran into, or at least the first one that she knew of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mrs. Granger smiled as she walked around a shelf and saw her daughter talking to a boy that looked about her daughter's age and an older teenage girl with dark purple hair. It was rare to see her daughter talking to people her own age. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned and looked at her mother. "Mum."

"Who's your friend?" She walked over to the table they'd taken over.

"This is Harry and Sarah."

Harry smiled at Hermione's mother. "Pleased to meet you."

"They have magic like me," Hermione whispered.

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sarah smiled as she conjured a ball of light in her hand. "We have magic, I'm not sure if we have the same type of magic, but your daughter is certainly magical."

Mrs. Granger stared at the ball of light. "I'd wondered. My husband was thinking psychic powers, but I remember a couple of times, when she was young, that some of her least favorite vegetables vanished off her plate when I wasn't looking, and I couldn't see what psychic powers had to do with vanishing veggies."

Hermione frowned as she looked at her mother. "I don't remember that."

"You were pretty young and I blew it off at the time. For the longest time I thought that you'd hid them or had eaten them to make me happy, but with all of the other strange things over the years..."

Harry thought about some of the strange things he'd had to eat over the years. Liver was his least favorite, but lima beans were a close second. Still, food was food and wasting food still seemed strange to him, even if he had a way to summon as much as he needed using the magic tablecloth now. "I grew my hair out overnight once, after my aunt gave me a bad haircut."

Hermione asked, "Can they come to lunch with us?"

Mrs. Granger looked at Sarah. "I'd love the chance to pick your brain. There's a cafe that's within walking distance that serves a decent soup."

"I could eat," Sarah replied.

Harry figured they could always sneak away if something went wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione giggled as she sat in her favorite chair in the library. "Where are we going first?" She wasn't all that sad about Mum having to rush off just as they were finishing lunch after getting a page from a fussy client as it meant that she really could spend the rest of the day with her new friends. "We've got at least six hours until Mom picks me up, probably more like eight."

"That should be plenty of time to go on an adventure or two." Harry glanced down at Hermione's shoes. "We should probably do something about Hermione's lack of magical footwear first."

Sarah said, "I don't have magical boots either, though I have my broom spell."

Hermione thought about the various books she knew of that had magical shoes. "We could grab the Ruby slippers from Oz."

Harry grinned. "Not a bad idea, but they're extremely noticeable. I had something else in mind if you'll follow me to the children's section."

Hermione stood up. "You're the one with the magic."

Harry grinned as he lead the group to the children's section. After a few minutes of searching he found the book he was looking for. "What the Witch Left by Ruth Chew."

"I don't remember reading that book."

"It's about some children that find some magical items in their aunt's dresser and go on adventures with them. It's got an invisibility robe, magical gloves that help you sew and play the piano, a magical mirror and more importantly... red seven league boots." Harry didn't see a reason to mention that the gloves helped with homework or at least they did in the book.

"I can already play the piano, but the boots sound nice."

Harry glanced around to make sure no one could see him then opened the book, reached into it and pulled a out pair of red lace up boots. "Happy Birthday! Actually, when is your birthday?" He handed the boots to Hermione.

Hermione giggled as she took the leather boots. "The 19th of September, but I'll take them early. You?"

"Good to know. The 31st of July." Harry grinned as he reached back into the book and pulled out a pair of white silk gloves. He frowned as he looked at the condition of the book. "Okay, the book is looking more than a bit worn, should I go for the magic hand mirror or the bathrobe of invisibility?"

"What did the mirror do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It let the kids see distant people or places," Harry replied as he put the magical gloves on.

"The mirror, the bathrobe sounds a bit bulky."

Sarah piped up, "There are plenty of invisibility items scattered around in books that are easier to use than a bathrobe."

Harry glanced around to make sure that no one had snuck up on them then reached into the book and pulled out the scrying mirror. He wasn't all that surprised that the book charred after he pulled it out. "We'll have to test the mirror later." He put it in his backpack.

Hermione said, "I'd love a magic book bag if you can find another one."

"It's on my list." Harry frowned slightly when a small group of children came around a shelf. "Let's head back to your spot."

Hermione led the way back over to her favorite out of the way spot. "Now what?"

Sarah said, "Now we figure out what book we want to jump into."

"Any suggestions?" Hermione asked as she worked on putting her new shoes on.

"The spy book takes at least a couple of days, so that's out. The beast girl training book would get you some skills at training monster girls, which is fun, but not all that useful right now as we can't pull monster girls out of the book."

"Monster girls?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They're basically female monsters that are mostly human shaped."

"Why only female?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't paying all that much attention to the history portion of the training."

Hermione asked, "What do trainers do with them?"

"They fight in tournaments and against wild monster girls to keep towns safe." Harry figured he'd let the trainers explain the other aspects of monster girl training when she took the class.

"Maybe when we have more time," Hermione said.

Sarah spoke up, "The Zelda world would let you learn some spells and possibly get several hearts, which would increase your durability which can't hurt."

"I don't remember Link casting any spells."

"In this book, Link learns a couple of useful spells, like blue flames, a ladder conjuring spell and a spell to create wooden swords or at least we were able to. I want to explore the rest of the dungeons."

Hermione said, "A ladder spell? I guess that could be useful. I remember the second half of the game being rather dangerous."

Harry smirked. "I've got an invisibility ring and a magic shield, which means that one of us can take the magical shield and distract the monsters, while the other sneaks up behind them and stabs them."

"I'm willing to give it a try," Hermione said.

Harry pulled out the naughty Link picture book and set it on the table.

Hermione stared at the naughty book. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

Sarah chuckled. "Don't worry, I can hide the book from everyone while we're in it."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I'd rather not get banned from my favorite library and why are there naked elf girls in your book?"

Sarah cast a cloaking spell on the book so that no one else would notice it or interfere with it. "Done."

Harry shrugged. "I found it in the bookstore."

Hermione frowned slightly. "There are probably less naughty versions around."

"This is the only version I've found that has several of the items as spells that we can learn rather than items we'd have to carry around. I'd rather be able to summon a ladder and conjure a flame spell than have to haul around a ladder and a magical candle to say nothing of the raft that I expect is a spell."

"Oh. So we're farming gems to buy the spells?"

Harry blushed faintly as he looked down at the graphic novel. "Ah… not exactly. Actually, that reminds me, we should go to the monster girl training area first. You'll need to acquire some skills there to complete the quests for the elf girls we'll find."

Hermione asked, "Skills?"

"Too many to list off. They also have a witch that can make sure you're healthy."

Sarah said, "Let's go, you'll have fun."

Hermione had to admit she was a bit curious about the monster girls and having a magical checkup might be a good thing if they were exploring strange worlds. "You're the expert."

Harry put the Zelda book away in his backpack and pulled out the monster girl book. "Sarah, if you wouldn't mind?"

Sarah cast her notice me not spell on it so that no one other than their group would notice it. "Done."

Harry reached out with his magic and brought the three of them into the monster girl book.

Hermione looked around the waiting room curiously. "Now what?"

Harry grinned as he saw a cute nurse coming toward them. "Now we fill out some paperwork and then we get to training."

Sarah grinned but didn't say anything.

The nurse smiled at Hermione. "First time?"

"Yes," Hermione said a bit bashfully.

The nurse looked at Harry. "Do you want to help her with the paperwork?"

"Sure." Harry accepted the clipboard.

"Turn it in when you finish filling it out."

Hermione found her eyes following the naughtily dressed nurse as she sauntered away. "I don't recall seeing nurses dressed like that outside of a movie I found in the VCR that my Mum wouldn't let me watch."

"I didn't watch a lot of movies growing up and I can't recall ever seeing a doctor before spy camp so I wouldn't know." Harry looked over the form and started checking things off. "Sex Ed 101 with optional oral exam." He filled in the blank next to male assistant with his name and additional female assistant with Sarah's then continued filling out the parts of the form he knew before handing it to Hermione. "You'll have to fill out the rest of the details."

Hermione looked over the form, "There's an exam?"

Harry asked, "You're afraid of tests?"

Hermione put a checkmark by the optional oral exam. "Of course not. In fact I'll take all of the exams just to prove it." She put herself down for the rest of the exams as well as the medical exam that she was fairly sure wasn't a test on her part. She frowned as she got to the last item on the list. "Trainer shots?"

"Basically a series of shots to enhance your physical capabilities and insure taming monsters won't injure you. It's 100% safe, well 99%, some people have been known to get a rash but that's fairly rare and it goes away in a couple of days."

Hermione put a check by the shots. "That's it."

"Now we turn it in and wait."

Hermione turned in the paperwork then blinked as the clock on the wall spun wildly for a second. "What…" She glanced down at her watch and noticed that there was nothing wrong with it. "Weird."

A nurse stepped out of the backroom. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sarah."

"That's us," Hermione spoke up.

"Well, follow me." The nurse turned and walked back into the backroom.

Harry smiled widely as they followed the nurse into the backroom.

The nurse led them to the nurse station. "Okay, please strip so that I can complete the medical examination."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"You don't expect me to examine you with your clothes on do you?"

Harry shrugged and started getting undressed. "I don't know why people get so upset about these things."

"Probably because you're wearing x-ray glasses that let you see through clothes," Sarah pointed out as she spun around and stripped out of her new clothes with a bit of flair. "Most people are a little more modest, not that I understand that either."

"So… you've already seen me naked?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You and everyone else," Harry agreed putting his hands on his hips and not making a single move to cover himself as he faced her.

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing heavily, but unable to look away from him as she started getting undressed slowly.

"To be fair the glasses are magic and are slowly correcting my eyesight," Harry admitted. "It was the only thing we could find that would do that."

"Not that we looked all that hard," Sarah added. "They work perfectly fine."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "And the underwear."

Hermione's blush increased as she slipped off her underwear and set them on the counter with the rest of her clothes. "Now what?"

The nurse picked up a wand and started running it over Hermione's limbs much like a security guard at an airport might. "Let me get a baseline first then we'll get the shots out of the way."

"Okay," the nervous young girl replied, looking out of the corner of her eye and noticing Harry was looking at her. She blushed, but was unable to completely suppress a satisfied smile.

The nurse finished with the wand. "Okay, the computer is calculating the correct dose and…" she smiled as the computer beeped, "done." The nurse collected several syringes from the cupboard.

"How much is this going to hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not too bad."

The nurse smiled at Hermione. "You're going to have to turn around so I can give you the shots."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The shots are designed for a person's rump."

"Not my arm?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry."

Hermione glared at Harry. "You knew."

"It's just a couple of shots, you'll get over it." Harry covered his eyes with his hands. "Is that better?"

"Depends, can you see through your hands?" she asked,

"Yeah, and it looks really cool with the bones of my hands in the way," Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the counter so that the nurse could give her the shots. "Do it."

"Try not to jump, I'm just going to swab the area first." The nurse smiled as she used a disinfectant and numbing swab to clean and numb part of Hermione's bottom.

Sarah giggled as she watched the nurse give Hermione her shots. "She's a keeper."

Hermione winced slightly when the nurse stabbed her with the largest needle but thankfully none of them had hurt as badly as she'd feared.

The nurse smiled as she deposited the needles in the needle bin. "That's it. You can leave your clothes here, someone will make sure they get washed and dried."

"Ah…" Hermione muttered.

"Don't worry, your stuff is completely safe. Your next station is to the right as you exit and two doors down."

"Thank you." Hermione headed out of the nurse's station, skipped the first door and knocked on the second.

A cute looking teenage girl opened the door. "Come in and have a seat on one of the chairs."

Hermione walked in and sat down trying not to show how nervous she was because of the upcoming tests and the fact that she was naked with a cute boy that she'd just met. "Now what?"

The instructor shut the door after Harry and Sarah walked through. "Now I give you the basic Sex Education talk complete with test subjects and diagrams. After that, I'll show you some sex techniques using Sarah and Harry to demonstrate, then you'll have a test on your ability to duplicate what I've shown you."

"What?!"

"You put a checkmark next to demonstration for extra credit on all your exams, right?"

"Ah… I thought that was just a basic knowledge and competency test," Hermione explained while blushing. She'd also thought any demonstrating would be something simple like rolling a condom onto a banana or the proper way to track your cycle on a calendar.

"Ah, no worries, you can simply skip it and take a zero for those tests. It shouldn't hurt your final score too much... Twenty percent or so for each missed test… Well, you can always retake the tests next week."

Hermione winced as she pictured failing that many tests and realized she couldn't bring herself to accept anything less than a top score. She felt like cursing her inability to go for anything less than top marks, but then sighed and shook her head, chuckling to herself. 'At least this should help me with my shyness.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry frowned slightly as Hermione stumbled as the three of them exited the monster girl book. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to exiting books." Truth be told Hermione wasn't sure how she felt but she was fairly sure she was closer to the other meaning of fine that she'd heard on the radio: Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional or at least that's how she felt she should be feeling.

Physically she was a little tired but otherwise pain free thanks to the instructor's healing spells. Mentally, she knew that she'd agreed to each step of training. Sure, her insane desire to get top marks had pushed her into trying a couple of things that she otherwise wouldn't have tried, but no one had pressured her into it.

On the one hand she knew she should be freaking out, she was eleven and she'd spent the last couple of hours having sex with two people that were mostly strangers. Sure, technically you could call the lunch with her mother their first date and the trip into the book their second but the fact remained that she'd had sex with two nearly complete strangers, three if you included the sex instructor on her second date. On the other hand, she didn't feel guilty about it, which worried her a bit. She shook her head and decided that doing something productive would get her mind out of the gutter. "Zelda?"

"Of course, we've got spells to acquire and magical items to loot," Harry said.

"How come you aren't just pulling the magical items out of the book?" Hermione asked.

"Because I wouldn't get the spells and I'm testing to see if finding the items increases the number of magical items I can pull out of the book before it chars," Harry explained.

"That's not a bad idea but what are you going to test it against?" she asked curiously. "If you don't have a control you won't know what the results really are."

"That's a good point, we might have to explore some other worlds after we get done looting everything from this one," Sarah said.

Hermione smiled as she pictured spending the summer jumping through stories with Harry and Sarah. "That sounds fun."

Harry put the monster girl book back in his backpack then pulled out the Zelda book. "Let's go."

Hermione glanced at the naughty Zelda book. "Please tell me there aren't any tentacle monsters in the book."

Sarah cast her spell to keep people from noticing the Zelda book. "Not that I know of, but I haven't tried to cross the water yet."

"Great, let's do this before I change my mind."

Harry reached out with his magic and transported them into the book.

Hermione looked around at the dirt covered area surrounded by rock walls. "Where are we?"

"Basically at the start of the game." Harry pointed at the cave. "That's where I found the witch that taught me how to craft wooden swords with a spell. I'm not sure if she's still there, but I guess we can check."

"Let's check." Sarah hurried toward the cave entrance.

Harry followed her into the cave with Hermione following along.

Hermione blinked and then blushed as she entered the cave and found a naked elf girl sitting in a wooden chair reading a book. "Oh, right this is one of those books."

The elf girl looked up from her book and smiled at Harry and the girls. "Hey, you brought friends and one of your friends got taller."

Harry waved and gave the girl a smile. "Hello again."

Sarah grinned. "I ate some magical cake, it was very tasty."

Harry gestured toward Hermione. "Can you help my friend out with the sword spell?"

The elf girl looked at Hermione. "I suppose, but it's going to cost you."

Hermione asked, "How much?"

The elf girl smirked as she stood up and set her book on the chair. "I'll trade you."

"Trade?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Sure, if you give me a full body massage and your friend helps me out like last time, I'm willing to teach you how to craft wooden swords with a spell and skip collecting a small mountain of gems."

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Are you willing to help her out?"

Harry grinned as he let his gaze travel over the naked elf girl. "Sure."

"Excellent." The elf girl waved her hands and cast a spell causing a well crafted and comfortable looking wooden four poster bed to appear out of thin air.

Hermione smiled as she thought about camping with her parents and how nice such a spell would be. "How much for that spell as well?"

The elf girl laughed as she flopped down on the bed. "We'll see how good your massage is, but I'm sure we can come up with something."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah snickered as the group walked down the road. "Eventually you're going to have to look at each other."

Harry smirked as he enjoyed alternately looking at her panties and bare behind with his X-ray glasses. "Hey, I'm looking."

Hermione shook her head. "This world is screwy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously, she's a hot elf girl, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy watching me stick my hand-"

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands trying to scrub away her embarrassment. "Do you have any shame?" she interrupted him.

Sarah smirked. "Just admit it, he's hot."

Harry shrugged. "I used to but after the monster girl training and spy camp, I just don't see the point. Life should be enjoyed, and girls are fun."

Sarah asked, "Was trading a massage for a spell and watching Harry make her happy really that bad?"

"No, though I think she enjoyed the massage way more than she should have," Hermione replied.

Sarah smirked. "You weren't complaining when I was giggling and moaning in training."

"That was training and I didn't want to fail my test… So how many bosses do we have to kill?" Hermione asked hoping to change the subject.

"Let's see." Sarah snickered as she pulled her cheat guide out of her bag, opened it and looked over the dungeons they still needed to clear. "Most of them, we've also got to run around and have sex with some hot elf girls for spells."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did it ever occur to you to just grab a spellbook out of a book?"

"Sure, but this way cuts down on the studying required."

Hermione turned and gave Harry a stern look. "Are you trying to get out of studying?"

"Mostly I was just having fun. Speaking of books, I have an enchanting guide that I need to sit down and look at," Harry said.

"Enchanting? As in making magical items?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to make heads or tails out of it, it was written by the person that created my glasses."

"Your X-ray glasses?" Hermione asked.

"The very same."

"We can probably do that tonight if I can convince my Mum to let you visit, if not..."

Sarah said, "If not then we can meet you at your local library tomorrow or hide in a book that you can take home."

Harry nodded. "I'm not losing my second friend."

Hermione smiled as she realized that Harry cared for her and wasn't just using her for her intelligence as had happened before or for sex as she knew boys were wont to do as they got older. She looked down at her watch, "We've got another three or four hours before my Mum comes to pick me up, let's see how many dungeons we can defeat."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snape shook his head as Dumbledore walked up. "How many books did you end up reading to the group of children?"

"Two, the storyteller the library had cancelled and I volunteered, it's nice to get out of the castle now and then," Dumbledore replied.

"Right, because I don't spend enough time around children?"

"Were you able to find him?"

"No, he was here and then he wasn't, much like all the other times that we've gotten close. As loath as I am to admit it, we should leave this to McGonagall." He figured she could waste her time tracking Harry across half the country, as he was fairly certain Harry was even safer than when he was under the wards Dumbledore had erected to protect him considering the way the Lords of the Fey treated children.

"Perhaps you're correct. She'll be sending out his letter tomorrow so that should help," Dumbledore admitted.

"In that case, I have potions I need to tend to." He handed Dumbledore back his tracking device.

Dumbledore accepted the device then headed for a dark corner where he could vanish without anyone seeing him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah glanced at the entrance to the dungeon the guide was calling the Lion dungeon. "Okay, it looks like we're going to need two keys before we can get the magical key that should open any door."

Harry asked, "How do we get the keys?"

"The first one is easy, you sneak into the dungeon and take the eastern door. Kill any of the bats in your way then use your ladder spell to cross to the middle of the room and grab the key while avoiding some fire elementals. After that you head back to the entrance room and go north. You'll plant a bomb on the middle of the north wall. Once that's done everyone dodges the monstrous four headed plant creature and goes to the next room where there are knights and a second key. We kill the knights then we wait while you go to the next room and unlock the north door. Then you go in and blow the north wall. Grab the map in there while avoiding the giant plant monster."

Hermione asked, "Giant plant monster?"

"Just like the other creature," Sarah replied.

Harry sighed. "At least they shouldn't be able to see me."

Sarah said, "You'll have to unlock the door on the north side. Go north and you should find the giant crab. You should be able to kill it with a couple of shots from your bow. After that you go east and kill all the knights and assorted monsters and a block should move letting you grab the Lion key which is a magical key that should unlock every door in this land and others. Once we get the key we'll backtrack back to the beginning and head east to collect the magical book. Any questions?"

Harry asked, "One east then back then mostly north until I kill the giant crab monster then east?"

"Basically yes," Sarah replied.

Harry looked at the map that Sarah was holding. "Okay, we should be able to grab both of those items before Mrs. Granger gets here."

Hermione glanced down at her wooden sword. "I don't think my sword is going to do that much damage to these things."

Harry shrugged. "That's why we have bombs, don't be afraid to use them."

Sarah said, "With any luck we can find a witch or wizard in this dungeon that expands our bomb bag or teaches us how to do it."

"That would be nice. Let's do this." Harry activated the invisibility ability of his ring and walked into the dungeon.

0o0o0o0

Sarah giggled as she picked up the magic book and handed it to Harry. "This should upgrade the magic rod to shoot fire."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You mean the magical rod that we don't have?"

"We'll get it."

Harry put the magical book in his bag then looked at his watch. "But not today."

Hermione asked, "How are we doing for health?"

Harry took a drink of his healing potion. "Ah, better. That last knight got in a lucky shot."

Sara giggled as she hugged Harry. "Let's go back to the library. We can work on decoding the magic book until Mrs. G shows up."

"I'd rather not be late," Hermione agreed.

Harry focused and pulled everyone out of the book. He grinned as he looked around and realized that no one had seen their exit. "Okay, let's see if we can decode the magic book or maybe work on the enchanting book."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mrs. Granger smiled as she walked around the corner and saw Hermione, Harry, and Sarah sitting at a table reading quietly. "Are you ready?"

Hermione turned and smiled at her mother. "Can Harry and Sarah have dinner with us?"

"Sure they can come over for dinner, but what time are they expected home?"

Harry shrugged. "We live in books, we're not exactly on a schedule during the summer."

"In that case, you're welcome to come for dinner and stay in the guest room tonight." Mrs Granger figured it would be a good chance to get some answers about magic and to get to know her daughter's new friend.

Harry packed up his books and stacked the couple of library books they had been looking at. "That should do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry looked around Hermione's living room after being invited in by Hermione's father. The house while nice had a lived in feel that the Dursleys couldn't duplicate. There were also bookcases all over the place which fit Hermione quite well. "It suits you."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks."

Mr. Granger glanced between Sarah, Harry, and Hermione. "How did you meet my daughter?"

Sarah said, "Funny story that, the first time was in a bookstore, she saw through my notice-me-not spell."

"I didn't get a chance to talk to them until I spotted them in the library earlier today," Hermione said.

"And you can do real magic?" Mr. Granger asked dubiously.

Sarah held up her hand and conjured a ball of light. "Like that?"

"Okay… magic…" he trailed off, unsure how to dispute what he was seeing, even though he'd been positive his little girl had been a more highly evolved human than had ever walked the earth before! He mentally shook his head, he'd been listening to too much college rhetoric.

Mrs. Granger laughed at her husband's confused expression. "You owe me twenty pounds, dear."

"What?" He looked at his wife with a frown.

"You bet me years ago that her tricks were psychic powers and not magic, pay up." Mrs. Granger snickered at the expression on her husband's face.

He shook his head and grinned. "There's pizza in the kitchen."

Hermione said, "I'll grab it." as she headed toward the kitchen.

Mr. Granger asked, "So, what else can you do?"

Sarah said, "I can do some minor things with plants, conjure clear water, and hide things. I can also conjure a flying broom. Harry can jump into books."

"Like into the story?" Mr. Granger asked in disbelief.

"Yep, that's where I learned how to summon a ladder and make a ball of fire for camping and lighting up dark rooms." Harry wasn't going to mention that he could reach into a book and pull things out until he got to know Hermione's parents a little better.

"That's certainly interesting though it seems a little dangerous," he replied, thinking of all the books he'd read.

Harry nodded. "That's why I'm being rather careful not to enter dangerous books."

Hermione walked in with both pizza boxes floating three feet off the ground. "Look, no hands."

Harry snickered as he used his magic ring to conjure a mage hand then used it to grab one of the pizza boxes. "I'll give you one."

Mr. Granger blinked as he noticed the floating pizza and glowing white hand. "How?"

Hermione said, "Magic."

Harry held up his ring. "I've got a magic ring that lets me conjure the hand."

Sarah said, "You should let him try the ring."

Harry floated the top pizza box over to Sarah then slipped the ring off and tossed it to Mr. Granger. "Here, give it a go."

Mr. Granger frowned as he looked at the nondescript ring before slipping it on his finger. "How does it work?"

"Think about conjuring an extra hand."

Mr. Granger blushed and quickly took the ring off when a glowing hand appeared on Mrs. Granger's left breast. "Ah, right… that's an interesting ring."

Mrs. Granger straightened her shirt once the hand vanished with a hint of a smile on her face.

Sarah snickered. "It takes some practice to get it to appear where you want. You might as well keep practicing with it."

"Thanks, I'll do that," he replied.

Hermione floated the pizza box over over to the table and opened it. "I should get one of my favorite books."

"I'm sure it can wait until we've eaten dear," Mrs. Granger said.

"How long have you known about magic?" Mr Granger asked.

Sarah said, "A while but Harry hasn't had his power for all that long, so we're still sort of working things out."

"It's been rather interesting so far," Harry said.

Mr. Granger asked, "Can anyone learn magic?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not here, you need a certain amount of magical talent in order to learn magic, in some of the books… well, that's an interesting question." She looked over at Harry. "It might be possible, it's certainly worth looking into." She picked up a piece of pizza and started eating.

Harry nodded. "It's something to think about. Which book are you thinking of?"

Hermione glanced at her mother and father. "A safe and educational classic, maybe Sense and Sensibility?"

"I'm not familiar with the book." Harry looked at Sarah. "Are you?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

Mrs Granger shook her head at the education standards. "It's not a bad idea."

"What's it like?" Harry asked.

"It's set in the last part of the 18th century, which means that we can see what London looked like two hundred years ago. Not to mention buy some 'antique' jewelry and lost books. We've got some gems that we could sell," Hermione said excitedly as she thought about it.

"I knew it would come back around to books," Harry replied with a grin.

"It's better than something dangerous," Hermione pointed out.

"Actually, London was a fairly dangerous place at that time," Mr Granger corrected her.

Sarah said, "Don't worry, I can use a notice-me-not charm so that people don't pay much attention to us."

Harry shrugged. "I don't have a problem with jumping there for a bit after we've eaten, maybe catching a London show or something."

Mrs, Granger smiled as she thought about seeing one of the old London shows even if she could never really tell any of her friends. "That sounds nice."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry smiled slightly as they walked the streets of 1790's London, or at least one author's impression of it. It wasn't as exciting as hunting monsters but he'd had fun watching a play at the theater and listening to Hermione and her parents discuss the clothing choices and the architecture. While it wasn't something he was all that interested in, it made Hermione happy to explore the past. He yawned. "Not to complain but it's getting rather late and time flows the same in here as it does in the real world."

Hermione glanced down at her watch and frowned as she noticed that it was well after midnight. "It's getting late."

Mrs. Granger said, "Ah, sorry, we lost track of time."

Harry shook his head. "It's easy to do. Shall we head back?"

Mr. Granger glanced around the streets once more then nodded. "Thank you."

Harry reached out with his magic and pulled the group back to the real world. "How did you like your first trip into a book?"

"I think this trip convinced me that you're using magic rather than psychic powers, though I guess we could just be dreaming."

Hermione snickered as she held up an expensive ruby covered silver hair clip that she'd bought in one of the jewelry shops. "Then how do you explain this?"

Mr. Granger sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, grabbed a twenty pound note and handed it to his wife. "Fine, it's magic."

Mrs. Granger snickered as she stuffed the twenty in her pocket. "Hah."

Mr. Granger shook his head. "Why don't you show Harry to the guest room. Sarah can sleep on the couch in your room. We've got to work tomorrow so I'm turning in."

Mrs. Granger said, "There's water in the fridge, don't forget to brush your teeth. We've got extra toothbrushes in the cupboard."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know Mum." She turned to look at Harry and Sarah, "Let's go."

Sarah smiled as she followed Hermione.

Harry followed the two girls into the guest 'bedroom' which looked like it was also used as a reading room or at least that's how he explained the bookshelves that lined most of the walls. The only spot that didn't have books was one wooden section of the wall that the desk was pressed up against. "Ah, where is the bed?"

Hermione smirked as she walked over to the desk pressed the release switch on the side of it then slid the desk over to the opposite wall where it clicked into place. She grinned as she reached up and pulled on a fake book on the shelf next to the wooden wall which caused the hideaway bed to slowly swing down. "Dad is a bit of a secret passageway nut."

"That's pretty neat," Harry replied.

Hermione said, "I'll show you where the bathroom is then we should probably get some shuteye."

Harry yawned. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"You're welcome."

Sarah asked, "Are you going to show us your room?"

"Follow me." Hermione exited the guest room and walked to the next door and opened it. "You'll have to excuse the mess, I wasn't really expecting people…" She stepped into her bedroom and out of the way so that Harry and Sarah could come in.

Sarah was a little surprised that there weren't all that many books scattered around other than on Hermione's desk. The couch was free of books as was the table with her television and game system. There was also a cute stuffed unicorn on the desk. The ceiling was off white which was better than pink or some other girly color that hurt the eyes. "It looks like a wizard's room, books, books, and more books."

Hermione laughed softly. "I like books."

Harry liked books a lot more now that he'd discovered his special talent. "Books are great."

Hermione looked at Sarah. "Do you have any parent approved sleepwear?"

Sarah looked at Harry. "Can you pull a t-shirt out of one of your catalogues?"

Harry took his backpack off and reached in and pulled out the catalogue. "Sure, any preference?"

Hermione spoke up, "Something that won't get weird looks from my parents."

Sarah giggled as she slipped out of her clothes. "Where is the fun in that?"

Harry reached into the catalogue and pulled out a large men's t-shirt with the words, 'I hate Mondays' on the front. "Here." He smiled as he tossed her the t-shirt.

Sarah gave Hermione smile then slipped the t-shirt over her head.

Hermione noticed that the t-shirt only came down to Sarah's mid thigh. "As long as you don't stretch in front of them, it should be okay."

Sarah giggled as she reached up toward the ceiling which lifted her shirt up so that her crotch was clearly visible. "Perfect."

"You like causing trouble, don't you?"

"I'm a nymph, it's my nature." Sarah grinned at Hermione.

"Right, bathroom is across the way, I'll get you some toothbrushes and a sheet for the couch."

Sarah pouted. "You're not really going to make me sleep on the couch are you?"

"Considering my parents might check on us, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You'll just have to wait until we're in a book for the fun stuff." Hermione headed for the bathroom to grab two extra toothbrushes and a sheet for Sarah.

"Rats." Sarah snickered as she followed Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva McGonagall yawned as she watched the school's enchanted quill write Harry Potter's location on the outside of his Hogwarts letter. "Guest bedroom at the Grangers." She quickly sorted through the rest of the letters on her desk until she found Hermione Granger's letter. She checked the addresses and realized they matched. She muttered to herself, "She's a muggleborn, how in the blazes did they even meet?"

She shook her head as she realized that she was wasting time. She briefly considered telling Dumbledore that she'd found him before realizing that whatever wards or spells protecting him might object to her sharing his location. 'I'll just have to ask him once I get there.'

McGonagall carefully put the two acceptance letters in her standard greeting bag then headed for the fireplace. She picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in the fire. She said, "Leaky Cauldron," then stepped into the flames and vanished from her office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom waved as the witch stepped out of the fireplace and banished all the soot on her. "Minerva, you're here rather early."

"Sorry, Tom, no time to chat. I've got letters to hand deliver today."

"Don't let me keep you then." Tom went back to cleaning the bar with a rag.

"Thanks. I'll be back later to grab a bite to eat." She drew her wand and disillusioned herself then apparated to the town square near the Granger residence. She'd been here once a couple of years ago when she gave a muggleborn his letter, thankfully the place hadn't changed all that much. She smiled as she read the nearest street sign. "That makes things easier." She apparated to the next block then up a block and looked at the large house that was the Grangers' residence.

"At least it looks normal enough." She glanced around to make sure no one was looking then dispelled her disillusionment charm and walked up toward the front door of the Granger residence. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she thought about the fey lord that was protecting Harry or perhaps keeping him prisoner or collecting young magical students for some purpose. She quickened her steps and pushed the doorbell a bit more forcefully than she might otherwise have.

Mrs. Granger opened the door and looked at the older woman standing on her porch. "Can I help you?"

"I'm the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, I was hoping to talk about Hermione's future plans for her education."

"I've never heard of Hogwarts. Is it a new school?"

"No, it's a very old and prestigious magical school."

"Magic?" Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, magic, I assure you it's quite real," Mcgonagall replied.

"Sarah, can you come here a minute?"

Sarah walked over and looked at McGonagall. "Yep, she's a witch."

McGonagall stared at the purple haired teenager dressed in muggle clothes. While she didn't have the same ability to sense magic as Dumbledore, the girl's magic felt fey and wild. "You're fey."

Mrs. Granger sighed. "I guess you should come in."

McGonagall stepped inside and glanced around at the bookshelves. "You have a very nice home."

Hermione walked out of the kitchen where she'd been eavesdropping. "You teach magic?"

"I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You have actual schools for that?"

"How else do you think that wizards and witches learn to control their magic?" She looked over at the purple haired girl. "You didn't tell her about the various magic schools?"

Sarah shrugged. "That's not really my job, is it?" She would have told Harry and Hermione had she known, but she hadn't really had time to go looking for this world's magical society yet.

"Did you tell her about magic?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione snickered. "I figured it out. I saw through her notice-me-not charm."

"To be fair, I didn't know there were any witches around, so I cast the less mana intensive charm that only works on mundanes. It worked out well enough."

"Since you already know about magic, this becomes slightly easier." McGonagall reached into her bag and pulled out Hermione's letter. "Here."

Sarah gestured and looked at the letter. "It's clean."

Hermione accepted the letter, tore it open carefully and looked it over. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" She continued reading.

Mrs. Granger asked, "How much does the school cost?"

McGonagall said, "It's actually paid for by the Ministry of Magic and through various trusts though you have to pay for books and supplies."

"What type of things are you going to teach her?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, how to defend herself with magic, Potions and other branches of magic depending on her interests."

"Math and science?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"The school offers an elective for math and we have astronomy for science. Primarily we offering magical training rather than mundane subjects."

"That's your science credit? Studying the planets? I mean sure, it's interesting but that's hardly important in the grand scheme of things. Chemistry would be far more useful and knowing the basics in physics means you know how to apply less magic to a problem to get the results you want, astronomy is just…" Sarah shook her head.

Hermione said, "I can always read about science and math, it's been rather hard to find books on magic."

"Certain types of magic are hard to learn out of books without at least basic instruction and someone to correct your mistakes," McGonagall explained.

Sarah muttered, "We're probably just not looking in the right place."

"Indeed, the magical world is hidden."

Hermione looked at her Mum and asked, "Can I go?"

Mrs. Granger frowned slightly. "I'll have to talk this over with your father, but learning to control your magic is probably a good thing."

Sarah hugged Hermione. "If the school doesn't pan out we can probably hire a private tutor. I don't suppose you have a syllabus for all of the classes handy?"

"There is a book list in your packet. The teachers control what is taught, subject to review by the board of governors."

"That seems rather backwards, how are you supposed to practice during the summer?" Sarah asked.

"You'll have plenty of chances once you start school."

Sarah frowned as she noticed one of the required items. "You require them to get a wand?"

"That's how witches and wizards cast magic," McGonagall replied.

"Seriously? Why?" She let go of Hermione and stepped to the side so she could see McGonagall clearly. "I mean pointing with your finger is much easier, you can lose a wand."

"It's a focusing tool." McGonagall scowled slightly.

"It's also a liability. I mean sure, they help for some of the more complex spells, but why get into the habit of using them?"

"Not everyone is fey."

"I get that but honestly, how do you expect them to learn to toss battlemagic with one hand while shielding with the other if you expect them to use a wand?" Sarah asked dubiously.

"Why would they need to know battle magic?"

"Monster hunting and to defend themselves from bad guys. I'm not letting my friends train at a school that doesn't take defense seriously. Do you at least teach them bloodfyre or how to shift?"

"Bloodfyre? Shifting?" McGonagall asked in confusion.

"You know… lighting people's blood on fire…" Sarah trailed off as she noticed that McGonagall's face had gone paler than normal. "Wait, seriously, you don't know the spell? What the hell do you use as an attack spell?"

Mrs. Granger spoke up, "That seems a little drastic."

McGonagall nodded in answer to Mrs. Granger's comment. "We teach stunning spells and disarming jinxes to start with."

"I can work with cutting off limbs," Sarah replied, visibly relieved that there was at least one useful spell being taught.

"What, no! It's a spell to remove a person's weapon," McGonagall replied aghast.

"Really? I guess that's a decent spell to have when you're trying to disable someone that isn't an enemy but for fighting enemies, those types of spells just don't cut it unless you destroy their weapon or wand."

"Destroying a person's wand is a grave insult."

"So is attacking me," Sarah replied.

Mrs. Granger asked, "Is that what you're going to teach Hermione?"

"Not right away, I mean I trust Hermione and all to be reasonable but you'd have to be crazy to teach that spell to an 11 year old. It takes a fair amount of skill to pull the spell off without hurting yourself."

Mrs. Granger asked, "How dangerous is being a witch?"

Sarah frowned as she considered the question for a couple of seconds. "I'd say slightly less dangerous than being a mundane because most mundanes don't know how to deal with it."

McGonagall said, "There are certain rogue elements in the magical society that have been known to cause problems, but that happens in any society." This whole conversation wasn't going how she wanted it to thanks to the fey's questions. "Do you happen to know where Harry Potter is?"

Sarah frowned slightly. "Why are you looking for Harry?"

"I've got a Hogwarts letter for him and I wanted to make sure he was safe."

"Why wouldn't he be safe?" she asked dubiously.

"He vanished from his Aunt's house."

"If you had an evil aunt, you would have left too," Sarah replied.

"So you know where he is?"

"Yep!" Sarah replied happily.

"Where?" McGonagall asked sternly.

Sarah shook her finger at McGonagall. "Nope, sorry, you show up representing a magical school, that's great and all, but I'm still confused about why his present whereabouts matter to you. Hermione, when does school start?"

"The first," Hermione replied

"Right, then you don't really need to know where he is until the first."

"It's not that simple," McGonagall repled.

Sarah raised a purple eyebrow. "Then explain it. Why does a school care where he is before he starts said school?"

"You truly don't know who he is then?"

"He's Harry, a moderately powerful wizard that likes adventure. He's also a nice person despite having horrible relatives."

"He's famous in the magical world," McGonagall replied.

Sarah laughed. "Famous? For what?" She stared at McGonagall as she realized the witch wasn't joking. "Wait, you're serious? What could he possibly have done that would make him famous? Magical relatives or royalty, I guess. I could see him being a prince or maybe a lord."

"There was a dark wizard that tried to kill him and failed. The previously unblockable attack left him with nothing but a lightning bolt scar."

"He's famous because he didn't die?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"And his defeat of the dark wizard."

Hermione frowned. "I'd think he would have mentioned that."

"It happened when he was a baby. It's how his parents died," McGonagall repled.

Mrs. Granger frowned. "Why wasn't Harry told us about this?"

"His aunt should have informed him about most of this, her sister was a witch after all," McGonagall replied.

Sarah snorted. "I'm guessing they don't teach critical thinking in Hogwarts then, he was a baby, isn't it far more likely that his parents cast some type of protection spell?"

McGonagall sighed. "I agree, but that doesn't change the fact that he's famous."

"Right, we obviously need to change his name and do something about the stupid scar if that's how people recognize him, thanks for the heads up."

"His scar is cursed, it can't be removed," McGonagall replied.

Sarah snorted. "I'm sure I can find a way. Where exactly do we get his school supplies?"

McGonagall sighed as she handed over Harry's letter. "Diagon Alley." She pulled two muggleborn care packages out of her bag. She handed one to Hermione and one to Sarah. "This should help with most of your basic questions and explain how to get to Diagon alley."

"Great, so is there a place we can exchange some gold for pounds or do you take gold?" Sarah asked curiously.

"The goblins can exchange your gold for galleons, provided that it's real."

"Goblins? Why the hell would I want to trade with goblins?!" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"They control the wizarding bank."

Sarah stared at McGonagall in shock. "But…" she sputtered, "they're goblins."

"I can assure you that they will stay polite provided you return the favor."

"Okay…" Sarah wasn't sure about the goblins but if everyone else considered them trustworthy to handle their money, they might not be as bad as the goblins in her world.

Harry walked out of the kitchen where he'd been eavesdropping. "Did you know my parents?"

McGonagall sighed in relief as she saw that Harry looked well enough if a bit skinny. "I knew your parents quite well, I taught them for seven years and knew them after Hogwarts. I considered your mother to be a friend."

Sarah handed Harry his Hogwarts letter. "Here."

"Thanks." Harry opened the letter and looked it over. "I'm afraid, buying supplies is going to be a problem," he lied, knowing he could easily bury any bill in gems. He also had access to local money, thanks to his wallet, but he wasn't completely sure where that money was coming from, and suspected he might have been left money by his parents, given that they apparently weren't worthless drunks like his uncle said and this looked to be the quickest way to find out.

McGonagall said, "Your parents left you an account with Gringotts."

"That's good to know, do I need an account number?" He made a mental note to do something nice for James jr. for his help in learning to subtly gain information without giving away how much you wanted it.

"Gringotts vaults have keys."

"Do you happen to know who has my key, because I don't."

"Your magical guardian, which would be Dumbledore."

"I've got a magical guardian? Where the-" He glanced at Mrs Granger. "Where was he for the last ten years then? My aunt was a spiteful woman. I could have used a magical fairy godmother or something to rescue me." He frowned slightly when he noticed her wince at the suggestion of a magical fairy godmother. 'One more thing to research.'

"There were reasons and he can explain some of them when you get to school."

Harry used his spy training and his desire not to look like a prick in front of Hermione and her Mum to rein in his temper. "I guess that will have to do for now. I just want to get my books and start practicing. Besides, I don't want to be a bother for Mrs. Granger, I suspect this has already been strange enough."

Mrs. Granger smiled slightly. "It's a relief to know that Hermione will have a friend at her magical school Harry, and you're not a bother."

Harry sighed in relief. "In that case, if Hermione goes to Hogwarts then I will, if not I'll look into other options."

Sarah figured she could help make up any shortfall in Harry's education and going to a magical school sounded fun.

McGonagall asked, "Would you like me to show you around the alley?"

Mrs. Granger spoke up, "That might be easier than stumbling around an unfamiliar marketplace ourselves."

"Thank you," Harry said politely.


	4. Chapter 4

Diagon Alley rather impressive if only because of the strangeness of the new world. He smiled as he looked at a particularly interesting cloak that burned with purple flame. It would stand out horribly in the normal world, but he could see himself wearing something like that when he went on his adventures, provided that it gave him enough protection. He frowned slightly as he followed McGonagall into the wizarding bank and saw the goblins. They were dressed like old fashioned bankers. They weren't exactly human, but there weren't as ugly as he'd been expecting either. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Just be polite and you should be fine."

Several goblins stared for a few seconds when they spotted Sarah before hurrying on their way.

Sarah said, "Let's get this over with."

Thankfully for Sarah's patience and Mrs. Granger's nervousness it was easy to get money changed into wizarding currency though the lines were rather long. The goblins barely batted an eye when Harry exchanged several rupees for enough galleons to fuel his shopping spree much to McGonagall's shock.

McGonagall waited until they were out of the bank before she asked, "Where did you get the gems?"

"Monster hunting. It's not like the Dursleys gave me an allowance. So where to first?"

McGonagall glanced at Sarah then decided that she wasn't going to argue about the monster hunting bit. "Potions ingredients, general supplies and robes then we can pick up your wands."

Hermione asked, "What about the bookshop?"

"I've seen your house, we'll save that for last." She figured that would let her leave and give them plenty of time in the bookstore which should be safe enough, especially with Sarah to protect them.

Shopping wasn't too terribly painful, McGonagall had it down to a science or at least a familiar art form that basically consisted of walking into a shop and asking for the first year student package and letting them look around and ask questions for a few minutes, before reminding them of the time and moving onto the next store. Within two hours they had their supplies, robes, and wands much to Sarah's annoyance, as she still considered reliance on a single focus to be a weakness.

Harry wasn't sure why his wand had freaked out the strange wandmaker but he figured McGonagall would have said something if there was a problem with it. "Is there anywhere else we should go?"

McGonagall shook her head. "As first years can't bring brooms to Hogwarts, we can skip the Quidditch supply store."

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'd rather see what I can find in the bookstore."

McGonagall smiled slightly as she led them to Flourish and Blotts. 'He may look like his father but, he's more like his mother.'

Harry smiled brightly as they walked into the magical bookstore. "I think I just found my new favorite shop."

Mrs. Granger looked around with a dramatic sigh. "Great… we'll never get her to leave."

McGonagall said, "I'll help you find your first year books then I should get going, I need to meet with a few more students today."

Mrs. Granger said, "Thank you for the help."

"My pleasure," McGonagall replied, as she led them over to the piles of first year books. "That should do it."

Harry said, "Thank you. I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Take care, Harry," McGonagall replied as she left.

Sarah rubbed her hands together once McGonagall vanished into the crowd. "Okay, we should probably grab some better potion books, maybe year two for all of the subjects and some wizarding world culture books, maybe some children's stories."

Harry said, "I've got a few hundred galleons to blow on books, if it looks interesting grab a copy."

Mrs. Granger asked, "Are you sure you want to spend that type of money?"

"I killed a few monsters for the rupees, I have over two hundred of the things in my bag."

Sarah said, "I'd like a copy of all of the Harry Potter books."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Fine, there might be something worth grabbing in them."

Hermione giggled as she started looking through the books with glee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione giggled as she looked through their collection of books. "Okay, I've got a Harry Potter and the Enchanter's Apprentice, a Harry Potter and the Magic Book and Harry Potter and the Arabian Nights… that one looks like porn."

Harry laughed as he sat down on the couch. "Can I see the magic book?"

"Sure." Hermione passed over the book in question.

Harry read the summary. "Harry gains shape changing from a magical book… then has to defeat the evil wizard in a shape changing battle… great." He reached into the book and pulled forth a black tome. "I love this ability."

Hermione asked, "Is that the shape changing book?"

"Yes." Harry grinned.

"Can I have it?"

"Nope, but you can read it first, I'm going to look through some of the other Harry Potter books to see if there is anything worth grabbing." He handed her the book.

Sarah looked up from the book she was reading. "Try Harry Potter and the Enchanter's Apprentice, I'm working on Harry Potter Learns to Fly Without a Broom."

Harry shook his head. "Creepy bastards, shouldn't I be making money off this?"

"It's one of the things we need to look into." There was a lot of stuff that Sarah wanted to look into because a lot of things about Harry's background weren't adding up.

Harry quickly read through the picture book version of Harry Potter and the Enchanter. "I could pull a few things out of the book, but I think it's better to use it for jumping into, he has a master Enchanter that is willing to teach him."

Hermione looked up from her new book on shape changing. "What about Harry Potter Flies Without a Broom?"

Sarah sighed. "Apparently his mother's ghost comes back and teaches him how to fly, it's not really explained where she learned the skill."

"I could see my Mum?" Harry asked with an almost desperate hope.

"A version of her by a hack author, yeah," Sarah replied gently.

"In other words it wouldn't really be her. I don't suppose he wrote the spell down in a conveniently placed spell book?"

"Yep! Along with several other spells that probably shouldn't exist." Sarah snickered.

Hermione shook her head. "This is blatant cheating."

"I don't see you stopping," Harry replied with a smirk. "Besides, this isn't a game, this is my life and I'm making up for the last ten years of shite."

Sarah snickered as she handed Harry the book where the fictional Harry learned flight. "Here." She grabbed the Arabian Nights book and started looking for anything useful.

Harry reached into the book and pulled out the other Harry's overpowered spell book of spells that probably shouldn't exist. "Okay, we should probably get to work studying our actual class books for a while."

"After the shape changing book," Hermione replied absently.

"We've got all summer." Harry grinned as he picked up his defense book and started reading.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah glanced away from where Hermione was reading her charms book and over at Harry who looked like he was drifting rather than reading the textbook he had open in front of him. "Penny for your thoughts, Harry?"

Harry twitched slightly as Sarah's question jarred him out of his drifting. "What?"

Sarah snickered. "You're drifting, I was curious what you're thinking about?"

"This stupid book." Harry glanced at Hermione as he realized what he'd just said. "Ah..."

Hermione looked up from her book with a slight frown on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Most of the textbooks are boring."

Sarah shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"I agree that they're a bit dry, but the spells are interesting which makes up for it." Hermione knew their textbooks were more than a bit dry but that was true of most textbooks.

Harry asked, "But what if we could have it both ways?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked curious where Harry was going with his idea.

"I was thinking about the newspaper with the moving pictures that we saw in Diagon Alley, how much easier would casting some of the spells be if there was a moving picture showing us how?"

Hermione frowned slightly as she thought about the complicated diagrams that could be simplified by just showing a moving picture. "I'm sure there is a reason they don't, though I'm not sure what it could be."

Harry nodded. "I'd love a better potions guide, maybe one with moving pictures showing various steps. It's like the teacher intentionally picked the worst possible book to teach people how to brew potions."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that they'll explain the missing details in class."

"And if they don't?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Hermione asked confused. "It's their job to teach us."

"I asked one of the older students about potions at the bookstore, he said the teacher was horrible."

"He was probably exaggerating. Professor McGonagall said that Hogwarts was a great school."

Sarah piped up, "It's her job to say that."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue then frowned slightly as she realized that she'd just been taking the Professor's word on anything related to Hogwarts. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask a few more students about Hogwarts and it would give us a chance to get a couple more books and Mum did say that we could go to the alley as long as Sarah was with us."

Harry said, "I'd rather know what we're walking into."

Hermione looked at Sarah. "We've got our boots, how are you planning to get to the alley?"

Sarah smirked as she sat on the table and shrunk down to her one foot tall form. "On Harry's shoulder."

"You figured out how to shrink?"

"Yep and fly, I'm awesome." Sarah giggled as she flew up and landed on Hermione's shoulder, her broomstick noticeably absent.

Harry said, "Let's start at the bookstore and go from there."

Hermione asked, "What are we going to do if it turns out that the teachers aren't the best around?"

"We fix it."

0o0o0o0

Hermione was rather dismayed to learn that they had at least three suspect teachers at the school, four if you included the Care of Magical Creatures and possibly five as most of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers were suspect and never lasted all that long. Even if one of the suspect teachers taught an elective that they couldn't take until third year it still painted a dreadful picture of the teaching staff of their new school. "Maybe we can talk to Professor McGonagall about this…"

Harry shook his head. "She has to know that the History teacher is horrible, he's been the teacher there for centuries. I doubt she could have missed Snape's favoritism for the last ten years. Maybe being the Care of Magical Creatures teacher is way more dangerous than I would expect but a teacher that can't keep from losing limbs is a suspect teacher as far as I'm concerned."

Sarah looked up from the large sundae she was working on eating. "Depending on how dangerous the creatures are, I can see some injuries but most of the students that had him said that he isn't careful enough. Still, that's a worry for third year."

Hermione scowled as she thought about the sheer number of useless teachers. "How do we fix this?"

Harry said, "I've got a couple of ideas on how to deal with Binns. We should be able to toss Snape into a book and get a replacement Potions teacher. That leaves us with getting a new Divination teacher if we want to bother, either that or we just avoid taking the subject. Still, it's an elective so we don't have to worry about it for a few years."

"What about the defense teacher?" Sarah asked.

"If they're useless," Harry dropped his voice to a whisper as he glanced around the busy alley. "we trap them in a book for a couple of months until the school brings in a replacement."

"That seems a little drastic," Hermione replied dubiously.

"We were told that Hogwarts was the best school around, either they lied or the other schools are worse. Either way, I want a decent education. I had to put up with Dudley screwing things up at my old school, I'm not putting up with crap this time around, not when I don't have to."

"Snape is a professor, how do you expect to stuff him in a book?"

"Unconscious, stun guns or something from a Star Trek book should work nicely," Harry replied with a smirk.

Sarah snickered. "Okay, enough of that. Have you figured out what you're going to do about your cursed scar?"

Harry nodded. "I'm fairly sure that a remove curse in a game world would cure it. I figure we can hit a bookstore once you're done with your ice cream."

"Okay." Sarah giggled as she continued working on her sundae.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione frowned slightly as she looked at the adult sourcebook that Harry was holding, "New Magica: a Sexy Guide to the Demonic City of Sin. How is that going to help?"

Harry flipped the book around and showed Hermione the page that talked about the temple that could cure curses, possessions, and heal people of any and all diseases for the right price. "The healers should be able to deal with my scar, if not we'll try a different book. Besides, they have bookstores, skill training centers and magic shops."

"Bookstores? Let's go."

Harry set the gamebook back on the shelf then reached out with his magic and pulled Hermione and Sarah into the book with him. He smiled as he looked around the old fashioned streets of the game world at the various scantily clad demon girls wandering around. "Nice."

Sarah said, "Just remember, you can look but don't touch. Some demon girls can suck out part of your soul with nothing more than a brief kiss, best not to chance it without a contract in advance."

"Point."

Hermione glanced around until she spotted the large stone temple that was shown in the sourcebook. "Let's get your scar dealt with."

Harry grinned as he headed up the stone steps toward the temple.

A sexy looking red skinned female demon near the entrance to the temple spoke up in a silken voice, "Hey sugar, are you interested in making a deal?"

Harry frowned slightly as he looked at the demon, at first glance the woman was pretty even with her horns but a second look proved the lie. Her smile was more of a cruel smirk barely concealed behind her smile and her eyes seemed lifeless in a strange way that he couldn't explain. "No thanks, we're just here for the temple."

The demon snorted as she pulled out a wicked looking dagger. "Too good for deals then?"

Sarah drew her glowing sword as she floated off Harry's shoulder. "I suggest you walk away demon."

The demon laughed. "You brought a pixie for defense? You think she's going to save you?"

Sarah giggled then changed back to her human sized form. "No, they brought a battle nymph that is just looking for an excuse to kill demons."

The demon gulped as the nymph's rune covered glowing sword suddenly looked a lot more impressive and dangerous. "Fine, have it your way, but watch your back."

Hermione scowled as she watched the demon stalk off. "I don't think we made a friend."

Sarah put her sword back in its sheath. "I have a feeling this isn't the safest town."

Harry shrugged, "It's not."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Judging by the random encounter tables in the book, there are pickpockets, cutthroats, corrupt police that might try to shake us down and of course plenty of unscrupulous demons wandering the streets trying to buy souls, sell fake magical items and otherwise cause travelers hassle. It's supposed to be part of the charm of the place."

Hermione turned and looked at the temple. "Nice place, can we trust the temple?"

"We should be able to, at least to a certain extent." Harry headed toward the temple.

Hermione frowned as she looked around at the various people crowding the streets for a couple of seconds before following Harry.

Sarah cast a notice me not spell against people intending harm then followed Harry and Hermione into the temple. She knew that it wouldn't work against exceptionally powerful beings, but it should keep some of the random pickpockets from thinking they were a good mark.

Harry swept his gaze over the inside of the temple, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, maybe wooden benches like the various churches he'd seen on television or something from ancient greek temples that he'd learned about in school but he hadn't been expecting what was basically a stone chamber with a number of steaming hot pools. A thin layer of warm mist covered the everything, though he could make out the occasional naked rune covered teenage girl wandering around. "This isn't what I was expecting."

Hermione smiled as a particularly cute tattooed girl walked over to them. "Hello."

"Greetings and welcome to the temple of Sexual Healing." The girl frowned slightly as she looked at Harry and noticed the black miasma twisted around his scar she could see in his aura. "You're here for a cure, yes?"

Harry reached up and pulled his hair back to show off his lightning bolt shaped scar which she was obviously staring at. "I've got a cursed scar that I need dealt with, can you help?"

"If it was only a curse then we could cure you, however your problem isn't so simple."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a fragment of a soul stuck in your scar. In order to cure you, we'd have to exercise the fragment then remove any remaining dark magic. Sadly, we no longer have the ability to exorcise demons or spirits."

Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"The sacred relic we need to perform exorcisms was stolen several months ago. We've managed to track the relic down to the Temple of Twisted Amusement in the Forest of Cleaves but none of the adventurers we've sent have returned."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you expect us to travel into a dangerous forest, sneak into a death trap disguised as a temple and return with your sacred relic so that you can cure me, right?" He briefly considered leaving and just jumping into a Dungeons and Dragons book and getting cured that way but decided that sneaking into the vault and liberating the sacred relic might be interesting, considering he'd seen the floor plan of the temple and should be able to avoid most of the traps.

"Now that you mention it…" The temple girl smiled.

"Do you at least have a map?" he asked with a mix of amusement and irritation. It wasn't like he really needed a map, but he wanted to compare the actual map with the map from the source book and souvenirs were great.

"I'll get you one."

Hermione watched the naked girl walk off into the mist. "We're going to need a trap breaker that we can trust."

Harry said, "I was just thinking about that. We can either hire someone from here or we can just fly up to the top of the temple and cut through the vault's exterior wall with that nice stone cutting spell we found and grab the chalice."

Sarah snickered. "That sounds like cheating, let's do it."

Hermione frowned slightly. "That's not exactly teaching us any trap breaking skills."

"Sure it is, it's teaching us to avoid them or to drop bombs on the traps that you want broken, it's an important life skill," Sarah replied cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We can also come back with the gold that we're looting from the temple and pay for training at the thieves guild."

"Shouldn't we do that first?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, that'd let them know we're interested in the temple and that there is a very valuable sacred relic there, then they'd hit it first. Look, it doesn't cost us anything to fly out to the temple and look through the walls with my X-Ray glasses."

"It just seems less than honest to avoid all of the traps and creatures that someone stuck into the dungeon," Hermione replied trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nothing says that we can't come back after getting my curse cured and explore the dungeon, but honestly, I'd like some training before we try to disarm the perverted but lethal traps."

"Perverted but lethal traps? Shouldn't the guide tell you how to disarm all of the traps?"

"Not really, there's a general description but it would be much like explaining how to fix a tire on an automobile, you can do it but you're probably going to do something wrong the first time without actual training and with a death trap that sounds like a remarkably stupid idea. As for the perverted part of things, there's the pool of goo best left unmentioned that has an antimagic field over it except in a certain path which the guidebook doesn't actually describe. I'd rather not fall into the goo."

"What happens if we fall into the goo?"

"We get pregnant," Harry replied with a shiver.

Hermione shook her head. "You're a boy, you don't have to worry about that."

"Erm, yeah… actually with that stuff I sort of do… thus why I'm not going anywhere near it," he said firmly.

"That... "

"Sounds unbelievably and amusingly painful, maybe we should grab your cousin and toss him into the temple." Sarah snickered at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"That's mean!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry considered the idea then realized that sending Dudley to a world where he could get power by selling his soul was probably not the best idea in the world. "No thanks, I don't need him to spawn something worse."

The naked teenage girl walked back over with a map and a sketch of a rune covered chalice. "Best of luck."

"Naughty, naughty, Zoot," Hermione muttered with a grin when she saw the sketch.

Harry accepted the map and the drawing of his quest objective. "Just so we're clear, I bring back your sacred chalice and you cure all of my dark magic problems for free, right?"

"That's the deal." The girl grinned at Harry.

"Excellent, let's go loot a temple," Harry replied as he headed out of the temple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah asked once they were outside, "So, what's the plan if we can't cut or blast our way into the temple?"

Harry said, "If we can't just fly up and cut our way into the temple then we leave and jump into a Dungeons and Dragons world and go to a proper temple where they're not going to send us on a damned quest for something as minor as curing a partial possession."

Sarah asked, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Harry sighed. "I'm ten, almost eleven, Hermione is eleven, this is a temple that has eaten entire adventuring parties, the only real advantage we have is the fact that we've got some magical items and spells from other worlds. It would be one thing if we had a couple of years of magic school under our belts but we haven't even completed our first year of magic training yet. As much as exploring the temple sounds interesting, I'm not sure it's worth the risk."

Hermione said, "As long as Sarah can cloak us, flying out to the temple shouldn't be too dangerous, right?"

"The guidebook mentioned some rather fearsome birds, but as far as I know they can't detect invisible creatures."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "In that case we should be okay, you've got the red ring and I've got the blue ring which is almost as good. Compared to killing several of the bosses in Zelda sneaking into the vault and reclaiming the chalice shouldn't be as much of a problem."

"Fine, I still think this is a bad idea." Harry frowned slightly as he looked at the map and compared it with what he remembered.

"If it looks too dangerous, you can always pull us out of the book and we'll try to find another cure." Sarah waved her hands over the group. "Okay, that should let us get to the temple without being noticed."

Hermione asked, "How safe is the forest?"

Harry shook his head. "There are several spots along the path that the 'heroes' are supposed to get ambushed on the adventure."

"But we're flying over the forest, right?" Hermione asked.

"We are but one of the groups has a magical comb that I want."

"Why do you want a magical comb, well other than your wild hair?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione. "You've got no room to talk but yeah that's exactly why I want it, it's supposed to be able to tame a person's hair as well as magically color it."

"That is worth it," the bushy haired girl agreed.

"How many thugs do we have to defeat?" Sarah asked as she scanned the street for problems.

Harry smirked. "That's the best part, we don't. The comb should be in the leader's tent. I should be able to sneak in, grab the comb, and sneak out."

Hermione smiled as she thought about borrowing Harry's comb to use on her hair. "I'm not in a hurry, if nothing else we can always take the book home with us and come back here later tonight."

"Let's go." Harry reached out and took Hermione and Sarah's hands then flew toward the bandit camp.

0o0o0

Harry blinked as he looked at the wiggling squishy translucent pink handle of the hairbrush that looked suspiciously like a dildo. 'I don't care if it's a damned staff of power, Hermione can have it.' He picked it up by the bristles and carefully dropped it in his backpack before shaking out the bag where he'd found the hairbrush. He picked up the five gold coins that tumbled out then snuck out of the tent past the bored looking guard that was picking his nose.

Harry glanced at the large chest in the center of the bandit camp. He glanced over at where most of the bandits were sitting around a fire having lunch. He knew the key for the chest was on the bandit chief or at least he was assuming the key the chief wore around her neck between her large cantaloupe sized breasts was the key to the chest. 'Even with guards and a lock, no one is stupid enough to not trap a chest in the middle of a group of thieves. I'd better leave it.'

He'd taken a couple of steps toward the edge of the clearing when he realized that he had a better idea than leaving the chest for later. He smirked as he floated a couple of inches off the ground then floated over the dried leaves scattered around the chest.

He looked into the chest using his X-ray glasses. 'A strange leather collar, two 'Healing' potions or at least two potions with Healing written on them and several bags of gold and silver. They'll probably break, then again they're probably poisoned or the reverse of healing potions.'

Harry looked over the sturdy looking ironbound chest with a large durable looking padlock. 'At least it gives me a place to attach the rope.' He carefully pulled a rope out of his backpack then carefully threaded it through the lock without touching the metal with his gloves just in case it was cursed or magically trapped. He tied the rope around the padlock. 'Okay, suckers, let's play.' He got a firm grip on the rope with his gloves then shot into the air.

Several thugs shouted, "Hey!" as the chest flew through the air.

Harry ignored the shouting as he flew up and away from the temple until he reached the small clearing that he'd passed earlier. "Bombs away." He snickered as he dropped the rope. The chest fell the hundred and some feet and shattered when it hit the ground. "What? No fireball, no explosion of acid or smoke… no magically conjured darts of doom? What the fuck is wrong with these thieves?"

He sighed as he flew down to inspect the loot that was mostly contained in the broken chest. "Hmm, I guess they wanted to be able to store their stuff without worrying about traps, weird." He frowned slightly at the broken vials. "Ah, well they were probably poison anyways." He carefully picked up the collar and almost dropped it when he felt a pleasant tingle of magic coming from the silver cat buckle. "Okay, note to self, pick up a book on identifying magical items." He placed the collar in his backpack then shoved the three bags of gold and silver into his backpack. He collected his rope and put it away then flew back toward the forest temple to meet up with the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione scowled as her stone cutting spell fizzled against the stone that made up the temple's wall. "What's the point of having a stone cutting spell when everything is protected against it?"

Sarah snickered. "If it was that easy, then someone would have looted the vault years ago."

"Okay, I'm not going to try to sneak through all one hundred levels of a perverted nightmarish death trap."

"Don't worry, I found an air vent about twenty feet down on the other side of the temple."

Hermione glared at Sarah. "You couldn't have told me that before I wasted all of this time trying to melt stone that was obviously protected by magic."

"You were so enthusiastic and it you got plenty of practice with the spell, that counts for something, right?"

Whatever curse or complaint Hermione was going to say was interrupted by Harry's arrival.

Sarah said, "Welcome to the party."

Harry looked at the temple then back at the girls floating next to it. "I thought you were going to cut a hole in the wall?"

Hermione huffed. "That was the plan but the walls have been protected."

Sarah said, "Don't worry, I found an air vent that we should be able to use to skip most of the dungeon."

"Most?" Harry asked dubiously.

"It's like twenty feet down on the other side of the temple, I'm sure if I had a pair of X-ray vision glasses, I could tell you more, but I don't." Sarah stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Is this your way of telling me that you want X-ray vision glasses?"

"Yes, was I not blatant enough?" Sarah smirked.

Harry turned his attention to the walls. "Okay, well… shit, any ideas how we're supposed to kill a greater demon?"

Hermione shook her head. "Care of magical creatures isn't until 3rd year and I'm fairly sure that they don't cover greater demons for at least a couple of years, if ever."

Sarah said, "If I have to fight a greater demon, I'm going to require a medic."

Harry floated to the left looking at the rooms that they were going to have to go through in order to get to the vault. "Okay, I think this should be possible but we might have to use some creative trap breaking methods."

"You have creative trap breaking methods?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she followed Harry around the temple.

"No but I have Zelda style bombs."

"Bombs!" Sarah giggled as she flew after Harry and Hermione.

Hermione frowned slightly. "How many of those do you have left?"

"Enough, though I'm going to want to set up a lab where I can make more," Harry replied cheerfully.

"How'd you learn to make them?" Hermione asked curiously. "I thought you had to buy them at the store."

"The storekeeper's daughter, wife, and maid all had a third of the recipe and as for how I got it from them…" he trailed off with a grin.

Hermione blushed and decided to change the subject. "Yeah, we should probably keep that type of lab in a book." She doubted that her parents would let her set up a full bomb lab in the house.

Harry frowned slightly as he spotted the rather small air vent. "I thought you said you knew of a way in."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're a shape changer Harry, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Oh, right…" Harry glanced at the dark hole in the temple with his X-ray vision. "You're going to have to go first and cut some of the grates blocking the vent."

"Okay, I'll take care of the vents, is there anything I need to worry about the room where we're exiting?"

"No, you should be good."

Sarah landed on the hole then crawled into the vent.

Hermione asked, "What type of animal are you going to turn into?"

"I was thinking about a bat for the first bit then probably a rat or something maybe a snake, I'm not sure." Harry grumbled as he looked at the vent they were going to use to get into the temple.

"Just as long as you don't try to eat me."

"That's not what you said the other night," Harry replied with a smirk.

Hermione blushed. "That's not the same thing and you know it."

Sarah called out, "All clear!"

Harry lunged at the opening and changed into a bat. Sadly, his ability to fly went from the ability to hover to retarded flying monkey levels of skill which didn't include hovering and was barely enough to make it into the vent. He flopped ungainly a couple of times as he tried to claw his way into the vent far enough he could change into something more suited for exploring the dark vent. He changed into a snake and after a couple of seconds figured out how to slither down the vent.

Hermione flew over to the opening and put her hands on the vent, sort of flew toward the hole then changed into a kitten and scrambled/pulled herself up into the 'tunnel'.

Sarah snickered slightly as a snake with a lightning bolt scar peeked out of the vent. "You should work on flying in alternate forms."

Harry hissed at her then slithered out of the vent trying to press against part of the wall so that he could lower himself down.

Sarah laughed when Harry was shoved out of the vent by an adorable orange kitten. "We're going to have to work on your various forms."

Harry changed back to his human form. "If someone hadn't gotten impatient, I would have been okay."

Hermione pouted at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Don't give me that innocent look, you're a demon cat and you know it."

Sarah changed back to her human size and picked Hermione up out of the vent. "Aw, she's cute."

Hermione playfully wiggled against Sarah's hand.

Sarah set Hermione on the ground. "Here."

Hermione changed back to her human form. "You were taking too long."

Sarah gestured toward the door. "Any suggestions on how to deal with this place?"

"Yes, I'll look through each door and wall and we try to avoid all of the crazy tentacle monsters, sex demons and traps. I have a feeling we'll also be blowing holes in some of the walls to avoid certain sections of the temple."

Hermione grumbled, "As long as they aren't protected. We'd better get a decent reward for this."

Harry laughed. "If we get the same reward the players were supposed to get, I'll be happy."

"What were they supposed to get?"

"A permanent boost to charisma and appearance," Harry replied.

"That could be fun." Sarah drew her sword. "Just tell me what you want me to attack."

Harry opened the door carefully after checking it with his glasses. "I'll be right back." He turned invisible then snuck down the hallway. He looked around the large chamber and frowned as he saw a large demon standing next to a pit. The large demonic humanoid had a horse sized barbed cock that looked extremely unpleasant. 'That needs to die.' He frowned as he noticed that the walls were covered in tentacles and that there were skeletons near the walls. He smiled slightly as he used his glasses to look into the pit and realized the pit was filled with tentacle monsters, mammoth ones. 'Okay, that might be workable. I've probably got one shot before he realizes I'm here.'

Harry adjusted his power bracelet then snuck over and upcut the demon in the nuts.

The demon shrieked like a stuck pig and sorted of folded up as he fell backwards into the pit of tentacle monsters. Harry jumped back as the demon started screaming horribly and loudly. "Okay, that worked better than I thought… and yeah I'm not going near that shit."

Harry walked back to where Hermione and Sarah were waiting. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"What was the screaming?" Sarah asked curiously.

"A demon sort of fell into one of the traps, this place is evil."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I might have pushed him into a pit filled with tentacle monsters."

"That doesn't sound like he's having a good time…" she trailed off as the screaming cut off rather abruptly.

"I should probably make sure he didn't manage to get out."

Sarah spoke up, "Be careful."

"I will. I'll be back in five minutes. If you hear explosions, I'm probably just blowing up walls."

Hermione grumbled, "Remind me to buy a ring of invisibility with the loot we get from the vault."

"Sure. Be back in a few." He headed back into the chamber with the tentacle pit. He briefly considered using his X-ray vision on the pit to check on the demon then heard sounds of movement in the pit as well as muffled screams. 'On second thought, hell no, I don't need the nightmares.' He carefully avoided the pit then scanned the sides of the room with his X-ray vision. 'Okay, that looks suspiciously like a secret passage.' He conjured his mage hand on the other side of the wall and used it to pull the release lever that he could see using his glasses. He smirked as a section of the wall opened. He snuck into the dark hallway and frowned slightly as he noticed a few holes that let in light at about head level on an adult.

He floated up and glanced into the holes of light and realized that he was looking into a chamber filled with a mostly translucent purple mist. Chained to the large bed was a skinny lust crazed dark elf man that several rather attractive girls were playing with. He didn't really understand why several of the demon girls were playing with a knife on his flesh while another was dripping hot wax on him but he seemed to enjoy the blowjob the naked demon girl between his legs was giving him enough to ignore the other stuff, either that or he was drugged out of his mind which probably meant that the purple mist was to be avoided unless he wanted to die in a lust filled nightmare of pleasure and pain as several demon girls feasted on his lifeforce.

Harry shook his head then floated over to the second set of peepholes and saw a demoness playing with another demoness on something that looked suspiciously like a rack. He shivered then moved to the next set of peepholes where a demoness was drawing glowing runes on a piece of pale leather. He smiled slightly when he noticed a large leather bound book on the table. 'Okay, that could be useful.' He glanced over at the door and noticed several runes on the door preventing uninvited entrance into the demon's room. 'I don't remember this part in the sourcebook but I wasn't able to read all of it.'

Harry glanced at the end of the passageway at the lever then used his X-ray glasses to look into the hallway that butted against a set of stairs leading up. 'Okay, that was a lucky find.' He followed the hallway with his gaze and noticed several pressure plates in the floor that obviously did something suitably horrific, most likely something related to a vat of chemicals in the ceiling. He jumped back as he saw a large mass of flesh that was like a thousand breasts sewn together into a large pillowy ball of death roll down the hallway pouring forth some whitish material from its many nipples that spread over the floors and produced steam or in the case of a rat caused the rat's fur to melt off. 'What the hell?'

Harry carefully backed away even though the thing was still on the other side of a wall from him. He turned and headed back to where Hermione and Sarah were. 'This place is crazy.'


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tossed two bombs into the hallway at the giant mess of breasts then closed the secret door and whispered, "Fire in the hole."

Hermione winced as the bombs exploded loudly. "That was loud."

Harry winced as his vision seemed to twist and distort for second as he used his X-ray vision to look through the wall at the thing. 'That's not good, I'd better hurry.' Thankfully the bombs had done their jobs and the thing was scattered over most of the hallway. "It's dead or at least in pieces."

Sarah looked through the peephole and watched the demoness staring at the hole in her wall in surprise. She cast a sleep spell on the demoness and smiled when the demoness yawned then fell asleep where she was standing. "Sleep well."

Harry opened the concealed door then flew down the hallway and slipped into the demoness' room via the blasted doorway.

Hermione closed the concealed door when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway to investigate the bombs.

Harry grabbed the leather bound book off her desk as well as her 'art' supplies and placed them in his backpack then exited the room only to find a large half human half lizard like creature walking up the hallway.

The lizardman sniffed the air then said, "I can smell you. Come out, come out wherever you are, I want to eat your flesh and use your skull for an ashtray."

Harry drew his sword then stepped forward and stabbed the lizard in the throat. "Die!"

The lizard man gurgled then backhanded Harry sending him tumbling down the hallway. "It's going to take more than that to kill me, I can only be harmed by the White Dragon Sword!"

Harry pulled two bombs out of his bag and tossed them at the lizard then ran for the stairs.

The lizard laughed, "What do you expect…" whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the explosions that reduced him to a smear on the walls.

Harry gurgled and found his lungs filled with water as he crossed a barrier in his haste without realizing that the next floor was filled with water. He quickly tossed himself back down the stairs and hacked up the mouthful of water. "That sucked."

Hermione opened the secret door and moved over to check on Harry. "What happened, you're soaked."

"The next level up is filled with water."

"Water levels typically suck in games." Hermione remembered dying a lot on several different video games when her character had ran out of air.

Sarah scowled. "I suspect that breathing is going to be a real pain."

Hermione shook her head. "To hell with that, let's find a spot on the floor and ceiling that we can destroy, I'm not going to run through an entire level filled with water if I don't have to. There are probably all sorts of evil fish monsters and other dangerous hazards."

"Wait, you want to blow a hole in the ceiling?"

"And the floor, hopefully we'll flood the rest of the temple and kill a decent number of the monsters."

Sarah looked at Harry. "Did the book mention any innocent people trapped in here?"

"Not that I recall, but it's possible. Still, unless we want to try changing into fish, draining the next level is probably our best bet." Harry nodded. "I'm game. I have a feeling that the further away from the stairs we get the less protected the ceiling will be."

Sarah asked, "How many bombs do you have?"

"Enough to make it through but I'll have to restock after the dungeon." He was just hoping he didn't need too many for the boss that was guarding the vault.

Hermione said, "I've got several bombs."

"Excellent, let's go flood the temple." Harry headed down the hallway looking for places he could bomb.

0o0o0o0

Hermione smirked as they walked around the 'water' level avoiding the dying water monsters that no longer had water thanks to Harry's bombs. "How many more levels before the boss?"

"One, there should be a large chamber with an evil boss dragon guarding the vault." Harry frowned slightly as he noticed a dying merman with a wicked looking trident crawling toward a small pool of water that remained.

"Dragon?! Why didn't you say anything?" She glared at Harry.

"I didn't want you overly distracted worrying about something that I had a plan for." Harry wasn't sure his plan would actually work but he had one.

"Fine." Hermione scowled as she noticed a large squid demon that had what looked suspiciously like penises at the ends of its tentacles. "Next book we jump into needs to have a nice safe spa or something."

Harry nodded. "If you want."

Sarah frowned slightly as she saw a group of fish with razor sharp teeth flopping around on the floor in a shallow pool. She could see several glittering coins in the bottom of the pool that might be worth fishing out if they found a spear to kill the fish with, but unless the coins were gold it wasn't worth the effort. "I'm suddenly very glad that we drained this level."

"Water levels suck," Hermione replied as they reached the stairs that led up to the next level. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is that I sneak up and deal with the guardian then we loot the vault and leave before the master of the temple shows up. Once I get my scar dealt with and we get some rest we can try to loot the rest of the temple if you want but I don't feel like fighting through a horde of enemies today. How many bombs do you have left?"

"I've got twenty bombs left, why?"

"Because I'm going to need at least eight of them."

Hermione handed Harry eight of her bombs which he put in his bomb pouch. "Do I even want to know why you need eight bombs in addition to however many you still have?"

"Probably not. I'll be right back." Harry carefully headed up the stairs. The layout wasn't exactly like what he was expecting but it was certainly something he could work with. He ignored the various bones chained to walls or charred and broken on the floor as he snuck over to the sleeping dragon. He took out two bombs and tossed them in the dragon's nostrils then grabbed two more bombs and tossed them in the dragon's mouth when he opened it in surprise. Harry flew into the air when the bombs turned half of the dragon's face into bloody fragments. Sadly the dragon was unnaturally tough and didn't do the honest thing which would have been to die or at least scream in pain or something.

The dragon sprayed the room with fire melting everything that wasn't stone in the path of the flame.

Harry screamed as the dragon's fire clipped his left arm and burned it to a stump. He crashed to the ground screaming in pain.

Hermione and Sarah charged up the stairs at Harry's scream. Hermione tossed a bomb at the dragon trying to distract it long enough that Sarah could save Harry. "Leave him alone!"

Sarah raised her hand and cast a shield spell over Harry which absorbed the next stream of fire long enough to frustrate the dragon which caused it to turn its attention toward Hermione.

Hermione dove behind a column when the dragon unleashed a flame filled roar.

Harry rolled behind a column screaming in agony when he hit his mangled stump on the stone column.

Hermione pulled out her bow and reached for one of her silver arrows.

Sarah cast a speed spell then blurred forward, jumped/flew through the air and stabbed her sword into the dragon's left eye. "Die!"

The dragon screamed and thrashed its head trying to shake Sarah off.

Sarah grunted as she was flung off the dragon's head and crashed into the wall before she could stop her momentum.

Hermione stepped out from behind the column and unleashed her arrow into the dragon's right eye which thankfully finished the dragon off. She ignored the vault doors opening as she turned to look at Harry. "Harry!"

Harry tensed against the pain coursing through his body and pulled out his red heading potion and drank it, if this didn't count as an emergency he didn't know what did. He sighed in relief as the pain vanished and his wound healed over. "That could have gone better."

"We're still alive…"

Sarah flew over, grabbed her sword and pulled it out of the dragon's eye with one massive yank. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting the dragon to be that tough."

Harry glanced down at the stump where his arm used to be. "I wasn't either…"

Hermione gulped. "You're arm."

"A mere flesh wound…" Harry trailed off. "Okay, that was bad."

"How are you so calm?" Hermione hoped that Harry wasn't going into shock.

"They can regenerate limbs at the temple and I could be dead…" Harry trailed off as his vision started getting fuzzy. "Damn it…" He blinked a couple of times to try to get the fuzzy spots to go away. "My glasses are on their last legs."

Hermione shook her head. "Your glasses breaking are the least of our worries."

"It's not that, I think my eyes are really close to not needing them anymore," Harry replied sadly.

"Wait, you're seriously more concerned about your glasses than your arm?"

"The temple can regenerate my arm, I've gotten used to looking at you without your clothes." He wasn't going to mention that her mum was also hot and someone he enjoyed checking out.

"It's not like you don't see me out of them often enough," Hermione replied.

"It's just not the same as sneaking peeks when I'm not 'supposed' to."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "I guess we'll just have to work on perfecting the enchantment so that we can put them on a pair of sunglasses."

Sarah said, "Not to rush things but we should probably hurry."

Harry turned and looked at the room filled with treasure. "I'm not sure how much of the vault we'll be able to haul out of the book but we should be able to store it at the bank in town. This should pay for a lot of training." He started stuffing everything of value into his bottomless backpack.

Sarah giggled, "Yep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione frowned slightly as a rather attractive demon girl standing in front of the healer's temple waved at them. "Yes?"

The demon girl smiled at Harry, "I don't suppose you want to make a deal?"

Harry was just about to blow the demon off when he recognized her from the picture in the book, Helena was a dealer of magical items and souls or at least that was what the sourcebook said she was. It also said that she was rather honest. "What type of deal?"

"Magic, power or wealth beyond your wildest dreams all for the small price of a piece of soul." She smiled seductively at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione snorted. "He's not selling his soul."

Helena pouted, "That's hardly fair, he hasn't even heard my offer."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just here to fix my arm and a curse scar, not sell part of my soul."

Helena waited until Harry had turned to continue walking toward the temple before she asked innocently or at least as innocently as a demon girl could ask, which wasn't very, "What about the fragment of soul that's stuck in your scar?"

Harry stopped and turned to look back at the demon girl. He knew the sourcebook said that Helena couldn't lie as she was cursed to tell the truth but he wasn't sure how much he trusted the book. Either way, she certainly didn't have to volunteer information. "Let's assume for a second that I could trust you to only take the fragment of a soul, whose soul is it?"

"A dark magic user by the name of Tom Riddle."

Harry wasn't sure why he'd have a piece of Tom Riddle's soul stuck in his head but selling it was probably better than having the healers remove it. "What are you offering me for it?"

"What do you want for it?" Helena asked.

"More magical abilities, more magic as long as I can get them without being corrupted or turned evil."

"Making deals doesn't make you evil, being evil makes you evil. As for what I can offer, I could give you the ability to change your looks and to use your tongue in strange and unusual ways, oh the fun we could have." Helena licked her lips suggestively.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Use his tongue how?"

"Talking to animals, pleasuring the right sort of girl, you know, the fun things." Helena playfully stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

Sarah spoke up, "No touching his soul."

Helena rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't need to mess with Harry's soul."

Harry shrugged. "Fine, you get the fragment for those abilities as long as you don't steal, corrupt or damage my soul, magic or life force in any way."

"Excellent." She grinned as she moved toward Harry seductively.

Harry asked, "What's required?"

"Just a kiss, this might hurt." Helena smiled as she leaned down and kissed Harry's scar.

Harry screamed as he felt like someone stabbed a red hot poker into his skull for a couple of seconds before a feeling of arctic cold washed it away and seemed to freeze his veins. He stumbled back, looked up and caught sight of a tail of black mist that was pouring into Helena's mouth. "That hurt almost as badly as my arm getting burned off. What the hell was that?"

Helena swallowed the last of Tom's soul fragment then smiled at Harry. "That my dear boy is part of an archmage's soul, thank you ever so much."

Hermione scowled slightly. "You didn't mention that he was powerful."

Helena smiled at Hermione. "Honey, the first rule of dealing with demons is to ask the right questions. But don't worry, I keep my deals." She snapped the fingers of her right hand twice. "Done and done."

Sarah muttered, "I think she got the better deal this time around."

Helena smiled seductively at Sarah. "You can't blame a girl for doing her job well can you?"

"Of course not, you got me but next time, I'll expect a bonus." Harry gave Helena a cheeky smile.

Helena grinned at Harry. "You like being on top don't you?"

Harry said, "Maybe someday you'll find out."

"I'm looking forward to it, do come back again."

Harry rubbed his scar. "Hopefully they can deal with my scar now."

"They shouldn't have a problem removing the rest of the dark magic trapped in your scar, I suggest getting a remove curse spell and a heal spell, that should take care of a number of issues including your arm."

Hermione asked suspiciously, "Why are you being nice?"

"Just because I'm a demon in the soul trade doesn't mean I can't be nice." Helena grinned at Hermione. "Besides, I'd love to get you out of your clothes and on a bed where I can have my wicked way with you." She looked over at Harry, "Chains, does she like chains?"

Harry held up his hands. "No comment, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." He winked at the demon girl then made a dash for the temple's door.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she chased after him.

Sarah snickered as she watched Harry and Hermione enter the temple. "They're great kids."

"Keep them safe, maybe we'll make other deals someday." Helena liked getting decent deals while leaving the other person thinking they got a better deal. Getting part of a mage's soul for a small bit of knowledge and a slight tweak of an otherwise unimpressive ability was a great deal all around as far as she was concerned.

0o0o0o0

Hermione glanced away from where Sarah was giggling and writhing like mad on one of the priestesses' beds thanks to the attention of three very cute priestesses and over at Harry who was wiggling the fingers of his newly regenerated hand absently as he watched the entertainment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. I just made a deal with a cute demon, turned in an ancient artifact, got healed of a lifetime of injuries as a reward and to top things off, I'm taller than I was before the healing and regeneration spells." Harry smiled as he let his gaze trail over Hermione's naked body. "On the other hand, my arm works perfectly fine and you're naked which is always nice."

"I'm just glad the regeneration spell worked, it makes me a lot less nervous about running around on your crazy quests." Hermione snickered and turned back to watch Sarah as Harry stepped up next to her. "Have you figured out where we're going next?"

"Rogue training and maybe magic training. I want to figure out how to deal with traps and to pick up a couple of spells if they have anything worthwhile. After that, I want to work on learning enchanting."

Hermione laughed. "You just want to figure out how to enchant your sunglasses with X-ray vision."

Harry mock pouted as he placed his hand on her bottom and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Are you saying that you don't want X-ray sunglasses?"

Hermione leaned into his hand slightly as she watched the priestesses lick Sarah to a rather noisy orgasm. She enjoyed the show for a couple of moments before replying to Harry's question, "I didn't say that but between learning the basics of enchanting and reading all of our books we're looking at very little time for other adventures."

Harry smiled as he lightly ran his fingers over Hermione's behind. "Considering how much trouble we had with this adventure, I'm okay with practicing our skills for a while before we rush into another adventure."

"Same." Hermione didn't want to be unprepared for her next adventure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry walk across a tightrope over a pit of bubbling green slime. She wasn't sure if it was natural talent, supernatural trainers or the thief ring but Harry was soaking up the rogue training like a sponge soaked up water. "I'm almost going to miss this place."

Sarah laughed as the rope vanished out from under Harry's foot sending him into the pit of slime. "I'm not."

"That's not fair!" Hermione glared at the woman that was running the test. "He'd almost made it."

The woman smirked. "Almost isn't good enough…" she trailed off as the small crystal cat figurine that Harry was supposed to retrieve floated off the pedestal. "Hey!"

Harry snickered as he turned visible next to the pedestal holding a length of fishline that he'd looped around the figurine. "What? You didn't actually expect me to use the tightrope that you provided did you?"

"I was sort of hoping you would, the slime is rather tasty and helping you clean up would have been fun." The woman replied.

"Maybe next time."

Hermione glanced at the pit. "But we saw you fall."

"That's what illusions are for my dear witch," Harry replied cheerfully.

Sarah said, "Speaking of cleaning up and such, we only have twenty minutes before lunch."

"In that case, let's head back." Harry smiled as he gave the statue to the woman without touching it then reached out with his magic and pulled Sarah and Hermione out of the book with him. He glanced around Hermione's room to make sure nothing had changed while they were gone. "I'm going to miss having space to spread my books out."

Sarah snickered. "You could always buy an expanded trunk or grab a portable home from one of the hentai mangas that we picked up."

Harry looked at the pile of magazines that Sarah had glamoured for them. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, just try to keep an open mind…" Hermione replied uncertainly as she walked over to her bed and pulled a picture book from underneath her pillow. "There's a spell in here that might let us create a pocket house."

"That's awesome," Harry noticed how nervous Hermione looked, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is the book shouldn't be allowed, it's twisted and warped and hard to put down." She blushed as she held the book out to Harry.

Harry's eyes went wide as he read the book's cover, "Sir Shags A-Lot and the Mother of the Boy That Lived, Hogwart's edition, a choose your own adventure book. What the hell?"

Sarah frowned as she looked at the book. "Is that what I think it is?"

Hermione sighed. "Probably, it's a magical porn based choose your own adventure where the ultimate goal is to have sex with Harry's mother, yeah."

Harry glared at the book where a drawing of his teenage mother was waving at him. "What the hell is wrong with the wizarding world and why do you have this?" He looked up at Hermione's face. "Scratch that, why was it hidden under your pillow?"

"Because the enchantments on the book are really neat, they hide the rest of the story unless you can actually get there."

Sarah asked, "So it has nothing to do with the teenage redhead on the cover being hot as hell?"

"Maybe a little."

Harry sputtered, "She's my Mum."

Hermione snorted. "That didn't stop you from using your glasses to look through my Mum's clothes."

"I… uh, would you believe it was an accident?" Harry asked hopefully.

"So you have done it, hah!" Hermione replied triumphantly.

Harry sighed as he realized that she'd only been guessing. "You're just trying to distract me from the fact that you have a naughty book about my mother."

"Is it working?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No. What's so important about the book?"

Hermione tapped the cover of the book where it showed a crystal tower. "It has a spell in it to create a house in a pocket dimension."

Sarah piped up, "I want that spell."

"That's fantastic, let's grab it," Harry replied.

Hermione said, "There's just one little problem with that plan."

Harry asked, "What's that?"

Hermione sighed. "The spell isn't written down or shown in the book."

"So it's useless?"

"It might not be, if we complete most of the story then jump into the book, we could get the spell if we…" Hermione trailed off.

Sarah smirked. "What I think she's trying to say is, that we're going to have to have sex with the book version of your mother."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. "Maybe you can teach me the spell once you learn it."

"Does that mean you'll take me into the book?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Sarah smirked as she looked at Hermione's clock. "What's a little mental scarring compared to learning previously unknown magical spells?"

Harry muttered, "Try a lot of mental scarring."

Sarah said, "It could be worse, one of the Shags A-Lot series is about your future daughter being the school slut."

"Remind me to track down whoever writes that shit and kill them at some point." Harry grumbled.

"I don't know, the book is rather amusing in a twisted sort of way. You get to select the mother from a bunch of different options, mermaids, veela, witches, werewolves, vampires, house elves or leprechauns, don't ask me how those last two work. It's almost enough to try to talk you into grabbing a piece of clothing or a signet ring from within the book so we can use an action figure to 'rescue' some of the girls."

Harry frowned as he heard Hermione's Mum shout, "Lunch!" from the kitchen. "Maybe later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah snickered as she watched a naked Hermione and Lily 'wrestle' on a large king sized bed. "You're missing a good show Harry."

Harry ignored Sarah's comment and did his best to ignore the fact that his best friend was having sex with a book version of his mother about ten feet behind him as he studied Lily's bookshelf. It was filled with advanced potions books, transfiguration texts and all sorts of books on warding. "I don't need to watch Hermione shag a twisted copy of my mother."

Sarah walked over and hugged Harry from behind. "Ah, but they're cute."

"I'm sure they are but I'm going to have enough mental issues just from listening to them." Harry replied as he picked up a potion textbook and started reading it in a futile attempt to distract himself. "How much longer do you think this is going to take?"

Lily giggled as she pinned Hermione against the bed using her thighs and her hands on Hermione's shoulder. "Lighten up James, I'd think you'd want to see your girlfriend fucking another girl, I know Sirius would. Maybe I should let him turn into a dog and fuck me silly while you watch, would you like that?"

Harry turned and stared at Lily and Hermione for a couple of seconds in shock before he realized what he was seeing and turned away quickly. "Sirius got you killed!"

Lily lowered herself down so that Hermione could reach her nipple with her tongue. "What do you mean Sirius got me killed? I'm quite obviously alive James. Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione relaxed against the comfortable bed and worked on licking Lily's nipple.

The truth was Harry didn't know what to feel, he'd been hoping to jump in, have Hermione get the job done then jump out with the new spell but that was proving more problematic than he'd been expecting. "Sirius was your secret keeper."

Sarah asked, "Dog?"

"Secret Keeper? Why would we need one of those? I mean I know there have been some attacks but thinking Sirius had any part of them is just crazy. Did Sirius put you up to this?" Lily turned and looked at Sarah. "I would have thought James would have told you about Sirius and Peter being animagi. I mean, you're a kinky girl, I'm sure you could figure out something useful to do with a rat animagus and Sirius would have loved to fuck you for my entertainment. Hell, I'm getting all giggly just thinking about it."

Sarah whispered in Harry's ear. "I know where you get it now."

Harry said, "I think she's a little insane."

Lily laughed. "If you think I'm insane, you should have heard the seventh year girls talking about transfiguration and size altering charms for certain body parts, they would have lined up to spread their legs if they'd known Sirius could turn into a dog."

Sarah asked, "You don't happen to have an extra copy of those spells do you?"

Harry groaned, "Shoot me now."

Lily smiled at Sarah and Harry. "I just might if you come over here and help James' little friend fuck me silly and if James stops creeping me the hell out and actually watches the show. I mean it's his birthday present after all."

"I'd love to." Sarah danced over to the bed then turned and smirked at Harry. "Play with it like you mean it." She giggled jumped up onto the bed.

It was times like this that Harry was reminded that his other friend was a nymph and had little to no shame.

0o0o0o0

Sarah sprawled on Hermione's bed. "I was thinking."

Harry looked up from the spellbook he was glancing through. "Why do I have the feeling that I should be running right now?"

"Because you're being overly paranoid?" Sarah smiled at Hermione as the witch walked in wearing nothing more than a towel around her wet hair. "Back me up here Mione."

Harry's gaze followed Hermione's cute butt as she walked over to her dresser. "She's plotting great and terrible things."

Hermione giggled as she looked through her underwear drawer. "What were you thinking?"

Sarah said, "Something doesn't feel right about Sirius Black being guilty. He hated his mother, hated the dark arts and loved James like a brother. Lily couldn't imagine Sirius betraying them which means that something is weird."

"Or he went crazy." Harry said.

"Maybe but his spirit animal is a dog. Dogs are supposed to be loyal and friendly, I just can't see him turning on your parents. If he did turn on them, I want to know why."

"Same."

Hermione pulled on a pair of black silk panties as she asked, "What about getting a copy of the trial records?"

Harry pulled his gaze off Hermione's panties as he tried to get his head back in the game. "That would give us a decent place to start."

"We could go to the Ministry of Magic and ask." Hermione grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

Sarah shook her head. "Then we'd have to explain why we wanted the records. I should be able to summon some local help to investigate things."

"Local help?"

"Local fae or spirits, I'm not sure what I'll get until I try. If that doesn't work, we'll figure out something else."

"That sounds better than trying to talk the Ministry into looking through a bunch of old records on the say so of a couple of kids." Hermione grabbed a clean pair of pajamas off her chair and slipped them on. "How long will it take to summon local help?"

"It shouldn't take all that long, we should pick up some snack foods to use as bribes." Sarah figured a couple of bars of excellent chocolate would be enough.

Harry said, "We'll try that first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It turns out that house elves simply adore chocolate and are really good at looking up paperwork, at least when they want to be. For the low price of a stack of large delicious chocolate bars and a couple of kisses, Sarah had an army of house elves helping to figure out what happened with Sirius Black and his trial. Interestingly enough it turned out that there had never been a trial. Apparently he'd been sent to prison for ten years without a trial on the order of Barty Crouch.

It had been surprisingly easy to trade on the whole Boy-That-Lived thing in order to get Fudge to agree to give the man a trial using veritaserum. It might have helped that Sarah had subtly implied that if Sirius got a trial it would look good for Fudge either way. If he was guilty then it was him uncovering corruption by a political rival and if he was innocent then it was him uncovering the fact that a guilty man had been sent to prison unfairly, either way it looked good for Fudge or at least that's what Sarah had whispered in his ears.

Thankfully for Harry's plans and Sirius's health it hadn't taken Fudge long to realize that the only way for him to lose was to not give Sirius a trial as the Daily Prophet would murder him if Harry Potter walked in with a tear filled story about how he wouldn't help him prove his godfather innocent or guilty.

All told, it took more time for Harry, Hermione and Sarah to make it to the Ministry via Diagon Alley and the weird phone booth, check their wands at the busy front desk then make their way through the labyrinth maze that was the Ministry than it took the court to find Sirius Black innocent of all charges using a combination of an unbreakable vow to tell the truth and veritaserum. From there things devolved into a discussion about stripping Peter Pettigrew his order of Merlin and how to find him.

Sarah smiled as she gave Harry a one armed hug. "See, I told you that dog shape changers are loyal."

"You did, so now what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Now we sneak off and let the adults scream themselves stupid over the fallout." Sarah snickered as she watched a pack of reporters circling Fudge like a juicy steak.

Hermione asked, "What about Sirius?"

"I'll see about about collecting him." Harry turned invisible and walked over to where his godfather was standing holding a shoebox filled with the belongings he had on him when he was captured. "Sirius?"

Sirius twitched as he looked around before whispering, "Who?"

Harry whispered, "It's Harry Potter, do you want to get out of here?"

"If this is a joke." Sirius replied under his breath just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Not this time." Harry reached out and grabbed Sirius's hand. "Just follow me and I'll explain."

Sirius frowned as he could feel a child's hand on his. He was going to have to ask Harry how he'd managed to turn completely invisible without his father's cloak. "Okay."

Harry led Sirius over to Sarah and Hermione then turned visible again. "So, did you want to get out of here?"

Sirius stared at Harry, he looked a lot like James only with Lily's eyes. "You look a lot like your father Harry."

"So I've heard." Harry noticed a man with a long white beard and spectacles trying to make his way through the crowd toward him and Sirius. "You look like you could use a couple of cheeseburgers and a few healing spells, shall we get out of here before Dumbledore makes his way over here?"

"That might be for the best." Sirius glanced back and forth between Hermione and Sarah. "And your friends?"

"Sarah and Hermione." Harry said as he headed toward the door.

Sirius glanced back once at a frustrated Dumbledore that was still trying to move through the crowd toward them then followed Harry. "Pleased to meet you ladies. Maybe someone can explain what is going on?"

"Let's get a bit further from prying eyes before we open that can of worms." Harry muttered as they worked their way out of the ministry building.

Sirius asked, "How did you know to request that I get a trial?"

"We read some stories about me or rather about a character called Harry Potter, some of them are rather crazy but some of the more factual books mention you but none of them mentioned a trial, I got suspicious." Harry muttered the last part.

"Where did you grow up?" Sirius asked curiously as they stepped out into the alley.

"Maybe we should get someone less public before I mention that." Harry grumbled.

Sarah muttered, "And a drink, he's going to need a drink."

Sirius frowned as he looked back and forth between Harry and Sarah. "I'm not going to like it am I?"

"Not really. Let's grab a room at the Leaky Cauldron and we can discuss things." Harry replied.

"I should have enough change for that."

"I've got it covered," Harry replied. He wasn't sure how much he trusted Sirius but figured he might as well give the man a chance considering he wasn't guilty.

0o0o0o0

Sirius groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar place and on an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliar cute naked red haired woman. "Crap."

The girl yawned as she turned and looked at Sirius. "Good morning Sunshine."

Sirius licked his suddenly dry lips. "Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here or why am I here? Where is Harry?"

"Your godson paid for you healing and told me that you haven't had a woman in over ten years."

Sirius stared at the woman's face too shocked to stare at her rather nice breasts. "Is this a prank or did my godson drop me off in a..." he trailed off unsure how to finish that statement without offending her.

"Whorehouse?" The woman laughed. "Nah, we're technically not a whorehouse, we're a temple to a goddess of sex. People pay for healing, if they're cute we fuck them but you're not actually paying for sex as any sex that happens is voluntary. Harry brought you in for decursing and healing."

"Goddess of sex?"

"Yep, we fuck who we want, when we want and how often we want and if we amuse our goddess with our offerings she lets us heal people which lets us afford to heal people. She's really the best goddess in the world." The woman giggled as she sat up with a smile. "Now, do you want to have sex with me or should I have something to eat brought in?"

"I'm a bit hungry but I'd hate to displease your goddess." Sirius decided that if this was a dream it was the best dream ever and didn't want to wake up.

"Excellent. My twin should be here shortly with food then she can help me fuck you silly." The woman smiled as she straddled Sirius and lightly pushed him against the bed with a smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius felt better than he'd felt in years as he walked out of the backroom of the temple. He'd been healed more completely than anything he'd ever experienced at Hogwarts or since. The nearly constant pain and weariness he'd experienced for the last ten years was gone as if it had never been. The twins had given his hair a trim and shaved his beard before healing him again after another bout of sex. He even had new clothes thanks to Harry's friend Sarah which was awesome because the twins had burned his old rags. He smiled as he saw Harry and Hermione waiting for him on a bench. "I hope I didn't keep you."

Harry shook his head, "Nah, Hermione and I were doing some sword fighting training at the warrior's guild."

"Warrior's guild? Actually, speaking of, where are we?" He pulled his gaze off several naked girls that walked past. "Last I checked there weren't any magical faith healers, at least none of them that could pull off what they pulled off."

Harry grinned at Sirius. "We're in a book."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"One of my magical talents is the ability to jump into books and pull objects out."

Sirius looked over at Hermione. "Okay, he's joking right?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's not. It's really quite impressive. I was quite annoyed when I figured out that book jumping wasn't a skill that just anyone could pick up."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Any book?"

Harry shrugged. "Just about, I've already used up a couple of children's books stealing magical items out of them but yeah, just about any book. Was there any particular book you wanted to jump into?"

Sirius asked, "What about fantasy books with magic that breaks the rules?"

"What rules are you thinking about breaking?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius asked hopefully, "Can you grab something to bring back the dead?"

Harry winced. "Maybe but that's probably going to char whatever book I pull them out of."

"Char?"

"Meaning that I lose access to the book and anything in it. I'm trying to limit the number of books that I char. Still, I'd char a lot of books if it meant bringing Mum and Dad back… do you know where they're buried?"

Sirius' eyes went wide in surprise. "You don't know?"

Harry scowled in frustration. "I've never been to their graves, the Dursleys always said they were drunks and died in a car crash."

"I'm going to kill them." Sirius clenched his fists as he thought about the Dursleys.

Harry shook his head. "I have something worse in mind for them."

"Worse than death?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"I can stick them in a story where they can't die, where they can't be normal. They'll never bother anyone ever again. That way, Mum can get her own revenge once we bring her back."

Hermione shook her head. "It would be kinder to just kill them."

"Yep, you are your mother's son." Sirius beamed proudly.

"They did their best to ruin my life, maybe trapping them in some hellish book is sinking to their level but I don't care. Turning the other cheek won't make them better people, it won't protect the other children from Dudley. They know too much to try to toss them in prison."

"I can't see that ending well," Sirius replied.

Hermione asked, "Which book are you going to grab resurrection stuff from?"

Harry said, "I saw a Pools of Radiance book at the bookstore the other day, they should have some resurrection items."

"Pools of Radiance?" Sirius asked confused on how that would help.

Hermione said, "Pools of Radiance is sort of like an arcade game. Do you know what those are?"

"Of course, Pac-man is fun," Sirius replied.

"Basically you control a group of fantasy characters, magic users, thieves, clerics and fighters on an adventure in a magical land to defeat a villain."

"The book version of the game should have similar magic shops and resurrection items. That means that I should be able to jump in, buy the scrolls we need then jump out." Harry sighed. "The only problem is how do we disguise the fact that we brought them back from the dead?"

Hermione asked, "What about the Loliblade, we could turn them thirteen."

"And girls, I'm sure that Dad wouldn't appreciate that."

Hermione countered, "Belts of gender swapping, yet another item you can get in Dungeons and Dragons."

"Okay, that still leaves them thirteen," Harry replied.

Sirius rubbed his chin. "That actually isn't a bad idea."

"You can't be serious… okay fine, you're Sirius but that's still crazy."

"Not really, your parents were twenty one when they died. Going back a couple of years isn't really a big deal in the grand scheme of things. We can tell people that they're your older siblings or maybe cousins."

Hermione shrugged. "We can probably claim your mother is your sibling and James a cousin on the Potter side. It's slightly less creepy when they eventually get back together."

Harry asked, "Do you really think they'd want to go back to school?"

Sirius said, "They might, James would enjoy the chance to prank everyone and Lily would enjoy having access to the library again, at least until we copy it. If they get too bored they can always test out of Hogwarts by taking the OWLs and NEWTS again."

Hermione said, "If nothing else then can always using shape changing magic to look like themselves again."

Sirius shook his head. "Polyjuice only lasts an hour or so and transfiguring yourself to look older is problematic."

"Ah no, I grabbed a book on shape shifting out of a book. It lets us take any animal form we want and change our appearance."

Sirius pouted, "You're going to teach me that, right?"

"I was planning on it, don't worry we have all summer to get to know each other." Harry was looking forward to putting his family back together. He wasn't sure he needed a mother or father anymore but an older sister might be fun. Either way, he wanted the chance to get to know his parents.

Sirius glanced around. "Where did Sarah wander off to?"

"She's training at the mage guild…" Hermione trailed off as Sarah walked in. "Scratch that, she's back."

Sarah smiled as she walked over to the group. "What did I miss?"

"A plan to bring Harry's parents back from the dead and how to get away with it," Sirius replied cheerfully.

Sarah grinned as she thought about the book version of Lily she had sex with. "I'm looking forward to it."

Harry nodded. "Anything else we need here or should I bring us back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

Sirius asked, "How does it work?"

Harry reached out with his magic and pulled them out of the book and back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron. "Like that."

Sirius blinked as he suddenly found himself back in the Leaky Cauldron. "That was strange."

"Let's head to the bookstore." Harry pulled his thief ring off and handed it to Sirius. "Here, wear this and will yourself invisible. It should keep anyone from freaking out about the 'escaped' convict until the Prophet can publish a story about your innocence."

Sirius slipped the ring on then thought about turning invisible. He was a bit surprised when his hand turned translucent. "That's different."

"Yeah, I'll want it back." Harry smirked as he changed his hair color and features a bit to make sure that no one connected him with Harry Potter.

Sarah giggled as she headed for the door. "Let's go, we're wasting daylight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but walking out of the wizarding world while invisible was remarkably easy. He'd given Harry his ring back once they got out of the wizarding world and into an alley where they wouldn't be seen. It had only taken ten minutes of walking to reach a rather large muggle bookstore. "Now what?"

"Now we head to the fantasy section and I grab what we need to bring my parents back to life," Harry answered as he opened the door to the bookstore for Hermione.

"We'll figure it out." Hermione gave Harry a smile then walked into the bookstore.

Sarah walked in with Sirius as she whispered, "This should work. We're still going to need to know where their bodies are."

Sirius glanced around at the muggles that were ignoring them then dropped his voice to a whisper just to be safe, "They wouldn't have been able to get through the wards to bury them so they would likely be buried in Godric's Hollow. If they aren't there, then we'll check with Minerva."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry headed for the section of the store that contained fantasy books.

Hermione smiled as she looked over the collection of books. "Pools of Radiance."

Sarah grinned a she whispered a spell to help her find it. She giggled as she spotted a couple of books that were glowing to her eyes. "Found it." She walked over and grabbed the book in question and handed it to Harry. "Who wants to come with me and who wants to look for other useful books?" Harry opened the paperback and started flipping through it looking for a spot to jump into the story.

Hermione said, "I think I'll keep reading."

Sarah said, "I'm not letting you jump into a dangerous magical world without me."

Sirius glanced over at Hermione then back at Harry. "I'll help Hermione look for other interesting books."

Harry put his finger on part of the page then set the book in Hermione's hand. "Okay, hopefully we'll be right back." He reached out and grabbed Sarah with his magic then jumped into the book with Sarah after glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that."

Hermione smiled as she thought about the first time she'd seen Harry pull the same trick. "It shocked me the first time I saw it. Of course no one had told me about magic so I was especially weirded out."

"How is he really?" Sirius asked curious about his godson's mental health.

"If this crazy plan works, I think he'll be ecstatic. If it doesn't, I'm not sure…" She sighed. "I think he was focusing on other things just in case it didn't work, if he didn't try he couldn't fail and then there was always hope."

Sirius winced. "And I messed that up, didn't I?"

"There are a lot of options, magic, time travel, alternate worlds and copying people… one way or another we'll get them back," Hermione stated firmly.

"How did you meet?"

"In a bookstore then a library."

Sirius asked, "What about Sarah?"

"She was pulled out of a different world using a magic key, a cabinet and a doll. I'm not quite sure how it works, just that it does. She's a lot of fun and she's cute."

Sirius picked up a book at random and absently looked at the back of the book. "I'm not sure where I even fit anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, I'm his godfather, I was just the backup guardian but I couldn't even do that right. Harry had to save me, not the other way around like it should have been. I should have been there for him, I would have if I'd just went to the Ministry and explained about the swap in Secret Keepers and taken truth potion before going after Peter." Sirius sighed in frustration. "I can't fix it, I can't make it right. Hell, I hope Harry grabs three scrolls of resurrection, I'm going to need one when Lily and James get back."

"They're not going to kill you," Hermione replied.

"It might make them feel better." Sirius set the book back on the shelf then picked up another book and looked it over.

"Somehow I doubt that." Hermione picked up the Eye of the World. "Magic and fantasy, magical items, magic users, interesting characters and epic adventures. Might be fun to look at." She put the book in her basket and grabbed another book off the shelf.

Sirius held up a picture book with a half naked mermaid next to a young boy in wizard robes and an underwater fantasy city in the background. "What about this one?"

Hermione read the title, "Merlin and His School Field Trip to Atlantis?"

"There's a magic shop and a magic teacher that teaches everyone a spell for surviving underwater."

"What do they sell in the shop?"

"Mermaid rings and the spells required to make them. A spell to make sea monsters or at least baby sea monsters." He opened the book and showed her the picture of the magic shop that showed a bunch of odd items for sale.

Hermione held out her basket. "It's not like we're on a budget. Speaking of, you should grab that pirate book with all the buried treasure." Hermione pointed to the top of the shelf near Sirius.

Sirius closed the book and carefully put it in Hermione's basket. "How much longer do you think it will take Harry and Sarah?" He reached up and grabbed the pirate treasure book and another book labeled Helga and Her Goofy Potions off the shelf and handed them to Hermione.

"Anywhere from a couple of minutes to an hour depending on how close Harry dropped them into the book." Hermione put the treasure book in her basket and opened the children's potion book to a random page. "That's interesting."

"What did you find?"

"A potion that makes a person permanently grow two point five inches if done correctly and slightly more if done incorrectly."

"That's different, I don't remember seeing a potion that would permanently change a person's height before."

Hermione stuck the book in her basket. "Let's check out then we'll head down the street to the adult comic shop and the bagel shop."

"I could use a bite to eat but why adult comics?" Sirius asked.

"It's simple, porn without plot often time results in interesting magical items or spells that you don't find in a more serious novel."

Sirius chuckled. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really, I just figured we might be able to pick up some weird magical items before we bring Harry's parents back to life and have someone around to object."

Sirius laughed. "That's a good point. Okay, let's pay for our books then pick up some bagels and naughty books. Here's hoping Lily can't actually watch us from the afterlife."

Hermione blushed as she thought about having sex with the book version of Lily. "Let's hope."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah forced herself to keep her haughty expression on 'her' face as the paranoid shopkeeper looked suspiciously at the galleons and gems she'd set on the counter. "Is there a problem with the gems Lord Bane gave me? Do I need to tell him why his pet project was delayed?"

The shopkeeper gulped slightly as he looked at the two scarred and twisted looking black robed robed figures. "No sir."

"Good because he is not the forgiving sort as you well know."

"It's just that some of the gems look remarkably similar and the belt is cursed…" he trailed off nervously.

Sarah snorted as she gestured at the rupees. "I'm well aware the belt is 'cursed'. Still, when the high wizard hands me a list, a bag of gold and gems and tells me to hurry, I run. Now if I'm late, I'm going to tell him your name and why I was late before he kills me."

"Of course…" The shopkeeper decided that the gems looked and tested as real enough and Bane wasn't someone that any sane person wanted to annoy. 'Maybe they weren't sent by Bane but the gems detect as real. Blah, to hell with it, I'll just make the deal and sell the gems to some stupid adventurer.' He pushed a few of the coins back to the men just on the off chance that they really were sent by Lord Bane, not that anyone would claim otherwise unless they were insane.

Harry had to work to keep the relief off his face as he collected the two resurrection scrolls and 'cursed' belt. He turned and left the shop at a walk trying not to give the shopkeeper a reason to sound the alarm. He activated his invisibility ring once he was outside the shop. "Ready?"

Sarah smiled as she wrapped her arm around Harry. "More than ready, Zhentil Keep sucks."

Harry reached out with his magic and pulled Sarah and himself out of the book. He blinked a couple of times as he found himself in a graveyard with Sirius and Hermione pointing their wands at him. "What the heck?"

Hermione asked in surprise, "Harry?"

Harry held up his hands. "Can you cancel the illusion?"

Sarah snickered as she canceled the illusion they'd used to look like dark magic users. "You're no fun."

"Sorry about that." Harry smiled slightly.

"I almost cursed you," Hermione replied in frustration.

Sirius stared at the scrolls in Harry's hand. "Did you get them?"

"Thankfully the shopkeeper took rupees otherwise it would have taken a decent pile of gold."

Sirius shrugged. "I'd trade my vault if it brought back your parents."

"Same, thankfully we didn't have to." Harry looked down at his parent's graves. "Hi Mum, hi Dad…"

Sarah asked, "If you want I can bring their coffins up without messing up the ground too much."

"Thanks." Harry hadn't been looking forward to this particular part of the plan.

Sarah reached into the earth with her magic and raised the coffins out of the ground.

Everyone watched as the coffins came halfway out of the ground.

Harry handed Hermione a scroll. "You get my Mum and I'll get my Dad."

"If you're sure?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure. You got the same scroll use training I did at the thieves' guild."

Sirius watched nervously as Harry and his friend started speaking in a strange unfamiliar language. The words seem to blur together and get lost but he could feel the magic released as the scrolls caught fire and turned to ash. He asked nervously, "Did it work?"

Any reply Harry might have made was cut off as both of the coffins opened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily sat up and looked around the graveyard. "You have some explaining to do Sirius."

James coughed as he pulled himself out of his coffin. "I need a shower, this coffin is worse than that one time we hexed Snivellus with that explosive diarrhea curse Lily found."

"James?" Sirius felt his tears coming down his eyes. He hadn't really let himself believe that he'd see his friends again this side of Death's door.

James snorted as he glanced around. "I'd make a joke about zombies but I need a shower way too much."

Lily had to agree about the shower bit. "Sirius Orion Black, what type of dark magic did you use to drag us back to the land of the living?"

Sirius gulped then pointed at Harry. "Harry did it."

"Hey, it was your idea," Harry replied quickly.

Lily glanced back and forth between Sirius and Harry then over at Hermione and Sarah. "In that case, I guess I'll forgive you. Who are the two lovely ladies?"

Harry gestured toward Hermione then Sarah. "Hermione Granger and Sarah."

Sirius supplied helpfully, "His girlfriends."

"I'm not sure that's helpful," Harry replied nervously.

"Was I supposed to be?" Sirius smirked.

James raised an eyebrow. "You have two girlfriends?"

Sarah snickered. "He's awesome and she's adorable."

Hermione gave Harry a one armed hug. "He's my best friend."

"That's the best way to start a relationship." Lily glanced down at her dress with a look of distaste. "Okay, the rest of this can wait until we've had a shower and a change of clothes."

Sirius muttered, "There might be a bit of a problem returning home."

James sighed. "We know, the place is wrecked."

"You know?"

"Halloween is a holiday for the dead, one where we stop running around having adventures and sit around and watch the living."

Harry winced. "You're not mad that we brought you back are you?"

Lily shook her head. "Of course not, we had a choice, we could have said no. Death said to go have some fun and live it up for a while so here we are."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Death said that?"

"Death isn't what most people think of her as, she's not a jailor, she doesn't care if people avoid death, well for the most part. She's a lover, a friend and most importantly a guide depending on what she needs to be."

"She's also rather cute," James admitted.

Lily smiled as she playfully shook her finger at James. "I don't need a wand to hex you."

"I'll behave, at least for a while."

Hermione spoke up, "We still have the Leaky Cauldron room rented for a couple of hours and Harry can grab some clothes for them while they get cleaned up."

James glanced at Lily. "What do you think?"

"I think a shower sounds great. Once we're done with that, Sirius can tell me how the hell Harry ended up with the Dursleys. I just got bits and pieces of things on Halloween but what I saw was bad enough. I'm going to have words with my sister." Lily felt like hexing her sister until she resembled the monster within.

"It's a bit of a long story…" Sirius wasn't looking forward to explaining how things had gone so very wrong.

Lily snorted. "You'll have plenty of time to explain things while we're fixing the cottage."

Sarah gestured toward the coffins and used a touch of magic to flip the lids closed. Let's put these back where they're supposed to go." She lowered her hands toward the ground as she used her magic to sink the coffins back to where they were supposed to be. "There."

Hermione said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say nothing happened here for years."

Lily asked, "Speaking of, any ideas what we're going to tell people?"

Harry laughed. "I've got several ideas."

0o0o0o0

Lily felt almost human again after her very long and hot shower and a couple of dozen spells to deal with her wild hair, dirty teeth and overgrown nails. She wasn't sure what to think of the red silk panties and silk pajamas that Hermione had given her to wear but they were lots better than the dress she'd been buried in. She stepped out of the bathroom into the hotel room where James was entertaining Harry, Hermione and Sarah with stories of their time at Hogwarts. "Shower's free."

James turned to look at Lily, "You look lovely. I'd kiss you but I stink."

"Yes you do. There are clothes on the counter for you dear." Lily gestured toward the bathroom. "Go, get clean."

"I guess we'll finish the story latter." James blew Lily a kiss before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Lily turned her attention to Sirius. "What the hell happened?"

"Peter sold you out, I went after him in a blind rage and he got the drop on me, it was stupid and insane, almost as stupid as not having your wands on you while in hiding."

Hermione asked, "Why not just be your own secret keeper?"

"Ah, if it was just the house then we could have, we should have done it that way." Lily sighed. "It was an example of us being too smart for our own good, we figured it was better to just hide ourselves. Looking back at it, I'm not sure what we were thinking."

Sirius said, "After that I went to prison without a trial and Harry was stuck with the Dursleys who spent the next ten years trying to beat the magic out of him."

Lily stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug. "I don't care if she's my sister, I'm going to kill her and her whale of a husband."

Harry hugged his mother back. "Thanks for the thought but I've got a better idea."

"Oh?" Lily let him go as she looked at his dazzling green eyes.

"I'm going to trap them in a book."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked curiously.

"I mean I can reach into books with magic."

Sirius piped up, "Which means he can stick them on a hellish Gillian's Island."

Lily looked over at Sirius. "Did you put him up to this?"

Sirius pouted. "Ye of little faith, he's the one that pulled resurrection scrolls out of a book. How else do you think you're here."

"A new discovery? I wasn't sure. Speaking of using magic to bring us back from the dead, are there any side effects we should be aware of?"

"Not with the version of the spell we used."

Harry said, "That was certainly a consideration and why we went with the more expensive version of the scrolls. Speaking of, I'd rather not have to hide for the rest of my life so we probably shouldn't tell anyone that you're both back from the dead."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "If you think I'm just going to hide away again, you're sadly mistaken young man."

Sirius piped up, "It just requires you to become a thirteen year old girl again."

"Right, okay, let's hear the insanity." Lily looked down her nose at Sirius.

"Well, we've got a magical artifact that can reduce a person's age to thirteen. You stay the same age even after you've taken the bracelet off. Thus, poof you're the daughter that no one knew you had."

Lily rubbed her face. "That's insane and even if I was willing to do it, no one is that stupid."

Sirius smirked. "We live in the wizarding world. Common sense isn't that common."

"Okay, what about James, as much fun as turning him into a girl would be, I don't think he'd want to stay that way," Lily replied with amusement.

Sarah piped up, "That's what the 'cursed' belt of gender swapping is for."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Remind me again how come you boys were never expelled?"

Sirius smirked. "Because we had Remus, oh right, him… we should probably grab him and tell him you're back."

Lily asked, "How long have you been out of prison?"

"A couple of days, there was the trial then the whorehouse…" Sirius trailed off as he realized what he just said. "Can we forgot I said that?"

"No, are you corrupting my son?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"He's the one that brought me there."

Lily blinked. "Explain that again?"

Harry pipped up, "It's a temple of healing, they used magic to heal the damage the prison left on his mind and body."

"So there weren't girls?"

Sarah piped up, "Oh no, there were plenty, it's a temple to the goddess of sex on that world."

Sirius mock pouted. "He's corrupting me."

"Are you corrupting…" Lily shook her head. "Yeah, just no, it doesn't work that way Sirius even if it does. You're supposed to be the responsible one."

"Since when have I ever been accused of being responsible?"

James walked out of the bathroom wearing slacks and a silk shirt. "That would have been Remus's job. Speaking of, do you have any idea where he is?"

"That was on the list," Sirius replied.

Hermione said, "We've got a magic mirror that should let us know where he is."

Sirius blinked in surprise, "You have a magic mirror that can find people and this is the first I'm hearing about it?"

"I was going to mention it eventually." Hermione pulled the mirror out of her bag and handed it to Sirius. "Just say the person's name."

"Remus." Sirius looked into the mirror and saw a shabbily dressed man curled up in a basement with a threadbare blanket pulled over him. "When is the full moon?"

Sarah said, "Tonight."

James sighed. "Damn, I don't suppose you have a cure for being a werewolf in your box of tricks?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe. If we put the Loliblade on him before the full moon that should keep him human, more or less at least."

"Loliblade?" James asked curiously.

"The artifact that turns its user into a thirteen year old girl and gives them armor while they're wearing it. It should be able to keep Remus from being a wolf or at least that's the idea."

James smirked. "Let me get this straight, you're going to permanently turn him into a girl to cure his lycanthropy even though you're not sure it will actually work? Does that about sum it up?"

"The other option is the temple but this way is more amusing." Sirius grinned.

Lily shook her head. "Boys."

Sarah piped up, "I'm sorry but Lily and James need new identities. If we tell people that Remus was watching over Harry's sister, Lilyanne Potter until Harry started school then we have an ironclad reason she wasn't seen or known about before now. If Remus wants to get a new identity then "Remus" died from complications and the newly released Sirius Black took everyone in."

James asked, "And what about me? If you make Lily a Potter..."

"You're obviously a second or maybe even third cousin," Harry suggested.

Sirius piped up, "Or if you really want to horrify people, you can be twins, obviously not identical."

James paused as he considered the situation they were in then smirked. "Okay, twins it is."

Lily shook her head. "Cousins, second or third or I'll look for a new girlfriend."

Hermione asked, "Just like that? You're going to do it?"

James laughed. "Just think of the trouble we can cause as third years."

Lily shook her head. "This would be better if you could pass as Harry's twin."

Sarah laughed. "Actually, we've got a shapeshifting spell book and some youth potions, pulling off eleven shouldn't be a big deal."

Lily said, "We should probably collect Remus before we turn ourselves into eleven year olds or he'll never believe us."

Sirius smirked as he looked down at the mirror one last time. "This is going to be fun." He handed Harry the mirror back then apparated to where Remus was.

Lily shook her head. "This can't end well."

James looked at the mirror. "Let me see that a minute, I want to know where Peter is."

Harry handed James the mirror.

"Peter Pettigrew." James wasn't all that surprised to see his 'ex-friend' in rat form in what was obviously a magical house. Sadly other than the red haired youth, there weren't any details that stood out that would let him find him and he didn't want to try apparating into an unknown wizard's house through whatever wards might be there. "At least we know he's alive."

Lily looked at Harry, "I want to hear more about your ability with books and what you're planning on doing to the Dursleys. Mostly because I want the last thing my sister sees in this world to be me."

"It started…" Harry went on to explain his abilities and got them up to speed, or at least as up to speed as the Grangers were, which is to say, he didn't mention anything about having sex with Hermione or Sarah or anything overly suspect.

0o0o0o0o0

Remus stared at Lily and James in shock. When Sirius had told him there was something he had to see this wasn't what he'd been expecting. He was just glad that he's heard that Sirius wasn't guilty from McGonagall otherwise things might have gotten interesting. "How?"

Lily said as 'innocently' as she could which wasn't very, "Magic."

James said, "Harry brought us back."

Remus turned to stare at Harry. "How?"

"Scrolls of resurrection form a different world."

"How do I know this isn't some horrible trick?"

"I'll show you Prongs." James shifted into his stag form.

Remus felt tears coming down his face. "It's real, they're real…"

Sirius snorted. "I'm a prankster, I'm not an arse Moony, I wouldn't joke about this."

James turned back to his human form. "Enough proof?"

"Yes… now what?"

Sarah asked, "How would you like to be cured of your lycanthropy?"

Remus turned and stared at Sarah. "That's not possible."

"Bringing back the dead shouldn't be possible either," Lily replied.

"But here we are." James grinned at Remus.

"What would I have to do?" Remus looked at Sarah.

"You basically wear a magical artifact and when the change comes you'll hopefully remain a human. If that doesn't work, we'll visit a magical temple that can cure curses. If that doesn't work then I know of a world that has a cure but it's an annoying quest line."

Lily spoke up, "You should tell him about the side effects."

"Side effects?" Remus asked.

"The artifact will turn you into a thirteen year old girl."

"Are you s-" Remus glanced at Sirius, "joking?"

Harry said, "We have another magical item that can flip your gender so you won't be stuck as a girl."

"Just thirteen?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked. "I was thinking eleven actually. We take a couple of youth potions that knock off a year each then we start Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione. One of the books they have should let us learn to shapechange which means that we'll be able to look like our adult selves if we want to."

"You actually want to go back to school?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I had a lot of fun there, mostly because it wasn't home and I had you guys." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Just think about the chaos we'll be able to cause."

Remus laughed as he pictured Snape's face when he saw them. "Okay."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Okay?"

"You and James are going to need alternate identities. Besides, I wasn't around for Harry for the last ten years, maybe this will help make up for that glaring oversight."

Lily asked, "Why weren't you around?"

"I was pretty messed up after your deaths and Sirius was tossed in jail. Living with a werewolf is no place for a child. Besides, Dumbledore assured me that he'd be safe so I went wandering."

Harry snorted. "I wouldn't call living with the Dursleys safe."

Remus's eyes widened. "He didn't!"

"My aunt used to rant about how I was left on her doorstep in the middle of the night. I'm not sure if that's true as she also told me that my parents were drunks but for all I know it might be."

Lily said, "We've got a couple of hours until you change which means that we have enough time to deal with the Dursleys then get to a safe location for your change in case Harry's plan has complications."

Remus asked, "What are you going to do to your sister?"

"Get some answers." Lily stated grimly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Petunia Dursley opened the door then stared in shock at the group standing on the front porch. "You're dead! They told me you were dead!"

Lily snorted. "You hit my son. You let your whale of a husband hit my son and his idiot cousin chase him like a wild animal."

"I didn't want him to be like you!" Petunia turned her glare on Harry. "Freak."

Lily sighed as she looked at her hate filled sister. "There was a time when you wanted magic Petunia. What the hell happened?"

"Mum and Dad always took your side. They were so proud of you and your freakish ways. I just wanted, they didn't see me… it was always Lily this and Lily that then you went away-"

Vernon called out, "Who is at the door?"

James smiled grimly before calling out, "A bunch of wizards!"

Vernon stalked to the door. "Now see here! I won't have any of that freakishness in my house."

Sirius flicked his wand and stunned the large oaf. "None of that."

Petunia stared in horror at Sirius. "What did you do?"

"I just knocked him out before he said something I'd have to kill him for."

Petunia gulped. "What are you going to do?"

Lily said, "We're going to come inside and you're going to answer a few questions for me. After that, we'll see."

"And if I don't invite you in?"

"I wasn't asking, move." Lily glared at her sister, half hoping she'd give her a reason to do something drastic.

Petunia sighed in defeat as she stepped back so that Lily and the others could enter the house.

Lily stepped inside the overly neat house. "You're going to start with the night my son ended up here and then explain what the hell you were thinking."

Petunia glanced at Vernon then walked into the living room. "It started when we found him in a basket on our doorstep wrapped in a curiously warm blanket."

"He was left on your doorstep?"

"By Albus Dumbledore, he left a letter explaining that if we took him, he could set up wards that would keep us safe from witches and wizards, that we wouldn't have to see any until the boy started Hogwarts. I'd hoped if he didn't start Hogwarts that we wouldn't have to ever deal with any freaks."

Harry glared at Petunia. "Why didn't you just refuse to take me?"

"Because you were all I had left of Lily."

"Then why were you such a bitch?" Harry demanded.

"Because I hate her... and love her and she was my little sister." Petunia glared at Lily. "Then you ran off to that school and left me alone. You'd come back with frog spawn and weirder things and by the time you caught back up with current events and fashions you'd leave again and I was left remembering that I had no magic, nothing. You weren't there, all they talked about was your magic, your stupid school. The school I had no place in! I wanted to fix that, maybe..." Petunia threw up her hands. "I shouldn't have taken him. I knew I shouldn't have. I was so angry and Vernon didn't like anything weird or out of the ordinary. I tried to stand up for you when the accidental magic started but he said he'd have none of it under his roof and I could leave if I was going to put up with it. For what it's worth I'm sorry…"

Harry sighed as he realized that he actually felt sorry for his aunt. 'Well fuck, tossing them to the same cursed island just seems needlessly cruel.' Harry asked, "Do you still have the letter that Dumbledore left me with?"

"I have it and the other letters he sent over the years trying to check up on you. What happens now?"

Lily said, "You're going to take a trip somewhere you'll never bother me again. You're also going to update your will leaving the house to Harry."

"What about Dudley?"

Harry said, "That depends on how honest you are Petunia. If you answer the rest of our questions we'll merely send him to a military boot camp for troubled boys. If you're not helpful then I'll send him to hell. He's tormented me for as long as I can remember. I don't care if he lives or dies or makes something of his life. Either way, he's going to do it far away from me. Where is he? I have a couple of questions for him about his gang."

Petunia glanced toward the stairs. "He's out."

Sarah smirked as she headed toward the stairs. "I'll get him. I've got some questions for him."

"Please don't hurt him." Petunia begged.

Lily glared at her sister. "I'm not you Petunia. Now start explaining."

Words started pouring from Petunia's mouth, good times and bad, her twisted side of the story.

Harry half listened to his aunt's story as he walked over to where Vernon was sprawled on the floor unconscious. It felt strange looking at the man that had caused him years of grief and fear. Part of him wanted to kick the fat man in the ribs and head until he was sure he was dead. A small part that he ignored whispered that it wasn't right to sink to Vernon's level. While that was true there was a difference between not turning into a monster and continually turning the other cheek while someone beat you to death. Mostly though it was the realization that death was a release that stayed his hand. He wanted Vernon to suffer, to live out the rest of his life in a living hell, not have a few moments of pain then get to lounge around in an afterlife being a monster. "I can't believe I was too scared of this tub of lard to go to the police or leave before I found my magic."

Hermione walked over and hugged him from behind. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know, that doesn't change the fact that I didn't stop him, that I didn't stick rat poison in his food, that I didn't strangle him in his sleep or blow his brains out or any of a hundred other paths I could have taken. Just going to the police would have helped."

"Why didn't you?"

"I tried to tell various teachers and the nurse at school. But they only rarely hit me, so it was just kids playing around or that's what one particularly annoying teacher said."

"You're safe now." Hermione rested her chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I know." Harry glared at Vernon. "I was going to drop him on a magical version of Gilligan's Island for criminals but that was before I learned that he was going to kick my aunt out on the street for trying to be a decent human being."

Hermione asked, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to let Mum finish talking to Petunia then I'm going to have someone memory charm Petunia so that she forgets about the Dursleys and the last decade and change. Then we're going to test the Loliblade on her and send her into a book where she can learn magic."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't fair that she couldn't learn magic. Maybe she still would have ended up a terrible person if she'd gone off to Hogwarts with Mum but she might not have. Either way, she's family and I can give her a second chance."

"You're the most kind hearted person I know Harry." Hermione gave him a soft squeeze on his arm.

"You say that now." Harry smiled grimly as he pulled out one the tentacle rape hentai books that Sarah seemed to find amusing for some reason he couldn't understand out. "I'm going to send him into Bubba's cell."

Hermione shivered slightly as she looked at the gore filled picture book. She whispered, "Wasn't Bubba the tentacle demon that was tossed into the magical jail for buggering everyone in the Vatican to death?"

"That's the one." Harry replied happily as he reached out and hauled Vernon and himself into the book.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily felt a little guilty about obliviating most of the last decade and change from her sister's mind and stunning her but she'd gone rather hysterical when Harry had sent Dudley into a military training manga. Besides, she wanted her sister to have a chance to make something decent out of herself. "Now what?"

Harry pulled the Loliblade from his backpack and slipped the bracelet on Petunia's wrist. He stepped back as magic swirled around Petunia and consumed her clothing as it transformed her from the rather unattractive thirtysomething housewife into an attractive mostly naked dark haired busty girl of thirteen. "Huh, I guess that means taking off your clothes first is a must."

James frowned at the tiny metal g-string the girl was wearing as well as the alien metal claws and strange almost liquid metal that covered most of her hands. "I'm suddenly glad that you decided to stun her."

"Yeah, I can't see her not freaking out," Lily replied.

Sirius looked away from the nearly naked teen. "She's actually cute, it's disturbing."

Hermione stepped forward and carefully removed Petunia's g-string which changed back into the bracelet form of the Loliblade as soon as it left Petunia's flesh. The claws and metal on her hands evaporated away. "She didn't change back which means our idea should work."

"I guess that means we send her to the magic academy with Merlin." Harry opened the book Merlin and His School Field Trip to Atlantis then jumped into it with Petunia.

Lily said, "I hope we're doing the right thing."

Sirius gave Lily a rueful smile. "Family is always messy."

James pulled Lily into a hug. "She'll be okay." He wasn't sure he actually believed that her sister would be okay but Lily needed to believe it.

Hermione said, "You can always check on her once we get everything squared away."

"Thanks," Lily replied.

Remus spoke up, "Not to rush things but if we're going to do this, it's getting dark and the moon is coming out."

Hermione handed the bracelet to Remus. "You should probably head to the kitchen and change into a conjured robe or something."

Remus grumbled as he headed toward the kitchen with the bracelet. "I still can't believe I'm going along with this crazy plan."

Sirius waited until Remus left then drew his wand. "Just in case."

Remus conjured a robe then set it on the counter with his wand. He quickly stripped out of his old and worn clothes and dropped them to the floor. He doubted this would actually work but at this point he was willing to try a lot to deal with his curse. He slipped the bracelet on his wrist and felt his body shrink a couple of inches as he changed into a thirteen year old girl. He glanced down in amusement at his decent sized breasts. "The person that created this was a pervert."

Sirius called out from the living room, "Did it work?"

"I'm a girl if that's what you're asking about-" Remus screamed as the moon rose enough for his curse to activate and his body tried to rip itself apart as his curse and the Loliblade fought against each other. 'He' collapsed on the ground screaming in pain as his limbs twisted and tried to twist and reform themselves in ways they were never designed to bend. Thankfully after twenty agonizing seconds he felt a wrenching in his very soul and felt something break. His screams died as the pain receded and he found that he could think. He pushed himself to his knees and felt his tail brush the counter. He sniffed and found his sense of smell even better than normal though not as good as when he was a wolf. He stopped as he realized that certain details didn't add up. He glanced back over his shoulder and noticed that he had a wolf tail though the rest of him looked human enough.

Sirius called out, "Are you still alive?"

"More or less." Remus pulled himself up using the counter for support. He still felt a little shaky but at least the pain was gone. "If I go crazy be ready to stun me." He picked up the robe and walked back to the living room.

Hermione blinked in surprise as the door opened and a cute scantily clad girl with a wolf tail and wolf ears walked in carrying a fluffy robe. "You're a wolf."

Remus replied, "It looks like it."

James asked, "How do you feel?"

"Clear headed which is a miracle."

Sarah conjured a mirror or at least the illusion of a mirror so that Remus could see what he looked like. "Not too shabby."

Remus looked at his wolf ears and tail in the mirror. "Hopefully the ears and tail aren't permanent."

"I don't know, you look like you'd make a good pet." Sirius held up his hands when Remus growled at him. "Okay, too soon?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Remus replied as he turned and looked at 'his' behind. "At least I'm a cute wolf girl…" he shook his head.

Sarah laughed. "I'd fuck you."

Hermione said, "Don't mind her, she's a nymph."

"What? She's hot. You should probably take the bracelet off."

Remus frowned, "What if I turn back?"

"If you turn into a werewolf we'll drop you with a sleep spell but I don't think you will," Sarah replied.

Remus pulled on the robe then grabbed the g-string and pulled. He sighed in relief when he didn't change into a beast as the Loliblade turned back into a bracelet. "I'm still myself."

Sarah giggled as she looked Remus over. "And still a hot wolf girl."

Harry reappeared out of the Merlin book. "Remus?"

Remus sighed as he looked at his almost but not really familiar features in the mirror. "More or less."

"At least it's a partial cure. Let's travel to the temple and get your curse broken." Harry pulled the module with the temple out of his backpack and set it on the table.

Remus tossed Harry the bracelet then turned and headed into the kitchen. "Let me grab my wand."

Harry pocketed the bracelet as he waited for Remus to get back before he reached out with his magic and pulled everyone into the book.

Remus shivered slightly as he felt his ears twitch and change as he changed back to his 'normal' girl form. "It must not be the full moon here."

James looked around with an amused smile on his face. "I can see why you like the temple."

Lily blinked as she looked around the temple at all of the naked girls. "I think you left a couple of things out of your story."

Harry shrugged innocently. "They're really good at healing people."

Hermione smiled at the cute priestess that walked over to them. "Greetings."

The naked priestess looked over the party. "What can I help you with?"

Hermione gestured toward Remus. "Can you cure him of diseases and curses, please?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." The priestess smiled as she looked at Remus. "For a price."

Harry asked, "How much?"

"Five hundred gold or lots of sex with her." She pointed at Remus.

Remus blinked, "What?"

The priestess grinned at Remus. "We're a temple of sex and I want to fuck you repeatedly, until you're glowing. It's been way too long since you've had sex."

Remus opened his mouth then closed it. "Ah…"

"I can pay the five hundred gold if you want," Harry spoke up.

Remus looked at the rather attractive young lady, it'd been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that and if he was honest, he liked it. "Save your gold Harry." He walked over and held out 'his' hand toward the young lady. "Can you really cure my curse?"

"Let's see." The temple priestess gestured and a warm glow flowed over Remus dispelling any curses, diseases and magic on him or around 'him' which included his conjured robes. "All better, no more curses or diseases, now let's fuck like bunnies."

Lily shook her head as the priestess led a naked Remus away. "I'm not sure if this place is cute or disturbing."

Sirius pulled his eyes off his friend's butt with a chuckle. "I'll go with disturbing."

Hermione said, "It's a bit of both. Remus should be here for a while so we should probably figure out a plan for enrolling everyone at Hogwarts."

"We could send a letter to McGonagall and say we just moved here or we could tell her the truth. I have a feeling that she wouldn't mind being thirteen again." Lily smiled as she thought about her old head of house as a teenager.

Sirius shrugged. "We should probably do that before we use the Loliblade or she'll never believe us."

James laughed. "I don't know that she'll believe you anyways."

Harry asked, "Why not?"

Lily mock glared at James and Sirius. "Your father and Sirius were pranksters in school."

Hermione frowned as her watch beeped. "That's my ten minute warning for my Mum getting home, we should head back or at least call."

"Let's head back and clean up everything at the Dursleys, I want to introduce my parents." Harry looked at James and Lily. "If that's okay?"

Lily said, "Of course it is. After that we can figure out a long term solution."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mrs. Granger glanced back and forth between Lily and James once the introductions and explanation was done. "Let me get this straight, Harry brought you back from the dead? Something that should be impossible even for the magical world?"

"Basically yeah." Lily wasn't going to mention the various dark rituals that were supposed to bring people back from the dead because they rarely worked out well and most required some lingering bit of soul to still be on Earth.

Mr. Granger glanced at his wife then back at Lily and James. "In that case, congratulations are in order. Do you have a place to stay?"

James shrugged. "I was planning on renting a room at a hotel for a couple of days while we make the cottage liveable."

"We have an extra guest room if you want it."

Lily said, "That would be appreciated, we're trying to limit how much we have to interact with the magical world until we've talked with a friend of ours so we can set up our new identities."

Mr. Granger asked, "What about just telling everyone that you faked your death and have been out of touch for ten years?"

James shook his head. "People saw our bodies…" he trailed off as he considered the idea. "Actually, he's right. The only one that actually saw us die was Voldemort, it's not exactly hard to create fake bodies."

Lily asked, "Does that mean we're not going back to Hogwarts?"

Sirius spoke up, "We should do both."

Harry chuckled. "A bit of magic and you could shift back and forth."

"We'd have to tell McGonagall the truth otherwise she'd hate us for abandoning Harry."

Lily shrugged. "We'd have to show her the inside of a book, something strange that we couldn't fake with magic."

Hermione said, "Science fiction would probably work the best."

Mrs. Granger said, "Or something else impossible."

Harry yawned.

Mr. Granger yawned. "I think it's contagious."

Lily said, "We should let you get to sleep."

Hermione said, "I'll show you to the other guest room."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The goblin stared at James in shock. "You really are a Potter."

James laughed, "I wouldn't claim otherwise if I wasn't. I want two vault keys and a trust fund key and I want any other keys out there destroyed."

"That will be a five galleon fee."

"That's fine," James replied.

"Is there anything else?"

Lily spoke up, "I'd like to see a record of any transactions since our apparent death and a report on our various investments."

The goblin nodded. "That will be fifteen sickles."

Lily scowled at the goblin. "I'm starting to think that we should bank with the gnomes of Zurich."

The goblin grumbled, "Fine." as he opened the folder and showed Lily the reports.

James said, "While she's checking over the reports, I want to go to my vault and retrieve a couple of wands."

The goblin reached out and pulled a rope attached to a bell. "I'll have someone take you down to your vaults."

"Thank you," James replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius looked up as Harry and Remus appeared out of the book. "New clothes, new hair style and you look way more relaxed Moony."

Remus laughed as 'she' sat down on the couch. "I feel better than I have in ages. Now if I could just talk Harry into giving me the belt that would let me change back into a male, my day would be complete."

Hermione giggled. "I don't know she looks rather cute as a girl."

Harry laughed as he pulled the gender swapping belt out of his backpack and handed it to Remus. "Yeah, no, I mean he does but yeah, just no. Here."

Remus put the belt on and shivered slightly as his body changed from female to male. "How long do I have to keep this on?"

Sirius tilted his head. "I think I liked the female look more."

"It was fun but I miss being able to pee standing up."

Harry laughed. "You should be good to take the belt off."

Remus took the belt off and handed it back to Harry. "Thank you."

Harry put the belt back in his backpack. "Can you still shift to your wolf form or did you lose that when they broke your curse?"

"I can still shift." Remus shifted into his female wolf girl form then looked down at 'his' breasts. "I'd wondered if the belt would affect this form…"

Sirius laughed. "Best of both worlds."

Hermione giggled. "I'll say."

Remus rolled his eyes then shifted back to his 'normal' form. "It's better than being stuck as a werewolf."

Sirius said, "You can't tell me the temple girls didn't like your wolf girl form."

Remus blushed as he remembered just how much the temple girls liked his wolf girl form. "You're a bad influence."

Sirius gestured toward Harry. "Blame Harry, he's the one that found the temple in the first place."

Harry shrugged. "I happen to like naked girls and they're good at what they are."

Hermione looked over at the door when she heard a knock. "That's probably McGonagall." She walked over and checked the spyhole then opened the door. "Hello professor."

McGonagall glanced over at Sirius and a young man that looked suspiciously like Remus Lupin had back in third or fourth year. "What's going on?"

Sirius asked innocently, "What, we can't just call up our old professor for a friendly chat?"

"You can but did you?" She stepped inside and shut the door.

"Well… we're in a bit of a pickle…" he trailed off as Lily and James appeared out of thin air in the middle of the room. "Ah, right…"

McGonagall stared at James and Lily in shock. "This isn't funny."

James snorted. "It's good to see you too professor."

"Polyjuice?" McGonagall asked with annoyance as she drew her wand and pointed it at Sirius. "This is a poor joke even for you Black."

Sirius snorted. "I wouldn't joke about James and Lily coming back from the dead or at least not like this."

"Someone better start explaining." McGonagall stated firmly.

Harry asked, "Would you believe we used two ancient scrolls of resurrection?"

"Considering that should be impossible, no."

Lily asked, "Would it make you feel better if we swore an oath that we were Lily and James Potter?"

"Marginally… if you really are who you claim to be, how are you alive?"

Harry sighed dramatically, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Hermione snickered as she walked over and hugged Harry from behind. "I believe you."

"That's because you helped me cast the spells that brought them back."

Sirius said, "I swear they really are who they say they are."

McGonagall sighed. "I think you should start at the beginning."

Harry looked at Sirius and his parents. "How much do you trust her?"

Lily said, "We trust her."

"In that case, I can pull things out of books, that's where I go monster hunting, that's where I got the gems I used to pay for my supplies and that's where I got the resurrection scrolls."

McGonagall looked down her nose at Harry then looked back at Sirius. "Did you put him up to this?"

Harry looked at Sirius. "Mum wasn't joking about you being an incorrigible prankster was she?"

James laughed. "Not in the slightest but I'd like to think we've grown up slightly."

McGonagall asked, "Is that why you still look like you did the last time I saw you?"

Lily said, "Yes."

"And you'd swear an oath to this?"

Lily said, "Of course."

"Why tell me?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Because we need your help."

"With?"

Lily said, "We have a way to become eleven again and want to attend Hogwarts to make sure Harry stays safe and sound. You're the Deputy Headmaster and control admissions thus we need your help enrolling."

McGonagall asked, "Let's ignore the fact that you're asking me to bend the rules to the point of breaking them, what makes you think that Hogwarts isn't safe?"

James asked, "How many of the students are the children of Death Eaters?"

"A few." McGonagall admitted.

"Exactly."

Lily said, "I'll be blunt professor. We just came back from the dead. Harry is eleven, I missed ten years of his life, I'm not sending him off to Hogwarts for nine months if I can't go with him. It's not going to happen which means you either take all of us or none of us."

Sirius said, "Which means you get to explain to the wizarding public why Harry Potter isn't going to Hogwarts."

McGonagall scowled as she realized how bad that would look. "Assume for a moment that I'm willing to help, how are you going to fool the sorting hat and everyone into thinking you're eleven?"

Lily said, "We don't have to fool the sorting hat if you either 'sort' us early or bring us in late the first day. As for how we'd fool people into thinking we're eleven, ask Remus."

McGonagall turned and looked at Remus. "What do you mean?"

Remus smiled. "Hello professor."

"Remus? How?"

"An artifact that changes a person into a thirteen year old girl then a gender swapping belt. For the last two years, we're thinking of using a disguise item or possibly two special youth potions that would reduce our age by a year each."

McGonagall blinked in surprise. "Wait, you're saying you can reduce a person's actual age?"

"That's what we're saying." James smirked. "Do you want to be thirteen again?"

McGonagall frowned as she considered her options. "Assuming I believe you, I'd be out of a job if I did that though I have to admit I'm tempted."

Sarah spoke up, "Nah, the disguise items could keep you looking like your normal self. All the perks of being thirteen again with very few of the disadvantages."

Sirius laughed. "Just think of the Quidditch team, James and I were exceptional and we have the rest of summer to make sure Harry and Hermione are exceptional."

McGonagall paused as she considered Sirius's suggestion. "Considering how badly the Slytherins beat us this last year, you've got a deal if you can prove who you are to my satisfaction."

James asked, "We'll swear oaths if that makes you feel better."

"It would." McGonagall looked at Harry. "I'd like to hear more about your ability to pull things out of books."

"I can show you a couple of things." Harry walked over to the end table and picked up a clothing catalogue. He flipped through it until he spotted a cute green silk dress. "Nothing up my sleeves." He reached his hand into the catalogue and pulled the dress out of it. "And presto."

McGonagall stared at Harry in surprise. "Conjuration at eleven?"

Lily shook her head. "The objects are permanent and he can pull food out of books so I don't think his ability works the same way as our magic."

"I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting year. Can we start with the oaths so I can put my wand away?"

"That might be for the best." James replied.

"And I'll want to hear the rest of the story." McGonagall stated firmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

McGonagall had been half expecting Sirius to shout gotcha or something else remarkably stupid until Lily and James had sworn on their magic that they were James and Lily Potter. Things had went from there with Harry's explanation about his strange book magic and about the various items he'd pulled out of different books and about the item they'd be using to change back into teenagers. She looked at the bracelet that Harry had handed her. "So I just put it on?"

"That's the basic idea," Harry replied.

Sirius frowned slightly as he glanced at McGonagall's wand. "You should set your wand down before you put it on."

"Why?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Lily laughed. "Because it ate Remus's clothes when he used it."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she glanced back and forth between Lily and Sirius. "Bathroom?"

Hermione giggled as she pointed toward the hallway. "Second door."

"Thank you Miss Granger." McGonagall leveled a glare at Sirius and picked up the green silk dress as she walked out of the room.

Lily shook her head at Sirius. "Would you have really let her use the bracelet in front of Hermione and Harry?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's not like they don't have access to a temple of sex fiends."

Harry said, "What can I say, they're useful to have around for healing and curse breaking."

Hermione piped up, "And massage, don't forget massage."

James laughed. "Right."

Sirius grinned. "Besides, Minerva is attractive as an older witch, she's bound to be smoking hot as a young lady."

"He has a point," Remus admitted.

Lily looked at Remus in disbelief. "I expect that from Sirius but you?"

"Blame teenage hormones, I do." He smirked.

James laughed. "I'd believe that except-" whatever else he was going to say was lost when he heard a gleeful shriek from the bathroom. "Looks like she's happy with the results."

Sarah said, "It's a shame that we'll be hiding her beauty behind a disguise."

"I'm glad she's happy with the results…" Lily trailed off when she saw McGonagall walk back into the room wearing the sexy green dress that Harry had pulled out of the catalogue. "Damn…"

Sirius said, "I'd wolf whistle but you'd hex me."

Remus said, "If she didn't, I would, that's my shtick."

McGonagall wasn't going to mention it but she enjoyed the attention. "I haven't felt this good in years."

"I can relate," Remus replied.

Sarah conjured a full length mirror. "Here."

Minerva studied her new reflection in the mirror. The busty girl looking back at her resembled some of her old photographs though she had to say resembled because the girl looking back at her was taller and bustier than she'd been at thirteen and if she was honest with herself more attractive. Not that she would have worn the sexy looking silk dress when she was thirteen as her father would have had a heart attack but she liked it. It also felt fantastic on her skin. She held up the bracelet. "I know a couple of woman that would love to borrow this."

"I'm sure we could work out some type of deal," Harry replied.

Sarah piped up, "Hold out for naked pictures of the girls in their new form."

McGonagall smiled slightly as she tossed the bracelet to Harry. "I think some of my friends would still go for it."

Lily asked, "What are you going to tell the headmaster?"

"Nothing, he likes his mysteries. I see no reason to rob him of the chance to unravel such an impossible story. Besides, watching him try to figure it out is going to be amusing."

James laughed. "I'm looking forward to seeing the castle again."

"Just try not to cause me as much hassle as the last time around."

"No promises but we'll try not to get caught." Sirius replied with amusement.

"I guess that's all I can ask. What names do you want registered with the school?" McGonagall asked curiously.

James said, "I'll be Harry's twin, it should confuse people but honestly the only people that know it can't possibly be true are in this room as the nurse that delivered Harry died a couple of months later in an attack."

Lily said, "Lily Potter, from another branch of the Potters."

"Sirius Black junior." Sirius smirked as he thought about tormenting Severus.

Remus shrugged. "Remus Lupin junior works."

McGonagall shook her head. "You're going to drive Severus mad."

"That's part of the fun," Sirius replied gleefully.

Harry asked, "How easy is it to slip another name onto the list of students?"

McGonagall asked, "Why?"

"I found a book that creates magic users based on choices and who is using the book or rather it creates characters. With a little bit of trickery I could probably pull someone out of the book."

"You said you couldn't pull living things out of books earlier."

Harry shrugged. "I can't but I can pull out something important to them like a favorite dress then shrink it, put it on a doll and use a magical key and cupboard to pull that person from their world or bring them to life. I'm not completely sure if it will work or not but it's worth a shot."

McGonagall frowned as she glanced at Lily and James then back at Harry. "As long as your parents don't object and you can afford the tuition, I don't have a problem slipping another two transfer students into the rolls. It might actually help confuse things."

Lily said, "I don't have a problem, it's not like we're going to be worried about money any time soon."

James grinned. "Having more people to help with pranks is a good thing as far as I'm concerned."

McGonagall mock glared at James. "Don't make me regret this."

Sarah held out a bracelet. "Here, this should let you look like your old self."

McGonagall asked, "Any side effects?"

"Not as far as I'm aware and I checked it over quite well, it's just an illusion."

McGonagall accepted the bracelet. "Thank you."

"You're the one doing a favor for us. Speaking of favors, can you make sure you sign Harry's slip for a non standard familiar?"

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll have all of the paperwork done by tomorrow."

Lily gave McGonagall a hug. "Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to my gut ten years ago Harry."

Harry let his shoulders slump. "I'm not going to say living with the Dursleys was a picnic but it worked out."

Lily asked, "I'd been meaning to ask, why wasn't Harry left with Alice and Frank?"

"They were attacked a couple of days after you were, they're still in the long term spell damage ward at Saint Mungo's for exposure to the Cruatius curse."

"That's terrible."

"Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers attacked and tortured them trying to find out information about Voldemort's death."

"Neville?" Lily asked hoping that he was safe.

"He lives with Augusta."

James winced as he pictured Frank's mother trying to raise a kid without help. He looked at Harry, "Do you think the priestesses can help?"

"Probably, they can fix mental illness and curses so I don't see why not."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "You can heal them?"

Harry made a mental note to ask his father who Frank, Alice and Neville were later. "There's a decent chance that we know someone that can."

Lily looked at Sirius, "In that case, James and I will start repairing the cottage while you and Harry head to the hospital." She looked at Harry. "That is if you don't mind helping out some of my old friends."

"That's fine." Harry figured there would be plenty of time after that to look into who he was going to borrow from a book.

Hermione asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lily asked, "Do you want to learn how to repair things?"

"That sounds useful. I'll just leave a note."

"In that case, I'll go start on the paperwork." Minerva had a feeling the less she 'officially' knew about certain things the easier she'd find life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry resisted the urge to reach out and tweak the lazy security guard's nose as he slipped past the man and made his way down the hall toward his targets. 'You'd think they'd have invisibility detectors in a magical hospital but no, they can't even do that correctly.' He waited for the security guard to continue his patrol before he slipped into the room through the slightly open door where Frank and Alice Longbottom were supposed to be. He frowned slightly as he realized that they weren't alone. Sitting next to a woman that must be Alice was a kid about his age with brown hair that was probably Neville.

Neville said, "I'm going off to Hogwarts Mum, I'm not sure if I'll be any good but I'm going to try my best."

Harry waited a couple of seconds to see if 'Alice' responded but she didn't. He reached into his back and pulled out his module and set it on the table then reached out with his magic and pulled everyone in the room into the book.

Neville spun around and fumbled for his wand as he found himself somewhere else with his parents. "What is going on?"

Harry said, "I'm here to help." then took a couple of steps to the left as Neville swung his wand toward where he'd been standing.

"Help how?"

"Help fix your parent's minds." Harry replied as he turned himself visible again.

"How?" Neville asked pointing his wand at Harry.

One of the naked priestesses walked over. "I suspect by letting us heal them."

Neville blushed as he turned around and saw the very attractive naked woman. "Ah…" He forced himself to focus on what was important. "You can heal my parents?"

The priestess looked at them. "Of course, I can also clear up a rather nasty botched memory spell on you if you want."

Neville asked, "How much?"

The priestess considered several ideas then settled on gold as the boy looked a bit too young to really appreciate her talents. "A thousand gold."

Neville winced. "I don't think-"

Harry cut him off, "Done. I'll get the gold while you cure them, you know I'm good for it."

"Of course." The priestess turned her attention to Neville, "If you'll follow me, we'll fix you right up."

Neville gulped as he looked between his parents and the stranger. "That's a lot of money…"

"Don't worry about it Neville."

"You know who I am?"

"Sort of, my parents were friends with your parents. It's the least I can do. I'll explain after you and your parents are healed."

"Thank you, I won't forget this." He rushed off after his parents and the priestess that were leading them deeper into the temple.

"You're welcome." Harry headed toward the vault where he kept the gold he'd liberated from the evil temple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione yawned as she finished swishing her wand and repaired an old half corroded lamp that had cracked in a few different places. "This isn't quite as glamorous as I was expecting."

Remus chuckled. "It's a good skill to know, if you know how to repair things you'll never go hungry. Just walk into a second hand store, buy something that would be worth a lot more if it was in mint condition then repair it and resell it to a collector or pawn shop depending."

"If that's the case why do you…" Hermione trailed off as she wasn't sure how to ask her question without offending him.

"Wear old crap?" Remus asked amusedly.

Hermione nodded. "I didn't mean to offend but yes."

He chuckled. "Mostly because I don't see a reason to waste money on decent wizarding clothes when they pretty much hate me anyways or would if they knew I was a werewolf. You also met me on the full moon, there isn't much point in wearing decent clothes that will just get torn apart if I'm not careful. I might have to work on my wardrobe now that I'm not a werewolf."

"That reminds me, we should go school shopping again."

Remus said, "I've got most of my old supplies but I'll need to update my defense and potions books and get more potions supplies. I'm looking forward to having some fun again."

"You weren't having fun?"

"My life sort of fell apart that Halloween, one friend supposedly turned traitor and was tossed into prison without a trial, one supposedly died but was actually the traitor and two of them actually died. It wasn't a good year. After that I sort of fell off the face of the world, doing odd jobs where I could to keep my hand in things and drifting."

Hermione could see how that would toss a wrench in things. "You'll have to tell us about some of the places that you wandered."

"Sure, I can also show you quite a few useful defense spells."

Hermione asked curiously, "How behind am I compared to half bloods or pure bloods?"

Remus considered the question for a couple of seconds then replied, "If the family isn't stupid and doesn't follow the ministry rules about not teaching their children magic, a bit when it comes to magic. If they actually follow the idiotic rules then you're a bit behind with some of the social crap that they know by growing up in the wizarding world. Mostly though you're better off for going to a normal school for as long as you have. We can mostly fix the social background information with a couple of weeks of training. It's not like most of the families really agree on anything other than basic conventions so it's not too hard to catch up."

"Family spells? Ancient secrets?" Hermione asked curiously.

"While there is some of that, less than you'd think because of how interrelated all of the purebloods are."

Lily piped up as she walked over, "That and a lot of the purebloods are lazy."

"Ah," Hermione admitted.

"However you're an honorary Potter so we'll be showing you quite a few interesting mostly forgotten spells if you want to learn," James said.

"Thank you, I just don't want to be behind everyone because I'm muggle-born."

Lily laughed. "Most of the purebloods don't actually practice much before they get to Hogwarts. In some cases, muggleborns actually practice more because for us, magic is neat and interesting and it takes a long time to really lose that wonder."

"How long did it take you?"

"I'll tell you when it happens." Lily replied with amusement.

Sarah said, "You should tell people that you're a muggleborn. That way when you crush their hopes and dreams by soundly beating their grades they can't fall back on your blood as being the reason you're just that much better than they are."

"Potter is a common enough name, I could be muggleborn again," Lily admitted.

Remus shrugged. "Works for me and gives me another reason to hex the Slytherins."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be the reasonable one?"

"I'm thirteen again, so no." Remus smirked.

James said, "He was the quiet one back at school, always in the library when he wasn't hanging out with us. How times change."

"I like libraries and reading." Hermione said in defense of her favorite past time.

Lily said, "Good, I need someone to spend time with that isn't a horrible practical joker."

James glanced at the cottage that had most of a roof now. "At least the cottage is coming along."

Sirius appeared with a pop alongside Harry. "We have returned."

Harry shivered. "I hate apparition."

"It gets better." Lily replied.

Sirius held up two bags of burgers, "I bring good news and food. Frank and Alice are awake and sane for the first time in years and we had the priestess's fix a botched memory charm on Neville thus mission accomplished, let's eat."

James pulled out his wand and waved it, conjuring several chairs for the group. He looked at Harry, so you mentioned stealing people out of a book, who were you thinking of stealing?"

Harry said, "A pair of witches, possibly twins." as Sirius started passing out burgers.

Sarah asked, "Using the book that is basically a twisted and kinky self contained roleplaying game?"

"That would be the one," Harry replied before he started eating his burger.

Hermione said, "I've got a few ideas on how to get the most bang for your points. If a girl uses the book they can pick a supernatural Harry."

Harry finished chewing then said, "Excellent. From there we can jump into a world with a dragon and have them use the book with the result."

Lily frowned slightly. "Is that as twisted a plan as I think it is?"

"It might be but if we do things right we can expand our family and get some help against the dark wizards we're likely to find at Hogwarts."

"Not everyone in Slytherin is a dark wizard or witch," Lily replied with some exasperation.

Sirius piped up, "Just most of them."

Harry said, "We can work on that after lunch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry felt a creeped out and even a little queasy to see a tiny six inch green Harry Potter like creature use himself as a flying living dildo to fuck a version of Sarah inside the image on the first page of the twisted book. "That's just ugh."

Sarah giggled. "That actually looks fun."

Hermione shook her head. "No thanks."

Sarah frowned as a character sheet popped up. "Now what?"

"Now we look at possible flaws in order to get points or advantages." Hermione tapped the part on the book that had the disadvantage icon which brought up an entire window of flaws, some weren't so bad and some of them were horrific. "Okay, let's see, disfigured, cursed, missing body parts, basically anything that isn't genetic."

"How does this help us? The negative points will just carry over to the next generation."

"Not if the flaws are cured before she wins," Hermione replied matter of factly.

"I thought you said that the cure for most flaws required a quest and a lot of effort or lots and lots of experience gained from sex to buy them off?"

"That's one way to do it. The other way to do it is to cheat. If we take the book with us into the temple and then jump a priestess into the book she should be able to cure most of the flaws with a couple of spells. If we pay her with the leftover gold from the temple then it's not costing us much at all."

"That's almost cheating." Harry gave her a smile to say he approved.

Hermione continued, "That way, all of our experience will be pure profit. Then we can do an experience run and get a bunch of points. Then we bring in a silver dragon from one of the dungeon modules and let him use the book."

Harry asked, "Why a silver dragon?"

"Because half silver dragons are immune to cold and acid at least according to the Council of Wyrms set which is where we'll be going to find a silver dragon."

Sarah asked, "How are you going to get a dragon to help with this crazy project?"

Hermione grinned. "Bribery, probably a lot of it but we have gems and gold that we can trade."

Harry said, "Okay, so let's just pick all of the flaws that the priestesses can cure."

"There are also a couple of flaws that have a chance to result in free points as they have a small chance to vanish in the next generation."

"We have that luck potion we picked up in the temple, if we jump there we don't have to damage the book. This might be a good time to use it."

Sarah playfully pouted. "Making a character using a luck potion is just cheating."

Hermione laughed, "Of course it is but we're looking at our future friends and family members so it's well worth it."

"Let's go." Harry pulled his favorite module out of his backpack and set it on the chair then reached out with his magic and pulled Sarah and Hermione into the book with him. "Hermione, see if you can find out how much it would cost to fix a bunch of curses and other issues. I'll go raid the vault as I have a feeling this is going to cost a fair amount of gold."

Sarah said, "I'll come with just in case you get jumped by demons."

"Thanks."

Hermione took the fantasy creation book and headed over to talk to one of the priestesses about how much it would cost to decurse and heal her character.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione laughed as she finished the third straight speed replay in her quest for epic power. It was amazing what you could do under the power of a luck potion, tapping icons before you had even read them completely, hitting just the right spot on the girl for extra experience and even a couple of bonus stat points to her character's already broken stats thanks to the random reroll coming up 18s in every stat because she's used the luck potion. While curing the girl of everything they'd afflicted her character with used up half their remaining gold in this world, it was well worth it to have a character with insane magical power and abilities without all of the drawbacks she probably should have had.

She smiled as she managed to finish her character's Hogwarts adventure and save the character before her luck potion ran out. "I think the only thing left is to find a dragon that will help."

Harry said, "Okay, let's jump out of here then into the Council of Wyrms setting so we can find a dragon."

Hermione sighed. "What happens if this doesn't work?"

"Then it doesn't work. If it works, we'll have two very cute girls for year mates at Hogwarts. If it works out how we want, we'll have two hot twin girls for girlfriends."

Sarah grinned. "If it doesn't work, at least we tried."

Harry reached out with his magic and pulled them out of the module and back to the cottage. "Okay, let's see, Council of Wyrms, I know just the scene, a young silver is at the bar and bored." He reached into his backpack and pulled out the paperback version of the game. He opened the book to the correct chapter then set it on the chair next to the module. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Hermione replied while Sarah just nodded.

Harry reached out and pulled them into the book about dragons. He glanced around the bar until he noticed the pointy eared male 'elf' at the bar. "Ah, perfect." He walked over to the young 'man'. "Hello sir, are you Haderarlin?"

The elf laughed good naturedly. "Something like that, you can call me Hal if you want. How can I help you?"

Harry asked, "How would you like to make a thousand gold for less than an hour of your time?"

Hal raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Doing what?"

Harry whispered, "We need a dragon to unlock a magic item for a quest."

"Dragon?" Hal sighed. "What gave me away?"

"Magic."

"Fine. What type of quest?"

"Complicated, the book basically works via divination to predict offspring, a magic user is using it to do a study and needs a dragon for his test."

Hal raised his eyebrows. "A thousand gold for a knockup simulator?"

"Wizards are insane." Harry shrugged. "Are you interested?"

Hal said, "Let's see the magical item, I'm going to cast a couple of detection spells, if nothing dangerous comes up I'll activate your magical items then you're going to give me 2,000 gold and buy a round of drinks for the bar."

Harry grumbled, "You realize there are other dragons around right?"

"Yes but I'm the one that you approached."

"Do gemstones work?"

Hal shrugged. "Yes, provided they're valuable ones."

"Deal." Harry gestured for Hermione to bring the book over."

Hermione walked over with the book. "Feel free to cast your detection spells."

Hal waved his fingers and concentrated on the book. "Divination and some preservation magic, nothing dangerous. I guess you have yourself a deal though if this is supposed to be a fucking simulator, when will the actual fucking take place?"

Sarah asked hopefully as she walked up, "Someone mentioned fucking?"

Hal stared at Sarah, "Ah yes, please… I mean ah…"

Sarah flashed Harry a smile, "Pay the elf so I can fuck his brains out."

Harry chuckled as he reached into his bag and pulled out several rupees then started counting them onto the table. "Tell me when I have enough."

Hal blinked at the pile of gemstones. He really wanted to let the man keep putting gemstones on the table but his honor prevented him from overcharging the man too much. "Deal."

Hermione help the book out. "Just touch here."

Hal reached out and touched the book. "Now what?"

Hermione selected her previous character then drank her last luck potion and hit the accept button. "Perfect."

Sarah held out her hand for the 'elf' gentleman. "Now we rent a room, buy the bar a round of drinks and I fuck your brains out."

Hal stashed the gems in his bag then followed Sarah back to his room.

Harry laughed as Sarah led the dragon away. "At least he seems nice enough."

Hermione grinned as the scene between Hal and the leprechaun/nymph combination of doom started playing. "Let's hope for twins." She laughed as the sex scene eventually faded to black and two character sheets came up for twin girls. "Perfect, I love luck potions."

"Just remember we can only use so many of them at a time before they cause problems," Harry replied.

Hermione hit the reroll stats button a couple of times on both the girls until her inherited advantages and stats were maxed out for a half dragon. She also liked the fact that they had red hair and decent sized breasts. "Okay, that's as good as I can make them without more flaws."

Harry asked, "Do you actually need any more advantages?"

"I could always improve their flight and magic and buy regeneration but those are rather expensive. Oh, they could have lost their legs in battle for extra points and an extra combat edge."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm not sure traumatizing them is the right way to go here."

"If we write up the backstory properly then it should work." Hermione added some quirks and other flaws that they could deal with then added regeneration and regrowth. Sure it wouldn't work on the curses that took their legs but it would work on any other injuries they got. She frowned as she added the 'advantage' kissed by the gods of fire. It wasn't supposed to be curable and wasn't pretty but it would make the girls immune to fire at the cost of being heavily scarred by fire. She just wished that it had shown up last time but it hadn't. She was hoping that a couple of playthroughs would allow her to buy off the scarred trait if not they might have to try again or something. The scarred trait reduced the number of people that would have sex with the girls but she was hoping there were ways around that. She spent a couple of minutes selecting backstory options then hit accept. "Okay, that should be everything."

Harry stared at the book as the two scared girls showed up in Diagon Alley. Hermione relied on her luck potion to get her through the horrific scene of people tormenting the girls while a Harry like person glared at everyone as they made their way through the alley. "This probably wasn't the best idea in the world."

Hermione grumbled as she directed them to the potions store and spent a fair amount of their starting money on polyjuice so they could look like less freakish people. "Okay, that should help."

Harry asked, "Do I need to jump in there and give her more gold?"

"No, I should be able to fuck the assistant at the bookstore while using the polyjuice potion to buy the required books and the clerk in the pet shop for a pet. That will actually save me some gold in the long run. If I also have them fuck the woman that sells them clothes, they should be okay for money."

Harry sighed, "Please tell me they won't have to do this crap the second time around?"

"Hopefully not, once I get some experience I'll know more. If nothing else we'll go in before fifth year and have you use the Loliblade on them."

"That might fix some of their physical issues." Harry was hoping it worked because he really didn't want the twins to experience that level of trauma.

Hermione clicked away and did her best to fuck everyone and everything that offered her experience, perks and benefits up to and including some really ugly hags for a boost to con because the twins didn't die, mostly thanks to their high con and luck potion. From there it was a tour of Diagon Alley to fuck everything she could in exchange for increased dark magic resistance and a couple of items that had proved useful in her last couple of adventures with other characters.

Harry felt like hurling as he watched the girls go through Diagon Alley until the scenes advanced to the train and Hermione repeated the polyjuice trick and worked on fucking everyone on the train using a bushy redhead's hair for the potions. He was fairly sure that the chances of such actually being possible should have been so low as to make it impossible but it wasn't if you were using a luck potion. He really didn't care for watching the girls have to fuck a bunch of guys but hopefully the second run through would be better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry twitched as he glared at the book where the twins were being raped in the potion's lab to the amusement of a bunch of Slytherins. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to cut his fucking throat out!"

Hermione winced as she watched the greasy haired man. "You have about thirty seconds before the rest of the students start on them, then they'll be obliviated and dumped by the Gryffindor tower."

"Why the hell did you pick this damned path?"

"Because it should have given me enough to buy off the stupid scarred part of the flaw but I can't. Apparently the stupid book wasn't joking about that. Also this path gives access to the potions classroom later where I can find an awesome potions book that gives a potions talent. I'll skip this path next time."

Harry resisted the urge to reach out and hit Hermione with a newspaper. "They're in fifth year, would would happen if I stepped in and killed Snape?"

"I've only managed it once in seventh year while using a luck potion. After this should be the scene where the main character is dropped off somewhere to be found. You should have time to jump in and use the Loliblade on them there, see if you can restore their limbs and fix their scarred flaw." She opened her character menu and spent all her points in pain tolerance.

Harry glared as he waited for the scene change then jumped into the story. He staggered as the world twitched and shifted and everything changed colors before things changed back to normal. "What the hell was that?" He shook his head as he pulled the Loliblade out of his pocket and slipped it on Anna. He staggered as the world seemed to rumble and twitch as Anna twisted and changed into a perfectly healthy thirteen year old girl with all her limbs that looked a bit more like him than she had before. "Okay, that worked." He reached down and took Anna's g-string off which changed back into the bracelet. He turned and slipped the bracelet onto Beth's wrist. He managed to keep his feet as the world shook and thunder struck in the distance as Beth's body changed into a perfectly healthy thirteen year old match for her sister.. He reached down and took the Loliblade back and pocketed it. He reached out with his magic and shifted out then blinked as he realized the book was partially charred. "Damn it, the book is partially charred. I think we'll only get one shot at this when we decide to do it."

Hermione sighed. "That might be for the best. Okay, they're heading into their dorm… and okay, there's a time skip. Okay, let me go collect the book, then I'll see about them fucking the rest of the teachers and Dumbledore if we can swing it, that should finish things out for the year."

Harry rubbed his face then looked at the door to the inn room. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you think you'll be done with the first run and have them innocent little eleven year olds again by the time I get back?"

"I should be, grab me something to drink." Hermione replied as she worked on having the girls seduce Flitwick.

Harry briefly wondered how good his parents were at obliviation as he left the room to get a drink and check on Sarah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily looked up as Hermione, Sarah and Harry reappeared. "Any luck?"

Harry resisted the urge to glare at Hermione. He knew she was trying to help and that it wasn't her fault that some of the book scenes brought back memories of his cousin trying to kill him but it hadn't been a pleasant experience watching the book play out. "That's what we're going to find out." He reached into the book, grabbed two of the girls' favorite hair clips and pulled as hard as he could. He jumped back as the book burst into fire. "That wasn't fun."

Hermione dropped the burning book and jumped back. "Did you get them?"

Harry opened the fingers of his hand revealing the purple and blue hair clips that he'd pulled out of the book. "Yeah, they're the only items of 'clothing' the girls don't swap on a regular basis. Now all we need is a cupboard and some dolls."

Sirius said, "I found some life sized dolls and you should be able to use the closet."

"So do I want to know why you have life sized dolls?"

"Of course not." Sirius grinned. The truth was he'd liberated them from a muggle store that sold creepy life sized dolls once he realized what the plan was.

Lily shook her head as she led the way into the mostly repaired cottage. "Hopefully everything will be repaired in a couple more hours."

Harry looked around the living room. "It looks amazing Mum."

"Thank you. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Harry shuddered. "Not really, the book was icky and brought up some bad memories of Harry hunting."

Lily tried to keep her anger in check as she asked, "Harry hunting?"

"What my cousin called it when he'd try to chase me down and beat me up. Thankfully he can't run that fast. Anyway, the girls should be perfectly happy girls because they didn't really live through the icky part as they were reset to eleven but getting things to that point sucked."

Sirius asked, "What happened?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and realized that she should probably explain. "Things sort of glitched strangely when Harry jumped in there during fifth year and used the Loliblade to fix some extremely nasty flaws that I'd stupidly given them. They finished their OWLS then things reset to the beginning of third year, probably because they were thirteen again. Thankfully there weren't too many major glitches the second time and I completed everything we needed to and saved their character sheets at the end of seventh year."

Harry picked up the story, "Then we started a new game with their updated character sheets and I pulled their hair clips out of the book. More than that will have to wait for a firewhiskey," he muttered, "or three." as he headed to the closet and opened it. He looked at the life size dolls then carefully attached the hair clips on their red hair and shut the door.

James walked in from the kitchen, "Firewhiskey?"

Lily said, "Apparently it wasn't a fun mission."

"That's a bit of an understatement Dad. Let's hope this works." Harry took a breath then let it out as he pulled out his magic key. He inserted the key in the lock then locked and unlocked it. He opened the door and two naked eleven year old redheaded girls stumbled out.

Anna frowned as she caught herself before she fell. "Is everything..." she trailed off as she saw the strangely familiar strangers.

Beth raised her hands as she looked between the various people standing in the living room. "Okay, what's going on?"

Anna looked over at Lily and Sirius, "What's going on?"

Hermione asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Anna looked at Beth then at Hermione, "We were hiding because some dark wizards attacked the house and Dad told us to hide." She looked at James in confusion. "You told us that you'd send us somewhere safe..." She trailed off as she realized that her 'dad's' eyes were the wrong color. "Why are Dad's eyes the wrong color?"

Beth shook her head. "I don't think that's our dad, he looks like the pictures of grandpa James." She turned to look at Lily. "Are you Lily, Lily Potter?"

Lily gave the girls a smile of encouragement. "I am."

James said, "And I'm James Potter."

Anna frowned. "But you're supposed to be dead."

Beth glanced back and forth between James and Lily and the rest of the people in the room. "I'm confused. If you're our grandparents who is that?" She pointed at Harry.

Harry said, "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter."

Hermione gave the cute redheaded twins a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of Harry's."

Sarah waved. "I'm Sarah."

Anna stared at the eleven year old that was claiming to have the same name as her dad. "What happened to our Dad?"

Beth looked around at the strange people in the house. "Why are James and Lily alive?"

Lily asked, "What year is it?"

"2011?" Anna asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "It's 1991"

"Fuck," Beth muttered.

Anna muttered. "Great, time travel."

Beth looked at Lily and James. "Or something like it, shouldn't they be dead?"

Sirius snickered. "They got better."

Beth looked at Sirius for a couple of seconds then her eyes widened. "You!" she glared at Sirius. "What are you doing here traitor?"

Anna blinked as she recognized Sirius from old photographs. "Shit… okay, maybe they're all evil."

Beth glanced at Hermione, Lily and Sarah before looking back at Sirius with a glare. "Damn, because they're hot as hell."

Anna snorted. "Get your mind out of the gutter and help me figure out how to escape."

Lily shook her head. "Sirius Black wasn't our secret keeper. At least not in this world. Probably not in yours either. He was framed."

Anna asked, "Framed?"

Beth asked, "You're sure? He didn't sell you out Halloween?"

Lily nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay, that's good to know." Beth still wasn't sure if they were lying about being evil or were who the claimed to be but at least they seemed nice.

Anna looked at Sirius. "Can you prove that you're not evil?"

Sirius asked, "What type of proof are you looking for?"

Beth asked, "How about standing on one foot and spinning around?"

"Any particular reason?"

"Most evil people don't have a decent sense of humor."

Sirius lifted his left foot then spun around clucking like a chicken and flapping his arms. "Is that good enough?"

Anna snickered. "That was pretty funny."

Sarah said, "Yep, I think they'll fit in just fine."

Beth said, "Now that we've determined that you probably aren't evil magic users, what are we supposed to do about being in the past or an alternate reality?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna sighed as she realized that her dad had probably done the stupid and noble thing and destroyed whatever magic item he'd used to send them to wherever they were which meant that he was likely already dead. "I'm not sure, if Dad doesn't show up in the next couple of minutes, he's probably gone."

"Crap." Beth started crying once she realized that her father was likely gone.

Harry said, "In which case, we'll be here for you."

Lily held out her hands. "We won't let anyone hurt you."

Anna glanced at Beth then decided that they might as well trust the people as none of the dark wizards had enough imagination or time to come up with a scenario this strange. She stepped forward and hugged Lily. "Thank you."

Beth sniffled. "I'm sorry… we don't want to be any trouble."

James shook his head. "You're not trouble, you're family. Even if you came from another world, you're still a Potter."

Harry stepped forward and pulled Beth into a hug. "Which means you're stuck with us."

Beth asked, "Even if we're naughty?"

"You're family."

Hermione felt a massive spike of guilt as she realized one of the problems with her plan. It made her almost relieved that the book was toast as it meant that they couldn't repeat their mistake. She wasn't sorry that she'd helped save or create the girls but she was sorry that she hadn't figured out a better way to get them here.

Lily used her shirt to wipe the girl's tears away. "I just realized something, I don't know your names."

Anna looked up at Lily. "I'm Anna Lily Potter and my sister is Beth Lily Potter, together we're Annabeth. I think it was because Dad was worried that he wouldn't be able to tell us apart or something."

Beth said, "It's simple she has a purple hair clip and I've got a blue hair clip."

Sirius asked, "And you never swap them to confuse people?"

Anna tried and failed to look innocent. "Of course not that would be completely unethical."

Harry gave Beth a light squeeze before letting her go. "Which likely means that they swap whenever they're carrying out a prank."

Beth asked, "I don't suppose you have a magic crystal ball or something that you can use to find our father?"

Hermione said, "We have a magic mirror that might help. It might not though."

Anna looked at Beth. "We might as well."

Harry pulled the magic mirror from his bag. "Sure."

Lily asked, "Can you grab them clothes while you're at it."

Beth frowned slightly in confusion. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable if you had clothes," Lily replied.

"Oh, we only wear clothes when we have to go somewhere fancy," Anna replied.

James asked, "Don't you get cold?"

"Nope!" Beth replied.

Anna giggled. "We can play in the snow for hours and hours without getting cold. Dad said it was a bit of family magic in our blood but wouldn't explain more than that."

Lily glanced over at Hermione then looked back at the twins. "I see, we still need to get you some for when you leave the house."

James said, "And robes for Hogwarts."

Beth asked hesitantly, "Can we still go?"

"Of course you can. The deputy headmistress is a friend, she'll help us out."

"Thank you. You're being really nice about this."

Harry said, "You're family. I'm not sure how it worked in your world but I got stuck with my aunt and uncle for a while, they weren't nice people. I'd always hoped that someone would sweep in and make everything better."

"Oh." Anna frowned as she tried to remember anything her father had said about his life before Hogwarts and only came up with fragments. "Dad didn't talk about his early years much at all. He just said that he spent most of his time training to defeat dark wizards."

Sarah said, "I know what would make everything better, ice cream. You like ice cream, right?"

Beth nodded. "Of course."

Sarah held out her hand and conjured two chocolate ice cream cones for the girls. "Here."

Beth smiled as she accepted her cone and started eating it.

Anna accepted her cone and started licking it playfully with a grin at Sarah and Hermione.

James glanced at Sirius. "Do you want to take the girls shopping? Remus is off talking to some friends and you're really the only one that can be seen in public right now."

Beth paused eating her ice cream cone long enough to ask, "Why?"

"We just came back from the dead a couple of days ago, letting the Ministry know that would be problematic."

"Oh, I don't think they'd take it well. Dad used to complain about them being stupid a lot of the time."

Sirius looked over at Hermione, "You'll help with the clothes part, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. You'd end up dressing them like clowns or in something else weird."

James said, "Good."

Harry handed the mirror to Anna. "Just think about your father."

Anna finished her ice cream cone then focused on her father and smiled when the image briefly showed her father then morphed to show the Harry Potter sitting in front of her. "Okay, can I see other people with this?"

Hermione said, "Of course, just picture them and you'll see them."

'Headmaster Dumbledore.' Anna smiled slightly as she got an image of the old man in the mirror before she concentrated on her mother. The mirror stayed blank. 'Weird.' She focused on her mother's mother and was a bit surprised that Sarah's face popped up in the mirror. 'Okay, that's interesting.' She focused on her favorite singer and smiled when she saw a much younger version of her favorite singer in the back of a van being fucked by a guy that looked a lot like the lead guitarist. "Interesting."

Lily coughed as she looked at the naked teenage girl in the mirror. "Who is that?"

"A singer that I like or she will be." Anna handed the mirror back to Harry relieved that he actually was her father or at least as close as she was going to get.

Beth pouted, "Aww, I was watching that." She went back to finishing up her ice cream cone.

Lily shook her head. "We should use the Loliblade and the disguise items, that way we can go shopping for the new clothes we'll need and we can be seen with Sirius."

James sighed. "I was hoping to avoid a shopping spree."

"It's not like we have clothes or certain supplies either and the girls need just about everything."

"Fine."

Anna asked, "Loliblade?"

Harry said, "It's a magical item that turns adults into thirteen year olds and girls."

Anna looked at James then back at Harry. "Wait, you're going to turn your parents into teenage girls?"

Beth giggled. "Awesome."

James shook his head. "Only until I use the gender swapping belt we have. It's a bit drastic but it lets us go to Hogwarts and make sure Harry doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I don't know, I might have to run some tests to make sure you're a healthy girl first." Lily grinned at James.

"Hmm, in that case this might be a good chance for Harry and the girls to trade some stories while Lily runs her tests," James replied.

Lily said, "They shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

Harry pulled the Loliblade out of his backpack and handed it to Lily. "Have fun Mum."

Lily laughed as she 'hauled' a laughing James up to their bedroom.

Sirius shook his head. "Right, so… where do we start?"

Anna looked at Harry and asked innocently, "Can you teach me how to make a bracelet that turns people into cute girls?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't actually figured out how to make one yet."

"Rats."

Hermione asked, "What are your favorite hobbies?"

Beth looked at Anna then back at Hermione. "You mean other than playing with my sister and practicing magic? Let's see, probably flying, reading, camping and playing video games."

Anna shrugged. "I like drawing. What about you?"

Hermione said, "I'm not a big fan of flying but I'm getting better at it. I love reading about things and practicing magic is fun."

Sirius said, "Creating pranks and playing them on dark wizards and witches that deserve it."

Beth smiled brightly at Sirius. "Please teach me."

"I'd be happy to."

Anna glanced back and forth between Harry and Sarah. "What about you?"

Sarah grinned at the girls. "Combat training and fucking."

"I think we have a lot in common with everyone," Beth replied.

Harry said, "I love flying, magic, girls and sneaking around in no particular order."

Anna looked at Harry as she asked, "Do you have any interesting magic powers?"

"I can change my appearance and talk to animals."

"That's neat. I can breathe a cone of cold vapor that's cold enough to freeze the top layer of water."

Beth said, "We're also immune to fire, it's pretty neat."

Sirius asked, "You're immune to fire?"

"Yep, we haven't tested it against cursed fire or anything but everything else just feels warm."

"That's a neat trick." Sirius made a mental note to ask Hermione how the heck she'd pulled off that particular trick.

Harry said, "I can also pull things out of books and pull people into them to explore new worlds."

Anna blinked in surprise. "Okay, that's different."

Beth asked, "How does it work?"

"I focus on what I want then reach into a book and pull things out with magic. It's hard to explain exactly why it works or how, I just can."

Hermione snickered. "You forgot to mention that you can pull magic items and spell books out of books."

Anna shook her head. "Alternate Dad, o.p. please nerf."

Beth giggled as she hugged Anna from behind. "You're such a geek and please no nerfs."

Harry frowned slightly. "What?"

"She said you cheat." Beth grinned as she hugged her twin.

"Ah." Harry pulled a clothes catalogue out of his backpack. "What type of dresses do you want?"

Anna said, "Either pants or a short skirt I can move in, other than that I don't care."

"I vote a short skirt, she looks cute in them," Beth suggested.

Harry looked through the catalogue until he found a purple silk dress and a blue silk dress in the same style. He reached in and pulled the dresses out. "That should work."

Anna let Beth go as she stared at the silk dress, "You weren't joking were you?"

"I wasn't." Harry handed the dresses to Beth.

Beth snickered as she pulled the silk dress over her head then adjusted it. "Not bad."

Harry said, "Thanks."

Anna smiled as she slipped her hand up Beth's dress and cupped her sister's behind. "Easy access."

Sirius shook his head. "This is going to be a weird year."

Beth laughed as she handed the blue dress to Anna. "I'm looking forward to school. Learning, magic, sleeping in a dorm, it's going to be awesome."

Hermione said, "Let's just hope we share a dorm."

Anna grinned as she looked Hermione over. "Let's hope." She pulled her dress over her head.

Sarah said, "They still need socks and shoes or at least boots."

Harry flipped to the boots section. "What size are you?"

Beth shrugged. "No idea, Dad kept using repair and enlarging charms on our favorite boots because we wouldn't let him replace them."

Sirius said, "In that case, don't worry about it, I'll conjure some that fit. We can stop by the cobbler in the alley for custom boots when we get to Diagon Alley. He pulled out his wand and conjured two pairs of purple and blue socks and boots.

Anna chuckled. "Let's each take one purple and blue."

Beth picked up one of each color of socks, "That works for me."

Sirius smiled as he saw Lily and a female James walk into the living room holding hands. Lily looked even more radiant than he remembered her looking and James looked like a slightly older female copy of Harry with hazel eyes rather than his green eyes. "You should almost stay a girl James."

James flipped Sirius off. "No thanks."

Sirius laughed. "No thanks, I'll leave that for Lily."

Lily laughed. "I don't think most of the idiots would survive the first time they hit on him."

James shook his head. "It might be a fun prank but I like being male a bit too much."

Anna said, "I don't know, you're sort of cute like that Grandpa."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her, I think she was dropped as a child."

Harry pulled the gender swapping belt out of his backpack and tossed it to James. "Here."

James put the belt on and shivered as 'he' changed back to a boy. He pulled the belt off and tossed it back to Harry. "We should try to figure out how to create more of those."

Sirius asked, "Does that mean we're ready to hit the alley?"

Lily said, "Yes, James sent off a letter to McGonagall which means we're good to go."

James said, "We'll just pick up an extra copy of everything for Remus."

Anna asked, "Are we flooing there?" as she pulled on her mismatched boots.

Sirius shook his head. "Side along apparition."

"At least that's better than the floo."

Lily frowned slightly. "You don't like the floo?"

Anna sighed. "Dad hated it, he refused to have it installed and warded the house against it being installed. He considered it a security risk but I'm fairly sure it was just because he had trouble sticking the landing. Thus we really only ever used it a couple of times."

James said, "Ah, there are a couple of tricks to sticking the landing, we'll show you once we get it connected."

"Thanks."

Lily said, "I'll grab the twins, Sirius you can take Hermione and James can take Harry and Sarah if that works for everyone."

Harry shrugged. "Works for me."

Beth nodded. "Yep."

Sarah shrank down to her foot tall form and flew up to hand on James' shoulder. "Ready when you are."

0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape glared as he saw Sirius Black walking down the alley like he owned it with two messy haired boys that looked remarkably like James Potter had when he was younger. He was glad that one of his informants had called him when he'd seen Sirius Black in a shop doing some school shopping. His attention was drawn to the red haired girl holding the hand of one of the messy haired boys. She looked nearly identical to a young Lily, it was a bit disturbing and made his heart ache for his dead friend. He pulled his attention off the girl that looked like Lily and over to the two other red haired girls that looked a fair amount like Lily that were holding hands as they walked with a bushy haired brunette. He stalked up to Sirius and stopped in front of him. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you."

Sirius plastered a look of confusion on his face. "Eh? Okay, great, why are you telling me this and who are you?"

Severus snorted. "You know damned well who I am."

"Sorry, I can't say I do," Sirius lied.

"Black!" Severus bit out as he glared at him.

"Ah, Snivellus, you haven't aged well at all."

Severus itched to go for his wand but a crowded alley wasn't a good place for a duel. He looked at the rest of the children, his gaze lingering on on the girl that looked like Lily. "Polyjuice?"

Sirius snorted. "Not everything is about potions. This is James Charles Potter the second and Harry James Potter."

"There are more of them?"

"If you must know, Lily had twins. James was hidden with a friend to be kept safe." He gestured toward Lily, "This is Lily Potter, she's their cousin along with Anna and Beth Potter."

Anna and Beth waved at the grumpy man then said, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Snivellus." at the same time.

Severus snapped, "It's Severus Snape."

Sirius snorted. "Right, anyway, you delivered Albus' message now fuck off."

Severus glared at Sirius then looked at Lily. "Why does she look like Lily?"

"Maybe because she's her daughter, you know how she liked her potions. There was a party and Lily knocked up one of James' American cousins, nine months later and the girl has triplets. Now if you're done asking questions that are none of your business, we have shopping to do."

James asked as innocently as he could, "So that's the great and stupid Snivellus? I was expecting him to be shorter and look more like Gargamel."

Severus glared at James then looked at Harry who had his mother's eyes, eyes that Lily also had. "I'll be watching you." He turned and stalked off.

Lily whispered as she watched the man that had at one point been a friend stalk off, "He used to be better."

"A long time ago love." James doubted the man had ever counted as a good person but arguing about it didn't really help matters.

Sarah cast a notice me not spell which caused several people to lose interest in them and wander off immediately. She gave the rest of the people a minute or two before they found somewhere else to be.

Harry knew the man was on the list of teachers they wanted dealt with. He glanced at the crowd that was dispersing a bit now that the 'show' was over. He whispered, "We could always pull a Petunia on him and erase the last decade and a half from his mind then drop him elsewhere."

Anna said, "That has my vote."

Lily thought about the nicer side of Severus that she'd known before things got complicated and he fell into a bad crowd. "I don't want to excuse the crap he's done but I don't see a problem with giving him a better life elsewhere." She didn't see a problem erasing his idiot parents or at least offering to give Severus a new life somewhere else.

James asked in a whisper, "How do you plan on capturing him?"

Lily looked at Sarah. "Easy, we wait until after Snape gives his report to Albus and goes home. Unless he's moved, I know where he lives."

Harry asked, "How?"

Lily whispered, "We grew up in the same town."

Sirius glanced around the crowd that was slowly dispersing. "Let's get back to our shopping so that we can be done at a reasonable hour. We still need to go bed shopping for the twins and make sure the cottage is warded as much as possible."

James nodded. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Albus opened the door of his house. "Ah Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Severus had to work to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he thought about Sirius Black. "I found Harry and Black."

"Do come in." Albus stepped back to allow Severus inside.

Severus walked inside and glanced around at the various charmed items then turned back to look at Albus. "One of my informants told me that Sirius was taking a pair of wild haired boys shopping along with three eleven year old red haired girls and a bushy haired girl that didn't look like the others."

Albus shut the door absently as he thought over the latest development. "Harry is well then?"

"He seems to be though he didn't have the scar he's known for."

Albus frowned slightly as he thought about different ways that Harry's scar might have been removed. None of the methods he could think or were particularly pleasant otherwise he would have dealt with it when Harry was a baby. "Perhaps that's for the best, there are already far too many expectations on him as it is. And the other children?"

Severus scowled. "Black spun some ludicrous tale about Harry having a twin and about Lily being the 'father' of triplets via experimental potions."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that Harry had a twin, James and Lily certainly never told me about it. They also didn't mention the fact that they swapped secret keepers so it might be possible. If anyone would know it would be Sirius Black."

Severus snorted. "It's far more likely that Black has finally cracked."

"While that is possible he was rational at his trial. What can you tell me about the girls?"

"Not much, one of the girls was named Lily and looked almost exactly like Lily Potter used to. The other two red haired girls, Anna and Beth look enough like Lily to be her children. He didn't introduce the bushy haired girl that was with them then again manners were never Black's strong suit."

"What were they doing in the alley?"

Severus muttered, "Shopping for school supplies." The idea of having five Potters in his classroom wasn't a happy one, especially as Harry's supposed twin looked exactly like James.

"In that case, perhaps I should check the student list. Did you give him my message about wanting to meet?"

"He told me to fuck off."

"To be expected really, thank you for trying."

"If Sirius wasn't lying, who could he have had taking care of them?"

Albus frowned. "I don't know, he certainly has enough money to have hired someone. I'll look into it."

"I should go, I've got potions I need to finish."

"Of course." Albus absently watched Severus leave as he tried to figure out how to get the truth out of Sirius. "I guess I'll just have to send a letter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius nearly spilled his firewhiskey as Fawkes appeared in a burst of fire with a letter. "Cheater."

Fawkes dropped the letter on the kitchen counter, let out a trill that could have been laughter then disappeared in another burst of flames.

James glanced at the letter. "What do you bet it has all sorts of tracking charms on it?"

"I'm not taking that bet." Sirius took another drink of his whiskey before setting the empty glass on the table. "I could always just vanish the damned letter."

Lily laughed as she looked over from where she was working on repairing the stove. "Or you could just open it and get it over with."

Sirius scowled as he opened the envelope. "Let's see, blah, blah... blah, concerned about mental health and Harry's safety and he's curious about the other children. Yada, yada, yada… right, and he wants to stop by to chat. Like that's going to happen..." he trailed off as the doorbell rang. "Damn it!"

Lily laughed. "You should just go talk to him."

Sirius grumbled as he looked at his empty whiskey glass. "Fine." He stood up and walked into the living room and over to the door. He drew his wand and opened the door, "What do you want?"

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Expecting trouble?"

"Just you," Sirius muttered.

"Does that mean I can't come in?"

Sirius grumbled as he stepped out of the way. "I reserve the right to set your robes on fire."

"They're quite fireproof." Albus said cheerfully as he stepped into the cottage. "You've done some improvements."

"It should have been repaired years ago or at least weatherproofed."

"I quite agree but there were other things to worry about at the time."

Sirius said, "I'm going to assume this isn't a social call so what do you want?"

"Severus dropped by and said that he'd ran into you while shopping."

"If you mean accosted then yes, I ran into the snake. Why, was he making up more lies?"

"The truth is an interesting thing. He certain certainly told an interesting story about twins and triplets."

Sirius snorted. "Why does it matter? McGonagall handles all of the new students."

"I'm concerned about Harry," Albus replied.

"The fact that you can say that with a straight face worries me. If you were so damned concerned, you would have scared the Dursleys half to death about magical wrath if they so much as glared at him."

"It's not that simple."

Sirius snorted. "It is to me."

"I'd already told them the wards would prevent all magic users from coming there until after Harry got his letter."

"Then you should have told them that you were immune as the caster or that you had a team of psychotic mercenaries that you could have called in or threatened them with Remus, he's damned scary or you could just burn their house down from outside the wards."

"If I'd realized how bad things were I would have. I'm not perfect, I let myself get blinded by the goal. Did you have anything to do with the Dursleys vanishing?"

Sirius said, "The last I heard they were going to move far away from England. Why what happened?"

"They were found dead, poisoned to death by chemicals."

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer group of people but no Albus, the last time I saw the Dursleys they were alive."

"When was that?"

"When I had them sign paperwork to transfer guardianship of Harry to me. Thus, I'm both his magical guardian and his legal guardian. That means that he's my responsibility to take care of."

"And his twin? You and I both know that Harry doesn't have a twin."

"Really? I'm sure that you could find the appropriate records if you looked in the muggle department of records." Sirius was sure of that fact mostly because Sarah's friends had planted the appropriately forged documents for James and Lily and the twins.

Albus asked curiously, "And the girls?"

"What did Snivellus tell you?"

"That Lily knocked up one of James' American cousins at a party."

"Ah well, she always had a wild side. That's our story and we're sticking to it."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Mostly to annoy the snake you insist is a human being."

Albus sighed. "Who are they really?"

"They're family, other than that, it's really none of your business. The last Potter that fell into your care ended up being raised by insane magic hating nut jobs. All because you couldn't keep your damned mouth shut about what happened here. If you'd just said that you showed up and killed Voldemort or disabled him then people wouldn't know his name and expect him to be this grand hero."

"You're saying I should have lied?"

Sirius shrugged. "Or you could have just said that you didn't know what happened that Halloween night."

"They had a right to know he was at least temporarily gone."

"Bullshit, the wizard world let me rot for ten years without a trial. I could stomach that if they hadn't let dozens of Death Eaters get away with everything they did for some bribes. As far as I'm concerned Harry owes them nothing."

Harry stepped into the room from where he'd been eavesdropping. "I'm going to find a way to kill Voldemort and make it stick, not because it's the right thing to do or any of that crap. I'm going to kill him because no one will let me rest until he's completely dead."

Albus found his gaze jumping to the spot where Harry's curse scar should be. "You removed your scar."

"I liked it well enough but Sirius said that it would cause problems so I grabbed a knife and cut it off then healed it." Harry chuckled when Albus winced.

Albus looked down his nose at Harry. "Curse scars aren't that easy to remove."

"I had a trained professional deal with the fragment of Tom Riddle's soul and the curse."

"Where did you hear that name?"

"From an expert on souls. I'm assuming from the stories I've heard and information patched together that Voldemort was Tom Riddle at one point in time. I'm curious why he didn't die the night he killed my parents and why you haven't told people that he's less than a half blood by their reckoning."

Albus said, "Harry there are some-"

Harry cut him off, "Don't give me bullshit about being too young. He's going to try to kill me which means that I need to be ready. That means I need the information that you have, he was a student of yours, thus spill."

Albus looked over at Sirius. "He's too young."

Sirius said, "He's responsible enough to walk around with a deadly weapon thus he's responsible enough to hear the truth about why Voldemort came after him and how he even knew about the prophecy in the first place."

"Someone overheard the prophecy and told him. I didn't find out that someone overheard the prophecy until after the fact."

"Who told him?" Harry asked.

"It was a terrible mistake made over a decade ago," Albus replied.

Sirius glared at Albus replied coldly. "I'm going to ask one more time, if I don't get a straight answer, I'm going to ask you to leave and I will tell everyone in the wizarding why Harry Potter isn't going to Hogwarts and why James and Lily Potter died that night."

"It's not that simple."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "It was Snape wasn't it?"

Albus winced. "He made a terrible mistake."

"Right, well, you'll understand when I challenge to him to a duel and set him on fire, right?"

"I'm not sure that's necessary."

Sirius shouted, "He orphaned my godson! What part of this don't you fucking understand!"

"He's tried to make amends."

"Bullshit, he's just guilty that Lily died when he tried to kill James. He loathed James with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. Speaking of bullshit, you have a certain family cloak that I want returned to Harry or James by the end of the day, or else I will get creative."

Albus twitched as several dozen worst case scenarios jumped through his mind. "Of course, I was simply holding it until Harry reached Hogwarts."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue that he could have sent it to Harry's vault with a note then decided that it wasn't worth complaining about as long as it was given back. "Good, so tea?"

Albus said, "I could use some."

"I'll see what Lily has brewing." Harry turned and headed toward the kitchen.

Sirius turned to watch Harry leave the living room. "Thank you Harry." He turned back to look at Albus. "I'm distinctly unamused with your claims that Snivellus is a decent person. He was a petty small minded bastard in school and I doubt he's changed much." He held up his hand when Albus tried to interrupt him. "Save your redemption bullshit for someone that cares. If you try to screw with Harry or the other children, I will make your life a living hell and do everything in my power to ruin you. Do you understand where I'm coming from here? A simple yes or no will work Albus."

Albus sighed. "I understand that I made choices that turned out much worse than I was expecting."

Sirius opened his mouth to shout then closed it when Lily and Harry walked into the living room carrying tea. "Right, now that we understand each other, let's talk shop. I have it on good authority that Voldemort split his soul at least once."

Albus glanced at Lily in surprise. She really was the spitting image of Lily Potter. "Is this the right place for this?"

"They already know most of it. Harry's scar had a fragment of Voldemort in it. It stands to reason that the only way for a fragment of his soul to split off was if it was already damaged and the easiest way for that to happen-"

"Was if he'd previously damaged his soul on purpose."

Lily handed Albus one of the cups of tea she'd brought. "Which means we're looking for things that he would have stuck his soul in."

Harry handed Sirius a cup of tea then took a sip of his own.

Albus studied Lily's face as he took a sip of the wonderful tea. There were a couple of differences but she did look remarkably like Lily. "Delightful, thank you."

Sirius prompted, "Voldemort."

"He was obsessed with Hogwarts and being magical. He also grew up poor which means there might be a soul fragment in Gringotts as it's the premier bank of the wizarding world."

Harry asked, "Isn't that remarkably stupid? I mean he could put these anywhere, right? On a mountain, at the bottom of the sea, under a salvage yard or even in a forest a hundred feet down with digging spells or well, the places he could stick them are nearly endless."

"If he was saner I'd agree with you but no one ever accused him of being sane. I believe his ego and paranoia will prevent him from placing such important pieces of his soul in such mundane locations as you've described. He'd also want to be able to watch the locations or at least check on them now and then." Albus took another drink of his tea.

Sirius said, "That's more information than we had before."

Lily asked as innocently as she could, "Did you know my father Lily?"

Albus considered the question for a couple of seconds. "I considered Lily Potter to be a friend. She was exceptionally talented and had a kindness about her that I've rarely seen."

"I've heard a few stories about her time at Hogwarts but I was curious." Lily brought her tea up up to her lips and took a sip to conceal her smile.

Albus finished his tea. "Thank you for the tea. I should probably let you get back to your evening."

Sirius' smile didn't quite match his eyes. "Thanks for dropping by, if you find out anything, feel free to drop me a message."

Lily walked over and opened the door for Albus. "It was nice to meet you professor."

"Thank you again for the tea." Albus turned and left with more questions than he'd started with and arguably less answers as his belief that Sirius had been simply pranking Severus was in tatters.

Lily snickered as she snuck over to the peephole and watched Albus leave. "That was way too much fun."

Sirius laughed. "I can't believe you asked him about your 'father', that was priceless."

"I'd have more sympathy if he hadn't stuck Harry with my sister," Lily replied.

Harry said, "We should probably use the mirror and see if we can locate his soul anchors."

Sirius blinked. "It can do that?"

"Maybe. I won't know until I try." Harry pulled the scrying mirror out of his backpack. "Let's see, Voldemort."

An image of the back of an ugly purple turban appeared in the mirror.

Lily frowned as she studied the imagine. "I'm not sure that worked quite right."

Sirius asked, "Can you pull the focus point back a bit?"

Harry focused on the image and pulled the focus point back then around so that they could see the man's face. "There."

"That isn't Voldemort but he seems to be talking to someone that isn't there."

Lily said, "Try looking for bits of Voldemort's soul."

Harry focused and the image once again moved to the back of the turban. "It just moved back to the turban. Maybe it doesn't work."

"Or he's possessed," Sirius replied.

Lily said, "Try looking for other fragments."

Harry relaxed and thought about other fragments. The image in the mirror shifted to darkness for a couple of seconds before he pulled the focus back a bit which revealed a mossy overgrown wooden floor. He pulled the focus back more and saw an old overgrown shack. "Okay, this might actually work."

Sirius piped up, "Or it would if we had any idea where to find that particular shack."

"We can probably look around and walk the image until we find something that gives us a location."

Lily asked, "Are there more?"

Harry focused and the mirror shifted to another dark location. "Yay, more darkness," Harry said sarcastically. He spun the focus around then pulled the focus up until he reached a tunnel with enough light in it to see. "Where is that?"

"Looks like a goblin tunnel."

Lily pulled a notebook out of her pocket and started writing things down what they knew of each location. "Jump to the next."

Harry focused on Riddle's other soul anchors. He frowned as he saw a creepy looking creature snuggling up against a locket. "What the hell is that?"

Sirius blinked in surprise. "That is a house elf, his name is Kreacher."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because the little bastard is my family's house elf."

Lily asked, "I guess this means a trip to visit your father."

"Thankfully he's dead. Dealing with my grandfather will be a lot easier than dealing with my father would have been."

"Do we have a way to destroy it once we find it?"

Harry said, "Yes."

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously.

"The lady that fixed the soul fragment in my scar should be able to destroy the rest of the soul fragments."

"Good, let's find the rest of the fragments when talk to James about ideas on how to retrieve a bunch of probably cursed objects."

"That sounds good to me." Harry went back to trying to find the rest of the soul fragments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kreacher glared at Sirius. "What does nasty blood traitor want?"

Sirius glared at the demented house elf, it wasn't that he hated house elves, far from it, he adored the elves at Hogwarts that had always helped with a late night snack, he just hated his mother's house elf. "I'm here to see my grandfather."

"Master doesn't want to see nasty blood traitor."

Arcturus Black coughed then called out barely loud enough to reach the door from the dining room, "My hearing still works well enough Kreacher. Let him in."

Sirius glared at Kreacher as he stepped inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He walked into the dining room. He frowned as he looked at his old worn grandfather. "You look like shit."

Arcturus laughed then coughed a couple of times. "You're just as blunt as you ever were. Why are you here? I doubt you're after gold."

"No, I'm after a locket that is in the house. It has a fragment of Voldemort's soul in it and needs to be destroyed."

"You're sure it's here?"

Kreacher said, "No, I won't let you take it."

Arcturus glared at Kreacher. "Explain."

"Kreacher was supposed to destroy the locket. Regulus made Kreacher promise but Kreacher couldn't."

Sirius asked in surprise. "Regulus wanted it destroyed?"

Kreacher nodded. "Yes. Regulus realized that He Who Must Not Be Named was insane and needed to be stopped. Sadly, he died in a cave. Kreacher should have been there to help but he told me to leave and destroy the locket."

Arcturus snorted. "You're saying that bastard cost me Regulus?"

Kreacher nodded.

Arcturus looked at Sirius intently. "Can you destroy it?"

Sirius said, "I can do worse than that. I didn't see eye to eye with my brother but the only person that was supposed to kill my annoying pain in the ass little brother was me."

"Worse than destroy it?"

"I'm going to feed it to a demon."

Arcturus laughed painfully. "Your mother was wrong, you are a Black. More so than she was, stupid idiot. I'm still not sure why my son married her." He coughed then wiped the blood off his mouth with his handkerchief. "Cursed you see."

Sirius asked, "Who?"

"Probably Lucius Malfoy. That little French rat bastard has been after my money for a while."

Sirius smiled slightly as he thought about the temple. "Actually, I might have a solution for that. How you you feel about living another eighty to a hundred years?"

Arcturus asked suspiciously, "What would it cost me?"

"I need Lucius Malfoy dead. Once that's done, I need something from a secret compartment under his drawing room floor."

"Is that all?"

"I'd really like to burn my mother's portrait." Sirius said hopefully.

"I'll get the marshmallows."

Kreacher stared at Arcturus in horror. "You can't!"

"Ah well, tell you what, you have two days to get that bitch's portrait off my wall before I burn it. If you can get the password to the sticking charms then you can have it. Otherwise I'm taking out the wall and burning the portrait. She was a shrill bitch in life and has only gotten worse in death. Bring me the locket now."

Kreacher vanished with a pop.

Sirius asked, "I was always curious about something, that Order of Merlin, how did you really get it?"

Arcturus sighed. "I killed a couple of dozen of Grindelwald's enforcers which saved the then current Minister from a messy scandal, the guy was such a ponce that I didn't want to admit to saving him so I just told everyone I loaned the ministry some gold."

Sirius laughed. "You're not nearly as bad as I remember."

"If you'll recall every time I got to see you or Regulus I had to see your mother and there is only so much of that I could put up with."

Kreacher popped back in with the locket and held it out toward Arcturus. "Here."

Sirius pulled out a lead lined box out of his bag. "Just drop it in this."

Kreacher asked, "It will be destroyed?"

"I'll see to it."

Kreacher dropped the locket in the box and muttered under his breath, "Nasty blood traitor might be good for something."

Arcturus asked, "Now what?"

"Now I go back outside and get my godson to take us where we need to go to get your curse broken and destroy this piece of crap."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape was not having a good day, first it was the run in with Sirius then it was Albus wanting information he didn't have and now it was waking up in an unknown heavily warded room chained to a chair with his wand nowhere in sight and no idea how he'd even been grabbed in the first place. "What is going on?"

Lily stepped out of the shadows. "I thought we should have a little chat before you take a trip that you'll never come back from."

Severus gulped, he knew that voice and tone quite well. "Lily?"

"It's been awhile Severus."

"But you're dead…" he trailed off.

"I was, you killed me, more or less at least. You arranged for me to die when you tried to kill James."

"It wasn't like that, I didn't know it was your child until after I told him," Severus tried to explain.

"So, it would have been okay if it was someone else's child?"

"No. I tried to save you. If you'd just stepped aside he would have spared you. He promised."

Lily snorted. "Right, because murderous psychopaths are so big on that whole keeping promises thing."

"How did you survive?"

"What part of I died don't you understand. You helped kill me. As for how I'm back, let's just say that I know some people that can bring people back from the dead."

Severus shook his head, "That's not possible."

"Obviously it is. Your leader is a bloody moron Severus."

"I don't follow him anymore, I promise."

"Right, so what, he kills me and now you want revenge?"

"Yes!"

"James was right, you're obsessed and delusional. What the hell happened? Were the dark arts really worth all of that?"

"What the hell else was I supposed to do, I was in Slytherin and they didn't take rejection well."

"You could have talked to Dumbledore before you went completely nuts with the dark arts and needed your so called redemption. Either way, I'm not going to argue with an idiot. Here is the deal, you can keep your mind and memories and be banished to a different land where you'll never have to see another Potter again or you can let me erase your father from your mind and most of your life and I'll send you somewhere nice so you can start over, like a tropical island."

Severus's eyes widened. "You're insane. Who the hell are you?"

Lily snapped. "You don't get to play that card. You tried to kill my son and husband, I'm not amused, I'm not forgiving and I'm a red headed witch. How was your stupid plan ever going to end well? You thought that if you killed James and Harry that I'd just fall for you? Or were you going to drug me with love potion until my eyes bled? I mean seriously, what the fucking hell Severus?"

"I don't know, he got you and I didn't. Is that what you want to hear?" Severus snapped.

"You're bloody damaged in the head Severus, I was your friend, not a romance option. Then you tossed that away for some stupid idiots. So, yeah, I'm going to ask one last time, do you want a clean start or do you want to end up in hell?"

Severus shook his head. "I'd rather be in hell than forget you."

Lily raised her wand, pointed it at Severus and pictured Tobias Snape. "Obliviate!" She focused on Voldemort. "Obliviate!"

Snape started screaming as he started losing pieces of his mind, "Stop! Please don't!"

"Obliviate! Obliviate!" Lily reached out and started rifling through Severus's mind ripping out various chunks of truly dark spells and twisting other memories so that he had a bunch of powerful reasons to hate dark wizards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry grinned as he walked up the cute demon girl that was watching several men fight a practice duel across the street. "Helena."

Helena turned and smiled at Harry and Sarah. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite wizard and nymph. Here to make another deal?"

"I have another piece of Tom Riddle's soul, I was wondering what you'd give me for it."

"That depends on what you want."

"Immortality?" Harry asked half seriously.

"That's a bit too valuable to trade just for a piece of a magic user's soul."

"What about a spell or knowledge of a magical tattoo that could protect against the unforgivables from my world."

"Hmm, I'd have to say no on that deal, sorry love but you're asking for too much for a mere fragment, pick one of the three."

"In that case, the killing curse."

"Now that is something I can work with. I'll need a drop of your blood as you survived the curse when you were a baby."

Sarah asked, "What are you going to do with his blood?"

"Run some tests, increase my own power, you know, the usual. Nothing that will harm Harry or anything bad."

"No using his blood to knock yourself up either," Sarah replied.

Helena pouted. "Take away all my fun."

Harry said, "It also has to be a method that isn't evil, dark or has horrible side effects."

"Picky, picky." Helena snickered held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Harry pulled the box with the locket from his back and opened it over Helena's hand.

Helena grabbed the locket and looked it over. "Okay, since I don't think your nymph friend would trust any blade I give you, I need a drop of your blood on the locket."

Sarah pulled out a knife and lightly poked the top of Harry's arm to get a drop of blood. She held the knife over the locket until a single drop fell on the locket then she cleaned the knife with magic.

Harry rubbed his arm. "Remind me to grab a ring of regeneration from the shop."

Helena snickered. "Rings of regeneration are nice items to have. Let's get this show on the road." She lifted the locket up and licked the drop of blood of it. "You're very tasty Harry."

Sarah said, "Don't get any ideas."

"A girl can dream, right?" Helena kissed the locket and ate the fragmented soul which caused it to scream in agony. She lowered the locket then waved her free hand over it. "All sparkly clean, free of charge." She tossed the locket back to Harry then focused on the soul and the blood and worked her magic. "Okay, that has some possibilities for later." She blew Harry a kiss.

Harry covered his ears as diagrams and knowledge burned their way into his awareness and seemed to echo in his ears. "Fuck!"

Sarah glared at the demon girl who had raised her hands. "He better not be harmed."

"Sorry, it was the best way to transfer the knowledge so that he wouldn't forget anything."

Harry rubbed his temples. "That hurt."

"I'd kiss it better but I don't think Sarah would be amused."

"Nope." Sarah looked at Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Getting there," Harry replied.

"Let me offer you a piece of advice so there are no hard feelings. Anyone that goes after the soul anchor in the shack is going to want to wear cursed gloves so they can't put the cursed ring on. It has a particularly nasty curse on it."

Harry said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come back when you have the other soul fragments."

"I'm planning on collecting them in the next couple of days. Anything else you can tell me about them?"

Helena said, "That depends, can I get a promise to bring the rest of the cursed and possessed items to me so I can eat the rest of his soul?"

"Hmm, I'll offer a gentleman's agreement to bring them to you first and see what you're offering. I like you, you're honest so yeah, chances are that I'll let you eat the soul fragments as long as you don't try to screw me over."

"That works, I lifted some information from the soul when I ate it. The Diary was entrusted to Lucius Malfoy, the Cup to Bellatrix Black to put it in her vault and Ravenclaw's Diadem was placed in the Room of Lost things at Hogwarts by Riddle. I'm not sure if it's still in the castle but it seems likely. You obviously found Slytherin's Locket which was in the cave with the zombies..." She trailed off as Harry shook his head. "No? Where did you find it?"

"One of his ex-followers stole it with the intention of destroying it, they just didn't make it out alive."

"Ah. That's probably for the best, the army of zombies he had guarding the cave looked nasty. Good luck and hurry back love."

Sarah muttered, "I hate zombies."

Harry smiled as he bowed. "Thank you for the information."

Helena said, "You're welcome and stay safe."

Harry gave the demon a smile then turned and headed back to the temple to pick up Sirius and Arcturus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arcturus Black looked at the reflection of his teenage face in wonder. He hadn't expected to live out the year so the extra time was a wondrous gift that he knew he didn't deserve. Then again that was something he knew quite well, life wasn't fair. He'd had one daughter that was a decent human being and one son that had picked up some really stupid beliefs at Hogwarts. It wasn't so much the dislike of muggles that annoyed him as it was the ignorance of just how large the rest of the world was. Even if having magic was better than not having magic as far as he was concerned, the sheer number of muggles meant that if the wizarding world stepped too far out of line, the muggles would bomb them until their society fell apart. "I almost wish I could record the look on Malfoy's face when the explosives go off."

Harry asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Arcturus scowled as he glanced around the Black house. "I hated coming to this damned house to see family I could barely stand. Having to listen to Orion and Walburga spout their pureblood crap didn't help."

Harry asked, "Are you saying that you don't hate muggles?"

Arcturus bit back his automatic response and considered the question for a couple of seconds. "I'm not overly fond of having to hide our magic. I'm not saying we should be in charge, magic doesn't make us fit to rule, it just makes us powerful."

Sirius said, "Most wizards are lazy and rely on their magic to solve problems that would be better solved by reason and logic or the careful application of science."

"So you're saying that hiding the magical world was the wrong choice?" Harry asked.

Arcturus said, "It was the coward's choice. There were other options than confronting the muggles and just running and hiding."

"Like?"

"Picture what would have happened if a group of wizards had claimed a tropical island and warded it against anyone else finding it or if they had created a moving island. It would have been a place where they could have practiced magic openly without fear. Maybe it ends badly or maybe it doesn't. Now say the council for lack of a better term hired twenty rather charming wizards to go forth and father as many children with wealthy muggles as they could."

Harry said, "At least some of the children would have been magical."

"A little less than half depending on families and the muggle in question. Let's say the twenty men each create twenty future witches or wizards a year. That might be a low number with fertility potions and such but just go with it for a minute. Now that's four hundred new students a year spread over several countries or locations. Hogwarts has maybe six hundred students total any given year."

"Okay, that's a lot of new students."

Sirius said, "They'd have to hire at least double the staff."

Arcturus snorted. "They'd have more staff if the Hogwarts governors weren't pocketing so much gold."

"How do you know?"

"I'm on the board and no I'm not stealing money from the school. Everything I'm 'paid' goes back to the school. That's one of the other reasons I dislike Malfoy so much. Anyways, that's just one year. Next year, let's say they only get ten people each because they're running around checking on things. That's still another two hundred more wizards or witches in the world. Now the twenty drop back to the various families and check in. Though mostly they've been doing that anyways to keep tabs on them. Let's say a fourth of them want the strange children taken away for various reasons. The island now has a hundred or so magical babies that they wouldn't have had before."

Sirius said, "A hundred babies to care for, a hundred mouths to feed."

"If you're on a moving island then summoning edible fish to eat is rather easy. Transfiguring fish into other types of food is also easy. Combine that with various plants and feeding people isn't a problem. Now the next year, you do it again and so on, swapping out the twenty people you have spreading magic. This leaves you with a lot of 'muggleborn' students to recruit that didn't end up on your island."

Harry said, "And in fifteen to twenty years after you've expanded things and created more floating islands you increase the number of people you're sending out. Send out a hundred people and you're creating thousands of new magic users a year."

Sirius said, "I can't see most purebloods agreeing to such a scheme. They'd see it as diluting magical bloodlines. Mum would have had a screaming fit over the whole idea."

Arcturus snorted as he turned and looked at Sirius. "That's because most of them are stupid, your mother was particularly stupid about blood. I'm all for having children with magic users to keep magic around but this project is about increasing the number of magic users in the world not diluting so called pureblood lines. I know of at least one example where mixing in some new blood helped. Nymphadora Tonks is a metamorphmagus, something that hasn't been seen in the Black family in seventy years."

Sirius smiled as he thought about playing with Nymphadora when she was little. "Andromeda was always my favorite cousin."

"I wish Walburga hadn't blasted her off the family tree. At least it gives me a reason not to invite her for the reading of my will."

"There is that," Sirius replied with a chuckle.

Harry asked, "How much of this stuff do you want to save?"

Arcturus frowned slightly as he glanced around the house. "Other than the family tapestry, I'd say burn it all but anything made out of goblin silver can be sold for a decent amount of gold or melted and reforged with the proper knowledge. I also want the library saved and decursed. While a lot of it is borderline dark or worse, there might be something worth salvaging in it."

Harry grinned as he remembered a children's wizarding book about a goblin smith that would forge things for a price, it was supposed to be a morality book about dealing with the sneaky goblins but it should serve his needs quite well as long as he was careful. "Actually, anything made out of goblins silver that you don't want, I have a use for."

"Oh?"

"I might know someone that can reforge it."

Arcturus frowned slightly as he tried to figure out where Harry had met a goblin smith that was willing to destroy someone else's work for anything that could be considered a reasonable price. "Just be careful of the goblins, they believe that anything they make is theirs and you're merely renting it."

"I'll be careful," Harry replied.

Arcturus said, "We should probably ask Andromeda if she wants anything before we burn the place to the ground at the will reading."

"Is your insurance paid up?"

"I wouldn't be considering this if it wasn't." Arcturus smirked as he pictured the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when the trap closed up around him.

"Good, I'll leave you to sorting, I need to go pick up Lily."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry glanced at the unconscious man with greasy black hair that was sprawled on the ground then back over at Lily. "What happened?"

Lily took a breath then let it out slowly as she tried to calm down. "I might have gotten carried away with obliviate."

"Did you turn him into a vegetable?"

Lily shook her. "Severus should still have most of his skills but I wiped out most of the personal details of his life. I left him with some of the better moments at home and Hogwarts but not much else."

Harry made a mental note to trade part of Riddle's soul for something that could keep him from being obliviated. "Remind me not to make you angry Mum."

"Maybe if I'd tried harder back in school he wouldn't have went quite so crazy."

"He tried to do the right thing eventually even if for the wrong reasons. Maybe that counts for something in the grand scheme of things." Harry pulled the Loliblade out of his pocket then walked over and slipped it on Severus's wrist.

Lily watched as Severus changed into a decently cute naked thirteen year old albeit one with a large nose and greasy hair. "Where are you going to send her?" Lily gestured and wandlessly summoned the Loliblade to her hand.

Harry considered his options. "How much is left?"

"Most of his early memories of me, a few scattered memories of his mother and memories of his first time seeing Hogwarts and of various good things from his life."

"In that case, I have just the thing." Harry pulled a book out of his backpack. "The Hobbit."

"You're sending him to Middle Earth?"

"I have a feeling that they're going to need a hero and his magic is rather powerful compared to most of the tricks people can pull off there."

Lily asked, "What happens if he goes evil?"

Harry said, "Then Gandalf will likely deal with her. Where's his wand?"

Lily pulled Severus's wand out of her back pocket and handed it to Harry. "Here,"

Harry pulled several clothing, cooking and sporting goods magazines out of his backpack then started pulling clothes and supplies out of them for Severus. "Hopefully he'll end up a hero."

"We can hope." Lily wasn't sure how to feel about her ex-friend or about wiping out most of his bad memories and tossing him into a book to sink or swim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madam Umbridge whined under his breath, "Couldn't he have sent someone more important than a creepy house elf?"

Lucius plastered a fake smile on his face as he watched Kreacher straighten the speech that he was preparing to read. "His letter said he was quite ill but wanted to see to his wealth before he died. No doubt he ordered his elf to repeat his message exactly. Just have patience."

"The donation to the ministry better be worth it."

Draco scowled. "He better not give away my gold."

Kreacher looked over the group of forty highly influential wizards and two witches impatiently standing around the Black family dining room for his speech. Everyone that was here had been personally invited because they were some combination of family, corrupt officials, Death Eaters or helped Voldemort's cause. At least three of the board of directors of Hogwarts were here in addition to Lucius Malfoy. "Kreacher has been ordered to truthfully read the last Will and Testament of Arcturus Black. If Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy would please come to the front of the room."

Draco stood up and strutted up to the front of the room with his chest puffed out as much as he could.

Narcissa Malfoy followed him up to the front of the room with a slight scowl on her face..

Kreacher picked up the two keys sitting on the podium that Arcturus had crafted for the occasion and handed them to Narcissa and Draco. "Keys to something precious."

Draco took the key with a smirk.

Narcissa took the key. "Tell him thank you."

"Of course, as you're not part of the game for the rest of his money, you're free to go. Portus." Kreacher announced with a wave.

Lucius's eyes widened as his wife and son vanished before his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mister Draco and Lady Narcissa have already received their share of the Black family fortune. The rest of Lord Arcturus' vast wealth will be given to the winner of his challenge." Kreacher picked up a glass orb with fire burning inside of it off the podium.

Madam Umbridge scoffed, "You expect the Ministry to participate in some game?"

"If you want his gold then yes, he does."

Lucius snapped out, "Get on with it then."

"The challenge is simple, anyone that gets out of this room alive will be rewarded." Kreacher tossed the orb at the ground and used his elf magic to apparate out of the house through the Black family wards and back to the Black family mansion before the orb shattered on the ground.

Arcturus asked, "I trust it went as planned?"

Kreacher ignored Sirius as he looked at Arcturus. "Kreacher did as instructed sir."

Arcturus dusted his hands off. "Excellent work Kreacher. I think it's time I had a talk with the arrogant toerag that thought he was getting my gold."

Sirius smiled as he followed Arcturus toward the dungeon.

0o0o0o0

Draco glared at the various people in the room that had chained him to a chair in the middle of the dungeon. "When my father hears about this."

Sirius said, "Your father is dead."

Draco shouted, "You're lying!"

Harry said, "He's really not. I was watching the whole thing on my magic mirror."

Arcturus said, "He was burned to death after Kreacher gave you the portkey."

Draco's face lost what little color he had. "Why?"

"I could give you a few different reasons, starting with because your father was a Death Eater but I'll be honest, I had him killed because he tried to kill me. You're a pathetic disappointment, my father this, my father that. From what I've heard, you barely know how to use a wand."

"They don't let us use magic before Hogwarts."

"Your father is a piece of shit criminal, you'd think he'd get something right but no, he can't even do that correctly, too busy I assume. Your aunts knew more spells before they got to Hogwarts than most third years, sure Bella was a bit crazy but she was fun, at least until Hogwarts…" Arcturus sighed. "I still think she got cursed somewhere along the line. Her marriage to Lestrange didn't help either."

Sirius wasn't sure, she'd always been a little crazy as far back as he could remember.

"Back to your issues though, you can't ride a broom worth shit and you're spoiled rotten and haven't had to work a day in your life."

Draco looked confused. "I'm a Malfoy, Malfoys don't work."

Arcturus snorted. "Oh please, spare me your father's shit. Your father worked at making money, he worked at it a great deal, he wasn't all that good at it but he tried. You're just too stupid to understand."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I tell you that you're a pathetic piece of shit and that your father did you no favors? Ah well, I'm old, one of the perks about being old is that you get to be honest with shitheads. Now, you have three things I want."

"What's that?"

"Your family's gold. Second, your father had a compartment under his drawing room, I want the contents and third, I want your house elf freed."

Draco's eyes widened as he remembered Dobby, if his father was really dead he could order him to help. "Dobby!"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he gestured and silenced Draco a second before Dobby appeared..

Draco tried to shouted, "Kill them!" but nothing came out.

Dobby asked, "Why do you have Master Draco tied up?"

Sirius smiled at Dobby. "We're playing a game."

"Oh, he plays kick Dobby a lot sir." Dobby grabbed his ears. "Dobby shouldn't have said that."

Harry used a bit of wandless magic to untie Draco's shoes and loosen them. He smirked at Draco, "Really? Kick the house elf, how do you play that?"

Draco tried and failed to shout, "Like this." as he kicked his foot at Harry. His eyes widened in surprise as his shoe actually flew off toward Harry's face.

Harry reached out with his magic hand and pulled Dobby in front of him.

Dobby squeaked as he brought his hands up in front of his face to protect himself and caught the shoe almost by accident. "You… Dobby has been given clothes. Dobby has been given clothes! Dobby is a free elf!"

Harry smirked as he levitated Dobby back to the ground. "You're welcome Dobby."

Sirius laughed as he cancelled the silence spell on Draco. "That was beautiful Harry."

Draco glared at Harry. "You bastard! Give him back!"

Dobby glared at Draco. "Dobby is free elf. Draco shouldn't be talking about Mister Harry Potter like that."

Arcturus laughed. "I think that's the first time I've seen a house elf given clothes that way before."

Draco glared at everyone. "You still can't get into the manor without my help."

"Actually, that's not true. If you die then Narcissa gets everything. After that if she dies, then everything defaults back to me. Which means that if you don't cooperate, we have no reason to keep you alive."

Draco glared at Arcturus. "Why do you want the family gold? Father said you had almost as much as we do."

"I'd be rather surprised if I didn't have more than you, after all I didn't have to bribe my way out of Azkaban or fund a madman's doomed crusade. Now, the reason I want the drawing room vault is because he has something in there that will help me kill Voldemort."

"He's dead."

"Mostly dead actually but he killed my grandson Regulus. That type of shit isn't allowed."

Draco glared at Arcturus. "You killed my parents, why should I believe you?"

"No, I killed your worthless piece of shit father, he wasn't a Black. I kept your mother safe. In fact she's in the next cell over, she can hear everything we've been saving, she's just not able to say anything right now."

"Mum!"

"So, here's the deal, if I get everything I want, you can keep part of the gold and accept banishment. If I don't then I'll merely banish you so I can get what I want and you'll have nothing."

"You can't do that…" Draco trailed off suddenly unsure of everything for the first time in his life.

Harry asked, "Dobby, do you know a way to get things into the manor through the wards?"

Dobby smirked slowly. "Dobby is still keyed into the wards sir. If old master was alive he could change that but he is dead sir."

"Excellent, can I trust you to clear out the vault under his drawing room floor?"

Draco glared at Dobby. "Don't you dare!"

"Dobby will be right back sir." Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished with a smile.

Arcturus shook his head. "And that is why you treat house elves with respect, so that if something goes wrong, they're a valued member of your household and not a hostile powerful magical creature that wants to kill you."

"They're just property!" Draco screamed.

Arcturus sighed. "How did my family drop to this level of stupid?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure, Mum was a nutjob but at least she knew the value of teaching us magic before Hogwarts. Of course, after I was sorted into Gryffindor and removed all doubt that I'd see the 'true' path she got worse."

Harry asked, "Where should I send Draco?"

Sirius said, "Let's haul him over to where Narcissa is chained up then you can take him to some Dungeons & Dragons world, there are enough evil wizards there that it shouldn't matter." He drew his wand and hit Draco with a stunner.

Arcturus shook his head. "You'll give him a chance, right?"

"Yeah, I'll drop him off in a region that's fighting monsters too horrible to make deals with, by the time he realizes it, he'll be a hero. That might be a bit of a stretch but we'll see."

"Thanks. As much as I dislike it, he's family. Still, if he doesn't take his one chance, I'm not going to complain if you leave him there."

"Understood."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to my room in case someone stops by to ask about the tragic events at the Black House." Arcturus Black walked off toward the stairs.

Sirius watched the 'old' man leave. He was both relieved that the man would be jumping into a book world soon and saddened because the old man was starting to grow on him.

Harry unchained Draco then started hauling him toward Narcissa's cell.

0o0o0

Moody walked up to where Dawlish was gaping at the destroyed building and snapped, "What do we have?"

Dawlish looked away from the burned out remains of Number 12 Grimmauld place. "We lost over thirty prominent purebloods, including the Under Secretary Madam Umbridge in the blast. We're still working on identifying the bodies."

Moody snorted. "Do we know what caused the fire?"

"From what we can tell a spell ignited a muggle gas line and caused the whole house to explode. It's quite possible that someone protested their 'proper' share of the Black family gold. If there are any survivors we haven't found them yet."

Moody felt like slapping Dawlish for not understanding that the only way a muggle gas line would explode like he said was if there was a significant amount of gas in the house before the spell set the gas off. He also knew that if that had been the case, the smell should have alerted everyone that something was wrong unless it was a set up and someone used certain spells to mask the scent or contain the gas to ground level. "Has anyone spoken to Arcturus Black yet?"

Dawlish pulled the copy of the will Arcturus had given him from his coat. "That's the first thing we did. The man is bedridden but he was able to give us a copy of the will that was being read off as well as the guest list. I imagine a lot of the people attending were expecting him to forgive their debts."

"Idiots, the man is a Black."

"Several had substantial debts. The ministry alone owes the Blacks a quarter of a million galleons."

Moody doubted that the ministry had the coin to pay the full amount right now or even a significant fraction of that amount without drastic measures. "What did everyone else get?"

"Most of them received a lump of coal. Draco Malfoy was set to receive 500 galleons to and I quote 'get the stick removed from his ass', Narcissa 1,000 galleons to stop bleaching her hair and Andromeda 10,000 for the insult of being burned of the family tapestry by his daughter in law. The family house was supposed to go to Nymphadora Tonks. The lion's share of the Black fortune will go to Sirius Black."

"How much was that?"

Dawlish handed the lists over to Moody. "It didn't say, it just said everything he owned and the title Lord Black upon his death. The goblins would have the complete list but they won't turn that over to us. Sirius Black and Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks weren't at the reading."

Moody looked the guest list over suspiciously. Every single one of the people on the list were a bit dodgy or related to the Blacks and thus a bit dodgy. "See if you can figure out anything else, this is probably just a case of infernal muggle technology and someone being stupid but the Minister is going to want answers as his good friend Lucius was on the guest list. I don't suppose you found his body?" He was hoping for something good to come out of this mess of paperwork.

"We recovered his cane and wand held by a crisped hand in the wreckage. They're still working on identifying everyone but it's likely he's dead. The fire was extremely hot and the damage substantial. The only positive thing was that the wards kept the fire from spreading."

"Right, keep on it. I'm going to go track down Sirius Black."

"Of course sir," Dawlish replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius opened the door to the potter cottage. "What do you want Moody?"

Moody snorted as he stepped inside. "I want to know how you did it."

"How I did what?" Sirius asked as he closed the door behind Moody.

"Arranged the death of thirty to forty purebloods at your grandfather's house."

Sirius asked as innocently as he could, "What happened?"

Moody snorted at Sirius's innocent act. "Someone blew up a gas line or at least that's what Dawlish said happened. There is no record of that house ever getting gas though."

"Was my grandfather hurt?"

"No, he was bedridden at his manor."

"Yeah, I think he tired himself out helping Andromeda and myself pick out anything we wanted from the Black family house before he turned it over to Nymphadora."

"Cut the shit Sirius!"

Sirius shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?"

"The truth is, my Grandfather wanted to settle his affairs before he left this world. He wasn't willing to let his family legacy end up in the Malfoy vault so he wanted to publicly name me his heir so that Malfoy couldn't steal it. My grandfather has a feeling that Lucius is the one that has been killing off Blacks lately. There have been a lot of suspicious deaths the last ten years. Not that I have a lot of love for some of them but my parents died suspiciously young."

"So you're saying you had nothing to do with your grandfather's plan?"

"I might have helped with the wording of his speech. I suggested giving the Black Family's house to Nymphadora because I knew it would drive my cousin crazy."

James walked out of the kitchen. "How are you doing Mad Eye?"

Moody blinked in surprise. "Hazel eyes. You look just like James."

"Yeah, well we're related so I guess that makes sense. Harry got Lily's eyes."

Moody frowned as he looked through the kitchen wall and saw someone that looked suspiciously like Lily Potter. "What's going on?"

James smiled innocently at his old friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's a girl that looks like Lily Potter in the kitchen."

Lily walked in from the kitchen. "You and that creepy eye."

Moody snorted. "This eye has helped me avoid death plenty of times."

Sirius said, "And your leg has nearly gotten you killed a few times. Have you considered retiring?"

Moody glared at Sirius. "Polyjuice?"

"Nope, would you believe that Lily knocked up James' American cousin at a party?" Lily asked.

Remus laughed as he walked out of the hallway. "You look like you're about to jump out of your skin Moody."

Moody reached for his wand over to find it missing. "What the hell?"

Sarah stepped back holding Moody's wand and turned visible. She waved her finger at him. "Sorry about that but wands are dangerous."

Moody stared at Sarah in shock. "That shouldn't be possible. My eye sees through invisibility charms."

"I'm a battle Nymph, the day some trinket magic item can see through my invisibility is the day I give up my gym card and go back to magic school."

Moody turned so that he had his back to the wall. "What do you want?"

Lily said, "You're the one that was going to draw a wand on someone in their own home."

Moody glared at Sirius. "How did you do this?"

Sirius glanced at James then Lily as he asked, "What do you think?"

James said, "We might as well tell him."

Remus walked over and sat down on the couch. "It's up to you."

Lily said, "Fine, we came back from the dead. Happy?"

Moody snorted. "That's impossible."

"Yep, completely impossible Mad Eye," James replied cheerfully. "Which means that I can't possibly know about that night on the pier where you'd drink way too much fire whiskey and ended up falling in. Or that time you spotted a gun on a woman's leg and got slapped for looking at her arse."

"How?" His eye spun to look at Sirius through the side of his head. "Did James tell you that story?"

Sirius laughed. "Just now but damn, I sort of want to hear the rest of it now."

Moody asked, "How is that even possible?"

Sarah said, "Resurrection scrolls. Harry wanted to get his parents back so we got them back."

"You can do that?" Moody asked in disbelief.

"Not anymore, I burned some fairly serious favors for those. One time deal I'm afraid." Sarah lied glibly.

"That doesn't explain why they're children again."

Harry walked in from his bedroom and looked the scarred man that his parents had told a couple of stories about over the last few days. "That would be a different magical item that reduces a person's age and regenerates them."

"You can regenerate people?"

"I once saw it rebuild a girl's missing legs. They'd been destroyed by a very nasty curse, this bracelet broke the curse and regenerated her legs and everything else physically wrong with her." Harry tossed the Loliblade to him. "Just put it on and you'll see."

Moody looked down at the bracelet. "If I do this I'll lose my magic eye."

"Considering you're an old friend of my parents, I could always make you some X-ray sunglasses."

Sirius said, "Or you could just rip your eye out again and enjoy the fact that you have your leg and tip of your nose back."

Moody scowled at the idea of causing himself that much pain. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

James snorted. "We have wands, you don't. If we wanted you dead you would be dead."

Moody reached up and unstrapped his magical eye and pulled it out with a plop. "I don't suppose you can get me a glass?"

Lily gestured and summoned one from the kitchen then levitated it over to Moody after filling it with water with her wand. "Here."

Moody plopped his eye in the glass then set it on the table. "How does the bracelet work?"

"You just put it on."

"If this is some trick, I'm going to be really annoyed."

Harry shook his head. "It really does regenerate people."

Moody unhooked his pegleg and leaned it up against the table. "Fine."

Sarah cast a spell that swapped Moody's clothes with conjured ones and hid his real clothes behind the couch. She wasn't sure what he had in the pockets of his robes but he was going to be angry enough with them already without destroying his gear.

He put the bracelet on and twitched as he shifted and changed. He blinked as he realized that he had two eyes again and he could feel both his feet. He nearly passed out from shock as he looked down and saw that he had smallish breasts and was mostly naked. "What the hell?!"

James smirked. "We might have neglected to mention that it also turned you into a girl."

Remus rubbed his chin. "You know, giving a dangerous weapon to a conscious extremely grumpy master auror might have been a bad idea."

Moody looked down at his metal covered hands and the wicked looking claws at the ends of them. "How do I fix this?!"

Harry asked, "Which part? The claws or the fact that you're a thirteen year old girl now?"

Moody glared around the room at everyone. "All of it."

Lily had to work not to snicker as she looked at the 'cute' and seriously angry 'wizard'. "The claws are easy to deal with, you simply reach down and pull off your g-string and it turns back into a bracelet. The thirteen year old part eventually fixes itself and the female part is fixed by another magic item that we'll give you once you're not wearing the bracelet."

James conjured a robe and tossed it to Moody. "Here, you might make an okay girl but I'd rather not have you wanting to kill me."

Moody muttered, "Too late." as 'he' pulled on the robe. He reached down and pulled on the annoying piece of half underwear that was trying to go places it really shouldn't, places he really shouldn't have. He sighed in relief as the metal vanished from his hands and the annoying piece of underwear vanished. "What the hell is the point of the damned bracelet?"

Harry lifted the bracelet using a magic hand from his ring and pulled it back to him so he could put it in his bag. "You mean besides the fact that it completely regenerates a person? It actually generates a shield around you that's extremely durable. The downside is that it does a number on your clothes."

Moody scowled at Harry. "What the hell happened to my vault key?"

"Shit, sorry about that." Sirius winced.

Lily said, "See, this is why you shouldn't prank people."

"I didn't see you trying to stop them." Sarah gestured and levitated Moody's clothes from behind the couch. "Here, I swapped your clothes with conjured ones."

Moody grumbled as he accepted his clothes. "You're trying to give an old man a heart attack, aren't you?"

"Considering you're a thirteen year old girl right now, I don't think you can claim heart attack." Sirius replied.

Moody grumbled, "How do I fix the female part?"

Harry pulled the gender swapping belt out of his backpack and tossed it to him. "Walk into the bathroom and put that on then take it off after it works."

Moody scowled. "We're going to have a long talk about everything once I'm back."

Harry watched him stalk off. "I'm suddenly glad the twins are with Hermione."

Lily said, "They wanted to do a sleep over and Hermione's folks wanted to get to know them."

Sirius said, "I'm sure they'll have fun."

"Hopefully not too much fun," Remus replied.

Harry glanced toward the bathroom. "Not that I don't want to stick around to hear Moody screaming at you but I should go grab more of Riddle's little toys while I have the time. Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go." Sarah shrank down, flew up and sat on Harry's shoulder.

Sirius glanced over at James. "I'd go but I think James would hex me for leaving him to face Moody alone."

Lily asked, "Do we need to come with you?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nah, we've got a plan that should deal with the shack's defenses without getting too close."

"Call if you need help, we're going to try to calm Moody down."

"Good luck with that, I'd rather deal with the cursed artifacts," Harry replied as he headed for the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry smiled as he came to a stop about a hundred yards from the shack he'd seen in the mirror. "I think point me is one of my favorite spells."

Sarah snickered as she flew off of Harry's shoulder and transformed back to her full size. "It certainly helps. How are you planning on getting the ring?"

"By cheating. While I'd love to eventually learn to break wards, starting with Riddle's is probably a bad idea." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a guns and military hardware magazine that he'd picked up from the bookstore. He opened the magazine, reached his hand into the magazine and pulled out a rocket launcher.

Sarah stared at the rocket. "That's going to cause a lot of noise Harry."

"That's a good point." He reached into the magazine and pulled out two pairs of ear protectors.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she caught the ear protectors Harry tossed at her. "Or I could just silence the rocket."

"No boom?" Harry mock pouted.

"No boom Harry." Sarah stuck out her tongue at Harry.

"Aww… that's half the fun at least according the Americans who wrote the magazine."

Sarah asked, "Do you even know how to use that?"

Harry frowned at the rocket launcher, thankful that his spy training had taught him the basics. "Sure, I pull that safety lever then I pull the trigger while aiming at the shack. How hard can it be?"

Sarah gestured at the rocket and silenced it then cast a flame freezing charm on Harry just in case. "Okay, I'm going to stand over here." She flew backwards a few yards.

Harry checked the directions again then dropped the magazine, put on his ear protectors and flipped the safety off before aiming at the shack. "Fire in five."

Sarah put on her ear protectors just in case her silence spell wasn't up to the task. "Ready when you are."

"Fire in the hole." Harry giggled as he pulled the trigger.

Sarah cast a shield over her and Harry then watched as the rocket hit the shack and blew it to smithereens. "Well, that happened."

Harry laughed as he watched the pieces of the shack fly everywhere. "Fuck yeah!"

Sarah shook her head as she took off the ear protectors. "You're not allowed to enchant those damn things…"

Harry took off his ear protectors. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Later." Sarah really didn't want Harry combining magic and explosives until he had a better grasp of both but figured she could cover that topic at length later. "Let's grab the box and get the heck out of here before someone comes to investigate the mess."

Harry frowned as he glanced around at the wreckage. "I don't suppose you know where the metal box went?"

Sarah sighed. "Put the rocket launcher back, turn invisible and we'll check."

Harry stuffed the rocket launcher back in the lightly charred magazine. "Sure." He turned invisible then picked up the magazine and stuffed it in his backpack.

Sarah said, "You could just use the mirror again."

"Oh right." Harry pulled out the mirror and looked for the ring.

0o0o0o0o0

Helena smiled at Harry, "What do you have for me today?"

Harry set a metal box on the ground. "A diary and a cursed ring in a box."

"Excellent, what are you looking for in trade?"

"What about expanding my knowledge of protection glyphs to include the other two unforgivables or more?"

Helena said, "I don't see a problem with upgrading your knowledge to include protection from the other two unforgivables and I'll even toss in stunning spells if you let me keep the diary once I decurse it. With that you should be able to figure out how to extend the protection to the rest of your spells."

Harry asked, "Why do you want the diary?"

"It's a magic item that lets you communicate with the soul stuck inside, sure it's cursed but it's still an interesting magic item to study, at least if you're a demon."

"Can I talk you out of your research notes on it?"

"Well, there are some rival demons I want killed so I suppose we could make a deal for the research notes once I'm done studying the Diary." She gestured at the box and opened it then dispelled the curses on the box inside of it. She waved her hand and opened that box then gestured again and dispelled the curses on the ring inside of it. "Do you need the ring back once I finish decursing it?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm sure you're aware that it's a powerful magical item."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Helena pouted, "You can't blame a girl for trying can you?"

Harry laughed. "Sure I can. What does it do?"

"The stone lets people talk to the dead, just turn it three times and think about who you want to talk to."

"I think I'll keep it for now."

"Understandable. So do we have a deal for the knowledge?" Helena asked.

Harry looked over at Sarah. "Thoughts?"

Sarah considered the deal then shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that deal."

Harry nodded. "In that case, deal."

Helena levitated the items out then kissed the ring eating the screaming soul fragment. "You know, one of these days, you should ask me for a list of names of all of the Death Eaters."

Harry shuddered as he watched the demon devour the soul fragment. "We'll see, I still have the cup to collect and the diadem so it's possible."

"I'm just saying, it's an option." Helena grinned as she tossed Sarah the ring.

Sarah gestured and levitated the ring. She started working on casting detection spells while Helena worked on eating the diary.

Harry winced as Helena snapped her fingers and more knowledge of tattooing and symbols flowed into his head. "I hate that part."

Helena shrugged. "It makes sure you don't forget it. A deal is a deal after all."

Harry said, "Thank you, we'll be back with the cup and diadem eventually."

"Good luck." Helena smiled at the little wizard. He was certainly better than her usual clientele.

0o0o0o0

Sirius looked up as Harry walked into the living room with Sarah on his shoulder. "How did it go?"

Sarah snickered as she flew off his shoulder and grew to human size. "It went well enough."

Harry glanced at Moody then back at Sirius. "Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

James said, "You might as well tell him, he's agreed to help with the rest of Voldemort's soul anchors."

"Ah, in that case, I dealt with two more which leaves the fragment in a man's turban, Hufflepuff's cup in Gringotts and Rowena's Diadem at Hogwarts. Getting the Diadem shouldn't be a problem once school starts. I'm not sure how to get the one in Gringotts short of sneaking into Azkaban and killing Bellatrix Lestrange or freeing her..." he trailed off as Moody glared at him. "Which I'm not going to do."

Moody snorted. "I can deal with the Cup, I'll just tell the goblins that I have a credible source that places one of Voldemort's horcruxes in one of the Lestrange vaults. They don't care about most cursed items but Voldemort caused them a lot of grief the last time around and they don't want him coming back either. If that doesn't work, we'll figure out something."

"No epic quest or daring plan?" Harry sighed.

"Sometimes it really is that easy."

James said, "We'll try it the easy way first."

Moody stood up. "Are you sure that you don't want to tell Albus? He'd be delighted to see you again."

"But then we couldn't go back to school and have some fun."

Sirius said, "Or make sure that Harry is safe."

Sarah tossed Moody a ring. "Here, this will let you look like your old self."

Moody looked suspiciously at the ring. "Are there any side effects?"

"Nope, it's just an illusion."

"In that case thank you."

Harry said, "We should have your sunglasses ready in a couple of days once we've had a chance to study your eye."

"I appreciate it and you better bring it back in one piece." Moody headed for the door. He paused and turned around to level a glare at everyone. "I'll keep your secrets, just try not to blow up any more upstanding members of society, the paperwork is a pain in the arse."

"You could always retire," James said.

"I'm considering it, I'm tired of paperwork and I have a feeling there will be a hell of a lot of it until school starts."

"It was nice seeing you again Moody, let us know about the goblins," Sirius said cheerfully.

"I will." Moody opened the door and left.

Harry walked over and sat down on the couch. "At least the diary and the ring are dealt with."

Sirius asked, "Did you get anything good in trade?"

"Knowledge of tattoos that block the unforgivable curses and stunning spells."

James coughed in shock. "You got what?"

Harry smiled. "I can make tattoos that make a person immune to the unforgivable curses and stunning spells."

Sirius asked, "Are there any side effects?"

"Helena said there weren't but I want to check things anyways. I also want have someone cast the spells on a lab rat or something to test them."

"It's always wise to run the numbers on untested spells or rituals. We've got a couple hours before we need to crash, if you want to get started on arithmancy?"

"Sure. The sooner we figure this out the sooner we can protect everyone."

0o0o0o0

Harry waved at Hermione, Anna and Beth as he walked into the Granger family living room with Sirius. "Did you have fun?"

Anna and Beth nodded. "Yep."

Hermione said, "We shared stories and watched Disney movies."

"I'm glad that you had fun." Sirius glanced over at Mrs. Granger as he asked, "Any problems?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "They were little angels."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sirius was rather relieved that they hadn't been caught doing anything inappropriate.

"Thanks for offering to tutor Hermione over the summer about things the magical world expects her to know but didn't bother writing down."

"Hogwarts has an entire class focused on the normal world in third year but for some reason giving muggleborns a guidebook about the wizarding world doesn't occur to the people in charge. Then again maybe they don't want to scare people off, wizards are a bit weird."

Mrs. Granger sighed. "I just wish they also taught some normal subjects as well as magical classes."

Hermione said, "Don't worry, I've got the homeschool packets as well. I shouldn't have a problem keeping up with my normal course work."

Sirius said, "Magical self study is a lot harder than mundane self study."

Harry spoke up, "If we run into trouble I'll find a book we can jump in that's teaching the relevant subject."

Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry. "Thank you, it's nice to see Hermione with friends."

Hermione protested, "I have friends."

"People you see occasionally at school or at the library don't count."

Beth spoke up, "Don't worry, we're not letting her go."

Mrs. Granger looked at Sirius. "Are you sure that tutoring Hermione while we're at work isn't a problem?"

"It's not a problem. Harry, Anna and Beth are working on learning the same lessons."

"Thanks again." Mrs. Granger looked at the clock. "I should get going."

Sirius pulled out a length of rope. "Everyone grab the portkey and we'll get out of Mrs. Granger's hair." He waited until Harry and the girls grabbed the portkey then said. "Beam me up Scotty." He wasn't sure why Lily had set that particular phrase but figured there was a joke somewhere in there.

Harry blinked as he appeared in the backyard of the house in Godric's Hollow with Sirius and the girls. "So, how was the slumber party?"

Anna snickered as she hugged Hermione from behind. "It was great, Hermione's nipples are tasty."

Sirius shook his head as he walked toward the house. "They grow up so fast."

Hermione huffed. "Mum almost got us caught a couple of times."

Beth reached out and trailed a finger over Hermione's left breast. "But you loved it."

"Maybe a little but I'd appreciate if you didn't try to cut it so close next time."

Anna lifted Hermione up then stuck her feet under Hermione's heels and floated off the ground two feet. "Admit it, you like that we're naughty. You like that we lick you and make you melt and all the naughty things we do to you."

Harry was just glad there were overgrown shrubs and trees blocking the view from the street. "Do tell."

Beth grinned as she reached out and touched Hermione's ankle then ran her fingers up her leg until she reached her knee. "Have I told you how ticklish she is?"

Harry grinned. "That I know."

Hermione glanced back at the house. "I'd rather not get in trouble."

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Beth smiled as she trailed her fingers up the back of Hermione's leg. "Or should I pull you panties down, flip your dress up and make you scream for Dad?"

Hermione hissed, "Beth."

Anna snickered as she reached up and gently cupped Hermione's left breast with her right hand. "You make us wild." She pressed her crotch against Hermione's behind. "If I'm being too naughty spank me, Daddy never would." She leaned in and licked Hermione's neck. "Play with me, kiss my nose, lick my ears and wiggle your fingers in my happy place."

Beth smiled as she used the back of her hand to brush Hermione's crotch. "Can I play?"

Hermione hissed, "Harry, book now!"

Harry pulled the tropical island guide book out of his backpack then pulled them into it.

Anna grinned as she floated back to the ground and released Hermione. She snickered as she lifted Hermione's dress off her.

Harry let his gaze trail over Hermione's body. "I'm enjoying this way too much."

Beth snickered as she reached out with both hands and grabbed the sides of Hermione's panties and gently pulled them down. "That's because you're a dirty wizard."

Anna snickered as she tossed Hermione's dress on the chair. "What do you think Beth, we get her nipples why Harry fucks her silly?"

Beth grinned as she reached down and pulled her dress off. "Unless Harry wants to play with our kitties while we lick Hermione until she melts."

Harry shook his head at how warped the girls were. He wasn't sure if he should be blaming Hermione or thanking Hermione for how twisted the twins were but they were certainly cute enough. "We've got plenty of time for both before lunch."

0o0o0o0

Sirius finished his sandwich then looked over at Harry. "So, I was thinking about what Arcturus said about trying to breed more magic users."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to grab a time machine so that we can go back in time?"

"No, I thinking about having you take us into a book that skips a lot of time and starting the experiment in a contained environment. Though that whole skipping in time-"

Lily cut him off, "No, just no. I'd rather not screw the world up via time travel."

Anna asked, "What about jumping to a parallel dimension first then jumping back in time?"

Beth snickered. "That would be awesome."

"Am I the only sane person here?" Lily asked curiously.

Hermione raised her hand. "I'm sane."

Harry shook his head as he pointed to the twins. "I love you but no, you're a bit too much of a mad scientist to be completely sane."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry.

Anna snickered as she leaned up against Hermione and looked up at her with a mock pout. "Don't worry, we still love you."

James laughed. "I don't know, it sounds like it could be amusing but I think Sirius has a point, we should probably jump into a book and test the theory first. It would be a nice diversion from all of the training."

Harry paused as he considered the various books he'd looked over. "I've got a book that skips a couple of thousand years after the prologue, that should give Arcturus enough time to set up his crazy society."

Beth asked, "Which book?"

"The Eye of the World, Hermione picked it up from the bookstore."

Anna grinned brightly. "Oh, that could be fun. I've read most of the series."

Hermione frowned. "Isn't that the book that starts off with a fight between two extremely powerful and insane wizards?"

Harry said, "Yes but as long as we're invisible and careful we'll be able to flee before that becomes a huge problem."

"Right, assuming that's true, then what? The next couple of hundred years has large sections of that world being literally ripped apart and put back together by insane magic users. And you're calling me insane?"

Harry shrugged. "So we find an island without people on it and ward it to keep the insane people out."

Lily glanced between her son and Hermione. "I'm going to want a write up before we actually jump there."

Harry asked, "What type of write up?"

"I'd like a list of people of interest if possible or at least locations of interest where we can find interesting magical items." Lily looked at Anna. "Do you know any interesting places that a group could settle?"

Anna considered the Wheel of Time world, short of a small tropical island or something there weren't all that many places where they could set up shop without causing a lot of problems in the timeline. "The island of Madness might be an interesting place to settle as that's where a lot of the men that could use that world's magic went."

"Island of Madness?" James asked dubiously.

"One of the things about the world's magic is that it's split into two halves, male and female, the male half eventually drives people insane because it's tainted."

"How did they taint magic?" Sirius asked curiously.

Beth shrugged. "Dark god's counter attack, it's a recent thing in the prelude and ancient history for most of the series."

James said, "That doesn't sound all that safe or useful."

Hermione frowned as she thought about the various ways to deal with the taint. "Well we can probably figure out some type of purification ritual to deal with the taint. Even if we can't, we should be able to figure out something to keep them from going quite as crazy."

Harry spoke up, "I might be able to ward against the taint. I mean a simple Dungeons & Dragons protection from evil magic item or tattoo might cut the taint down to nothing."

Sirius asked, "Other than the time skip is there a point in using this world?"

Beth said, "They have some interesting magic. Even ignoring the shields and destruction magic they have a way to make iron into a nearly indestructible material and bridges that look like glass that last thousands of years that you can't even scratch with a hammer and chisel."

Lily tapped her fingers on the table absently. "How many people are you going to send?"

Harry rubbed his chin as he considered several options. "We're going to have to send a fair number of people if we don't want the resulting population horribly inbred by the time the novel picks up again. I've got some ideas on where to start but we'll see how it goes."

"What are you thinking?" James asked curiously.

"I want a way to download people's minds into a computer or at least their memories. We have a bunch of magic users that are going to lose an awful lot of their knowledge and abilities over the next three thousand years. I'd rather have a way to save that knowledge if at all possible."

Lily said, "They could use a pensieve to store the memories or something like it."

Harry said, "I wouldn't mind jumping to Star Trek and grabbing some of the telepathic and telekinetic humans that were created on the starbase from the episode we watched last night."

Sirius asked, "You mean the ones that made everyone older?"

"There should be a way to fix that…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione laughed. "Actually we don't need to. There's a Star Trek book that covers the starbase in question and the ethics of genetic engineering. It starts off at a point before they'd decided to introduce the aggressive immune system which means we can probably recover some of the data from before they decided to get terminally stupid."

Harry grinned. "Okay, that's helpful."

Beth said, "That would give us a replicator and a bunch of information on genetic engineering."

Lily shook her head. "What about power generation?"

Anna snickered. "An arc reactor from Iron Man should be enough to power a city. With a little luck, Harry might be able to get his design schematics or at least a scan of one of the various arc reactors as there are various comics where they're on display to the public because it's too large to move without heavy machinery."

Harry grinned. "That's a great idea. Do you have the Star Trek book in question?"

"At the house, on my shelf with the rest of my science fiction books," Hermione replied.

"Okay, in that case, we should grab the book and see what we can find."

Sirius said, "While Hermione and I grab the book, you should look for a magic item that prevents people from reading your mind. We don't need a bunch of genetically engineered children freaking out because they're in a book."

"That's a good point," Harry replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily looked up from the creatures book so was reading when Harry and Sarah reappeared near the open miniature Dungeons & Dragons module for the magic shop that moved locations. "Any luck?"

Harry sighed as he noticed that the edges of the module was lightly charred. "Damn, I was hoping that buying the magic items would help."

"Charred?" Lily asked.

"Lightly, I can probably make one more trip, maybe two depending. It probably has something to do with the fact that it was a miniature module rather than a full setting."

Sarah shrugged. "Mission accomplished though, we got two amulets that should protect us from telepathy. I also picked up a ring of nourishment and regeneration that should help with Harry's project."

Hermione looked up from the Star Trek book she was rereading. "At least you got the amulets."

"Yep."

Harry asked, "Did you have any luck figuring out a good place to jump into the story so we can get the telepaths and telekinetics we need?"

Hermione said, "I reread the first part and the ending then skimmed the rest. Near the beginning of the story is probably the best place to recruit the 'advanced' teenagers from unless we want to jump in after they introduce the advanced immune system crap and try to 'fix' it so we get the best of both worlds but I'd rather not."

Sarah said, "I'd rather not get anywhere near a plague that can cause people to die of advanced age within a few days or weeks, thank you very much."

Lily said, "I have to agree with Sarah on this one."

"Agreed. I'd rather just jump in then jump out with what we need," Harry replied.

Hermione said, "You should take Anna or Beth with you, they're better at computers and have seen more Star Trek than I have."

"I'll go see if one of them wants to go."

0o0o0o0

Sara Kingsley blinked as a slender black haired young man and a red haired female child of eleven or twelve appeared out of thin air without the telltale transporter effect. He looked a bit young to be wearing the red and black of command but stranger things had happened. The child was dressed in a black and yellow Starfleet outfit. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Anna replied, "I'm special agent Anna."

"I'm with the high command. Do you have any telepaths and telekinetics available for an important mission?" Harry pulled out his magic wallet and showed the scientist his identification as he hit her with a wandless confusion charm so she'd be more likely to help him without questioning things overly much. He felt a touch bad about it but at the same time, the children would have more of a life with him than they would on the station.

She gulped as she looked at his identification, "Harry Potter of the Temporal Guard… None of them are trained in field operations. If you can wait another couple of months we'll have additional children with advanced immune systems that grow and mature rapidly."

Anna said, "The current batch of telepaths and telekinetics will do just fine."

Harry looked down his nose at the doctor. "I want a copy of all of the teaching programs, gene twists and tech schematics loaded into a runabout as quickly as possible. We'll need them if we want to take your research to the next level and save the Federation."

Sara asked nervously, "What happened?"

"This is need to know only but in ten years, a wormhole opens up and a telepathic alien race will show up and start destroying entire worlds with their Death Stars. Normally we wouldn't interfere but it was deemed bad enough that we stepped in. Can I trust you to get everything loaded while I look over the data for the children I'll be recruiting?" Harry had to work fairly hard not to smirk or anything out of character.

"Of course sir." Sara Kingsley hurried over to the terminal and pulled up the current information she had on the smartest and best children they had. "I'll have some of the other scientists load up the runabout."

"Thank you." Anna started looking through the profiles on the children and picking out people that looked interesting and had high telepathic and telekinetic scores. She wasn't sure what this whole process was supposed to accomplish but it was an interesting summer project.

Harry kept a discreet watch on the various scientists as they hustled around transferring data and various bits of tech.

0o0o0o0

Hermione smiled as Harry and Anna reappeared in the middle of the living room next to the Star Trek book sitting on the table. "How did it go?"

Anna giggled. "Better than I was expecting. Did you know Harry has a magic wallet that creates fake identification?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm aware."

Anna pouted. "Oh."

Harry shrugged. "I used the wallet and a mild confusion charm to pass myself off as a special agent then I simply told the doctor what she wanted to hear, that her project was going to save the Federation. After that she was more than willing to help by copying all of her research files to data storage devices I could stick in my bag. We have a runabout with twelve female telepathic and telekinetic teenagers waiting for us to come back and pick them up."

"How are you getting them out of the book?" Lily asked.

"I have clothes and hair samples. We can probably shrink the runabout and bring it with us, if not then we can rip out the replicator and transporter and bring them with us."

"How much time do we have in the prologue for the Eye of the World?"

Hermione said, "Less than ten minutes I'd say. It shouldn't be a problem though, all we have to do is stay quiet and hidden until the two magic users leave."

Lily asked, "How dangerous are we talking about here?"

Harry winced. "Dangerous enough that one of them calls up a volcano at the end of the prologue."

"A volcano? As in they created an actual volcano?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, which is why I'd rather not have them notice us. Once we jump out after that point, we're not coming back until the next scene which is about 3,000 years. Then we've got a little time, half a day or so then it jumps about ten years until the start of the story."

"Which means that anyone that comes here for the main jump and doesn't jump out when you do will be cut off and likely dead by the time we jump back into the story."

Sarah said, "Most likely but they should leave an interesting culture behind."

Lily said, "In that case, we should probably stock up on supplies and books on how to enchant everything under the sun as well as a way to record books on something a bit more durable than paper."

Harry nodded. "The problem is that time flows while we're in the story which means that we'll have a touch less than two months to set things up before we have to jump out to make it to Hogwarts on time."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure my parents will let me take a two month long vacation knowing that I'll be gone for the rest of the year."

Lily said, "We're going to need at least a week to track down all of the supplies we need and to recruit enough people to make this worthwhile."

Harry said, "And if we come back with two weeks left of the summer then we'll only be gone a bit over a month. You might be able to talk your parents into that."

"It's worth discussing it with them." Lily was looking forward to seeing what type of society developed over the timeskip.

"In that case, let's get to work making what we need. The master enchanter should be able to help design the memory storage device and some comprehend language rings."

Hermione sighed. "I'm just hoping that my parents let me stay."

"We'll work something out. Let's go talk to the master enchanter and see what we need to work on." Harry looked at Lily, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Of course," Lily replied with amusement.

0o0o0o0

Tony Stark coughed as a wild haired youth that reminded him a bit too much of Loki appeared out of thin air. "What do you want?"

Harry stared at the white haired old man in the hospital bed, "Fuck, you got old."

Tony asked, "Do I know you?"

"Wow, my own father and you don't even remember me."

Tony snorted. "Nice try but I don't believe you."

"Ah well, would you believe that I'm a magic user from another world and I'd like to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"What's the offer?" Tony asked dubiously.

Harry said, "I'm setting up a city on an island on a different world, I could use your help to set up the power grid and do some city planning as the rest of my team are wizards and not the best when it comes to intelligent logical design work."

Tony coughed. "In other words you want my tech?"

"Nah, just an arc reactor and your expertise on setting things up, in exchange, I'll restore your youth."

Tony asked, "Monkey paw deal?"

"Nah, you'll be thirteen, that's really the only downside, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah, the magic item I'm going to use to restore your youth turns you into a thirteen year old girl."

"So I'd have to stay a girl?" Tonk shook his head. "Look kid, I might be dying but I'm rather fond of my cock. I've lived with it a long time."

"Seriously, you're on your deathbed and you're angling for a better deal?"

"I'm still alive."

"Blah, you'll be a girl for like a minute or two max if you want. I've got a magical belt that will change you back."

Tony smirked. "In that case, when do we leave and how much can I take with me?"

"Your laptop and a couple of crates should be easy enough."

"Not that I don't trust you but I don't trust you."

Harry pulled out the Loliblade and tossed it to Tony. "Here."

Tony caught the bracelet. "And I'm supposed to do what with this?"

"I'd say walk into the other room and put it on but I don't think you're walking anywhere."

"Not after my legs were broken a few years ago at any rate. I don't suppose this will fix my legs?"

"Your legs, your heart-"

Tony cut him off, "My liver?"

"Normally I'd say yes but you're Tony Stark." Harry replied with amusement.

"Oh sure, be a smart ass with a dying man," Tony complained.

"Tony, just put the damned bracelet on."

Tonk slipped the bracelet on and felt everything twist and change. The first thing he noticed was that he could feel his feet and toes again. The next was that he had perky breasts the size of oranges and certain other equipment was missing. A second look showed him that his hands were also covered in metal claws. "You neglected to mention the metal claws kid."

Harry looked away from the scantily clad girl that until a moment ago had been an old man. "Right, well that's the item. Once you take it off the claws will go away."

"How do I take the item off?"

Harry turned his back on Tony. "Just remove your g-string and it will turn back into a bracelet."

Tony removed the g-string and smiled as it turned into a bracelet. "That's a pretty decent trick you have there. Now about the gender swapping belt?"

"As soon as you give me the bracelet back." Harry turned around. "You make a rather cute girl, which is all sorts of creepy."

Tony tossed him the bracelet. "You're the one that goes around turning people into girls."

Harry put the bracelet away in his pocket. "Yeah well it's the best way I've found to make someone younger." He pulled out the belt and tossed it to Tony then turned around again.

Tony caught the belt. "Actually, do you have twenty minutes? I mean if I didn't at least catch a shower as a girl, I'd lose my man credit."

Harry laughed. "Take all the time in the bathroom you need, I need to hit a bookstore."

"There's one across the street that's pretty good or so I hear." Tony walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Have fun playing with yourself." Harry smiled as he left the room on his way to the bookstore to see if they had Wheel of Time books.

0o0o0

Hermione glanced at the fake plastic laptop and the two large crates that Harry had put in the closet next to the teenage mannequin. "Do you really think this will work?"

Harry set Tony's arc reactor in the mannequin's hand. "Only one way to find out." He stepped back and closed the door then inserted his magic key and locked and unlocked the door. "Tony?"

Tony called out, "Why is it dark in here?"

Harry opened the door. "Because it's a closet."

Tony looked at Harry and Hermione then winked at Hermione, "You're new."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Apparently he's a diehard flirt."

Harry laughed. "He'll fit right in."

Tony stepped out of the closest and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Godric's Hollow in England."

"I'm going to need a desk."

Hermione gestured toward the table. "I've got Arcturus' notes on what he wants, maybe we can turn it into something reasonable."

"I said I'd give it a shot and I will," Tony replied.

Harry said, "I'm going to go make sure the twins have the list of objectives."

0o0o0o0o0

Harry looked over the twenty five ex-werewolves that he'd mostly cured by having them wear the Loliblade then pulling them into a book during the full moon. After that it was a simple matter to hand the ex-men the gender flipping belt then pay the temple to break the curse while they weren't wolf girls which left everyone with a female wolf girl form and a male or female normal form as appropriate. He turned his attention to the five female and fifteen male purebloods that Arcturus had recruited that wanted an island where they didn't have to hide their magic. He didn't blame them for wanting a place where they could practice their magic.

He turned his attention to Tony Stark and the twelve telepathic and telekinetic teenagers that he'd pulled into the world via lifesize dolls and his magic key. Thankfully it hadn't taken them all that long to figure out what the deal was and come to terms with being pulled out of a book via magic. He guessed that being able to feel a person's sincerity helped them believe the unbelievable.

He glanced over at Kreacher who was trying to watch over several crates filled with sleeping magic rabbits and owls. They'd decided against taking a lot of the stupid magical creatures though they were taking a couple of kneazles and things that weren't pests. They were also taking several crates worth of seeds for various useful magical plants. He'd vetoed several of the old idiots' desire to take things like mandrakes and anything that could be considered a pest. Thankfully Sirius was really good at sniffing that crap out because there had been a couple of attempts at importing things that didn't need to come with them.

Everyone was loaded up with expanded featherlight bags that contained several months worth of supplies. "I'll go over this one last time. Sarah will be making everyone invisible and silent, it should last ten to twenty minutes, we shouldn't need more than five. Once I bring you to the other world, your job is to quietly spread out and wait for everyone to get there and for the two dangerous magic users to leave."

One of the female ex-werewolves asked, "How dangerous are they?"

"One of them makes Voldemort look like an innocent five year old and the other is that world's most powerful magic user and quite insane. Both can and will kill you as easily as I can snap my fingers."

Tony muttered. "Great…"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, which means that everyone needs to stay silent. I'll be jumping in and out until everyone is brought into the world. Once the two rather dangerous wizards leave we'll loot the palace then fly south to an island where a number of the world's magic users have settled. Once we're there, we'll set up the base camp then see about recruiting some local talent."

Moody spoke up, "Stay silent," he glared at Tonks, "and don't knock anything over. Actually, it's better if you don't even move once we get there until the magic users are gone."

Nymphadora sighed. "I'm not that bad."

"Just try not to get us killed."

Sarah gestured and turned the lot of them and the crates silent and invisible to everyone other than themselves. "We're ready."

Harry set the book down on the table and opened it to the first page. "Let's do this." He reached out with his magic and pulled the first group of werewolves and Moody into the book. He pointed his wand at the dirty looking middle aged man with more white in his hair than brown and relaxed slightly when the man didn't seem to notice their group. He gestured for everyone to spread out then jumped back for the next group.

Moody gestured toward two of the werewolves and pointed his wand at the middle aged wizard just in case he noticed him and the plan went to shit.

Anna blinked as she appeared with the next group of magic users. She twitched as the man in black appeared with a shimmer. Certain things would be so much better if the Betrayer of Hope were dead but she wasn't sure he was killable by them and they certainly didn't have what it would take to kill him permanently. She twitched as Lews Therin started screaming in agony. 'Please don't notice us, please don't notice us.'

Arcturus took a chance and silently cast a monster breeding spell to collect a sperm sample from the screaming magic user. The fact that it was banned by the ministry didn't really matter all that much to him because the Ministry no longer mattered. He was just hoping the magic was different enough that the men didn't notice. He was relieved when the man in black didn't even glance his way.

Lily twitched as she watched the scene play out before her. It was hard not trying to 'help' but as Anna explained, it set the tone for the entire series.

Harry popped back in with the last group and smiled slightly when he saw Lews Therin open a gate and step through. He briefly considered blasting the man in black but didn't want to deal with the butterflies that would cause. He watched until the man vanished before he took a deep breath and let it out.

One of the telepathic girls spoke up. "They're gone."

"Thank you." Harry gestured around the ruined palace. "Now we loot the place to the ground. Take any books, tapestries or paintings."

Lily said, "Feel free to take anything else that looks interesting."

Anna spoke up, "If something feels magical use tongs and take it. Don't leviate it or use other magic on it as we're not sure if we can activate this world's magic items and I'd rather not find out on something dangerous."

Moody said, "You heard her, stay alert and be careful."

"You have ten minutes to loot everything to the ground, I want to be out of here before anyone shows back up."

0o0o0o0

Arcturus wasn't overly impressed by his first view of the island as it was snow covered and rather inhospitable. He was just glad that they'd packed a magical tent for everyone. Sure, the tents wouldn't last forever but they didn't need to as they'd have the town built in a couple of weeks. He put his broom back in his bag and glanced around the beach. "Now what?"

James glanced around the beach then over at the rocky area next to it. "Now we use Tony's plans and start building a basic town while Lily and Harry use the translation rings to recruit some local talent."

Harry looked over at Anna, "I don't suppose you know anything else useful about this island? The guide book didn't say much useful, just that it was as big as Australia."

Anna said, "Just that a bunch of male channelers came here and then went insane and tore the place up after breeding enough that it was a continual issue."

Beth shrugged. "They shouldn't be completely insane yet which gives us a small window to recruit some help in order to build a guardian style magic item that covers the island in a field so that male channelers can't use their magic."

Arcturus asked, "How sure are you that the device won't mess with our own magical abilities?"

"We can test that by finding a stedding, if our magic works in it, then we shouldn't have any problems. We're also magic sources so we shouldn't have any trouble regardless."

Moody said, "We'll put up some muggle repelling wards over the area."

Lily glanced over at the telepathic teenagers then over at Tony. "Just remember that we have non-magical people around."

"That's not a problem, we'll just make a temporary line further out."

Arcturus looked over at the twenty witches and wizards he'd brought. "Let's get the tents set up and out of the cold." He glanced at Remus. "If you wouldn't mind scouting the area?"

Remus nodded. "Of course."

Lily looked at Harry. "Let's go see if we can find someone to help."

0o0o0o0

Harry wasn't sure if he was impressed or not by the large stone structure the men had carved into the side of a large hill. It wasn't great but at least it provided some type of shelter from the weather. He'd been rather shocked that someone had welcomed them in rather politely when they'd seen them flying past on their broomsticks. Everyone seemed rather haunted though still mostly sane which wasn't overly surprising as the source hadn't been tainted all that long. He addressed the man in his early twenties that had invited them in, "How many people do you have here?"

The dark brown haired man said, "There were four hundred of us when we came here, there are probably closer to three hundred and fifty now. Some of them went crazy and some wandered off. We're trying to limit how much of the power we use."

Lily asked, "Have you made any progress curing the taint?"

The man sighed, "No, the more power we use the faster the madness takes us or at least that's the current theory. We're hoping it's a temporary thing..." the man noticed the look on Harry's face. "We're wrong aren't we?"

Harry sighed. "Sadly, a friend of mine had a foretelling, the source will be tainted for thousands of years but we might have a possible solution or at least a way to keep the knowledge you've worked so hard for alive."

The man half asked half demanded, "How?"

Lily said, "We have a ter'angreal that can record memories and thus how people create their weaves."

"So that even if we fall our knowledge doesn't fall with us..." After several moments of thought the man smiled. "That is welcome news."

Lily pulled a ring of protection from evil out of her bag. "This might help with the taint. If it does then we can get more, if it doesn't then it's back to the drawing board."

The man nodded, "We'll have to test it but if it helps at all then it's worth it." he gestured for them to follow him then led them toward where the leaders were meeting for a council.

Harry absently followed the man as he wondered how many of the men would be insane by the time they left and if there was a way to save them other than severing their connection to magic then compelling them to live or just shielding them extremely well. He wasn't sure what he'd do if forced to deal with that choice, lose his life or lose his magic, it wasn't fair but the world wasn't fair.

The man knocked on the door of the council chamber.

Another young man opened the door. "Yes?"

"A woman claims that she might have a possible solution for the taint or at least a partial work around as well as a device for copying memories and thus weaves."

The man that had opened the door stepped back and gestured for them to come inside. "If you're wasting our time…'

"I'm not," Lily replied.

Harry followed his mother into the council chambers. It wasn't much of a council room, just a room that had been carved into the rock with magic or at least that's what he was assuming. The chairs such as they were, were just blocks of smooth stone. The men sitting around the place were older looking men which meant that they were likely several centuries old or more as one of them looked quite old.

Lily held out the ring. "This might help block the taint or at least help against the madness."

One of the council members asked, "What does it do?"

"It protects against mental influence and against evil magic for lack of a better world. It might help, it might not."

The man nodded. "We've tried a number of options for blocking the taint, I'm more interested in your ter'angreal that lets us store memories."

"I'll show you if you want," Lily replied.

"Please." The man gestured for the younger man to step forward. "Record a memory and then display it and we'll talk."

Lily pulled her memory device out of her bag which looked a lot like a short stout crystal goblet with a hole in the center. "You merely wrap your hand around it and concentrate on the memory you want to record. If you want, I'll show you."

"Please do."

Lily concentrated on the boat ride to Hogwarts. A silvery substance bubbled up from the hole and formed into a small crystal marble. "That should do it. The viewer please Harry."

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the viewer which was basically little more than a rune carved metal pyramid with a circular indentation cut in the point. He accepted the crystal marble from his mother then put the crystal on top of the pyramid then tilted it toward the wall so that the scene on the lake was shown on the wall.

The old man asked, "That is a strange structure."

"It was a strange school. The device will also let you touch the crystal and travel into the memory so that you're present at the site of the memory but this is sufficient to show that it works."

The old man nodded. "How is it used?"

"You merely grasp the handle and think about what you want stored, anything from a single memory to everything you have."

Another council member asked, "Everything?"

Lily shrugged. "Everything. I suggest you limit it to knowledge of every weave you know and all of your memories of channeling but the extra memories won't hurt anything. You can be very selective if you want to be."

The younger man asked, "May I try?"

"Be my guest." Lily handed him the crystal goblet like device. "Just concentrate on the memory you want to transfer then squeeze the cup and will it to happen." Technically squeezing it wasn't required but it was a decent focus which helped.

The man concentrated on the first time he actually used the healing weave on a living creature then squeezed the goblet and smiled when the silvery liquid poured up from the hole in the cup and crystallized in a marble. "There."

Harry held out his hand. "It's safe to touch."

The man picked up the memory and handed it to Harry.

Harry placed the crystal of his mother's boat ride in his pocket then put the new marble on the top of the pyramid and projected a new scene with glowing threads of light and a wounded dog on the wall. "I'm guessing the glowing light is your magic?"

The younger man nodded. "That's the memory I was trying to show and yes, the glowing strands are threads of the power."

The old man asked, "You can see the threads?"

"It's not exactly useful for the rest of us but yes we can see the threads if only because they're part of his memory." Lily wondered if there was a way to weave this world's spells using her type of magic but she'd leave that for a long term project.

Several other men around the table smiled as they realized that they could record all of their knowledge in a form that would last through the ages. One of them asked, "Remarkable. What are you looking for in exchange?"

"A copy of all of the memories so that I can make a second repository. I'd also like a channeler's help in figuring out a solution to the taint problem."

"A great deal of people have tried and the more someone channels the sooner the madness takes them."

"How long do you think you can keep from channeling? A month, a year? Maybe five? Every time you do, you're one step closer to madness. On the other hand, if you don't try then nothing will get better."

The younger man that showed them in spoke up. "I volunteer to help. I don't have any extremely valuable talents and my strength isn't the best."

The older man that had first spoke sighed. "Very well."

Lily held out the ring. "Put that on and try channeling a small flame."

The man slipped the ring on then grabbed the tainted source and was surprised when the taint seemed to recoil from him. "That's new. The taint seems to be recoiling, it's still nasty but it doesn't seem as bad." He channeled fire and created a ball of flame over his hand. "It's not perfect but it's a step in the right direction."

Harry said, "If nothing else it might let people use the power enough to not go insane."

Lily asked, "Does that mean we have a deal? The memory devices for a copy of all of the memories?"

The man nodded. "Yes, how many more rings can you create?"

"I'll ask our enchanter as soon as we get back to camp."

The younger man asked, "I've been meaning to ask, how did you fly on a broomstick?"

Harry said, "The broomsticks are magic."

Another council member that hadn't spoken before asked, "How did you get them to fly?"

Lily shrugged. "I'd ask the person that creates them but I'd just get a long boring lecture that doesn't help me." The truth was she knew how to enchant a broom she just didn't want to tell the council that. They were rather desperate men and desperate people did a lot of stupid things. She wanted the alliance to work but she didn't want to be stuck there crafting things for the Aes Sedai council.

Harry said, "We should probably get started so we can make it back before it gets dark."

"That's a good point."

The leader looked at the two younger men. "Make sure nothing happens to our guests as they collect memories."

0o0o0o0

Hermione looked up from her spell book as Harry walked into their tent with a slight smile on his face. "How did the meeting go?"

Harry walked over to his chair and sat down. "I think we made a favorable impression and the protection ring seems to help. They seem like nice enough people though I get the feeling that they're rather scared. What did you work on?"

"I've been researching how to create glasses that can see magic potential. Being able to tell at a glance if someone has any magical potential or mystical abilities sounds useful."

"Any luck?"

"With some help from James, I should have a prototype tomorrow."

"That should help know who to recruit. What about the twins?" Harry was curious what the adorable troublemakers were up to.

Anna walked out of the bedroom without a stitch on which was rather normal for her. "We cleared snow and worked on knocking up the psychic girls using the gender belt and a luck potion."

Beth walked out. "We also talked two of the psychics into using the belt and trying to knock up the female wolf girls."

Harry asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Beth walked over and sat down in Harry's lap. "We have a month or so to make sure everyone is pregnant. As much as I'll be sad about not getting to see my sons or daughters, they'll have a good life. Besides, this way we have a chance to seduce our great something grandchildren and that makes me horny."

Anna snickered as she licked her lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

Harry hugged Beth to him. "If you're okay with it."

"I'm okay. Besides, in eight or nine years, we'll have the chance to have children with Hermione who we'll get to raise, spoil and love."

Hermione said, "That could be interesting."

"Is there anything else we need to collect from this point in time?" Harry asked.

Anna considered what she knew about the world. "I wouldn't mind sneaking around and stunning some female Aes Sedai so that we can copy their memories. The channelers here will eventually have girls that someone will have to train."

"We have a copy of the two female Aes Sedai that came with the men but that's not really enough to get all of the talents."

Beth said, "I'd like to copy the memories of some of the ter'angreal experts. Maybe even stun some of them and use the gender reversal belt so that we can get sperm samples."

Hermione said, "That seems a bit sketchy."

Anna said, "Just think of it as helping the future."

Beth floated off Harry's lap then sat down on the edge of the table. "I'd rather not have the ability to make ter'angreal lost for three thousand years if I can help it."

"That's a good point." Harry yawned. "We should catch some sleep. We can see if Hermione's enchanted glasses work tomorrow then we can look for libraries and such to save. We just have to be careful."

0o0o0o0

Thanks to the desire to build a permanent shelter and James helping Hermione finish the magic potential detection glasses the next week was rather busy. Several groups were sent off to scour the land for books that needed copying while several groups scoured the land for particularly strong channelers so they could get copies of their memories.

James looked around the table where Hermione, Harry, Anna, Beth, Lily, Moody, Sirius, Arcturus and Nymphadora had gathered to discuss their options. "We've been here a week, the town is going well and we're even finding some females on the island that are likely to produce channelers that we can talk into having a child for security in a crazy world and a place in the town. That said, there is only so much we can do without causing butterflies."

Anna spoke up, "Here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the portal stones can take groups to parallel worlds where we could recruit to our heart's content."

Beth said, "Both people and items."

Arcturus asked, "How dangerous are the portal stones?"

Anna said, "They're not the safest way to travel but some of the Aes Sedai have studied them so it's possible that at least one of them knows of a world that isn't too dangerous or at least no worse than this one. We can offer them safety if we can get the dampening field up."

Lily said, "We can generate the field, it's just a matter of spreading the wardstones out in a way that makes sure there aren't gaps."

Arcturus frowned. "I don't think they'll take that lying down."

"Actually, they're in favor of it at least for now."

"Why?"

"Because their magic is tainted and we found out something interesting. A witch or wizard can charge one of their magic wells with clean energy without much difficulty and without danger or harm which means they can channel without going insane as long as there is someone around to charge their wells. It's not a perfect solution but it's enough of one that the council is willing to endorse the plan to cut off the male half of the source here."

"That's fantastic." Anna giggled. "That means that we afford to send people to alternate worlds and recruit people and steal ter'angreal and such things."

"Not to mention people." Beth smiled as she thought about the group that would turn into the tower and their treasure trove of ter'angreal. "There is also the treasure trove the Aiel have and the alternate female group that will be forming the tower. Eventually raiding the stone of Tear makes sense but as the crystal sword is useless right now, there isn't much point as it's not filled up with ter'angreal yet."

Arcturus asked, "How many people are you thinking about grabbing?"

"As many as we can talk into coming with us. I know of one world symbol where the monsters eventually win and thus humanity dies. At this point, that shouldn't have happened yet which means we can grab anyone that wants to come without worrying about butterflies."

Sirius said, "I like it but you're not going at least until we can make sure it's safe."

Arcturus said, "Agreed, we have at least five wizards that are too stupid to breed considering some of the crap they wanted to put in the town and their complaints about not having some of the more dangerous and nearly pointless creatures."

Nymphadora shook her head. "That's mean."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I'm trying for a society of intelligent magic users, not the same old shit from back home. If they manage to live we'll see."

Harry said, "In that case we should probably make a list of worlds we can jump to and make some copies of the maps for the various groups."

Remus spoke up, "I know some of the wolf crew would be willing to help."

Moody said, "I'm willing to help lead a group as long as someone can upgrade my sunglasses with the magic potential detection ability."


	12. Chapter 12

The next week went well enough thanks to them setting up a collection of portkeys that took people back and forth from the portal stone to the base with a password. Various groups were sent out to different worlds with the help of several dozen male channelers. It was rather impressive how many people they could bring back just on the promise of a location safe from the breaking.

Sadly most of the groups took some losses as several groups proved more hostile than expected. Still, they were mapping the groups out and getting better at recruiting which meant that by the end of the week they had only lost eight wizards and twenty channelers of middling strength and little talent. In exchange they brought in over two thousand rather powerful female channelers and thirty five hundred more males that could channel as well as several warehouses full of ter'angreal and a storeroom with angreal and sa'angreal.

In short while raiding doomed worlds was certainly a useful idea, it was also problematic. By the end of the fourth week various factions in the female camp wanted to sever the males even if they were harmless while the dampening field was up. Needless to say none of the males appreciated this view at all. On top of that mess, various male channelers were complaining about not having better access to more untainted power. It was a powder keg ready to explode, everyone was making more demands, such as wanting to meet up with their factions on this world which couldn't be allowed for various reasons. Still, Harry had managed to put a lid on everything by going through and using the Loliblade on everyone that wanted to be younger and was willing to copy their memories. The promise of a longer life kept most of the people on their best behavior at least until he left with the Loliblade.

Once that happened the factions went back to arguing and bitching and sniping at each other. In short it was a mess which is why no one was all that surprised when things came to violence a couple of days after Harry's group left which cost the group another wizard before Arcturus said enough was a fucking enough and activated the female side of the dampening field.

Once the field was up the remaining wizards and witches laid into the group with stunners. From there it was just a matter of tossing all of the channelers into prisons so that they could go through one at a time and obliviate just about every channeler until they had little personality left though he left their knowledge of weaves. After that Arcturus used the gender flipping belt Harry had left and turned most of the males into females. From there it was a simple matter to use Kreacher and the sperm he'd stolen from Lews Therin to impregnate half of them.

0o0o0

Harry yawned as he reappeared in the living room with the rest of his group. "I'm looking forward to a burger."

Tony laughed. "I could go for a couple of hamburgers and a milkshake."

James said, "Let's get some lunch then check on things. I have a feeling that Minerva wouldn't mind spending nine years in another world exploring the new wizarding world before she comes back to teach at Hogwarts. Hagrid would be another person that could benefit from being reduced in age and sent back to school."

Sirius said, "Madam Pomfrey might like to spend nine years learning different magic spells."

Lily shook her head. "This is assuming that Arcturus actually managed to create a wizarding world worth anything."

Tony said, "I'm curious what they managed to accomplish with my city designs."

Anna said, "It's worth looking into."

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should call my parents."

Lily said, "That's probably a good idea."

Hermione headed to the kitchen to call her folks.

Harry smirked. "Either way, we should draw up some more plans now that we're getting close to the main timeline. The main players are born, the stage is set which means we can interfere a lot more."

Beth cackled as she rubbed her hands together. "How much do you think it would cost to flat out buy the entire Two Rivers area from the queen?"

Sirius asked, "Are we sure it's worth it?"

"Considering the queen hasn't sent a tax collector there in decades, I have a feeling that we'll be able to buy it for a few chests of gold and gems or maybe a couple sets of heartstone plates. Besides, buying the land would let us make improvements to the area. We should buy out Taren Ferry while we're at it."

James said, "I guess it could be fun."

Remus rubbed his chin. "We could probably enchant a town map to keep track of people or even a map of the surrounding area."

"That would certainly help."

Lily asked, "Putting aside plans to buy the town for a minute, how many people do you think we could take to Hogwarts with us?"

Moody shook his head. "That depends on how well the project went. We might get there and find nothing or get there and find it overflowing with wizards. Either way, I need to check in at the office now that my vacation is done."

James laughed. "You've been stockpiling vacation days for decades, live a little."

"I did and how I have to go back in and make sure no one killed themselves in my absence."

Tony said, "Speaking of money, I don't suppose someone can float me some startup cash?"

Harry said, "Sure, how much do you need?"

"Ten thousand?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I'll get you a bunch of pirate coins and gems to sell, that should cover your start up costs."

"Thanks."

Nymphadora looked at the clock. "I should probably go visit my parents for a bit if we're going to back to the Wheel of Time world tomorrow."

James said, "Sounds good to me."

0o0o0

McGonagall raised her eyebrows as she studied James' face. "Let me get this straight, you're jumping into a world that might have an entire society of wizards and witches because you put them there three thousand years ago?" She looked at Lily. "Did he lose his mind?"

Lily laughed. "He's as sane as ever."

"That's not saying much."

James mock pouted. "Hey, now."

Lily patted James' arm. "It's okay, we still love you." She turned back to look at McGonagall. "James' sanity aside, the offer is actually legitimate."

"If I go and don't leave when Harry leaves, I'll have eight or nine years to explore around and only a couple of days will pass in this world?" McGonagall asked.

"That's the long and the short of it. I know that nine years away from Hogwarts is a while but it would give you the chance to take a break, practice your skills for real and maybe even pick up something new."

McGonagall considered her options, she didn't really see a problem with taking a nice long vacation from Hogwarts, especially since she'd still get to come back in September. Being able to travel around and enjoy life again had a certain amount of appeal. Her summers were normally spent relaxing with family but even that was bittersweet the last couple of years after her husband died. Besides, she was thirteen again, it was the perfect time to explore a strange new world and have some fun. "I bet we could talk Pomona and Poppy into jumping with us if you restored their youth."

James nodded. "I don't see a problem with that."

"In that case, when do we leave?"

Lily glanced at the clock. "As soon as you can get Pomona and Poppy here and as soon as Nymphadora gets back from visiting with her parents."

"I'll call them on the floo. You should consider telling Albus about this opportunity, I have a feeling that he'd enjoy having another world to explore. Besides, it would give him a chance to clear his head and get out of the office."

James considered the pros, another wizard on their side if the wizarding world in the book turned out to be insane, a chance for Albus to explore and have some fun and hopefully relax a bit and a chance to get Albus to focus on something other than Voldemort for a couple of years. "If you want to tell him about the idea, go for it. Feel free to use the fireplace."

"Thank you."

0o0o0

Albus stared at 'his' reflection in the mirror. In a weird way the strangest thing about his appearance was that 'his' nose was perfectly straight for the first time since his brother broke it all those years ago. Of course the lack of beard was a bit disconcerting but it wouldn't really have fit with 'his' baseball sized breasts or the youthful look of 'his' face. "I wonder if they would let me study the magic bracelet."

McGonagall finished adjusting Albus's robes with her wand. "That should do it for your robes. As for the bracelet, they might as long as you can promise that your tests won't damage it. Then again, they might not. If people knew they had the bracelet they'd be almost as hunted as Nicholas for his stone."

"Perhaps." He turned and walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. He smiled at Sirius. "I'd be honored to join your adventure though I do wish you'd tell me where you found such an interesting magic item."

Sirius laughed. "Of course not, it's part of the mystery and thus the fun. Speaking of fun, we should be on our way as soon as Madam Pomfrey gets back with Hagrid."

Albus asked, "Speaking of adventure, can you give us more detail about where we're going?"

"The world knows of magic or at least the local style of magic. It's set in the late middle ages or so for technology. Men that can use magic are tainted and doomed to go insane for the most part, don't worry the taint doesn't affect us. When we left, Arcturus Black was working on creating a town of magic users. It might have prospered, it might not have, thus the fun. Most of us will be jumping in and exploring for a day or two then jumping out. Some of you will be staying behind for the next eight years and change. At which we'll pick you back up and only a day or two will have passed out here."

"In other words we should be careful about using magic in front of people."

Sirius shrugged. "You'll be fine, you're a girl, at least currently."

Albus asked, "Who all is staying?"

"Provided the wizarding world is worth staying for, Minerva, Hagrid so he can complete his education, Moody because he wants to grow up, Nymphadora because she wants to work on her auror training with Moody off the books, Pomfrey because she's interested in learning anything new they've come up with and Sprout because she's curious about any strange plants."

McGonagall said, "I'm looking forward to exploring the world a bit and getting out of the classroom for a while."

Sirius grinned. "You've been teaching nonstop for decades, it's okay to let your hair down."

"I'm looking forward to it." The more McGonagall thought about it the more she was looking forward to having some time off. She loved teaching but at the same time, she hadn't taken enough time for herself in years.

0o0o0

Egwene al'Vere jumped in shock and dropped her water bucket when a large group of strangely dressed people appeared out of thin air in front of her. "Light!"

Harry grinned as he saw the nine year old girl with long dark hair. "Egwene al'Vere?"

"Ah, yes?" Egwene answered uncertainly. It wasn't everyday that people appeared out of thin air that knew your name.

Harry said, "Ah, good, we're in the right place. Is today the shearing?"

Egwene stared at Hagrid as she was the tallest girl she'd ever seen. "You're tall."

Hagrid smiled down at the child. Even with using the bracelet 'he' was still well over six foot. "Just a bit but don't worry your pretty little head, you're safe enough."

Anna giggled. "Perfect."

Beth glanced down at the bucket that their arrival had most likely caused the girl to drop. "Let's go get your bucket filled up."

"Ah… thank you," Egwene said as Anna and Beth marched her off to help fill her bucket.

Albus glanced around at the locals as the twins walked off with a local. "A local festival?"

Hermione said, "It's the day the sheep are sheared and the merchants come and buy the wool."

Moody asked, "Where is the wizarding island?"

Sirius said, "A few thousand miles to the south. I've got a portkey that should take us close. We'll fly the rest of the way."

Remus glanced in the direction Anna and Beth wandered off. "What about the girls?"

"I'll stay and make sure they're staying out of trouble," Nymphadora replied.

Harry shook his head. "Good luck with that."

Lily said, "Let's create some portkeys so we can return here if there's a problem with the wizarding town."

0o0o0

The first sight of the island took the group's breath way. There were hundreds of people flying around above the wondrous city, everything from brooms and carpets to unassisted flight or at least apparently unassisted flight, it was a bit hard to tell from the distance they were at. Harry laughed. "I guess that answers the question of them surviving."

James asked, "Shall we fly closer?"

Tony still wasn't sure about riding a broom but his power armor was a bit too noticeable so it was shrunk and packed away unless he actually needed it. "We might as well."

Instead of the humble beach they'd last seen when they left, the beach had been replaced by an even larger beach. The rock of the surrounding area had been fused into massive two hundred foot tall terraced cliffs with glasslike quarter domes over each level. There were paths for the rainwater to flow and everything looked to have been crafted with loving detail. Past the beach was a series of terraced landings with ramps between the levels. There were various buildings made of a black stonelike substance and glasslike domes that looked remarkably sane considering the insanity of the building material. In short the port city didn't look like anything that should exist in a medieval setting. It also didn't didn't look like the haphazard or at least individualistic construction most of them were used to from the wizarding world.

Sirius frowned slightly as a group of twenty women in their early twenties flew up to greet them on brooms. Each of them wore fabric that shifted through the rainbow at random, sometimes a color lasted almost five seconds in patches and other times shifted between multiple colors almost quicker than the eye could follow. "Hello?"

The lead girl said, "Welcome to Blackgate Port, you've been expected."

"Is that a good thing?" Sirius asked.

The woman laughed. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the council chambers."

Lily whispered, "We might as well see how bad things are."

Harry kept glancing between the various people flying around and the city as they followed the team of twenty woman toward a large tower. The layout looked a bit strange until you remembered that the wizards had brooms and other types of flight then it started to make more sense. "This place is awesome."

The leader of the guards laughed as the other girls spread out into what was rather obviously a lobby. "This is a mere port city, you should see the capital. Feel free to leave your brooms on the stand or shrink them." She turned and walked through the lobby and over to where two naked woman were standing at attention in front of a large ornate black metal door. "They're here."

The naked women smiled as they pulled ropes and the doors swung open as the crew finished putting their brooms away. "May we introduce Selena Potter, a.k.a the Lady of Death."

A stunning almost six and a half foot tall woman with blazing red hair walked through the doors wearing a shimmering silk like gown that danced with dark smokey colors. "I have been waiting a very long time to meet you grandpa."

Harry asked, "Grandpa?"

"Anna and Beth donated a lot of sperm and it was used to impregnate a decent number of people. My mother was the offspring of one of the original telepaths and Lews Therin."

Harry blinked, "Wait, what? Lews Therin?"

"Apparently the founder harvested some of his genetic material when he first arrived."

Sirius asked, "I probably shouldn't be asking but how old are you?"

Selena mock pouted at Sirius. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to ask a lady her age?"

"You look like you're in your twenties…"

"I'm three thousand four hundred and eighty one. I look good for my age don't I?"

Albus blinked in surprise. "You're how old?"

"Three thousand four hundred and eighty one years old, I'm one of the oldest channelers around." She gestured toward the two naked girls. "You're free the rest of the day."

The two girls flashed a smile at Selena then snapped their fingers and vanished.

Albus stared at the woman. "Wizards typically don't live that long."

"Actually, when you take a wizard or a witch and give them channeling they live a very long time unless they die in battle or by misfortune. Some of the channelers lasted two thousand years. Some are still alive though they look rather ancient. That said my half sisters or cousins have held up the best of any of the island's citizens."

Sarah said, "You can blame that on the elf blood, we're immortal or near enough."

"Define near enough?"

"About 10,000 years to a human year after we hit maturity then factor in magic. So yeah, nigh immortal."

"Good to know." Selena looked over the group. "Let's see, great grandma and grandpa Lily and James Potter, Mr. Tony Stark, Lady Hermione Granger, Miss McGonagall, Moody, Remus, Lord Black and I'm not sure about the rest of you I'm afraid. I don't see the twins either."

Hermione spoke up, "They're making friends with some local talent."

Albus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Lily and James. "Something you want to tell me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, we came back from the dead, deal with it, we have. Moving on, the red haired girl is Albus Dumbledore, the tall girl is Hagrid, the other two are Poppy and Pomona."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now that you're here, I'm guessing you'd like a summary of our history?" Selena asked.

Albus blinked in surprise as he hadn't expected Lily to admit to coming back from the dead. He was going to have to ask about that later.

Harry nodded. "That would be useful."

0o0o0

Selena gestured and conjured a fluffy aim chair for everyone. "Keep in mind, I wasn't around for the first part of the story so this is taken from secondhand accounts and the archives. Basically, after you left, Arcturus and the rest of the magic users created a number of temporary towns and used Mr. Stark's plans for the great cities. That helped with the population pressure and the various factions that they were having problems with."

Albus sat down in the chair next to him. "What type of factions?"

"The details are a bit sketchy on that part of history but by the time I was born the factions had mostly vanished save for some interesting holidays that the original wizards incorporated. Anyways, they spent the next year working on creating domed farms for growing food and keeping the various magical creatures and plants alive. It was far colder back before we put in all of the thermal vents."

Lily sat down in her chair. "Sorry about that, I guess we should have tried harder to sort things out before we left."

Selena shrugged. "It's ancient history. Anyways, we managed to acquire an interesting number of items over the years trading with other worlds."

Albus asked, "Other worlds?"

"We used the portal stones, they're large stationary magical devices that allow travel to alternate worlds. The wizard council used them to trade with other worlds and recruit magic users and craftsman. They managed to recruit a large number of channelers and people that could learn to channel the first couple of years before the Breaking started to get serious then they scaled things back to almost nothing. They shifted focus and poured a lot of effort into recording all of the wizarding magic books and recovered history books into forms that would last as well as recording their memories so the knowledge would be available for the future generations. Because of the number of non-wizards at that point in history the schools were mixed schools. Everyone took the theory classes and the people with the talent took the classes that helped."

Pomona asked, "Why take classes for stuff you couldn't use?"

"Mostly because at that point, we really needed to learn to work together and to know what everyone else could do. No matter what your level of skill is, your talents limit what you can do with this world's magic."

Harry asked, "Did anyone ever figure out a way to duplicate weaves with wizarding magic?"

"No but they discovered a number of spells that weren't in the books by studying the effects of channeling and other things. If you're going to be sticking around, I can suggest some classes."

Albus said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Lily said, "Some of us are going to be sticking around and some of us aren't."

Selena nodded. "Anyways, back to the story. It was considered a rite of passage in my youth to travel to a different world using the portal stones and see how many people you could recruit."

Lily winced. "How many people died?

Selena said, "More than a few but typically speaking only the insane risked their lives traveling to blind addresses. There was a lot of glory in finding a new address and bringing it back so that you could raid it with your friends. Typically when we did it we used a luck potion and recorded as many safe addresses as we could then picked one to explore after coming back with a list."

Albus asked, "How often did you use it?"

"Rather sparingly over the years, the stuff isn't the safest elixir around but it's safer than a blind jump without it. I was young and less wise than I am now. It was certainly a risk but every world we knew of allowed us to skim the cream of the crop for items and power. As our numbers grew and our cities filled in with channelers or wizards we cut back on the recruiting and just went for the best of the best to help keep our bloodlines viable. We also kept trade up with various groups both for secrets and for sanity."

Poppy asked, "Wasn't there anything you could do about the madness?"

"The taint can be slowed down but not cured with a ring of protection from evil. Various potions help but don't cure it. We did what we could but sometimes the best solution was to cut them off from magic and go on your way."

Hermione asked, "And the naked girls?"

"Ah, they're called house girls. Arcturus used Kreacher to create a few thousand half elves with channelers over the first couple of years."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if he was trying to breed house elf magic into the population or make a large group of loyal channelers. The results look human eventually but they have a house elf's magic and a strong desire to work and take care of a wand user or family of wizards."

Hermione asked, "So they're slaves like house elves?"

"No, they can leave and they aren't property. They're family. As for the lack of clothes, you'll find that people dress however they like on the island. Most house girls dislike clothes, it might be a quirk of the magic or it might just be a cultural thing."

Lily asked, "Are there house boys?"

"Not in this house." Selena stuck her tongue out at Lily.

Tony spoke up, "What about the technology level?"

"We can repair the technology we have and replicate more parts for various systems but we haven't pushed things forward because we didn't want to be noticed and had other things to worry about. There are a couple of science bases on alternate worlds that are running experiments and doing more with science but that's not my department, I'm the Lady of Blackgate."

McGonagall asked, "How many magic schools do you have?"

"At least a couple per city and there are a decent number of cities."

"So many?"

Selena shrugged. "We have around twenty five million people on our island. While a fair number aren't wand users, they all have magic."

Albus asked in disbelief, "What about the squibs?"

Selena sighed. "The law is rather clear on that. We've noticed that there are two types of squibs, some of them pass on magic genetics just fine, some don't. We merely watch the first type and check on their children with glasses. Typically though that's not a problem as incompatibility is something we can screen for. The second type are typically banished through the portal stone to an alternate world or temporarily castrated with a charm so they can't pollute the bloodlines."

Albus winced. "That's rather harsh."

"It's temporary, if they leave the charm is reversed and they're free to mix in magical genetics on other worlds. We have a watcher stationed on the world we send them to. If any wand users pop up we sweep in and recruit them or at least monitor things. We've also spread some genetics in various alternate worlds for the purpose of creating more magic users and to keep our island from getting too inbred. It's not a perfect system but we have nearly twenty million wizards on our island which isn't too shabby."

Hagrid asked, "How do you keep them from wandering off?"

"We're raised to believe in the mission, to know in our bones that one day we will raise up and sweep the darkness from the land and kick the dark one in the nuts until he dies. We have spent three and a half thousand years working toward this one goal. That and we have other worlds that we can wander around in. That said, we've been keeping a quiet eye on things in this one."

Lily said, "Now that the main players are born, I think it's time to unleash the dogs of war. I'm planning on buying the Two Rivers from the Queen and then buying out Teran Ferry. We have eight years to turn it into a fortified area and teach everyone to channel that can before the main players start on their quest."

Selena rubbed her hands together. "I actually have some good news on that front. One of my earliest raids netted me a domination band which is an item that lets two females control a male's channeling. This isn't really all that useful except for a quirk. They can't force him to draw more than he safely can while he's wearing it. He can't draw more than he should be able to while wearing it. I managed to design training bracelets based on it that let someone draw up to their limit safety. They're some of the best ways to train people we've ever found."

Poppy said, "The more I hear about this world's magic the less safe it sounds."

"Everything has dangers and yes, my telepathic abilities work just fine Sirius and no you can't fuck me while in dog form."

Sirius gulped. "I wasn't thinking that!"

"I know, you were thinking doing other inappropriate things with you tongue." She stuck her tongue out at Sirius to show that she wasn't offended.

Sirius sighed. "I can't win this can I?"

"Not really, I've been doing this a long time. Speaking of time, I'll call for lunch and we can discuss our strategy for the next eight years."

Albus said, "I could eat though, if you don't mind-"

"I'll have the gender flipping belt sent for."

"That's disconcerting," he admitted.

"You'll get used to it," Selena replied.

Lily said, "Actually, speaking of, can you help-"

"Help with the queen? Of course, I have several sets of heartstone that I believe she'd be interested in as well as a decent war chest."

"Thank you."

"I've been looking forward to the next step for a very long time."

0o0o0

Harry felt his heart lurch as he realized that everyone else wanted to stay for the eight years that he'd be skipping. He clamped down on the urge to shout and gnash his teeth and tried to look at it objectively. His parents wanted to see what they could turn the Two Rivers into and Hermione wanted to go to a school that actually taught computers, science and technology alongside magic without anyone putting her down for being 'muggleborn'. He glanced over at Anna and Beth. "Are you sure that you want to stay?"

Anna smiled as she glanced over at the very cute naked girl that had served the food then back at Harry. "Yes. I mean we'll miss you but we'll have Hermione and I really want to try to seduce Egwene and some of the other girls."

Beth snickered. "Besides, we can always use the Loliblade and two youth potions and go to Hogwarts with you when we get back."

Lily spoke up, "We're going to miss you but it's a chance to brush up on our skills and oversee the Two Rivers Project."

"She's right, we're going to miss you but this is a great chance to have some fun. Besides, like Beth said, we'll still be going to Hogwarts with you." James was hoping that another eight years would help him wrap his head around having a son that was only ten years younger than he was.

Harry sighed. "I guess I can understand, if I could stay without time advancing I would."

Hermione asked hesitantly, "You're not mad are you?"

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "Of course I'm not mad at you Mione. I just don't want you to forget about me."

Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "That's not going to happen." She whispered into his ear, "Besides, I'll be thinking about you every time I have sex with your daughters."

Harry smiled as she lifted Hermione up and spun her around before he set her down. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

"I'll try," she replied with amusement.

Harry looked over at Lily and James. "Stay safe, I don't want to have to bring you back from the dead again any time soon."

Lily smiled as she stepped forward and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry, we'll be as safe as we can."

"I'll make sure of it this time," Sirius stated firmly.

Remus stated, "We'll make sure of it."

James pulled his wife and son into a hug. "You've got the easy job, in and out and you're back."

"You're right, in and out and I'll catch you on the flipside." Harry pulled the Loliblade out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione once James stopped crushing him. "Keep it safe and use it on anyone you need to."

Hermione smiled as she put the bracelet in her pocket. "This should help a lot."

Anna and Beth ran forward and hugged Harry being careful not to crush his ribs with their supernatural strength. "We'll miss you."

"I'll be back on Winternight." Harry jumped out of the book before he lost his nerve.

Lily sighed. "Eight years…"

James winced. "We'll just have to stay busy. Speaking of busy, we should talk to Selena about the queen and their plans for the rest of the world."

"I guess we should get started on that."

0o0o0

Dealing with the Queen of Andor was easier than Lily had been expecting, it had taken two large chests of gems and gold and several sets of heartstone place settings but they now owned the Two Rivers as their own kingdom. She knew it was little more than legal fiction at this point as the region hadn't seen a tax collector in generations but a couple of chests of trinkets, gold and replicated gems was a small price to pay for legitimacy and good relations as far as she was concerned. Another small cask of gold and the queen was willing to send fifty soldiers to inform the various Two Rivers townsfolk of that fact.

The next step in Lily's plan involved having a group of wealthy 'merchants' walk into Taren Ferry and offer to buy various farms and homes for gold. They didn't get all that many takers but that wasn't the point. The point was to pass the offer around, buy up any land that people wanted to sell then 'vanish' for a couple of days inspecting property until the Andorian soldiers came through and informed the townsfolk that someone had bought the land from the crown.

Amusingly enough once Gareth Bryne came through with fifty Andorian guards a lot more people were willing to take the gold and move north to the city of Baerlon than were willing to put up with some crazy new 'king'. Of course that attitude had been helped along by certain rumors that Sirius had planted but either way, they managed to acquire a decent amount of the town by buying off the people that lived there with gold and gems.

From there it was a simple matter of marching two hundred half naked battle trained combat girls in and setting up shop. The remaining woman's council had a hissy fit and demanded that they cover up. The girls had laughed at them and told them they had a right to wear whatever they wanted in their kingdom. After that most of the woman dragged their husbands to Lily's group and sold their homes and or lands and left for saner pastures north of the river.

The owner of the ferry had resisted leaving until a few of the girls had built fused stone towers on each side of the river then created a magic drawbridge. Once he realized that his livelihood was dust in the wind, he packed up everything he owned and left after selling what he had.

From there it was as simple as most of the girls putting on their uniforms and going south to talk to the mayors of Watch Hill, Emond's Field and Deven Ride while the rest worked on building crystal pillars around the village that would violently deal with an shadowspawn that tried to enter the region. It wasn't nice and tipped their hand a touch but at this point they didn't really care.

Amusingly or not depending, people got rather polite when you showed up with two hundred combat trained soldiers. The mayors complained a bit about the transfer of power and about how they'd been governing themselves for generations but at the end of the day, Lily's group wasn't changing much of anything that mattered to the menfolk. The only change was cleaning up Taren Ferry by offering a more than honest amount for the various farms and buildings. No one could really complain about that other than some of the Coplins but they complained about everything.

The women's council on the other hand was livid about the law that said people could wear whatever they wanted. Still, after some gnashing of teeth and some glares, they handled it better than the Taren Ferry folk by merely making it known that just because it was allowed, didn't mean the villagers were allowed to dress scandalously. A couple of girls decided to push things and the guards laughed their asses off when various mothers and grandmothers chased the girls off with switches. The guards stepped in a couple of times when said girls got harassed by other people but eventually things calmed down to a dull roar on the part of the women and little more than passing amusement by the men.

0o0o0

Doral Barran looked up at the knock on her door. "Enter."

Lily smiled as she stepped inside the Wisdom's house and looked around the orderly home/place of work.

"You look healthy so I'm guessing you didn't come for a cure Lady Potter."

Lily glanced over at the seventeen year old young lady that was preparing herbs then back at the white haired old Wisdom. "I came to talk to you about Nynaeve and a fair number of the young folk in the region."

Nynaeve squeezed her braid as she tried to figure out how the supposed lady of the region even knew her name but kept her mouth shut with an effort of will.

Doral asked, "What about her?"

Lily said, "I'll be blunt, she can channel."

Doral narrowed her eyes as she looked at Lily. "I'd wondered."

Nynaeve demanded, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have the potential to heal people with magic."

"I'm like an Aes Sedai?" She asked with disbelief and some annoyance.

"You can channel, aside from that, not particularly. I've found most Aes Sedai to be annoying people, they twist words into lies of omission and generally think they know what's best for everyone."

Doral smirked. "See, nothing alike."

Nynaeve scowled at Doral then looked back at Lily. "What of it?"

Lily said, "I'd like to provide a teacher to teach everyone in the village with the potential. That is why I'd like the Wisdom's help."

Doral asked, "To what point?"

"The last battle is coming, the Dragon has been reborn and unless certain people play their parts the world will head down a very dark path."

"Why tell us?"

"Because several key players in the last battle are from here."

Doral said, "I noticed that you didn't say born here."

"You're right, I didn't but I'd ask you not to mention that little detail. None of them are ready to take their place in the wider world yet."

Nynaeve's mind flashed to Rand, the only child she knew of that hadn't been born in the Two Rivers. "Are you sure you're not crazy?"

Lily held up her hand and conjured a ball of fire over it. "I'm not insane. I'm not lying though I can and I'm trying to save the world."

Nynaeve stared at the flame. "I thought Aes Sedai couldn't lie."

"Yes and no." Lily dismissed the ball of fire. "Channelers are human which means they can lie which I'm sure you well know."

Nynaeve though about some of the times she'd had to tell people it would be okay when she knew it wouldn't. "Yes, I try not to but sometimes the only thing to do is hold someone's hand and tell them it will be okay."

"Aes Sedai are different, they swear on a ter'angreal that binds their vows to their flesh. In their eyes and the eyes of most in this part of the world, the oaths are what make them Aes Sedai. To put it bluntly, the oaths are foolish. No one with a lick of sense believes an Aes Sedai without carefully picking apart exactly what they said thus what's the point in promising to be honest if people still can't trust you?"

Doral nodded. "She has a point."

"The oaths also robbed them of the knowledge of making weapons to use against the dark one because they might be used by men against men. I'll be honest, swords are swords until you're fighting monsters then I'd take a power wrought sword any day of the week over a piece of steel."

Nynaeve asked, "Couldn't you make a blade if you specifically intended it to be used against shadowspawn?"

"You'd think but they haven't, either because they're too stupid or because they believe that people might use it against other people eventually."

Doral asked, "You've made your point about Aes Sedai, why train the children?"

"I want them to survive, without training some of them will die of a wasting sickness."

Nynaeve snorted. "You want us to help you against the White Tower?"

"It's not illegal in this land to channel, it's not illegal in Andor to channel. It's illegal to claim to be Aes Sedai in Andor and other places but that's not what we're doing. What we're doing is preparing for the last battle and training children to channel."

Doral asked, "How many of the girls can channel?"

Lily said, "There are dozens of them in the Two Rivers. You'd be a treasure trove for the tower but I'd rather that not happen. They failed this nation before so I'd rather see them trained by someone that doesn't have their insane need to be in charge."

Nynaeve asked, "I could heal people if I was trained?"

"Yes."

Doral asked, "What do you want from her in exchange for training?"

"You mean beyond following the rules while she's a student? I'd only ask that she uses her power as her heart desires. It's a gift from the creator and hers to use as she desires. Of course, training the power might cut into her free time a little."

Doral said, "I'm sure we can make it work."

"I'd rather not abandon my training here."

"I wouldn't want you to. That's why we'll be bringing in a healer to train you and learn from Doral if that's acceptable?" Lily replied.

Doral asked, "And the other children?"

"That's why I need your help, I'm not sure how to convince everyone's parents that they should have special education."

"I'm sure I can think of something, I'm assuming you're doing the same in the other villages?"

Lily shrugged. "Other than Taren Ferry, the blood was so diluted that only one of the girls could channel and her family had just moved there. We ended up hiring her to help keep track of the merchants and such things, at least officially."

Doral asked, "Do you know how many of the boys can…"

"Can channel? We know several of them can."

Nynaeve stared at Lily. "Who?"

Lily said, "I know a couple of names but we won't know the complete list until we visit all of the farms and check."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"That depends on the male in question. If they have the spark they'll channel regardless of anything else. We have an island set up where the male half of the source is blocked. They can get training there so they can control their abilities using untainted magic. Once they complete their training they'll have two options. Sign up with the magic guild who will provide untainted power or be prevented from using magic again until the source is cleansed."

Doral asked curiously, "You have a way to keep them from going insane?"

Lily nodded. "It's not the best but it works for now."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Nynaeve asked, "When can I start?"

"I'll send the healer with dinner if that's okay?"

Doral smiled. "Thank you."

Lily pulled out a mirror and set it on the table. "If you need to contact me, simply pick up the mirror and say my name."

Doral stared at the mirror. "You're trusting me with a ter'angreal?"

"You're the village wisdom, I'm certainly not going to give the mayor a way to bother me about every little detail. You've been doing fine on your own for generations, other than starting a few mines in the mountains I don't really see things changing all that much the next couple of years. Now if you'll excuse me, people to see and all that." She smiled then apparated to Deven Ride to talk to the wisdom there.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione looked up as her rather cute roommate walked in and shut the door. "How was class?"

Egwene al'Vere walked over to the table and set her bag down a little more forcefully than required. "I think my teacher is evil."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the nine year old girl. "Why is your teacher evil?"

Egwene pouted. "Because we're not allowed to wear clothes for dream class."

Anna snickered as she looked over at Egwene from her bed. "Clothes are overrated."

Egwene stuck her tongue out at Anna. "Says the girl that never wears them if she can help it."

"I don't get cold thus I don't really see a point in wearing clothes."

Egwene still wasn't sure what to make of her roommates. They were taking wand magic while she was taking classes on dreaming. Technically she could have avoided having a dorm via portkeying back and forth but the school liked to encourage people to have friends and the easiest way to do that was to give people roomates. That and her dreaming classes often had strange hours so it was nice to have a place to crash while on campus. "She likes teasing people."

Hermione said, "There's actually a good reason for that."

"Why?"

"She's trying to increase your ability to ignore distractions. The more composure you have the better you'll do when you're dream walking or at least that's the theory."

Beth snickered as she walked out of the bathroom naked with a towel around her head. "The other option is that she's just a pervert that likes seeing everyone naked."

Egwene shook her head. "You're both twisted in the head."

Anna snickered. "Does that mean you don't want me to massage your shoulders?"

"Don't be mean. We were on the hard rope mats today."

"In that case, off with the dress," Anna said playfully.

Egwene rolled her eyes as she slipped her dress over her head. She adjusted her shift then laid down on her bed. "Thank you."

Anna smiled as she sat down next to Egwene and started working on her shoulders. "So how did class go?"

"Better than yesterday, everyone actually made it into the dream world without help. It's getting easier."

Beth looked over at Hermione. "Can I talk you into a massage?"

Hermione down at her charms homework then over at the clock. "For a bit but then I've got to get back to work."

"The assignment isn't due until tomorrow, you have a free period to work on it."

"That's when I was going to do transfiguration and arithmancy."

Beth pouted, "Those aren't due until the day after tomorrow."

Hermione gestured toward her bed. "Fine, I'll give you a massage."

Beth smiled as she walked over and flopped down on her bed.

Egwene closed her eyes and enjoyed her massage. "You're lucky that you can use wand magic."

Hermione set her pen down then stood up and walked over to Beth and Anna's bed and sat down so that she could give her naked friend a massage.

Anna ran her fingers lightly down Egwene's back before she started working on another knot. "You have channeling potential."

"So they tell me. Do you think I'll get to be a hero?" Egwene asked hopefully.

Anna smiled as she glanced down at Egwene's cute behind as she worked on getting all of the knots out. "I think you'll be a great hero that gets to ride into battle and destroy trollocs and worse with storms of fire."

Egwene shivered as she thought about trollocs. "Better than riding a broom, I mean who came up with that?"

"Crazy people."

Hermione said, "Says the girl that can naturally fly."

"You learned the flight skill…" Anna blinked as she realized that Channeling was magic. "Do you think we could teach Egwene to fly? I mean she has magic of a sort and the flight skill isn't exactly standard wand magic."

Hermione paused for a couple of seconds. "I don't think anyone has actually tried to teach flight to channelers before considering we forgot to leave the book and hadn't taught the original wand users. I bet we could get extra credit if we manage to pull it off."

Egwene asked eagerly, "I could fly?"

Anna giggled as she reached down and ran the tips of her fingers down Egwene's sides. "Maybe, it's worth testing."

"No tickling." Egwene giggled.

Hermione smiled as she thought of Harry. She was going to have to make a journal of memories for him.

0o0o0

Sirius smirked as he shot another pair of channelers connected by a bracelet and leash with his silenced paintball portkey gun which caused them to vanish a second after they were hit. It was amazing how many people didn't look up. Not that it would have helped them as he was wearing a fancloth ninja outfit with disillusioned glasses and gun. It felt a bit like cheating as it was an even better setup than James's invisibility cloak. The fact that he could fly took away the only other flaw in a plan that called for wandering around a city while invisible.

While kidnapping all of the Seanchan channelers for reeducation was better than killing them, he knew that some of them would probably rather be dead than face the fact that they weren't at the top of the food chain. Technically speaking, he wasn't either as the channelers could kill him fairly easily but surprise, stealth and flight helped even the odds quite a bit. Not to mention being able to shoot people at a decent range.

At least he had the easy job, all he had to do was fly over the streets shooting anyone with magic potential. Remus had the worst job in that he was sneaking between different walled towns with Nymphadora and a couple of wolf girls in Shara. The upside of raiding the villages was that they were an excellent source of channelers. The downside was that the men weren't all that educated. Still, capturing them now would give them eight years and change to fix that before things really got rolling.

He smiled as he shot a merchant that had magic potential before flying on to find more people with magic to kidnap. The fact that this was happening all around the Seanchan empire both in this world and several other worlds meant that they were going to have a decent influx of channelers. He wasn't sure how long it would take to empty the Seanchan empire of channelers but it was worth it according to Anna as the Seanchan had been large pains in the ass in the books.

0o0o0

Egwene burst into the dorm leaving the door open, "Guess what!"

Anna looked up and noticed that Egwene wasn't wearing clothes but was wearing a rune carved silver training bracelet. She remembered a time when Egwene would have been annoyed about the nudity but after several years of dream walking classes and shared gender hot springs she was taking the nudity thing better than some of the other recruits. "Judging by the fact that you're naked and have your training bracelet, I'm guessing you're finally learning to channel?"

"Yes! It's about time." Egwene rushed over and pulled Anna in for a hug.

Anna reached down, cupped Egwene's behind with both hands and lifted her up for a kiss. "I knew you'd get there."

Egwene wrapped her legs around Anna's waist. "Where are Beth and Hermione?"

"We're supposed to get a new roommate, they're picking her up." Anna left one hand supporting Egwene and moved her other hand up to play with Egwene's breasts. "How do you want to celebrate?"

"Cake and ice cream?" Egwene asked.

Anna giggled. "Let's raid Hermione's stash of ice cream."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Egwene grabbed Anna's shoulders and unwrapped her legs around her friend.

"Yes, yes she will, she might even get spanked," Hermione replied from the open doorway.

Anna turned to look at Beth, Hermione and the new girl with a grin. The new girl was an exceedingly beautiful and red faced twelve or thirteen year old girl with blue eyes like sapphires and red-gold curly hair. She was also naked other than a training bracelet. "You brought presents, redheads unite."

The girl's blush deepened. "Greetings."

Hermione said, "The crazy redhead is Anna Lily Potter and the brown haired girl is Egwene al'Vere." She gestured toward the new girl.. "This is Elayne Trakand, she used to be a princess."

Egwene asked, "Used to be?"

"She's from an alternate world, her father sold her to the recruiters for a bag of gold then told everyone that she died from a fall."

Elayne scowled as she thought about her father. "I'm going to train, then I'm going to go back and kill him."

Egwene said, "He doesn't sound very nice at all. What happened to our version?"

Hermione said, "Hunting accident that was probably arranged when he was overheard talking about trying to become king of Andor."

"I have a feeling that would have ended up a lot better," Elayne replied.

"Let's break out the ice cream and cake to celebrate Egwene channeling for the first time and getting a new roommate." Hermione headed toward the enchanted icebox to grab the ice cream.

Beth walked over to Egwene, leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Congratulations."

Egwene smiled as she hugged the taller girl. "Thanks."

Elayne frowned slightly as she looked around and noticed that there were only four beds. "Where am I sleeping?"

Anna gestured at one of the only two beds that actually looked made up. "That one, I sleep with my sister."

Elayne blinked as she realized that her room assignment had cost the other girl her bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Anna shook her head. "It's fine, I've slept with her as long as I can remember."

Beth said, "Thankfully she doesn't hog the covers too much."

Hermione walked back over with bowls of ice chocolate ice cream for everyone floating in front of her. "To new friends and new beginnings."

Anna giggled as she accepted her bowl. "To hot naked roommates."

Egwene laughed as she accepted her bowl of ice cream. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them, probably."

Elayne frowned at the brown stuff in the bowl. "Shaved ice?"

"Iced cream, it's rather tasty. just try it."

0o0o0

Harry looked down at the Eye of the World book he'd just jumped out of. "Right, jump back in and grab everyone… fuck that." He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Memory of Light which was the last book in the Wheel of Time series that he'd picked up in Tony's world. "Okay, it's not written yet so I probably can't take anything too impressive out of it." He opened the book and scanned the last couple of pages then scanned backwards until he saw a section dealing with Egwene while she was still alive fighting with an evil dreadlord. "Okay that could work."

Harry looked through his various comic books then smiled as he saw Babs McBusty Angel of Death for Hire. He reached into the twisted hentai comic about a rather busty detective with a chain smoking sarcastic spell casting wizard partner that had forged the broken shards of Excalibur into a gun that had unlimited holy ammo and could kill damn near anything. The plot was paper thin and the character was a broken neurotic sex fiend that killed vampires and monsters on a daily basis but the gun looked really cool. He reached into the magazine and pulled out the wizard's grimoire. "Okay, now for a gun that should kill Riddle." He reached back into the magazine and grabbed the gun. He wasn't at all surprised when the magazine charred as he finished pulling the gun out.

"Have gun, will travel. Hmm, I could jump into the last battle and shoot… okay screw being dramatic." Harry put his gun in his backpack as he scanned back through the pages until he found a scene where Egwene was sleeping. "Okay, let's see, that will work." Harry jumped into the book and quietly pulled out a memory copying device. He smiled at the sleeping lady as he reached down and carefully wrapped her hand around the crystal goblet. 'You're a bit short and worn around the edges but you're pretty.' He activated the device to copy all of her memories, grabbed the large crystal marble then copied her dreaming knowledge.

He'd just finished putting the memory collection device back in his backpack when Egwene Sedai woke up and glared at him. "Ah, hello?"

"What are you doing in here?"

Harry asked hopefully, "Would you believe that I'm merely a figment of your imagination?"

"No." Egwene wrapped the man man in threads of air.

"Ah, well it was worth a try. Okay, I'm a time traveling wizard from another world and I need your help to save the world."

"Time traveling what?"

"Wizard, you know magic user," Harry replied with amusement.

Egwene rubbed at her temples that were once again throbbing. She knew this was somehow Rand's fault. "I don't have time for this."

"Actually you do, I just need to talk to lady Elayne and then I'll be out of your hair. Please, it's really important."

Egwene tossed a shield at the kid and frowned when it found nothing to connect to. "Fine, I'll have someone take you to the Lady Elayne, she can deal with you."

Harry piped up cheerfully, "Thank you." He didn't mind being thought of as insane if it helped get him what he wanted. He gave the cute novice dressed in white a smile as she stepped into Egwene's tent.

Egwene said, "Take the boy to Elayne Sedai."

"Of course Mother," the girl replied before grabbing Harry's arm and 'hauling' him out of the tent.

He had to work to keep his cheerful expression as he was led through the gathered tents filled with wounded soldiers and Aes Sedai walking around like they owned the place. 'Hopefully, this never has to happen on the other world.' He was relieved when he got to the tent with a rather pregnant lady that was rather pretty if a bit grumpy looking.

The novice said, "The Amyrlin said to take the child to you."

Elayne raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She didn't say."

"You're dismissed."

Elayne asked, "Did you have a message?"

"Yep, I'm trying to save the world and you can help."

"Look, I'm already doing what I can."

Harry stepped into the room. "Right, what I mean is-" He cast a sleeping charm on her then levitated her before she hit the ground. "You could use a nap." He floated her over to her cot then pulled out his memory copying device. "So many memories, so little time." He copied her memories then made a separate copy of her knowledge of channeling and her work with ter'angreal. He wasn't sure how useful it would be but some of it might be of use to the other Elyane. He put the memory marbles away then jumped out of the book.

He flipped back to the epilogue then jumped into Matrim Cauthon's tent. He grunted as he got hit in the shoulder with a throwing knife almost before he got his bearings. "Fuck! Watch it, I'm a friend!"

Mat readied another knife. "The next one isn't a warning shot. Who the hell are you?"

Harry rubbed at the spot that the knife had hit, thankful for his Red ring from Zelda. "I'm a traveler from another world."

"What do you want? We just finished the Last Battle, I've had enough of battle."

"You're the Lord of Battle, that's not going to happen for a very long time."

"I have a knife." Mat normally wouldn't hurt a kid but he suspected the kid was anything but normal.

"Look, I'm from a different world. The Matrim Cauthon in that one is just starting his journey."

"And you want me to what? Come help him?"

"Something like that."

Matrim glared at the kid. "I have a girl and a life, did I mention a girl?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that but honestly I just need a copy of your memories of battle and such things to give to the other you. Maybe that way, we'll be able to avoid a lot of the crap that happened the last time around."

Matrim asked, "That's it? How much is it going to hurt? What will it cost me?"

"Nothing, that's the point, the price the foxes and the snakes demanded was brutal and cruel. I'd like to cheat them out of that deal in the other world."

Matrim smiled as he thought about sticking it to the foxes and snakes. "In that case, what do you need."

Harry pulled out the memory device and held it out. "All you have to do is grab the goblet like device and think of battle and all your memories and then I'll give them to the other you on Winternight."

Matrim pulled out a coin. "Heads, I do it tails I don't." He flipped the coin five times in a row scowling slightly as the coin came up heads each time. "Fine." He accepted the goblet and concentrated on his memories of his lives and battle.

Harry smiled as he accepted the fist sized memory baseball like sphere and the goblet. "Right, Lord of Battle and all that."

"Now what?" Matrim asked.

"Now I track down Perrin and get his memories." Harry put the memory sphere in his pocket then jumped out of the book.

He flipped a couple of pages then jumped back into the book and into Lord Perrin and Lady Faile's bed chamber. He quickly stunned Perrin and Faile then Perrin three more times when the first proved ineffective. "I need to practice that a bit more if it takes four to take someone down." He walked over and put the goblet in Perrin's hand and used it to copy all of his memories of crafting, fighting, dreaming, wolf lore and most of his adventures without cursing him with loving a woman that didn't know him. He wasn't sure how fate would twist things this time around but there was a decent chance that the other Perrin would never meet the woman this Perrin had married.

He put the memory crystal and device away then grabbed Perrin's hammer. "Sorry but you're not going to need this anymore." He jumped out with the hammer and wasn't surprised when the book half charred. "I guess it could be worse."

He put the book and hammer into his backpack then flipped the Eye of the World to the next chapter. He reached out with his magic and jumped back into the book.

Tam stopped the cart and his horse Bella when he saw a boy appear out of thin air. "We've been expecting you."

Rand took his hand away from his quiver as he realized that the stranger was just a boy.

Harry pulled his hood up against the wind as he looked at the rather tall red haired man with a sword on his hip and a bow in his hand then over at Tam al'Thor,. "Are you heading to Emond's Field?"

Tam al'Thor nodded. "We are."

"I'm Harry, do mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not Lord Potter, your mother said you'd be showing up somewhere on the path."

"I'd wondered, thank you for not shooting me," Harry replied with amusement as he turned and started walking in the direction the two men were facing.

"I'm just a bit jumpy," Rand defended himself.

"Strange riders?" Harry curiously.

Tam shook his head. "No, the guard and a group of trainees found a group of trollocs and a fade trying to come out of the waygate a couple of days ago."

Harry stopped and turned to look at Tam. "Was anyone hurt?"

Rand shivered slightly as he remembered the charge of trollocs. "Just one of the Coplin boys, he stubbed his toe running away as the guard lit the shadowspawn on fire and the rest of us filled them with arrows. I took out four and a half with my bow."

Harry started walking again. "Four and a half?"

"My last arrow hit one in the throat but he caught fire before the arrow killed him."

Tam said, "I'm just glad the guard chose that spot to set up the training trip, otherwise things would have been far worse."

"That's good fortune." Harry was fairly sure it was nothing of the sort but didn't want to sound crazy. "I'm looking forward to meeting the guard." He fell silent as they walked the last quarter of a mile to the village. He frowned slightly as he noticed the large crystal pillars scattered in a massive arc on the outside of the town. "That's new."

Tam said, "Don't spread it around but it's a wall or rather it can be turned into a wall by any of the girls without much effort or so I'm told."

"That makes me feel a bit safer…" Harry trailed off as a man stepped in front of the cart.

Wit Congar demanded. "What are we going to do about the guard al'Thor, they're half dressed at best and trying to tempt the girls into things."

Tam sighed, "The guard work for the Lord and Lady Potter, take it up with them or the women's circle. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the brandy inside-"

"The women's circle won't deal with it, it's indecent I tell you," Wit sputtered.

"Indecent or not, they do no harm Wit and a lot of good or have you forgotten the recent battle?" Tam was fairly sure that Wit's real issue with the guard was that he'd flirted with one a bit too much while drunk and she'd told his wife. The resulting fight had been heard by half the town that night.

Wit sputtered, "That is no excuse…"

"I really do need to get the brandy inside."

Harry asked, "Do you happen to know where Lady Potter is?"

Wit blinked then turned his attention to Harry. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry resisted the urge to say something less than nice about the man. "Because I have a message for her."

"Last I heard, she was at the inn."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. al'Thor, I really should get going." Harry turned and walked toward the inn.

"Of course." Tam wished that he could join the young man as Wit continued badgering him about various matters that he didn't care about.

0o0o0

Lady Moiraine frowned slightly as she watched several of the so called 'Guards' eat a late lunch while laughing and joking with a couple of the townsfolk. The trip to Emond's Field had been an eye opening experience. Things had been normal enough until they reached the river that formed the border of the Two Rivers and found a large drawbridge rather than the simple wooden bridge or ferry they'd been expecting. Realizing the bridge was fused stone had been shocking and weird but that was perhaps the least of the strange things she'd seen since crossing the river. The young girl in charge of raising and lowering the drawbridge had said that the bridge had been there forever could probably be forgiven for that as she was only nine and a half. Seeing the strange color twisting uniforms the guard wore had been unexpected and a bit frustrating. When she'd asked about the obviously power-wrought uniforms the guard had merely replied that they were supplied by the Lord and Lady of the land and that any questions should be directed their way in Emond's Field.

Lan said softly, "You're frowning again."

Moiraine whispered, "The innkeeper's daughter can channel, quite strongly."

Lan shifted slightly to look at the girl in her mid to late teens. Her hair was braided much like the other women in town. She was attractive such as it went but other than the way she moved there wasn't anything overly strange about her at first glance. She moved like she knew how to fight which was a bit odd for the daughter of an innkeeper but a fair number of people in the Two Rivers moved the same way. "She also moves like a fighter."

Moiraine's attention was drawn to the door as it opened and someone even stronger than the innkeeper's daughter walked through the door into the room. The red haired green eyed young lady in a smoky color changing dress was most likely the Lady Potter they'd heard about, the other young lady was the one that had more strength than the tower had probably seen for thousands of years. "Lady Potter?"

Lily turned to look at the attractive lady sitting at the table with a blue stone on her forehead hanging from a circlet. The stone combined with the mostly blue outfit and time and place made identification almost certain. "Moiraine Sedai or would you prefer Alys or Moiraine Damodred?"

"Moiraine I think." Moiraine answered. She'd rather not be known for her family name as her uncle had drug the name through the mud.

Lily turned to look at Lan, "And that would make you Lan, hopefully you'll forgive me if I don't list off your very long string of titles."

Lan nodded slightly. "Lan will do."

She shifted her attention back to Moiraine. "I hear that you've been looking for me."

Moiraine glanced around the room at the crowd of people trying to pretend not to be listening to their conversation. "Perhaps a more private location?"

Lily gestured toward the private dining chamber they'd helped Egwene's father build a couple of years ago for when they wanted to conduct business over food. "After you."

Moiraine frowned slightly when none of the 'Guards' even twitched at the idea of their Queen meeting people in private. Strangely enough there hadn't been the usual sizing up fighters normally gave Lan. She followed Lan into the chamber and took a seat. She waited for Lily and the channeler to walk in and close the door before she said, "I'm curious how you knew my name."

"I hear that curiosity is good for the soul." Lily gestured toward Nynaeve. "I'd like to introduce Nynaeve al'Meara, Healer and the Wisdom of Emond's Field."

Nynaeve smiled but didn't say anything else.

Moiraine asked, "Is she responsible for the guard's clothes or did you find a ter'angreal?"

Nynaeve said, "A friend created the ter'angreal that we use to create the cloth for the uniforms which means that the Tower has no claim to it."

"You're claiming you know someone that can make ter'angreal?" Moiraine asked in surprise.

Lily shrugged. "I know of several people that can make ter'angreal. Just because the tower lost track of a talent doesn't mean the rest of the world did."

"Some maintain that all ter'angreal are the property of the White Tower," Moiraine replied calmly.

"Considering that most of the artifacts have been lost for a very long time, I'm not sure that I care about their claim. Either way, even if I accepted their claim on relics of the past I wouldn't accept their claim on newly created ter'angreal. The power is a gift from the creator as I understand it and should be treated as such. Either way, if the Tower has a problem with any of my subjects making ter'angreal they can complain about it in person. Which leaves us with why you're here, you're hunting the Dragon Reborn."

Lan tensed as he glanced back and forth between Nynaeve and Lily.

Moiraine frowned slightly. "Do you know who he is?"

The door opened and Harry walked in. "Forgive the interruption Mum but I wanted to let you know I was back and the innkeeper said you were back here."

Lily stood up, took two steps and pulled him into a hug. "You're back."

"I said I'd be back…" Harry trailed off as he realized who his mother was talking to. "Ah, sorry, I should let you get back to your obviously important discussion with Moiraine and Lan."

"Not so fast young man, what kept you?"

"I ran into some nice people on the road and walked to town with them. I'm a bit surprised that Hermione isn't here."

"She's finishing up a presentation for her mastery in defense, she'll be here for Winternight as will Annabeth and their roommates."

"That's good to hear. I've got a couple of gifts to pass out so I'll catch up when you're done if you don't mind."

Lily laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Harry frowned slightly. "I get the feeling that you're laughing at me Mum."

"Heavens forbid," Lily replied sarcastically.

"I'll be back in a bit then." Harry turned and walked back out.

Lily glanced at Moiraine and Lan. "Ah, please forgive the interruption, he just got back from a trip, where were we?"

Lan said, "You were explaining why you think we were looking for the Dragon Reborn."

"I'm fairly sure I wasn't but sure, you're looking because of a foretelling that Moiraine overheard when she was an accepted and you were tired of fighting a war that you couldn't win. As for why you're looking here, I'm not actually sure on that one."

"How do you know that?" Moiraine asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that curiosity is good for you," Lily replied.

Lan scowled. "You're treating this as a joke."

"We've trained him as well as we can without explaining who he is or why we're training most of the village youths to defend themselves. He'll pick the rest up or he won't."

Moiraine said, "That still doesn't explain how you know things you shouldn't."

"You're correct it doesn't but I'm under no obligation to tell you how I know what I know. You're of course free to visit the town." Lily turned toward the door.

Lan asked, "Is there any truth to rumors of trollocs in the mountains or the guard using weaves of fire to destroy them?"

Lily scowled as she turned back to look at Lan. "Someone has a large mouth."

Nynaeve snorted. "Considering several youths were with them, it's not surprising."

"If you must know, most of the guards can channel. We're rather invested in making sure that the Last Battle doesn't end up the mess it was the last time."

Moiraine asked, "Last time?"

"Time is a curious things, ter'angreal are interesting… and some prices were too high."

"How come I couldn't feel any of the guard?"

Lily held up her hand and conjured a small fireball over it using wandless magic. "They wouldn't be very effective if people could sense them coming now would they?"

Moiraine stared at Lily in shock. "How?"

"Once again, I think I'll have to say, curiosity is a fun trait."

"I used to think so." Moiraine replied.

Lan asked, "What am I missing?"

"I can't sense her, I can't sense the flame either."

Lily cancelled the ball of fire. "What is life without some excitement. Speaking of excitement, I'd rather you not tell people why you're here, most of the townsfolk don't know that the Dragon has been reborn." She turned to look at Nynaeve. "I'll see you later for a dance." She apparated back outside.

Lan twitched as he looked around the room trying to figure out how she vanished.

Moiraine twitched as she noticed Nynaeve's smile. "You're enjoying this."

Nynaeve said, "More than I should for some reason."

"Invisibility?"

"Apparition, basically instant travel and no, I can't duplicate it."

Moiraine asked, "Why tell me?"

"Because despite Lily's twisted sense of humor, we're on the same side. She wants the Dragon Reborn safe and she wants the Dark One dead and gone."

Moiraine shook her head. "I doubt that is possible."

"It might be and it might not be but she's going to try. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some people to yell at about arrangements and such for the party tonight."

Lan asked, "You're still having a party even though your guards encountered trollocs?"

"The people here have a saying, the Light willing, we'll survive, if the Light isn't we'll still survive. We've known for a while that there would be an attack, we just weren't sure exactly when they exited the waygate."

Moiraine asked, "They used the ways?"

Nynaeve sighed. "There are several gates lost in the blight. Trolloc souls are small things, hardly worth noticing in small numbers which means they can occasionally slip past the Black Wind."

Lan asked, "And the Fade?"

"Burned to ashes along with the trollocs. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do need to make sure things are set up for tonight. It was nice meeting you." She turned and walked out with a slight smile on her face.

Moiraine sighed as she watched the door close. "I was hoping for more answers."

Lan watched Nynaeve with a frown on his face. "How much stronger than you is she?"

"If you picked up a kitten, that's a fair comparison. She's a great deal stronger than I am and unless I miss my guess she knows it quite well."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lan asked.

"It remains to be seen."

0o0o0

Mat woke up with the worst headache of his life which was saying something as he'd been drinking in some dives in places no one sane would have touched or at least he remembered drinking in some of the weirdest places in various cities and places that didn't exist anymore. He remembered the stranger and he remembered that he'd been helping Rand put away the brandy barrels when he's see the stranger again and then he'd woken up in a chair in the inn with a headache to end all headaches. He felt tears well up when he spotted Egwene walking over to check on him. She was dead and she wasn't. In one set of memories, she'd gone off to the Tower to be an Aes Sedai and gotten killed in the last battle and in this life, she'd gotten training from Lily's friends and was actually fun to hang out with and practice staves with, it was disconcerting to say the least. "Egwene?"

Egwene asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit light headed, I obviously need some of your mother's honey cakes."

Egwene rolled her eyes. "I guess you are feeling better. I can get Nynaeve or your sisters to check if you want."

Mat shook his head. "No thanks." He smiled as he looked at her happy carefree face. It had been so different the last time the other him had seen her. It was hard to keep the memories straight but at least some of the gaps in his childhood were filled in once more."

Rand spoke up from where he was drinking a mug of hot cider. "You just collapsed."

"I'll be fine Rand…" Mat trailed off as he saw Moiraine and Lan walking out of the back room. Lan had less of a haunted look in his eyes than he remembered. 'That little rat was telling the truth.'

Perrin grumbled as he walked into to the inn. His head felt like he'd let master Luhhan use it for an anvil. "I feel like crap."

Mat stared at the hammer Perrin was carrying. "Your hammer, your eyes are golden."

"Of course they're…" Perrin trailed off as he realized that he had two sets of different memories. In one his eyes had been golden and in the other they'll still been brown. He glanced down at the hammer in his hand, he could remember making it and he couldn't. He'd made other interesting blades but he didn't remember the hammer and yet he did. He could trace most of his adventures and yet he knew that he'd spent the last couple of years forging blades with the guards. "I'm going to need a drink."

Mat muttered, "Join the club."

Moiraine walked over to look at Perrin's golden eyes. "What happened with your eyes?"

Perrin looked at her strangely. "What do you mean? You know damn well what happened to them."

Mat said, "I don't think she does. This is Winternight Perin."

Perin blinked as his memories of the morning snapped back into focus. "Oh."

Egwene glanced back and forth between Perrin and Mat. "Do I need to get Nynaeve to dose you."

Perrin sighed. "No."

Moiraine looked at Egwene and asked, "Do you know what is going on?"

"No, Mat collapsed and Perrin's eyes went weird. I'm getting Nynaeve my talent for healing is crap."

Perrin glanced at Lan then back at Moiraine who wasn't showing an sign of recognizing him. "Maybe that's a good idea."

0o0o0

Sirius walked up to where Harry was leaning against the massive oak tree near the inn, "What did you do?"

Harry smiled innocently, "Who me? What makes you think I'm doing anything suspicious?"

"Because you're laughing just like James used to after or before a prank."

"Ah, I might have given Mat and Perrin their memories from the end of the series or at least most of them in Perrin's case. They'd acquired a fair number of skills and Mat had so many memories in his head that a couple more weren't going to cause too many problems."

Sirius nodded. "I can see that. Are you going to do the same for the rest of the main heroes?"

"That depends on how stable our versions are. I have the future Egwene's memories but she looked rather stressed."

"Egwene went a little crazy or was pushed in the books so I think we should stick with having her view her memories rather than just downloading them all. Besides, Anna and Beth would kill you if you managed to straighten out her kinks. They also managed to twist an alternate Elayne around their little fingers so, giving her memories is out. While I like our version of Nynaeve, I don't think she'd object to being able to watch some of her old memories. It's something to discuss with her."

"What about Moiraine and Lan?" Harry asked.

"I don't see a problem with copying memories over. She certainly proved her worth in the book and more experience without the scars can only help. Besides, she knows who to talk to in order to make certain things line up like they need to."

"Stupid prophecies," Harry muttered.

Sirius shrugged. "Do you have a problem grabbing memories from a couple of different people?"

"I half charred the book pulling the other Perrin's hammer out but memories shouldn't cause a problem. What about Rand?"

Sirius considered the idea for a couple of seconds. "Grabbing a copy of his channeling knowledge from the end of the series wouldn't go amiss but I think he can do without Lews Therin's insanity."

Harry shrugged. "That sounds good. I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to get enough people out of here to make this all worth it?"

Sirius said, "You could try a vanishing cabinet as they're linked. Basically you walk into one and out the other. You also might try talking to the master enchanter or that demon girl you know."

"She'd want to trade for that juicy bit of knowledge."

"So? It's not a bad trade and the bank is holding the cup for us so we can cleanse it. We'll be able to grab the diadem and then we track down Voldemort. After that we figure out a way to bring a legion of wand users and such back with us and we crush the idiots that supported the death eaters and then we look for somewhere tropical to settle."

Harry asked curiously, "Speaking of settling, did you find a girl?"

Sirius laughed. "I actually did, Wendy is a cute redheaded telepathic wolf witch that can channel. I've actually got a little munchkin that's best friends with your sister and Remus's brat."

"My what? Wait, Remus had a child? With who?" Harry blinked in surprise, he wasn't sure which of those shocked him more.

"Nymphadora talked him into it."

"Okay and my sister?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius laughed as he thought of the little prankster. "Tiffany is seven and cute as a button."

Harry winced. "Now I feel bad that I wasn't here."

"Everyone understood that it wasn't possible. You've got a couple of days to figure out how to get everyone else out of the book, no pressure, right?" Sirius snickered at the look of fear on Harry's face.

Harry blinked as he felt arms wrap around him from behind and pull him into a hug. "Hi?"

Sarah licked Harry's neck. "I found a Harry."

Sirius asked with amusement, "What are you going to do with the Harry you found?"

"Shrink him down and put him in my pocket so I don't lose him again. I mean sure, it was fun wandering around for first couple of months but after a couple of years, I just wanted my Harry back."

Harry twisted around so that he was facing Sarah. "You're the one that wanted to explore and learn new spells and such things."

"Stop talking and kiss me."

Harry floated up and kissed Sarah on the lips.

Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry and Sarah worked on kissing each other senseless and ignoring him. "Right, I'll just go collect everyone so we can get out of here." He turned then smiled as he saw Egwene who had just stepped out of the door. "Any word from Hermione yet?"

Egwene pulled her attention off Sarah's cute behind. "She just used her mirror, her presentation is done and she's on her way over."

Harry stopped kissing Sarah long enough to say, "Good."

Sarah chuckled as she let go of Harry. "Harry this is Egwene, Hermione and the twins' other girlfriend."

Harry stopped kissing Sarah and turned to look at Egwene with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. Anna and Beth snatch up all the cute girls don't they?"

"They certainly try," Egwene replied with amusement as she thought about Elayne and some of the other girls they'd invited over for fun.

Sarah said, "As much fun as kissing Harry would be, we should figure out how to bring everyone back with us."

Harry looked over at Sirius. "Sirius's idea about using the vanishing cabinets gave me a couple of ideas that might work. I just have to look through Hermione's collection of magazines and books again."

"Good because I was drawing a blank if that didn't work and I didn't really think it would," Sirius replied.

The inn door opened revealing Bran al'Vere. "Egwene, Nynaeve wants to talk to you about Perrin and Mat."

Egwene spun and gave her father a smile. "Of course, we were just coming inside anyways."


	14. Chapter 14

Thom Merrilin rubbed his temples as he glanced around the backroom he'd woken up in. "You're telling me, that you stole our win against the Dark One and that we have to repeat the same shit all over again?"

Harry snorted. "No, I'm saying that one version of you lived through all that crap and graciously consented to give you his memories so that you didn't have to go through the same crap he did."

Thom looked over at Matrim then over at Moiraine who was still recovering from getting a bunch of memories herself. "Once my head stops hurting, I'll probably thank you but right now I feel like stabbing you with my knives."

Mat laughed. "Why do you think we took all of them while you were unconscious?"

"Can someone at least get me a drink?" Thom asked the room.

Sarah conjured a mug of mint tea with a hint of lemon and handed it to him. "Of course."

Thom sniffed the tea then decided that at this point he didn't care if someone poisoned him. He took a drink of the lemon mint tea. "I could have done with something stiffer in it but that works. Nice sleight of hand."

"You're welcome," Sarah replied with amusement.

Moiraine groaned as she sat up. "That was rather unpleasant."

Nynaeve grumbled as she rubbed her head. "Just getting to see a bunch of memories secondhand sucked, the Tower can suck shit if they think I'll ever put up with their horseshit."

Mat laughed. "Language."

"I will smack you if you don't keep your voice down."

Lan frowned slightly as he looked over at Nynaeve. "Where does that leave us?"

"Unmarried and interested… I remember large pieces of the other Nynaeve's times with you but most of the rest of her adventures are like seeing a favorite play repeatedly. I've seen them, I can recall them but I didn't really live them." Nynaeve looked at Moiraine, I remember you showing up and dragging the boys and Egwene off for adventure but the emotional context is muted. I know why she was angry but I also know it was the right choice."

Moiraine glanced at Nynaeve then looked back at Harry and asked, "Why the difference?"

Harry glanced between Thom and Moiraine. "Because your life was basically the same as the other version until you got to the Taren."

Nynaeve said, "I've spent the last eight years being trained by some of the best healers around while taking care of the village. Unlike the last time, there were other people to help when I needed breaks. I've had other adventures and done other things which means that I'm not the same person she was."

Mat asked, "Where does that leave us?"

Moiraine considered the question. She knew they had to get to the Eye of the World but at the same time the Forsaken had used the boys' presence to find the location the last time. She looked at Nynaeve and asked, "How much of the other Nynaeve's combat ability do you have?"

"I'm actually better at combat than she was." Nynaeve paused as she considered what she knew about the Forsaken. "I should be be able to kill most of them without too much trouble provided they don't get lucky or ambush me."

Lan asked, "How?"

"We have some items that work similar to the other Mat's ter'angreal."

"That was useful the last time around."

Mat asked, "Any chance of duplicating the foxhead, I'm going to need something if I don't want to be killed out of hand by the Forsaken."

Harry nodded. "That's the top of our list of things to copy because it has protection from dreams or at least from a dreamwalker attacking you which is better than what we currently have."

"And my spear?" Mat asked hopefully.

"It's on the list of things that I'd like to be able to duplicate but we can live without the spear. If we can't duplicate it exactly, we'll consider other options." Harry didn't see a problem with creating a power-wrought spear of some type.

Moiraine said, "We still need to get to the Eye of the World. What other ter'angreal do you have access to that could help?"

"More than the other versions of us had at the end. Our version of Elayne has been rather busy crafting ter'angreal that should help and we have a decent number of channelers that can help."

"Your version of Elayne?"

Sarah said, "As you're aware, Elayne has a talent for making ter'angreal. Thus we recruited a version of her from the mirror worlds when we went recruiting. As for a decent number, two thousand girls volunteered for the project."

Moiraine blinked a couple of times in shock. "What?!"

Sarah laughed. "We've been raiding other worlds for talents for eight years with better methods than the White Tower uses. It's not surprising that we've found a vast amount of talent. This will not be like the last time where a plucky group of heroes stumbled through things then lucked into a pyrrhic victory. We are going to crush the forces of the dark and destroy the Dark One this time around."

Thom asked, "What about the prophecies?"

"They'll be confirmed or not as the wheel weaves," Sarah wasn't overly worried about the prophecies.

Harry spoke up, "I'm going to drop some people off in my world then return for the dancing and party tomorrow. I'll see what I can do about your spear and medallion. If you can think of anything else you need, make a list." Harry had barely made it out of the door before he was pulled into a hug by an older version of Hermione and had his face pressed into her breasts. Breasts that were larger and even nicer than he remembered.

"I missed you." Hermione hugged him tightly much to the amusement of Anna, Beth, Elayne and Egwene who were watching the scene with amusement.

Harry floated up so that he could kiss her on the lips.

Elayne said, "You're right, he's rather cute though not as cute as that red haired man I saw earlier."

Anna snickered. "You and your red hair fetish."

Beth chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with liking redheads."

Hermione let Harry go. "I've got so many memories to share."

Harry was just relieved that even after eight years Hermione still wanted to be with him. "I'm looking forward to seeing them but first we should get the teachers back home so they can prepare for another year at Hogwarts. Besides, I need to look at your collection of magazines." He turned his attention to Anna and Beth who had both grown into lovely ladies.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione gestured and created a shield against sound so their conversation couldn't be overheard and gossiped about.

Harry pulled his attention back to Hermione. "I'm looking for magical libraries that connect between worlds. My other idea involves studying the waygate and possibly making a separate version of them created with wand magic that connects the various worlds that I want connected but I'm not even remotely sure how to do that."

"I have a couple of ideas, I did a project on them in school but we'd probably need Helena's help to finish the idea and we'd need Elayne to copy the talisman of growing so that we can take it to her."

Harry muttered, "Which would likely cost us the last of Voldemort's soul fragments."

Elayne frowned as she considered how difficult copying a male ter'angreal was at the best of times. "I might be able to copy it and I'd certainly like to try but I've got a couple of teachers back at the academy that are much better at copying things than I am."

"Okay, we'll pick them up on the way."

Hermione smiled as a thought came to her. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about the waygates and the Black Wind over the last couple of years. Do you think that a ghost trap would capture it?"

"It might, why?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling that Helena could absorb the souls of the corrupt and send the souls of the innocent back to where they belong. It would also likely pay for the information on how to create the waygate. Besides, if we capture the Black Wind the ways would be safer."

Harry nodded. "That shouldn't be too difficult to manage. A point me spell should find the location of the growing talisman then it's just a matter of borrowing it for a few minutes."

Anna asked, "How can we help?"

"Roundup Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers so that I can drop them off." He turned his attention back to Elayne. "Lead the way."

Elayne reached out and opened a gateway back to the traveling room at the academy. "Let's go."

0o0o0

Harry glanced back at the open waygate behind him then back at the inky darkness the vast number of magical lights was doing little to push back. All of the girls other than Sarah and Hermione had already left through the gate just in case he had to jump out of the book because the circle of protection that he'd set up failed for some reason. The strange whispers coming from the darkness were annoying but merely that thanks to the protection rings and magic circles. He smiled gleefully when a cloud of darkness moved through the light and spread out against the circle of protection. "Ready?"

Hermione aimed her proton pack's wand at the darkness. "Ready."

Sarah waved her hand and finished the larger circle that closed off the creatures' escape. "Circle is up!"

Harry laughed as he pushed the button on his newly acquired proton pack and shot the darkness as it pushed against his circle of protection. He winced as the volume of maddening screams intensified.

Sarah laughed as the creature screamed as the energy from the two proton packs ripped through it. She tossed the ghost trap, it skittered on the pitted ground and came to a stop inside the darkness. She pushed the button and smiled when the trap actually worked and sucked the creature of darkness into it taking the voices with it. She closed the trap. "I wasn't expecting that to actually work."

Hermione turned the proton pack off a second after Harry. "I feel like dancing and or writing an essay to my old teacher about this."

Harry laughed. "I don't suppose we could just copy your education into my head?"

"That would be cheating."

Harry pouted. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no. I'll grab the girls and we can jump into the book with Helena." Hermione turned and headed for the gate.

Sarah frowned as she glanced at the lights that still weren't putting out as much light as they should. "We're going to need to figure out a way to cleanse this mess."

Harry shrugged. "I'm less worried about that and more worried about figuring out how to get everyone back to Earth."

"We've got the talisman of growing that was in one of the storerooms which means we have what we need to at least try. If not we'll pull the important people out via the doll and closet method and call it good."

"Point," Harry replied as Elayne walked out of the gate followed by Hermione, Egwene, Anna and Beth.

Anna said, "You're going to have to share the memory of your fight."

"It wasn't that impressive, we used proton packs and a ghost trap and that was that. Mostly it was just a fair amount of waiting." Harry pulled out the fantasy module and set it on the ground then waited it down with a rock.

Beth laughed. "In that case, perhaps we should talk to the gleeman about polishing your story before you share it. I mean this is the Black Wind we're talking about."

Harry reached out with his magic and pulled the girls into the module near Helena.

Helena blinked as Harry and several people she didn't recognize appeared in front her holding something that contained a great number of souls. "You brought me candy. Have I mentioned I love you yet?"

Elayne stared at the demon girl curiously.

Egwene frowned slightly as she looked around the city they found themselves in.

Harry gave his favorite demon a smile. "I'm guessing you'd love to have the souls in the box?"

"You know I would," Helena replied.

"Some of them are innocent which you can't have, some are dark and evil which you can eat provided you give me a decent price."

Helena asked, "What are you looking for, most of the dark souls aren't worth much."

"I want four things, a copy of the Ogier tree singer's ability, knowledge of how to adapt a ter'angreal growing talisman, the ability to naturally see magical energy of various types including saidin and saidar and knowledge of how to create ter'angreal using wand magic."

Helena pouted cutely. "Do you know how little return I'd get for such amazing gifts?"

"Less than you'd like and more than you're implying," Harry replied playfully.

"How do you figure?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I can already transmute things so the tree singing power is just a bit of knowledge, maybe a slight tweak. The knowledge of how to make a waygate to alternate worlds is a neat trick but I'm giving you thousands of little dark souls so that's not really a deal breaker, right?"

"Most of them are really little souls," Helena pointed out.

"Sort of like Lays Potato Chips, you can't eat just one."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you just said that."

Anna shook her head. "That was just horrible Dad."

Harry shrugged. "She's a cute soul eating demon."

Helena mock pouted. "And here I thought we were friends."

"You are but that doesn't change the fact that you're a cute soul eating demon girl."

Helena laughed. "I'll give you that one. The magic sight is a tweak and something you could do anyways with training so it's not a big deal. The last one though, you're going to have to explain how it's a mere tweak rather than a massive upgrade."

Harry did his best to keep a straight face as he answered. "It's a mere tweak in that it's a set of conversion charts and such built into my head that helps me expand my enchanting abilities."

Helena shook her head, "Hmm, still, after taxes and paying out for your abilities, I'd be getting very little from this deal. I think you're going to have to sweeten the pot."

"What are you after?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Harry wants an entire new aspect added to his powers, does that mean I get an aspect of his magic in trade?"

Harry thought of some discussions he'd had with Sarah about wand magic. "I'd trade my ability to make wizard oaths and unbreakable vows and the evil souls in the box for the four abilities I described."

Helena stared at Harry in amused disbelief for a couple of seconds before she found her voice. "Let me get this straight, you expect me to carve out a particularly shitty cursed aspect of your powers for free and give you something for my trouble?" She laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you kid, you've got balls of steel."

Sarah said, "Yes, yes he does."

Harry grinned. "You asked for part of my magic, that is the only part I'm willing to part with."

Hermione had to agree with Harry that was the only part of her magic that she'd give up as well.

Helena make a show of looking at the other girls before looking back at Harry with a smile. "Okay, I'll make the deal under one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"You have to get me out of this world." Helena smirked as she was fairly sure he wouldn't do it even if she hoped that he would.

Harry blinked. "Ah… what do you mean?"

Helena smiled seductively at Harry. "I mean a nice juicy hamburger and fries sounds nice. Most of your world doesn't believe in magic which means that if I ask for their soul in exchange for something cheap and they're stupid they'll make the deal. Here, everyone knows better so all I get are bits and pieces most of the time."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure that's a good deal, she'd cause a lot of chaos and what if she gave our enemies power?"

Helena snorted. "Oh please, I happen to like Harry and I'm not in the business of screwing over my friends. There are millions of people out there with petty stupid desires that I can 'help' that won't miss a few chunks of their soul."

"Do I have your word on that? Assuming I made the deal and pulled you into my world, would you promise not to snack on the souls of the innocent or even mostly innocent?"

"I'll even promise to use a generous description of innocent." Helena smiled innocently or at least as innocently as she could which wasn't very.

Harry glanced at Egwene and Elayne then back at Helena. "If I let you out can I talk you into giving Egwene and Elayne wand magic in exchange for the other two soul anchors that Voldemort has?"

Helena laughed. "That's one of the reasons you shouldn't split your soul folks. I'm perfectly happy making that deal."

Egwene asked, "What type of side effects would it cause?"

Helena said, "You might get strange hair or weird eyes depending on which family I'm copying the magic from. If I copy it from Harry then your hair is liable to get a bit wild, if I copy it from Hermione your hair will likely get frizzy."

Egwene said, "I'm okay with wild hair."

Elayne ran her fingers through her red and gold hair. "I can work with that."

Helena frowned slightly. "On second thought, I think the best and easiest is a magic adoption ritual, you'll inherit wand magic as if you'd been born a Potter and no I'm not trading this secret for anything you're willing to part with so don't ask."

Egwene asked, "Will my other abilities and personality be intact?"

"If you had other wand based abilities they'd be replaced but you don't so you'll be fine."

Anna snickered as she pulled Egwene into a hug from behind. "Welcome to the family sis."

Beth laughed, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you even more now."

Elayne shook her head. "That's because you're broken in the head."

"Probably but you weren't complaining when I stuck my hand inside of your-" Beth was cut off by Elayne's hand closing over her mouth.

Elayne pulled Beth into a hug with her other arm so it was easier to keep her mouth covered. "That's enough of that."

Harry held out the ghostbusters ghost trap. "Okay, deal."

Helena smiled as she accepted the ghost trap. She opened the trap then sucked out the dark energy that tried to escape the trap.

Egwene stepped back and raised her hands just in case they had to fight.

Helena finished her snack then handed the soul box back to Harry. "Are you sure I can't eat the rest?"

Sarah shook her head. "We're sure."

"Fine, deal." Helena snapped her fingers and gave Harry the asked for upgrades including full color mage vision and upgraded Egwene and Elayne's magic using Anna and Beth as templates and the last of the power she'd stashed away in the demon soul bank over the years, which was substantial. She was going to be seriously screwed considering various enemies she'd made over the years if Harry didn't keep up his end of the deal but she had faith that he'd at least get her to an Earth. Then again her store of power would be useless if Harry kept up his end of the deal as she doubted that she'd be able to access it from Harry's world so there wasn't much point in keeping it filled up and she couldn't by guild law and magic contract use stored energy on herself which meant that spending it on a deal to generate good will was really the best use she could put it to. "Okay, you owe me two soul fragments but the girls are sexy powerful wand witches."

"Just like that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Helena shook her head. "I had some power stashed in the bank so I figured I'd burn that before I lost it. Let's just hope that you get me out of here before I get audited for spending everything I've been accumulating for years."

Egwene asked, "Audited?"

"The guild likes to keep a strict accounting of things." Helena replied as she pulled out a hair and handed it to Harry.

Harry accepted the hair and curled it around his finger for safe keeping. "In other words, we should get out of here so that I can jump out and rescue you?"

"That would be appreciated. The sooner the better." Helena figured she only had a day or two at most before she got pulled in for a review that she wouldn't enjoy and probably wouldn't survive.

"See you soon." Harry reached out with his magic and pulled everyone other than Helena out of the book and back to the ways.

Sarah glared at the darkness. "Our waygate network better not look like this mess."

"It shouldn't considering we're not using tainted power." He handed Egwene the soul box then picked up the module off the ground and put it in his backpack. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"We'll meet you at the inn."

"Stay safe." Egwene leaned over and kissed Hermione.

Hermione reached out and caressed Egwene's left breast. "We will."

Elayne said, "We'll close up the waygate and ward it against more shadowspawn using it."

"Thank you." Harry reached out with his magic and jumped out of the book with Hermione, Sarah, Beth and Anna.

0o0o0o0

Helena blinked as she found herself in a dark closet. "Hello?"

Sarah called out, "This is your evil overlord, please take a number."

Helena gulped. "Shit."

Harry opened the door with a smile. "Hey, welcome to earth."

Helena sighed in relief then glared at Sarah. "That wasn't remotely funny."

"Not even a little bit?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Helena held up her thumb and finger a tiny bit apart. "Just a little bit."

Harry stepped back and gestured toward the living room. "A deal is a deal."

"I'm just glad that you didn't screw me over…" Helena swallowed, "most people would have." She hadn't quite allowed herself to believe that Harry would take her with him so she hadn't really planned out what she was going to do yet.

"I made a promise."

"Thank you either way. Say my name three times in a row if you want to talk or when you get the other two soul fragments."

Sarah said, "Stay out of trouble and try not to give criminals powers they can hurt people with."

"Don't worry, I'll be good." Helena smiled as she headed toward the door happy to get to explore a whole new realm.

Beth watched the succubi leave. "I'm not quite sure we did the right thing there."

"She's not harmless but she's not a bad girl at least not for a demon," Harry replied.

Sarah asked, "Did you get what you needed in order to make the waygate?"

Harry nodded. "I think so, I'm just not sure where to put the gate."

Hermione said, "We should probably head back and pick everyone up and discuss that with everyone else."

Harry pulled the Eye of the World book out of his pocket and set it on the table. "Can you conceal the book while we're gone?"

Sarah gestured over the book. "Done."

Harry reached out and pulled everyone back into the Eye of the World.

0o0o0

Harry studied the red haired girl that was sitting in Hermione's lap listening to the gleeman spin tales about battles long past while Hermione worked on brushing her hair with the ease of long practice. She looked angelic or at least innocent and yet he knew better, she was the daughter of a marauder though she looked a lot like their mother with red hair and green eyes though her hair was a wild mane. He'd also caught her chasing Teddy around with a wooden sword on the village green. To be fair, he'd been laughing while running away and he also had a wooden sword but that didn't change the fact that she was a bit of a tomboy.

He felt a bit left out as everyone had had eight years to move on with their lives without him. He knew that he'd get caught up but it was a little frustrating. He'd rather be building the waygate but he'd pulled Moody, Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty out of the book already so there wasn't any reason they couldn't stay and enjoy the stories and gift giving. It was a bit odd to think of his mother and father as royalty but that was what they were here even if just technically. They'd created a town near the Sand Hills and the mountains at the end of the old Quarry Road. It didn't have all that much there yet, just a few stone barracks for channelers to stay that wanted to work the quarry or the mines. It was also where his parents had built a small mansion out of stone and crystal. Thankfully that meant that Lily and James were really only bothered for important things and as the mayors had been running things for generations with the village councils, things rarely required them to step in.

Harry glanced over at Sirius's girl who was lying across her parents' laps listening to the gleeman. Vivian had her mother's red hair and father's aristocratic features. Thankfully she seemed like a nice enough girl or at least she had from the brief amount of time they'd spent together so far and from what he'd learned from Hermione. He turned his attention back to the story that Thom was telling, rested his head against Sarah's ample chest and let the words wash away his concerns for the future. He'd deal with things after the dancing and the party tomorrow.

0o0o0

Teddy looked around the Godric's Hollow house curiously. He'd seen memories of it in a pensieve but being here was a bit strange. "When do we get to meet grandma and grandpa?"

Nymphadora wasn't sure how her mother was going to take her having a seven year old son or the fact that Teddy could transform into a girl with a wolf tail like most of the children of the wolves. "I'll give her a floo call."

Sirius laughed. "Better you than me."

Remus shifted uncomfortably as his mind ran through possible curses that Andromeda might use on him. "If I don't survive, take care of Teddy."

Nymphadora said, "Mum isn't going to kill you, probably."

James snickered. "I don't know, you knocked up her eighteen year old daughter and she now has a seven year old granddaughter, I mean from her point of view, Nymphy should be eighteen not twenty six."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "I will hex you James."

Anna said, "Nymphadora is a perfectly acceptable name."

"Says the girl with a reasonably normal name," Nymphadora replied.

Beth snickered as she pulled Anna into a hug from behind. "There had to be something normal about her."

Anna grinned as she rubbed her behind against Beth's crotch. "I love you too sis."

Hermione said, "If you don't behave I'll get a newspaper."

Beth playfully stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

Anna snickered. "Promises, promises."

James laughed as he headed toward the kitchen to see how the stasis charms had held up and what they'd have to throw away.

Harry asked, "Now that we're back," he glanced at Tiffany, Vivian and Teddy, "or here, where are we putting the waygate?"

Lily yawned. "I'm voting a piece of property that the Ministry of Magic knows nothing about."

Sarah said, "I suggest a large estate or castle. It's not like we have a shortage of gold and we'll want at least a little bit of land on this side of the waygate."

Anna asked, "What about a tropical island?"

Harry asked, "People sell those?"

Sirius shrugged. "Now and then. They're seen as a novelty by most people because of supply issues but with vanishing cabinets, waygates and portkeys, they're not a bad place to live for wizards and witches.

"That has my vote. It certainly wouldn't be under the British Ministry of Magic. " Lily wouldn't mind a place where they could get out of the cold.

Anna grinned. "Naked girls on a tropical beach, there are worse places to live."

Beth said, "I'm a fan but doesn't the Ministry ward against portkeys entering or leaving the country?"

Nymphadora said, "There are wards up and licenses to control that sort of thing."

Hermione said, "That's why we have vanishing cabinets or a local system of waygates."

Teddy asked, "Does that mean we can go swimming outside without freezing our bits off?"

Beth said, "There is nothing wrong with the water back home."

"It's salt water and part of it is frozen so yes, it's too cold." Teddy stuck his tongue out at Beth.

Lily looked at Sirius, "Okay, let's head into London and check out real estate offices."

Sirius shook his head. "Let's hit Gringotts first, I think the Blacks actually have an island in the tropics that might work."

"And it's just sitting there?"

"If I remember correctly it belonged to an ancestor that was a pirate and liked creating magical creatures that weren't strictly legal."

Beth asked, "You mean strictly legal now?"

Sirius shook his head. "According to the notes I remember reading they were illegal back then as well, which makes me curious just what he was making."

Vivian asked, "Our family was crazy weren't they?"

"You have no idea, be happy my parents are dead already," Sirius replied.

Nymphadora sighed. "I guess that means we have to face the music and call my folks."

Remus said, "I'm sure she won't kill us."

Sirius laughed. "Bellatrix is her sister, I wouldn't trust that. I'd send Teddy first."

Nymphadora looked at her son. "Better him than us, I'll call and tell her about him, then we'll send him through first. She's right handed which means you need to make sure you're hugging that arm when we show up."

Teddy looked at Lily, "How did Mom end up in Hufflepuff? I thought they were supposed to have loyalty and such things."

Lily laughed. "She's not evil enough for Slytherin, Ravenclaws are worried about intelligence more than they actually have it which isn't your mother and Gryffindors act before thinking, it was more a case of Hufflepuff taking everything else."

Nymphadora flipped Lily off then looked at Teddy. "I've got loyalty, I just know she won't hurt you and I'm not terribly sure she won't kill or at least maim your father."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We could always invite her over here, neutral ground and all that, not to mention witnesses."

Lily mock pouted. "But we just got everything put back together."

Sirius said, "In that case, let's go talk to the goblins while they sort that mess out."

Remus mock glared at his friends. "I see how it is."

Lily shook her head. "In all seriousness, just call her and get it over with." She looked at Harry, "How long do you think it will take to create the waygate network?"

Harry said, "I'm not sure, at least twenty minutes to an hour to create the ter'angreal that will grow the gates and I'm not sure how long to grow the actual gates."

"In that case, we should hurry we have two hundred munchkins that are looking forward to going to Hogwarts."

Nymphadora shook her head. "I still can't believe that you actually want to be a teacher."

Lily shrugged. "I'm only teaching potions part time and it will give me a chance to keep track of Harry and the rest of the troublemakers."

Anna pouted. "Did grandma just call us troublemakers?"

Hermione laughed as she reached out and ruffled Anna's hair. "You are a troublemaker."

"That doesn't mean our grandmother is supposed to call us troublemakers."

Lily asked, "Would it make you feel better if I called you little hellions?"

"Ya… wait no."

Beth snickered. "Not really."

Tiffany turned to look at Teddy. "I'm not sure whose family is more screwed up."

Teddy pointed at the twins. "You're related to the twins."

Sirius said, "Technically so are you."

Lily said, "Let's go."

"I'll start on that talisman." Harry muttered as he turned and headed off to his room for a quiet workplace.

Sarah snickered as she shrank down and flew after Harry.

0o0o0

Ron glared at his sister. "This isn't fair, how come she gets to come to Hogwarts this year?!"

Molly Weasley replied with some exasperation. "Hogwarts changed the starting age to ten."

Ron grumbled. "Does that mean she'll be in the same classes?"

"Yes, I expect you to be nice to your little sister."

Ron sighed. "Fine, how come she gets new stuff and I don't?"

Molly scowled at Ron. "Because Hogwarts is providing all of the supplies for the 10 year olds because of lack of warning. If not for that, we'd have to owl half your supplies to you."

Ron grumbled as he stalked off.

Ginny waited until her brother stalked off before saying, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault dear." Molly Weasley pulled Ginny in for a crushing hug.

Ginny had to resist the urge to try to squirm or otherwise resist as it just made the hugs worse.

0o0o0

By the time Harry actually managed to create a stable growing talisman he was tense, stiff and moderately annoyed with the process but at least he had a way to get people from one world to another and another device that created gates and floating landings without any paths between the landings. Considering he could fly, not having paths between the gates was a security feature rather than a failure or at least that was what he was going to tell people.

By the time they'd grown the amethyst gates and brought Wendy, Egwene, Elayne and the other two hundred Hogwarts students over he was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. At least that had been the plan. Of course, that plan had gone out the window when the girls decided that passing around a camera and putting on a sex show was a fun way to end the summer before they used the Loliblade and potions and lost their late teens bodies. He'd certainly enjoyed the sex and watching them touch and fondle each other but they'd mentioned a few events that he had no memory of which were a bit irksome, sure the girls had explained the references but it just wasn't the same. "I'll be right back Hermione."

Hermione looked up from licking Egwene's nipples. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be, I think." Harry turned and left the room.

"I'll be right back." Hermione slipped off of Egwene and followed Harry out of the room.

Harry was in the middle of looking through a bunch of different comics when Hermione walked into his room and asked, "What is the matter?"

Harry sighed. "Everything and nothing, I mean you've all had eight years to get to know each other and I was stuck pulling everyone out of the book. Everyone has been beyond great but that doesn't change the fact that I barely know my sister, you know my parents better than I do and you're a gorgeous model that is almost twenty. Egwene is cute and Elayne stunning but they're your friends and that's fine but it's not because damn it, I would have liked to know them and now I feel like I'm whining."

Hermione said, "Dreamland issue 05 on your pillow."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You didn't honestly think I'd be okay with eight years without you, did you?"

"What?" Harry walked over and picked up the comic. "Doctor Insano invents a time travel machine and uses it to learn the formula for eternal life."

"Basically it lets you send an echo back in time that can make a different choice."

"I could change the past?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head. "No but you could give everyone in the room when the device is turned on a second set of memories as if you had stayed which in this case is better than if you had actually stayed or created a duplicate you to try to live through things with us."

Harry grinned as he opened the magazine and started reading it. "What are the downsides?"

"Well, there's a reason the Doctor was called Doctor Insano. Supposedly the device eventually drove him mad but other people have used it a couple of times without any side effects, I'm fairly sure it was the fact that he couldn't win even with time travel that caused him to go nuts rather than the device."

Harry smiled as he let his gaze run over her naked body. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"It's always nice to hear. Let's go fuck the girls, we can use the device after Lily and James gets back from ice cream with the kids."

"That works, I want to see Anna and Beth fuck Elayne."

Hermione laughed. "See, that's the Harry I remember."

"Sorry for sounding like a whining brat. I'd thought I was okay with giving everyone a shot at getting better but I don't want to have to play catch up for years."

"You're not being selfish to want to know your sister and your parents and the rest of the girls as well or better than I do."

Harry picked up the magazine and followed Hermione back to her room where he proceeded to enjoy himself with the girls.

0o0o0

James looked at the floating glowing multicolored ball then back at Harry. "What are the chances of our brains leaking out of our heads from using this?"

Harry shook his head. "Hopefully that doesn't happen. The only one that had problems with the device was the creator but he used it dozens of times and close together. It should be safe enough. I'll understand if you don't want to risk it."

James said, "Nah, it's fine, I'm curious what things would have been like if you'd been there."

Tiffany spoke up, "I want to know you."

Anna said, "I'm game."

Elayne said, "Will we still have our original memories?"

Hermione nodded. "We should."

Lily asked, "What change are you going to make?"

Harry said, "That I used a time turner to cheat and live through the eight years with you."

"That should work."

Harry reached out and touched the floating multicolored ball keeping that one thought in his head. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds then he was hit with a stream of memories.

He could remember staying with his parents, going to school with Hermione, Sarah and the twins as well as Egwene and Elayne eventually. Dozens of spells were at his fingertips that hadn't been there before. He remembered floor parties with a bunch of naked girls from the dorm, he remembered seeing Nymphadora breastfeeding Teddy more times than he could count as well as watching the twins drink breast milk from her after winning a bet. He was fairly sure he hadn't been supposed to see that but that's what invisibility rings were for. He could remember having sex with the twins on a table while Nymphadora, Hermione, Sarah, Egwene and Elayne cheered them on. He could remember a couple of times when Lily had watched Hermione have sex with Egwene and Elayne with amusement.

He could remember the twins letting Vivian and Tiffany ride them around the yard or the house, countless fights in the practice arena against Rand and Mat and others, countless normal lunches, of helping Tiffany with her homework, hearing stories from his parents about their Hogwarts days and eight years of mundane memories mixing with his normal memories. Now that he'd experienced the process he could understand how using the device more than a couple of times would make someone insane or at least look insane.

Hermione groaned as she sat up as the stream of memories finished mixing with her original collection. She could tell the difference if she thought about it but she had to think about it more than she'd like. Some memories were easy to tell apart, she'd taken sword fighting more seriously when Harry had stayed than when he hadn't. She'd also taken a body sculpting class that she hadn't taken the first time around. Mostly though she'd had a lot more fun when Harry was there. "Let's not do that again or at the very least not for eight years."

Lily twitched as memories flowed together and she had a much better idea of the mental scars her sister had left Harry with, scars that had taken her years to mute. She remembered stuff that hadn't happened the first time, Harry winning awards, Hermione happier, the girls smiling more, Tiffany being more of a tomboy with Harry as an example. A few things had fallen by the wayside taking care of the town at points as Harry took up some time and gave it back in other ways. Her studies at the college had gone better in some ways because she hadn't been as worried about Harry.

Tiffany's eyes went wide as she jumped at Harry and squealed, "Harry!"

Harry caught Tiffany with a smile on his face. "Hey munchkin."

Egwene blinked a few times as her memories settled. "This explains some of the dreams I've had over the years."

Elayne said, "I think the second time through was more fun."

Sirius grinned. "You know what this means don't you?"

James rubbed his hands together gleefully. "It means that our pranks are going to be even better than the last time around."

Remus groaned. "Or we could just skip going back as students and work as teachers like Dumbledore suggested."

Nymphadora looked at Harry and Hermione. "I know we said the plan was to go back but that was before we had children."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Are you still planning on coming back with me?"

"Of course," Hermione replied without hesitation.

Anna said, "We're looking forward to having fun so yes, we're coming back with you."

Harry looked at his parents, "In that case, I think having everyone as teachers is better."

James said, "We can still toss you plenty of prank supplies."

Tiffany asked, "Do I get a cute babysitter?"

Lily looked between Wendy and Nymphadora. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Wendy said, "I'm already going to be watching Vivian so I don't see why not."

Nymphadora said, "Same with Teddy, besides, you'll have school that you need to attend."

Teddy asked, "Does that mean we can use the ways and portkey to school in the Wheel of Time world?"

Nymphadora said, 'I don't see why not they understand magic and are better teachers than most of the people we'll find here."

Lily stood up. "In that case, I think we need to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day making sure everyone has what they need, then it's off to Hogwarts the next day."

0o0o0 99

Harry looked over as the door to their train compartment opened and he saw a red haired boy and girl standing there with trunks. They both looked around his age though the girl might be ten for all he knew it was a bit hard to judge. "Yes?" He was glad that he was using his metamorph ability to disguise his hair to a nice brown color and his eyes to blue. There were enough people in the wizarding world that had an annoyingly accurate picture of him despite the fact that he hadn't set foot into the wizarding world until a couple of months ago.

Ron gulped as he counted the number of girls in the rather large compartment. "This one is obviously full."

Ginny rolled her eyes as her brother hurried off to find a compartment that didn't have as many girls in it. "Do you mind if Luna and I join you?"

Hermione looked up from her book with a smile. "We don't bite."

Anna said, "Speak for yourself and yes you do."

"Only friends, come in and let's get your bags put away."

Ginny briefly considered picking another compartment but a lot of them were already filled as there were a lot of students. She walked into the thankfully enlarged compartment. "I'm Ginny."

Luna stepped in and looked around the room at, Harry, Hermione, Egwene, Elayne, Anna and Beth. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Anna asked, "Can we test that?"

Beth reached up and smacked her twin on the arm, "Ignore her, I think she broke her mental filters."

Luna looked back and forth between Anna and Beth. "It's wise to occasionally make sure people are who they're supposed to be but yes, I'm Luna Lovegood, you are?"

Anna said, "I'm Anna and the other me is Beth."

Beth gestured to Elayne then to Egwene, "Elayne and Egwene."

Harry stood up and helped Ginny and Luna with their trunks. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

Hermione patted the empty seat between her and Sarah. "I'm Hermione and the other girl is Sarah, Harry's familiar."

Ginny asked, "You're a familiar?"

Sarah grinned as she shrunk down to her foot tall form. "I'm fairly sure that Harry is my familiar." She flew over and landed on his shoulder. "There, now Luna has enough room to sit."

Luna stared at Sarah. "You're a fae, aren't you?"

"I'm a battle nymph, pleased to meet you."

Ginny took a seat next to Hermione. "Are you all first years?"

Anna said, "Yep, though our parents trained us a fair amount already."

Luna asked, "Does that mean your parents are magical?" as she took a seat in the other empty chair.

Anna nodded, "Mine were. My grandparents were magical on every side, great grandparents not so much for one of them, not that it really matters to me. I'm a witch, one of my best friends is a muggleborn, is that a problem?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, a wizard or a witch is a wizard or a witch to me."

Luna nodded. "Same."

"Good, because my parents weren't magical." Hermione was relieved when they showed no sign of distaste.

Harry asked, "I'm guessing the redhead that's scared of girls was your brother?"

Ginny laughed. "One of them, he's a bit annoying. I have two brothers in third year or what would be third year if they hadn't changed things. Another that's in fifth and two more that already graduated."

Luna said, "I'm an only child."

Harry said, "I have a younger sister."

Egwene shrugged. "I've got four older sisters, none of them are witches."

Elayne said, "A brother and a half brother but I haven't seen them in years and they don't have magic."

Anna said, "Just my sister Beth. So what are you looking at learning?"

Ginny said, "I'm not sure, I didn't even know I'd be going until a couple of days ago. Everything other than history I guess, Charlie says it's really boring even if it's taught by a ghost."

Hermione said, "Don't worry, the headmaster said he was replacing the history professor now that the governors released more money."

"I'm looking forward to charms, Daddy says that it's the best way to capture certain creatures."

"I think my favorite subject is defense..." Anna trailed off as the train started moving.

Ginny looked out the window. "I keep thinking I'll wake up and realize that I still have another year to go."

Egwene smiled at Ginny. "Dreams are tricky like that."

Harry pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Anyone up for cards?"

Anna asked hopefully, "Strippoker?"

Ginny frowned slightly not recognizing the game. "How do you play?"

"I was thinking we should start with poker." Harry pulled a large bag of Hershey's Kisses out of his bag and set them on the table. "We can play for chocolate kisses." Harry noticed Ginny's confusion and explained, "They're a type of muggle candy."

Ginny was a bit embarrassed that she didn't have any candy to bet. "Oh, that sounds good but I don't have anything to bet."

Harry shrugged. "It's fine, we've got plenty. Mum gave me two bags to share, this seems like a good use for one of them, that is if you want to play."

"Sure."

Luna nodded. "Deal me in."

Beth grinned as Hermione explained the rules and the game got started. She was just hoping that everyone ended up in the same house.

0o0o0

Ginny watched Beth Potter join her sister in Gryffindor then stared in shock as Harry Potter's name was called and Harry the boy that she'd been talking to almost the entire ride to Hogwarts, the boy she'd ridden across the lake with stepped out of line and walked over toward the chair. His hair changed from brown to red to a shocking blue to a pink that made her eyes hurt before hitting purple and green in a couple of steps. It finally settled on black as he sat on the chair with a smirk that lit up his face. She whispered, "Oh."

Elayne smiled as she watched the sorting hat as it seemed to have a silent conversation with Harry. She whispered back, "He's still the same fun loving guy you spent the last several hours with."

Ginny tossed that thought around in her head and decided that her new friend had a point. She smiled slightly as Harry Potter ended up in Gryffindor. She watched the next couple of people get sorted before Elayne Trakand was called up. She wasn't terribly surprised when the hat put her in Gryffindor after a couple of seconds. It felt like forever before her name was called.

She forced herself to walk up and sit on the chair.

The Sorting Hat said, 'Ah, another Weasley. I know just the place for you,' "Gryffindor!"

Ginny sighed in relief as McGonagall lifted the hat off her head and she joined Luna and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She was a little disappointed that Ron ended up in Gryffindor but he really wasn't cut out for the other three so she guessed it made sense. She whispered, "It looks like we all made it into the same house."

Hermione patted Ginny's arm. "We're going to have so much fun."

Ron took a seat next to Seamus Finnigan.

The last couple of names passed in a blur as Ginny tried to keep from squealing as she realized that she'd made it into the same house as her hero. The only thing that kept her from shifting to crazy fangirl mode was the multiple hours talking to him and realizing that Harry was just a boy, a particularly cute boy but still just a boy. She was going to have to ask him about some of the books though maybe not right away. 'Better yet, I'll ask one of the girls.'

Harry glanced up at the staff table where his mother and father were. Sadly, or not depending on how you looked at it, there was someone else there, someone he hadn't expected but someone that he'd been hoping to find, the man with the purple turban. He was going to have to do something about the man. He listened with half an ear to Dumbledore's speech about the third floor corridor being a death trap, he gave the girls from the Wheel of Time a week at most before they slipped in, disarmed whatever traps were there and removed whatever the old man was guarding. Either way it wasn't his problem. His problem was how to sneak up on the man with the turban and pull him into a book before he shot him in the head with his magic gun.

Harry politely deflected questions about his life and about the other girls with Potter for their last names and about the teachers named Potter by simply saying Potter was a common name and it was, in the muggle world at least. His attention switched to Dumbledore as the 'old' man stood up.

Albus looked over the collection of students, there were about half again as many students as there would have been if he hadn't allowed the two hundred students from the other school and what would have been next year's first year students to attend early. Still, he'd seen the results at the other schools and had used the extra funding Sirius had wrangled out of the other governors to hire an entire swath of additional teachers to cover more subjects than usual as well as give all of the core teachers assistants. In short for the first time in years Hogwarts was a school that he could be truly proud of rather just proud that it functioned as well as it did with as little as it did. "As some of the older students might have noticed, we have additional students of various years that have transferred in after a magical catastrophe all but destroyed their school, therefore I urge everyone of you to be careful in potions as we do not need a volcano under our school."

Fred Weasley asked, "How does one make a volcano in potions?"

Lily Potter said, "Very carefully, if you get a NEWT in seventh year I might tell you."

Dumbledore smiled. "On that note, I'll leave everyone with a few words, fizzwig nitworm and nuzzletuff." He clapped his hands and the platters and plates vanished. "If the prefects would escort everyone to their dorms, you have an early day tomorrow."

Harry stood up with the rest of the Gryffindors first years and followed Percy Weasley to the Gryffindor Tower.

0o0o0

Seamus finally decided that he'd let his curiosity simmer long enough. "What happened to your scar?"

Harry plastered a puzzled frown on his face as the common room fell silent. "I had a scar?"

"A lightning bolt on your forehead."

Harry shrugged. "That would have been interesting."

Ron asked, "What about secret training?"

"Why would I need that?"

"Because you're the Boy That Lived?" Seamus asked hesitantly.

"Lived through what?" Harry asked with as much confusion as he could put into his voice.

"You Know Who hit you with a killing curse as a baby…"

"If that was the case I think I'd be dead. Seriously, where are you getting this stuff?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron said, "From all of the Harry Potter books, Ginny's read them all."

Ginny blushed and glared at her brother.

Harry said, "Ah, well, I'm not sure how many of the books I'd believe. I mean they gave me a lightning bolt scar, there is obviously some embellishment going on."

"Does that mean you don't know how to use a sword?" Ron asked.

Beth spoke up, "He's actually rather amazing with a sword."

Anna snickered. "And a wand, seriously girls, he can hit all the right spots."

Hermione sighed. "Anna, we talked about this."

"And I said, and I quote fuck it, he's Harry Potter and if we can't use his fame to get threesomes with hot girls then what's the point?"

Lavender stared at Anna. "Are you off your rocker?"

"Nope, I'm just honest and you're cute."

"Ah…" Lavender blushed.

Harry said, "Okay, awkward introductions aside, I'm not sure how many of the Harry Books are even close to accurate, mostly likely none of them."

Luna asked, "What about Harry Potter and the Monster Girls?"

"I don't remember that one."

Luna said, "It talks about you having sex with a bunch of monster girls."

Ron snorted, "Like that happened."

Harry said, "That one might have happened but I'd need to check."

Ron blurted, "What?!"

Fred shook his head. "Don't mind Ron he was dropped on his head as a baby."

Ron scowled at Fred. "He's having us on… he has to be."

Hermione asked, "Why is that?"

"Because that's just… ugh." Ron stalked off toward his dorm.

Colin Creevey asked, "What about Harry Potter and the giant beanstalk?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen that one yet."

Percy called out, "As interesting and disturbing as this is, everyone should go to their dorms. First years ten or Eleven, see me, I have your dorm assignments."

Harry got in line behind Neville.

0o0o0

Harry was glad he ended up in a dorm room with Neville, a quiet ten year old with short brown hair and a wolf wizard from the Wheel of Time world for roommates in the smaller dorm room rather than Ron or Seamus as they'd been a bit annoying with their questions. He knew that was probably unfair but they hadn't made a good first impression. "How are you doing Neville?"

Neville said, "It's strange, I have my parents back and it's great but we're still trying to figure out how everything fits and I'm here rather than at home. I want to be here but at the same time, they're my parents and I want to get to know them."

"I get it." Harry turned to look at the ten year old. "I'm Harry, I didn't get your name before."

The kid sighed. "Erin, don't worry, I doubt I'll be staying here long."

Harry frowned slightly. "Why?"

Erin muttered. "Because I'm a girl and this is a boy's dorm. They messed up the paperwork and Percy didn't want to listen when I tried to explain."

Neville blinked. "You're a girl?"

"Yep, sorry to disappoint." Erin replied.

"My name is Jack." The wolf boy looked at Erin and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Erin nodded. "Sure."

"In that case, let me show you something." Jack pulled his robe off revealing the fact that he had on a pair of boxers.

"Your secret is your heart boxers?" Erin asked dubiously.

"At least they're not pink," Neville muttered as he looked away.

Jack shook his head, pulled the back of his boxers down slightly in the back then shifted into his wolf girl form. "Nope."

Erin stared at the Jack's cute wolf ears and tail. "You've got wolf ears and a tail."

Neville turned back to look at what Erin was talking about and blinked as he saw Jack's wolf ears and tail. "Merlin."

Jack laughed. "And I'm female in this form."

Erin shook her head. "Prove it."

Jack rolled his eyes and dropped his boxers revealing that yes he was in fact female in his wolf girl form. "Is that enough proof?"

Erin grinned. "Yes."

Neville looked away. "I suddenly feel all sorts of sick."

"Why? She's cute."

"And he's a boy and…" Neville trailed off as he turned to look at Harry. "Help me out Harry."

Harry said, "Eh? It's like looking at a naked statue of a girl, interesting but nothing to go crazy over."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not into guys." He smiled at Erin, "Does this mean we can talk you out of correcting Hogwart's mistake?"

"Why would I want to stay in the boy's dorm?" Erin asked curiously.

Jack gestured toward the bathroom door. "We're in the old dorms, that means we have our own shower and I'd rather not get stuck with some creepy kid in here for a roommate. I mean can you imagine being stuck here with that creepy kid with the camera taking pictures of everything?"

Harry said, "Or Ron, Ginny says he snores."

Erin asked hopefully, "Can I scratch your ears?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because they look soft and fluffy and you're cute."

"Deal, as long as you remain our roommate." Jack walked over next to Erin.

Erin giggled as she reached up and carefully brushed one of Jack's ears with her fingers. "Awesome." She looked at Harry. "I don't suppose you turn into anything fluffy and cute?"

Harry said, "That's a secret."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes," Harry replied with amusement.

"I can keep a secret, promise."

Harry shrugged out of his robe and tossed it on his bed. "Dog or cat?"

Erin blinked. "You can pick?"

"Sure." Harry grinned as he used his shapeshifting to turn into a baby grizzly bear which took up most of the floor.

Jack snorted. "That's not a dog or a cat man."

Neville said, "That was brilliant!"

Harry changed into a cute baby white tiger and walked over to Erin and looked up at her with a pout that said pet me.

Erin carefully reached down and patted Harry's head. "That's soft."

Harry grinned as he changed back to normal. "Thanks."

Erin asked, "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Harry replied with amusement.

Neville shook his head. "That's impossible, animagi aren't supposed to have multiple forms."

Harry laughed. "Not to toot my own horn but I'm Harry Fucking Potter."

Neville snorted. "Right, and the actual answer?"

"Shape changing magic, it's flat out better than the animagus transformation."

"Innate or learned?" Erin asked curiously. "Sorry, don't answer if that's prying."

"It's learned. I'd rather not spread that around though."

"I can keep secrets." Erin smiled as she looked at Jack. "How long can you stay like that?"

"As long as I want if I wanted to, why?"

Erin blushed faintly as she said, "Because I like your ears."

Neville asked, "Can you teach us at some point?"

"I don't see why not as long as you don't spread the skill around." Harry turned back toward the door. "We should probably ward the door unless we want some idiot walking in here to check things out."

Jack yawned. "You're right, I'd rather keep the number of boys that know about my ability to a minimum. Having guys ask you to change to check you out is just creepy."

Erin frowned. "Sorry."

Jack laughed as 'he' picked up his underwear and tossed them in the clothes hamper. "You're a girl, that doesn't count."

"Good, in that case, let's get some sleep." Erin pulled her robe off revealing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers with little pink hearts on them. She put her robe on the hook by her bed and crawled into her bed. "See you in the morning."

"Does anyone have an objection to me warding the place so that people other than us and McGonagall can't open the door?"

Jack said, "None, I have a couple of friends in the older years but a couple of them are pranksters so I've got no objection to keeping them out of my stuff when I'm not here."

Erin said, "If I'm going to keep my secret then it's certainly required."

Neville said, "I don't mind."

"If you see my nymph, she's friendly so don't worry about her." Harry pulled out his wand and got to work making sure that only McGonagall, Hermione, Sarah, Jack, Erin, Neville and himself could open the door from the outside. Erin seemed nice enough and Jack was from the other world which mean that he wasn't going to be waking up with a knife in his chest or his throat cut. It wasn't as likely in Gryffindor as it would have been in Slytherin but a couple of them seemed shifty.

Erin asked, "If she's your familiar, why isn't she here?"

"She's making sure the girls don't have any problems or flirting with the new girls, I'm never quite sure with her."

Neville yawned. "Let's get some sleep."

0o0o0

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the first day of classes, he wasn't worried about advanced computers with the teacher his mother had helped Dumbledore recruit or potions as his mother had flat out refused to teach a dangerous subject with a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins, thus they had potions with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had the class with Ravenclaws.

Transfiguration was a breeze or at least it would have been if McGonagall had let him and Hermione use their wands rather than telling him that he should use a fake wand and work on wandless transfiguration. Still, it was a fun class and proved that McGonagall was exceptional at both teaching and transfiguration.

After that was history with a nice Irish historian that had went to university in America. History or at least the history of the wizarding world was merely an elective in the Wheel of Time world as most people didn't care if you learned much of anything about the wizarding world other than how not to be an idiot. That meant that he wasn't all that much ahead of everyone else in terms of knowledge about the wizarding world's history.

Defense class was painful enough that he decided that he wasn't going to suffer through another lesson with the stuttering moron of a defense teacher. Harry grumbled as he sat down in the library with Hermione, "The man is a spineless coward or at least pretending to be one."

Hermione said, "I wasn't particularly happy with the stutter but we can't shoot someone just because they have a stutter."

Sarah asked, "We can't?"

Hermione looked at Harry's shoulder where Sarah was resting. "Not for something out of his control."

Harry sighed. "Considering what we're paying for a 'quality' education I'm not sure why not."

"We're paying for a chance at the Hogwarts' library and to meet new people."

Sarah said, "Don't forget the cute girls."

Harry muttered, "Fine, I guess we'll just shoot him because he has Voldemort in his turban."

"That's acceptable," Hermione replied a touch too enthusiastically.

The librarian shouted, "Quiet!"

Hermione sighed and dropped her voice back down to a soft whisper. "We've got five minutes before Professor Quirrell should be in his office for office hours."

Harry whispered, "In that case, see if you can cover for me for ten or fifteen minutes. It shouldn't take more than a minute or two to deal with him."

"Try not to be seen."

Sarah laughed as she turned completely invisible. "Who do you think you're talking about here?"

Hermione said, "A couple of trouble magnets."

Sarah pouted, "She called us trouble magnets."

"Life would be boring without a bit of trouble." Harry glanced around then activated his ring and vanished when he didn't see anyone. He quietly headed out of the library then toward the defense professor's office. With any luck Quirrell would be alone during his office hours. He pulled his Star Trek phaser out of his bag as he flew toward the ceiling to make sure that he didn't hit any of the other students on his way toward the professor's office.

Three minutes later and a couple of detection spells revealed that the professor had placed a couple of tracking wards on his door frame so that he'd know if anyone snuck into his office and who was at the door. Harry solved that particular issue by pulling a few rocks out of his pocket and tossing one at the door rather hard. He smiled as he heard the professor ask, "W-who i-is th-ere?" Harry tossed another rock at the glass part of the door hard enough to crack the window.

"Now see here!" Professor Quirrell declared as he stalked toward the door and yanked it open.

Harry brought his phaser up and shot the professor as the man stepped past the door frame to look for whoever had cracked the window. Harry smiled as he reached out with his magic and repaired the window then used levitation to drag the unconscious professor around the corner. He pulled out a manga about an old man sent to a cursed alien world without any other humans on it or much of anything other than five multicolored sugar happy immortal aliens then pulled the professor into the book. He took a moment to glance around the alien landscape then jumped back out of the book when he saw the creepy cheerful rainbow colored aliens gleefully running at them to say hello. He floated back up to the ceiling then flew toward the seventh floor where he knew the last fragment of Voldemort's soul was.

0o0o0

Albus raised his eyebrows. "So you're telling me that my Defense Teacher was possessed by Riddle and that you trapped him in an alternate dimension where he can't die?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, the aliens or the world will just keep bringing him back until he's completely insane and begs for death. The main character in the book makes some rather impressive attempts at killing himself and none of them work. I can't see Voldemort lasting longer than a couple of weeks before the sheer happiness on that world drives him completely insane."

Lily asked, "Did you cleanse the other soul anchor?"

Harry pulled the Diadem of Ravenclaw out of his backpack and set it on the headmaster's table. "All taken care of."

"Is that what I think it is?" Albus asked with surprise.

"It looks like a diadem to me. It was in the school, I figured you wanted it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's the Diadem of Ravenclaw. You should probably hand over Hufflepuff's Cup as well."

Harry pouted, "But that one is actually useful, it duplicates hot chocolate perfectly."

"There are spells for that."

"None of them get the taste exactly right…" Harry sighed as he pulled the cleansed Hufflepuff cup out of his backpack. "Fine."

The Sorting Hat called out, "What did you do with Slytherin's locket?"

Harry mock glared at the hat as he pulled Slytherin's cleansed necklace out of his backpack and set it on the headmaster's table. "Traitor"

Albus smiled slightly. "Now that you have defeated Voldemort, what are you planning?"

Harry briefly considered mentioning his plan to seduce most of the female Gryffindors and play pranks that a first year couldn't possibly pull then he decided to go with a version of his plans that wouldn't get him kicked out or in too much trouble, "Mostly I just want the chance to meet new people and have some fun with my friends. Beyond that, I don't have any plans, at least not in this world."

Albus asked, "So you're going back to the other world?"

"Now and then, I'll probably jump to a couple of worlds over the next couple of years so I can expand my network of worlds but for now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting good grades and having fun."

Lily looked at Albus. "Don't worry, I'll talk to a couple of people, you'll have a new defense teacher by the morning."

"Such a shame about him retiring because of nerves," Albus replied.

"I'll escort you back to your dorm as I'd hate to give Filch a reason to give you detention." Lily held out her hand to her son. Mostly she just didn't want Harry to have a legitimate excuse to vanish more of the staff.

Harry made a mental note to ask his mother about replacing Filch and his cat as they made their way out of the Headmaster's office. He was looking forward to having a nice quiet year or at least a quiet Hogwarts experience as he could get his excitement out of books thank you very much.

0o0o0

The end.


End file.
